


The Mandalorian

by AuroraNeutron



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 97,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNeutron/pseuds/AuroraNeutron
Summary: Another bounty hunter becomes an unexpected, but welcome, tag along when it comes to tracking and protecting the little green guy. Din wasn't expecting to get attached to either of them.*Spoilers for both seasons*
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. The Mandalorian

Snow was falling from the cloudy sky, layering the ground across the ice and snow of the freezing planet. One desolate looking village was the only thing to be seen for miles, standing out against the bleak whiteness of the icy tundra. Save for the lone, armoured, figure of a Mandalorian. Walking up to one of the buildings, tracking fob in hand. The gentle beep of the fob informed the bounty hunter that his bounty was sheltered inside the cantina.

It was bustling inside, despite the isolation the planet suggested. The people within were drinking, talking and mostly keeping to themselves, save for three trawlers who had taken to messing with a lone Mythrol.

"Look at his glands!" One Trawler exclaimed in excitement to his friend. The Mythrol's discomfort grew as the second Trawler continued to examine the nervous Mythrol.

"I bet we could sell them at the port!" At this point the Mythrol had reverted to bribery, a desperate attempt to get them to leave him in peace.

"Please! Please! I have credits. Take them!" He was pleading with them as he showed them the many credits that he had. The Trawlers had no interest, knowing they could make at least double the amount, selling his body parts. One of them shoved the terrified Mythrol against the table.

"He's young. The musk will be sweet." The alpha Trawler laughs as his partner pulls the Mythrol up, causing a drink to spill over. The drink was ignored as a blade was unsheathed. "and now for the real prize..." Before a single cut could be made, the doors opened and the Mandalorian stood within the doorway, taking in the turned heads of the Cantina before, finally, entering. 

The chatter had quieted to silence, but the Trawlers were unimpressed. The Alpha yelled at the armoured bounty hunter as he strode past. "You spilled my drink." The forgotten drink was now remembered, but the gunslinger ignored him, continuing to the bar. It was clear the Trawler was just looking for a fight, using any reason he could to get it. 

"Hey, Mando!" The Trawler didn't take to kindly to being ignored. To add insult to injury, the Mandalorian turned his concealed head to the Alpha Trawler, only to maintain his silence and turn his attention away. The Alpha Trawler was seething as he walked up the gunslinger. "I said, you spilled, my drink..." The Trawler glared at the armoured man, silently begging for a response, but he was met with stoic silence once more, as the trawler who clutched the Mythrol, threw him back down against the table.

The bartender tried to help diffuse the situation, wondering if the Mandalorian just couldn't understand the Trawlers' language. "He says you spilled his drink." The helpful translation was met with more silence, the bartender quickly realising that this wasn't an issue of a lack of understanding. "That's fine! It's on me." He shuffled to swiftly replace the spilled drink, not wanting a fight to break out. The Alpha continued to attempt to get something out of the Mandalorian, as his second and third walked up to them, attempting to intimidate the armoured man by standing too close.

"Is that real Beskar Steel?" Again no response. The Alpha scratched his blade across the chest piece of the Mando's armour, another attempt to intimidate.

"Here." The bartender slid a cup across the bar, towards the Trawler. Before it even reached him the hand of the Mando grabs the cup, shoving the first and second away giving him time to smash the cup into the thirds face, resulting in him falling unconscious. Before he hit the floor the Mando grabbed hold of the tentacles of the second trawlers face, slamming his head onto the bar. 

The alpha had regained his footing, and made a stab at the Mandalorian, who easily blocked the sloppy attack. He had grabbed his arm, then punched up, into the assailants elbow, causing the man to grunt in pain, before twisting his arm around to stab the trawler in the back, with his own knife. The grunt had become a yelp, as he fell to the floor. 

The Mandalorian's attention was caught by the doors opening, the second trawler attempting to escape. Mando doesn't hesitate to release his whipcord, it wrapped around the Trawlers legs, causing him to fall on his face. He rolled onto his back as Mando pulled him back into the threshold of the doorway. The Trawler revealed a blaster, shooting him once, to no effect as it bounced off his armour. This time the Mandalorian revealed his own blaster, instead of shooting the Trawler, he shot the control panel of the round door, causing it to close onto the downed man. His legs wriggling in panic as the door slowed as it shut, causing the trawler to be cleanly sliced in two.

The silence was deafening, the people looking on in shock and horror as the Mandalorian simply sheathed his blaster and calmly walked over to the Mythrol, who was chuckling in disbelief. 

"Thank you. Thank you very much. You got my heartfelt gratitude." He picked himself up off the floor, sitting back down in his chair and collecting his credits. The Mandalorian simply stood before him, still maintaining that intimidating silence. As a gesture of goodwill the Mythrol slides the credits over to him. "You know what... here, you take my credits. Buy yourself a drink." 

The Mandalorian reaches out to the table, instead of taking the credits, he places a bounty puck upon the table, the hologram lighting up, showing the figure of the Mythrol, who now has become rather uneasy once more. "Oh... Is that a bounty puck?" His eyes flicked between the puck and the silent and mysterious Mandalorian. "Is that me?" Once more the Mythrol is trying to talk his way out of trouble. "Look... uh, there must be some mistake. I can get you more credits.

Finally the husky voice of the Mandalorian is revealed. "I can bring you in warm..." His gloved hand rested on his blaster, ready to strike if need be. "Or I can bring you in cold." The Mythrol looked between the blaster and the Mandalorian, weighing up his options, but fully knowing that there was no paying him off or talking his way out of this one.

*-*-*

The Mythrol had decided to come quietly, if you can count his nervous chatter as quiet. Cuffed and obediently following the armoured gunslinger across the icy path, to the outskirts of the village.

The ferryman rose at their arrival, asking the Mandalorian what it was he needed. "I need passage to the yards." The Ferryman played a note, summoning a landspeeder which arrived within moments. It slowed to a stop and the droid that piloted it beeped as it looked it the pair. The only form of emotion that presented itself, from the Mandalorian, was when he turned back to the Ferryman, a short and direct demand of "No droids." 

The Ferryman was in slight disbelief at the request. "I assure you, this speeder is brand new. It's the latest model..." His quest to sell the idea of getting into this speeder was interrupted by the toss of a credit, from Mando, into the Ferryman's hand. That was enough to convince him. "At your pleasure." He played another tune and the droid gave a slightly disgruntled few beeps before speeding away, only to be replaced by a human driven land speeder that was better off in a scrap heap.

The ferryman gestured to the man who leaned towards them. "Where to?" This was good enough for the Mandalorian. 

*-*-*

The ride was quiet, save for the sounds of the struggling speeder engines, the howl of the winds and the chatter from the Mythrol who had a need to fill silences. 

The pilot looked through his binoculars across the icy plain, seeing the ships of the landing port, but looking for something else. "You know what he's looking for?" The Mythrol looked to the Mandalorian but once again, got no response, so instead he turned his attention to the pilot. "You're looking for Ravinaks, right?" 

The pilot turned his head back slightly, shouting over the winds to be heard. "It's clear right now. But be careful near the port. Everyone dumps their Gray Holds out. They think the whole entire planet is their own personal stink pit." 

The Mythrol looked out past the pilots shoulder, squinting at the rapid air that hit their faces, and the Mandalorians helmet. The pilot pulled up next to a large ship. The Razor Crest. Looking a little outdated. "Here you are." The engines sputtered until they stopped, all three of them looking up at the ship. The Mythrol leaned towards the gunslinger. 

"You're kidding me, right?" The Mandalorian didn't bother looking at him.

"Get out." He, himself rose from the speeder, swinging his legs over the side, then standing firmly upon the ice. Pulling the Mythrol out of the Speeder, and steadying him. All the while he complained about the transportation he was about to board.

"I'll hire us a Livery Cruiser. No big deal. It won't come out of your end. I'll pay for it. I'm just trying to make it pleasant." The Mandalorian ignored his jabbering. The pilot was looking through his binoculars again, it seemed like he had spotted something as he turned back. 

"Hey, it's time to go, so let's settle up." Mando payed the man his money, which the pilot quickly pocketed before saying one more thing. "I'd stay off the ice if I were you." With that last warning he started his speeder back up, pulling away into the tundra.

The Mythrol's worries had spiked up even more, he was now looking for reassurance from his captor, who simply stayed silent and walked past him, to board the ship.

"You think there's really something to worry about?" He looked back out to the disappearing speeder, watching with concerned eyes. The cracking of ice filled the air, followed by a roar and the speeder was dragged down to the depths. The Mythrol screamed, panic filled him and he didn't hesitate to now find refuge within the Razor Crest. "Open the hatch! Open the hatch!"

The cracking of the ice drew near, as the creature hurtled towards them. All the Mythrol could do was scream, frozen in fear. Before the creature breached, the armoured man grabbed his shoulder, dragging him out from the jaws of death, and into the ship. The creature had missed by inches, but was now clinging onto the leg of the ship. 

The pair swiftly made it to the cockpit, the Mythrol loudly complaining once more.

"Dank farrik, that was close!" He sat in a passenger seat as the Mandalorian calmly took his place in his. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. 'Stay off the ice.' That's the understatement of the millennium." 

Mando started up the ship, still in silence, leaving the Mythrol to panic amongst himself. The ship began to pull away, only to jolt suddenly as the creature refused to let go. The Mandalorian began swiftly flicking switches in an attempt to free them.

"It's taking us down. What're you doing?" Another jolt, and an alarm beeped away at them. Mando tilted his head, knowing what he would have to now do. He rose from his seat, flicking more switches, and once again ignoring the panicked words of the scared captive. "It's got us. It's gonna take us under!" He watched as the Mandalorian left the cockpit. "Where you going? You gotta do something! We gotta get out of here." 

Mando grabbed his rifle, the cockpit's doors shutting behind him, cutting off the Mythrol's words, instead he ran to the window, looking out to see what the bounty hunter would do to solve this issue. 

The Razor Crest was steady, but slowly jolting downwards with each pull from the beast. The gunslinger peaked out from the side of his ship, thrusting his rifle into the side of the creatures head, shocking the beast enough to force it to release the ship and dive back down into the depths. The Razor Crest finally lifted away, the legs of the ship folding in, the door closing and the Mandalorian headed back to the cockpit.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Yes. All right." He exhaled with relief. Soon enough they were in silence once more as the sky darkened and filled with stars. A stark contrast to the icy whiteness of the planet below. The silence wasn't to last long, the Mythol was too much of a chatterbox, especially when nervous. "Whew..." He looked at the Mandalorian nervously, the recent events now behind them, it was time for him to attempt to talk his way out, or escape. "I like your ship. She's a classic. Razor Crest, am I right?" He looked around in false admiration, a smile on his face, attempting to warm to the silent bounty hunter. "Pre-Empire?" His smile faltered, realising that there was no chance of making conversation with this man. He was a silent type, with no need of conversing with his captive. 

The Mythrol changed his tactic back to bribery, hoping to offer more money than the bounty on his head. Not realising that accepting a contract is a matter of honour for a Mandalorian. "I have a lot of credits, by the way. That's why I offered to hail a Cruiser." Bragging about his money, in a not-so-subtle attempt to offer lots of credits to the man, was met with that familiar steely silence. He sighed, but still attempted to talk. "How much are they paying you?" Another lengthy silence. This time he tried talking about Mandalorian culture.

"It is true that you guys never take off your helmets?" Still silence, he leaned back in his chair, exhaling in a mix of frustration and nervousness. Talking and bribing his way out of things had always worked before. "Boy..." It was time for a last resort. 

"I think I have to use the vacc tube. I mean I can do it here, but if you've never seen a Fledgling Mythrol evacuate their thorax, you're a lucky guy, trust me." The jolly demeanour had returned to the Mythrol, another attempt to stay friendly, to better his chances. Again the Mandalorian ignored him, he closed his eyes in defeat, he hadn't received permission to leave the cockpit, but he was desperate to try and find a way out. He stuck to his excuse, awkwardly standing from his chair, raising his cuffed hands. 

"Clearly, there's nowhere for me to go. So uh..." He gestured, with his head, towards the doorway. "I'm gonna look for that vacc tube if it's all the same to you?" This second attempt at asking for permission failed as he was met with more silence. Instead he took it as a silent yes and nodded. "Great." followed by a nervous chuckle as he left the cockpit slowly. 

Climbing down the ladder he looked to his right, looking at the vacc tube. "Found it! Thanks. It might take a while. I'm molting." Of course he didn't need to use the vacc tube and instead was snooping around the lower deck of the Razor Crest, finding the bed and looking around for some means of escape. Spotting a keypad he desperately pushed a few buttons, which activated a container behind him, spinning round, hoping it to be an escape pod, he finds instead the weapons hold. Looking at the vast array of weaponry he swiftly turns back to the keypad, panicking as he closes it back up. Shouting up the ladder, he attempts to reassure the Mandalorian that all the noise he was making was merely the vacc tube. "Oh, this feels a lot better." He walked further down the deck, slowly, still talking to the Mandalorian, who remained in the cockpit. "I haven't evacuated since the solstice." Taking in all of his surroundings, nothing looked remotely like a means of escape. His nervousness shooting back up once more, "Yeah. I was hoping to be free for Life Day. Maybe even uh..." 

He peered towards something he didn't recognise, pushing it back it revealed a carbonised bounty. He was speechless, finally, as he moved the next block of carbonised lifeforms. Fear was now consuming him. He remembered that he was trying to keep talking to stop the Mandalorian from becoming suspicious. "Get home to the family." Finally he pulled back the third bounty, all three carbonised, the Mythrol finally realising that there was no hope, but not realising that the Mandalorian now stood beside him.

"But I guess that's not gonna happen this year." 

"Probably not." The bounty hunter stood over him, his scared form whipped round to see the menacing view of a Mandalorian helm looming over him. He grabbed the Mythrol, shoving him back into the on board carboniser, whirring sounds followed as the spray of carbon consumed the Mythrol, who was now simply stuck in a block of carbon. Hanging alongside the three other bounties that had come before him.

*-*-*

The rest of the flight was in silence, no scared chatter, no snooping. Just how he liked it. Soon enough he was back at the guild, every guild member staring at him as he walked in, straight towards Greef Karga, who was sat at a booth. "Ah, that was fast. Did you catch them all?" 

Mando placed all four tracking fobs down before the man, who nodded as he collected them. "Good. I'll begin the off-load." He called to another man to get the bounties off of the Razor Crest, as Mando unclipped his rifle before sitting before Greef, who handed him credits for the job. He looked at the briefly, unsatisfied. 

"These are Imperial Credits." 

"They still spend." 

The emotionless voice of the Mandalorian was direct and couldn't be argued with. "I don't know if you heard, but the Empire is gone." Greef shrugged, a hint of annoyance towards the armoured man. 

"It's all I've got." The Mandalorian wasn't someone you could argue with, he moved to grab the fobs, and leave the table. Greef suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

"Save the theatrics. Fine, I'll..." He thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket, revealing a more acceptable form of credit. "I can do Calamari Flan... but I can only pay half." 

Mando considered this for a moment, before seeming content with that. He placed the fobs back on the table, before taking the credits. "Fine." He remained at the table as Greef went through more bounties that he had lined up.

"Hmm. I have a bail jumper... A bail jumper, another bail jumper, a wanted smuggler." He placed all the pucks down on the table for Mando to pick from. The man leaned forward, prepared to take them. 

"I'll take them all." He was stopped by Greef's hand slamming down upon them. 

"No. Hold on." No one could see the expression on Mando's face, but by his body language you could tell he was irritated, not that Greef gave a damn. "There are other members of the Guild, and this is all I have." Mando leaned back in his chair, hearing him out. 

"Why so slow?" 

"It's not slow at all, actually. Very busy. They just don't want to pay Guild rates." He shrugged. "They don't mind if things get sloppy." The gunslinger didn't much care, he was simply there to make credits by hunting down bounties. 

"What's your highest bounty?" 

"Not much. Five thousand."

"That won't even cover fuel these days." 

Greef thought for a moment. "Hmm. There is one job." Those near enough to listen in had noticeably perked up. 

"Let's see the puck." 

"No puck. Face to face. Direct commission. Deep pocket." 

His interest had peaked, "Underworld?" Greef had limited information but knew that this was a job that the Mandalorian could certainly handle. 

"All I know is no chain code." He reached into his pocket again, to reveal and hold up a chit card. "Do you want the chit or not?" More silence from the Mando, a beat passed before he took the card from him, examining it for a moment before rising from the booth and immediately making his way to the contact.

*-*-*

The town was busy with passers by, none taking any notice of the Mandalorian as he walked past. Soon enough he was down a quiet street, stopping at the door that held his contact. A droid examined him, allowing access once it had seen the Chit. It lead him through the building, waddling along until it reached another doorway. 

Mando eyed the four stormtroopers that turned to look at the bounty hunter. The severity of this bounty now dawning on him, but there was no turning back now. Slowly he entered, not sure what to make of this situation. 

A man addressed him, old and balding, his clothes showing how highly he thought of himself, and the rank he held. His voice was quiet and direct.

"Greef Karga said you were coming." The Mandalorian said nothing, instead looked directly at the man sitting at the centre of the room. The stormtroopers moved away as he walked towards him.

"What else did he say?" Mando was getting closer to the table. 

"He said you were the best in the Parsec." The Troopers seemed uneasy, as did the bounty hunter. A door opened, before anyone walked through, Mando had grabbed his Amban phase-pulse blaster and blaster pistol. The phase-pulse towards the closest trooper, and the pistol towards the man who had just entered. He cowered in fear, trying to shield himself with his arms. 

"No!" He was no soldier, not a fighting man. The troopers drew their blasters, all aiming at the Mandalorian.

"Drop your weapons!" A trooper had ordered but it would be ignored. 

"No, no, no, no. Pardon. Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to alarm." The doctor had his hands held up before him, a tracking fob in hand. The Mandalorian simply stared at him, while the contact observed Mando, until finally he turned to the doctor, rising from his chair, gesturing to the doctor, while addressing the gunslinger. 

"This is Doctor Pershing." This doctor was nervous, a seemingly unfit member of those who were in favour of the empire. "Please excuse his lack of decorum." The contact slowly approached the Mandalorian, who still had his weapons raised, still looking between both the storm trooper and the doctor. "His enthusiasm outweighs his discretion. Please lower your blaster." 

"Have them lower theirs first." The bounty hunter had been in such positions many times, knowing that to back down first, was usually a mistake. The stormtrooper, who was at the end of his rifle, underestimated him. 

"We have you four to one." 

"I like those odds." Confidence radiated from the gunslinger, his Beskar, despite worse for wear, would give him the vast advantage. No one moved, save for the client, who now stood directly before the Mandalorian. He lowered his voice, willing for there to be peace in this room so they could get on with buisness.

"He also said you were expensive. Very expensive, please sit." He moved back towards his seat, waving his hand to dismiss the defensive stance of his Stormtroopers. They obeyed and Mando lowered his simultaneously. The doctor sighed with relief as they all made their way to the table. Mando sat before the contact and the doctor stood at the ready, close by.

The client revealed a cloth, placing it gently and unwrapping it. A ingot of shiny, pure Beskar lay there.

"Beskar?" 

"Go ahead. It's real." The troopers craned their necks to get a look at the impressive metal. Mando gently picked it up, feeling the weight of it, admiring the metal of his people. "This is only a down payment. I have a camtono of Beskar waiting for you upon delivery of the asset." 

"Alive." The doctor interjected, rather sheepishly.

"Yes. Alive. Although, I acknowledge that bounty hunting is a complicated profession." He had leaned forward, to make his point more prominent. It seemed he really didn't care if the bounty was brought back alive. "This being the case, proof of termination is also acceptable for a lower fee." 

The doctor was alarmed, not wanting to go against the authority in the room, but his work clearly more important to him. 

"That is not what we agreed upon." 

"I'm simply being pragmatic." The doctor looked down, knowing his place and knowing arguing further wouldn't get him anywhere. The Mandalorian simply looked between the two. Wanting to just get on with it, he moved on.

"Let's see the puck." 

"I'm afraid discretion dictates, a less traditional agreement. We can only offer you a tracking fob." He raised his hand again, indication for the fob to now be given. The doctor handed the fob to the bounty hunter, clearly uneasy about the entire situation.

"What's the chain code?" 

"We can only provide the last four digits." Mando was waiting for the code, ready to punch them in on his vambrace, these words made him look up, the disbelief at the lack of information clear, without needing to see his face.

"Their age? That's all you can give me?" 

"Yes. They're 50 years old. We can also give you last reported positional data. Between that and the fob, a man of your skill should make short work of this." Mando didn't need anymore information, not saying a word he rose, ready to leave. The contact continued on, however. "The Beskar belongs back into the hands of a Mandalorian. It is good to restore the natural order of things after a period of such disarray, don't you agree?" Mando stopped walking away, simply tilting his head in acknowledgement, before the door opened, and once again he remained silent as he left.

*-*-*

He walked back through the town, this time not returning to the guild, nor to his ship. He wasn't fully aware that he was being observed, but he did have a feeling, a common feeling whenever he walked through this place. The guild were usually watching any one of their bounty hunters, especially the one that was deemed the best. He looked back for a moment, before entering a tunnel. This is where she decided to quit following him. She knew his people were down there, and knew that it was not a place she could go, not that she wanted to. 

Greef had been giving tracking fobs, handing them out to every bounty hunter he could. Whomever this contact was, he wanted the asset found. She had a head start, now that the Mando was visiting the sewers. She didn't hesitate to leave, sure he wouldn't be far behind her. Her ship being much smaller than his, he had the bigger, more powerful engines. 

*-*-*

The planet was desolate, in her opinion, an awful place to live. She would never understand why anyone would settle on a desert planet, or an icy one too. She had landed, scouting the area, soon enough she spotted a farm. The farmer noticed her, and was rather unalarmed at her presence, even walked up to her. 

"You are a bounty hunter?" She simply nodded, her gear was a giveaway, the leather jacket, dark clothing, the vambraces, gauntlets, chest piece, greaves and boots, not to forget the assortment of weaponry that was on display and concealed, would tell anyone what she did to make credits. "You are not the first, I will help you... I have spoken." With that he walked into his home, not waiting to see if she was following. Lacking any other options she took up the offer. 

*-*-*

He had been gone for some time, to scout the area, he had informed her that she wouldn't be able to cross without a Blurrg to ride across the plain. So she left him to it, to round up another, for her to learn to ride. Apparently a speeder wasn't an option, so she waited.

He didn't just bring back another two Blurrgs, he brought the Mandalorian with him. She tried not to sigh at the sight of his shiny helmet, and he tried not to sigh at the sight of her. They did not know each other fully, only noticing one another from their passing's in the guild. He just nodded at her as he walked past, ducking into the small home. 

They both sat there, sitting on the small stools, waiting for the information they wanted. She sat there, not really seeming to pay much attention.

"Many have passed through." She had heard this speech before, now wondering how many times he had said it to passers by. "They seek the same one as you both."

"Did you help them?" The Mando finally speaks, his question partially pointless, as it was evident he was helping her too. 

"Yes. They died." 

"Well, then I don't know if I want your help." The small laugh that left her lips, drew their attention towards her, she mouthed a sorry, allowing them to continue. 

"You do." He had made his drink, now sitting before the two bounty hunters, still giving information that she had already gained from him. "I can show you to the encampment."

"What's your cut?" When she had asked this, he said he didn't want anything, but knowing that the ones causing chaos being dead was good enough. 

"Half." This caused her to frown in confusion, which the Mando noticed. 

"Half the bounty to guide? Seems steep." 

"No. Half of the Blurrg you helped capture. You may both use them to ride across the plains, upon your return I would like one back.

"The blurrg?" Mando looked to her then, she could sense the disinterest towards the creatures, she felt the same, neither had any need for them, at least not long term. "You can keep them both." 

"No, you will need them. The way is impossible to pass without a blurrg mount." 

"I don't know how to ride blurrg." Mando was now repeating the words that she had already said when she first arrived, causing her to smile and shake her head. He paused and looked up at the gunslinger. 

"I have spoken." Mando seemed rather put out by those words, she rather liked them, as a way to tell people that that was the end of it.

"If it helps, I don't know how either, you're not alone Mando. Oh, and Kuiil, you can keep them both when we return." She had a smile plastered on her face, and could tell that Mando was not impressed.

*-*-*

They had been having lessons on how to ride the blurrg all through the morning. She was getting the hang of it, but Mando was having a difficult time. She theorised that it was because he had an extreme lack of knowledge and skill of handling another living being with care. Wondering if being so isolated in that armour for the majority of his life was one of the causes. 

"You need to be more patient with the creature." He had fallen off... again, she tried her best to not look amused, and rather proud of the fact that she was more skilled than a Mandalorian in something. His helmet turned towards her, she could feel the icy glare from within, only making her want to laugh even more.

"Perhaps if you removed your helmet." Kuiil's little titbits of advice weren't helping the situation. She was sitting comfortably upon her Blurrg who was calmly watching the other grunt in dissatisfaction, as it walked away from the Mandalorian who was now picking himself up off of the floor.

"Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him." He just sat there, legs splayed, looking at the creature who had bucked him off of her. 

"This is a female. The males are all eaten during mating." 

"I imagine you get this level of luck with all ladies Mando." She wasn't sure how much teasing she could get away with, but his menacing demeanour was not something that would deter her from poking at him slightly. Especially as his menacing demeanour was non-existent as he sat in the dirt.

Mando sighed, before picking himself up, determined to try again. The blurrg hissed at him, not the best sign. He swiftly pulled himself up the side of the creature, mounting but flailing around as the blurrg, spun, bucked and shifted until he was thrown off again. She muffled a laugh, seeing the famous Mandalorian land on his bum, in the dirt, was something she wouldn't forget anytime soon. He was quicker at getting to his feet this time. Backing away from the Blurrg and walking over to Kuiil.

"I don't have time for this. Do you have a Landspeeder or Speeder bike that I could hire?" 

"I already tried that Mando, it's a no go." He didn't look at her but silently sighed at her words. 

"You are Mandalorian! Your ancestors rode the great Mythosaur. Surely you can ride this young foal." Mando looked at the Blurrg, then at her sitting upon her own mount. Thinking it over for a moment. The blurrg growled at him, but Mando knew he had no other options, and this time would heed her words of patience.

He walked back towards the creature, slower this time. Putting his hands out to her, calmly and as soothing as he could, not something that came naturally to the man. 

"Easy. Easy." The creature wasn't backing away this time, giving a slight growl. "Now, alright. Settle down." She nudged her head at him, causing him to take a step away. "Woah! Settle. Settle." He held one hand out to her now, slowly taking more steps. He was so close now. "That's good. That's good." Finally the creature had become less defensive, allowing the bounty hunter to gently stroke the beasts head. "Okay, that's good. Alright." He made his way to her side again, still slow and calmly talking to the blurrg. Finally he mounted, with no signs of any discomfort from the creature. He had been successful, both bounty hunters now able to practice controlling the blurrg, without any risk of trampling over a bucked off bounty hunter.

*-*-*

The three rode across the plains, the blurrg leapt across cracks in the foundations, both following their guide, swiftly and with ease. Saddles had been fashioned for the pair of gunslingers. Making the ride much more comfortable. 

Eventually they stopped at a ridge. The three of them looking out at the buildings below. He pointed to the area. 

"That is where you'll find your quarry." Mando looked at her for a moment, he held a pouch of credits, the pair of them had put half in each, hoping to give their guide a reward for his assistance. She nodded at him, and Mando handed over the pouch. It was met with a dismissive hand and a shake of the head, but Mando insisted. 

"Please. You deserve this." But Kuiil turned his attention away, back to the land before them. 

"Since these ones arrived, this territory has been an endless stream of mercenaries seeking reward and bringing destruction." 

"Then why did you guide us?" Mando asked the question for her, she was already looking out at the buildings, figuring out an approach. 

"I helped all that hoped to be rid of them, whether it be for the one you seek, or not. They do not belong here. Those that live here come to seek peace. There will be no peace until they're gone." 

"Then why do you help?" She had asked but had lost interest at this point, eager to get on with the task at hand. 

"I have never met a Mandalorian. I've only read the stories. If they are true, you will both make quick work of it." Mando looked at her, unsure of what he meant by including her when talking about Mandalorians, she simply shrugged it off. He scanned her form, finding no signs of Beskar. Despite the armour she did wear. "Then there will again be peace." He readied to leave, giving a short wave goodbye as he turned his blurrg back to go home. "I have spoken." 

The two bounty hunters simply looked on, wondering what awaited them.

*-*-*

Mando had suggested having a look from a distance, using the edge of the ridge to scout out the area, and then devising the full plan. He was used to working alone, but didn't mind the extra help, especially from her, unlike other bounty hunters she didn't feel the need to entirely take over on the bounty. Something he always found intolerable, not knowing that she felt the same way.

"So half the reward?" 

"Depends on how much work the other does." He sighed at her words, but she just grinned, both looking through their scopes, mapping out the area, taking note of all the mercenaries that lingered around the area.

"The asset must be in there, lots of guys around, most likely more inside." He didn't respond, but noted all that was said. They simultaneously noticed that the mercenaries were now alert, both directed their attention to what had alerted them. She sighed. 

"Oh, no." Mando was not impressed. "Bounty Droid." 

"Great... We best get down there." Mando held his hand out to stop her. 

"I'll go, you snipe from above, to cover me." She thought this over for a moment, not sure if she could trust him. He could tell, but had no plans of stabbing her in the back. "Take my blaster, so you know I'm not just gonna take off without you." 

"Deal." He handed her the phase-pulse blaster, with a generous amount of ammo and she nestled down into a snipers position, ready to take out the mercenaries. They watched for a moment longer, seeing how this IG-11 unit would screw it up. 

The IG-11 unit could be heard from miles away. "Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset." The mercenaries just looked at each other, then at the droid, who just stared back at them. 

One reached for his blaster, but the droid was quicker, firing its own blaster, shooting the man dead, before he even had a chance to pull the trigger. In a blink, another was down, the IG unit spun its torso around, equipping another blaster. Making short work of a few others as they retreated, locking the thick steel doors behind them. The droid looked at the mess it made, while Mando sighed and picked himself up, descending the rocks to join the droid.

"Droids" She smirked at his annoyance, as he left her side. The droid spun around, looking for more enemies as it walked deeper into the compound. Repeating the same order as before, an order she doubted anyone actually listened to.

"Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Guild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset." The droid lowered its blasters, not realising the Mandalorian had appeared until he shouted out. 

"IG unit! Stand down." The droid spun and shot the Mandalorian, the blast hitting his left shoulder, shooting him back into some barrels, but unharmed. IG realised that Mando wasn't a threat... after shooting him, and lowered his blaster. Mando grabbed the tracking fob he carried, holding it up to the droid. "I'm in the Guild!"

"You are a Guild member? I thought I was the only one on assignment." Mando was now standing, using a pillar as his cover. 

"That makes two of us. So much for the element of surprise." IG didn't much care, after all it was a droid, and without emotions.

"Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine." She was sure Mando was rolling his eyes inside his helmet. 

"Unless I'm mistaken, you are, as of yet, empty-handed." The droid hesitated for a split second. 

"This is true..." 

The Mandalorian thought for a moment, wondering what she would think of said suggestion, but they didn't have much choice. "I have a suggestion." 

"Proceed." 

"We split the reward." They had quietened down, but it was obvious was was said, she wasn't overly fussed but had determined that she could always kill the droid after, she didn't have to honour her word like a true Mandalorian did.

"This is acceptable." 

Mando's voice was slick with annoyance, despite the resolve, he did not want to deal with this Droid, particularly one that wanted to take charge. "Great. Now let's regroup, out of harm's way, and form a plan." IG-11 stepped over one of the bodies, making his way to Mando and cover, still talking about their agreement. 

"I will of course receive the reputation merits associated with the mission." It stopped in its tracks at Mando's lack of urgency regarding the deal.

"Can we talk about this later?" 

A beat.

"I require an answer if I am to proceed..." A blast hit the droid. "Oh, no. Alert. Alert. Alert." Another shot was fired, but Mando's friendly little sniper took the mercenary out, making him nothing but ash. The doors opened, the others came out shooting. Mando tried to shoot back, but they were overwhelmed quickly. He remained behind the pillar, IG-11 shot back, and others fell at the hands of her on the ridge. Mando took out one, realising quickly that this was a poor place to stand. 

"Let's go!" Using different things as cover, and shooting as many as they could, the pair slowly made their way to the main doors. She focused her shots on the ones up top. Easing up the heavy fire they were taking. As he passed a doorway, it opened and a merc jumped out behind him, only to be hit in the face with a blaster, knocking him out, as Mando moved on without a second thought.

Jumping behind cover, Mando checked the fob, allowing IG-11 and his newfound sniper to take out those around them. The fob confirmed that the asset was behind the main doors. "He's in there!" 

"Affirmative." They all continued firing, she increased her own rate of fire, resulting in giving them just enough cover to make it to the main doors. Mando took cover behind another pillar, the droid calmly walking towards the main doors while shooting. 

"Up top!" At the Mando's words the droid pointed his blasters up, firing, another mercenary dead. The heavy fire stopped, both IG-11 and Mando now peaking from behind their pillars. They were being surrounded, all the remaining adversaries taking cover and preparing something big. It was no wonder the others died.

"It appears we are trapped." IG-11 being rather helpful and stating the obvious, Mando was grateful for the extra help, but even he was unsure if they would be able to succeed against all of this. If she fired now, they would be sure of a sniper, they hadn't realised in all the commotion. He hoped she held off for a moment, using the element of surprise to her advantage. 

She did not fire a shot, waiting for the opportune moment, observing what the Nikto mercenaries were up to. "I will initiate self-destruct sequencing." IG-11 opened up a section of his chest, revealing a bomb, which lit up and began beeping. 

"Whoa, you're what?!" He looked at the droid in disbelief. IG-11 remained deadpan, unsurprising from a droid.

"Manufacturers Protocol dictates I cannot be captured. I must self-destruct." Mando continued looking around, waiting for the moment. 

"Do not self-destruct." He had kept the sniper from the droid, he didn't need the droid ruining more plans on this job. Still she did not fire, leaving him to wonder what she was doing, did she bolt? Leaving him to die? "Cover me!" The Mandalorian ran out from his cover, the droid now firing upon the mercenaries. Mando ran to the keypad of the main doors, in full view of the mercs, taking heavy fire despite the cover from IG-11. 

He swiftly began pulling at wires, hoping to rewire the doors to force them open. The rate of fire was too much, hitting his armour. Now was not the time for hotwiring. He retreated, joining the Droids side behind the same pillar. "Go! Go! Go! There's too many!"

They were still being fired upon, the mercs were gesturing for one of their own to come forward. Unknown to the Mandalorian and the Droid, they were literally bringing out the big gun. She could see this, and was waiting for the moment to take the guy out. 

"They got us pinned." This time Mando was the one stating the obvious. He was also wondering where the hell she had gone to. 

"I will initiate self-destruct." Mando's body language screamed 'annoyed', he was getting rather frustrated with this droids insistance to destroy itself and in turn, him.

"Do not self-destruct! We're shooting our way out." They leapt from their cover, blasters raised, hesitating upon seeing the large device that was introduced. "Okay." With that they both returned to their cover, just as the Nikto began firing. "New plan!"

"Beginning self-destruct sequence." 

"No. Stop it!" Their cover was being chipped away, piece by piece, with every shot. He had devised a plan, but it was risky. Then the firing stopped. She had taken her shot, the gunman was taken out, now nothing but ash, only to be quickly replaced by another, who turned the shots towards the ridge. However this gave them the advantage. 

"Draw their fire, I'll take it out." 

"Acceptable." IG-11 moved from their cover, now the normal blasters firing upon him, the big gun still firing upon the sniper. 

"Go!" Mando waited one second, two. Finally he sprung out from his cover, the gunman now trying to swivel back round to the Mandalorian. Too late. He had thrown forth his grapple, interrupting the Nikto's movements, before shooting him dead. He ran for the device, shooting all the mercenaries around as it slowly span on the spot. The droid was on the floor, and the mercs on the roof were sniped, and Mando dealt with those on the floor.

Making short work of them, he stepped off, looking at the carnage. She had left the ridge, quickly making her way to join them. 

"Well done." Mando turned back to the slightly battered IG-11 unit. "I will disengage self-destruct initiative." Finally the bomb was closed off in its chest, Mando helped the unit up. Not feeling so negative towards the droid now. 

"You know, you're not so bad. For a droid." 

"Agreed." IG-11 was sparking, the shots he got had damaged him. 

"That blaster hit looks nasty. You okay?" He wasn't overly concerned for the droids wellbeing, it was more to make sure it wouldn't malfunction to a point where he had to deal with it.

"Running a quick diagnostic." It whirred away, beeping as it scanned its own damage. "It has missed my central wiring harness." The words ran over Mando's helmeted head.

"Is that good?" It's visual receptors, or eyes, directed towards the Mandalorian. 

"Yes." 

"Well now we just need to get the door open." They both looked at the door, then the same idea popped into their heads, the pair turning towards the massive blaster. She was approaching, but did not wish to startle the droid, so she hung back, waiting. 

Within short work the door was blasted open, the droid and the Mandalorian walking in as the door fell to the ground. Looking around, what seemed to be a storage room. One last mercenary jumped out, only to be shot dead by the bounty hunter immediately. "Anyone else?" No response. They took another few steps inside, she was following close behind.

"The tracking fob is still active." Mando pulled out his own fob in response. "My sensors indicate that there is a life form present." The beeping of the fob increased as Mando pointed it towards a pram, he approached it, the beeping now rapid. Removing the net from it, the IG-11 droid approached, she was now in the doorway, silent and watching. Mando opened it up, inside a sleeping green form. 

"Wait. They said 50 years old." He looked at the being, confused and in awe. 

"Species age differently." The being had woken, using its tiny hand to pull back the blanket it rested under, revealing its face. "Perhaps it could live many centuries." She was craning her neck for a look, spotting the tiny creature. A wave of affection washing over her, the same could be said about the Mandalorian. He was thrown back to when he was a young foundling. "Sadly, we'll never know." IG-11 went to raise its blaster, Mando placed his hand on the droid, stopping it. 

"No." The droid looked at him accusingly, as accusingly as a droid could anyway. "We'll bring it in alive." She was happy with the idea, not wanting to kill the child. 

"The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated." IG-11 raised its blaster again, the Mandalorian simply stared at the child. A blaster sounded, and the droid fell to the floor. Mando looked behind him, she had her blaster raised as well. Newly fired. IG-11 had two blaster holes in its head. 

Mando turned his attention back to the child, she finally fully entered the room. The kid reached out to him, and he, in return, held his gloved finger towards the child. She peaked over his shoulder, taking a full look at the kid. A reward was not worth this child's life.


	2. The Child

They had begun their journey back, finding that the Blurrg had run off, they hoped, back to their guide. Leaving them with a lengthy walk back to their ships, in the dangerous route beneath the way they came. The plus side was that the heat was off their backs, now that they were in the shade. 

The pram stayed between them both. The child was looking around, wondering what these two Bounty hunters had in store for him now. Both walked in silence, wondering what to do about the kid. They didn't know, nor trust one another enough to voice their opinion of not really wanting to give him up. She knew that he would have to honour his word after accepting a contract, and didn't fancy going up against him, she needed more information first.

But they continued on in silence. His curious face looking at his new captors. They stopped, hearing something and noticing the little creatures that were running about, were now scurrying off. The pair had their hands on their blasters, preparing for anything. Two bounty hunters leapt out at them. They weren't quick enough with their blasters, Mando's was knocked out of his hand, her wrist was grabbed by her own attacker. 

Their fobs beeped rapidly as they got close to the pod, both went to push the pod out of the way, but she was pulled back, her assailants hand pulling tightly on her wrist. Instead Mando was the one to successfully push the kid to relative safety, the pram shooting back swiftly, causing the kid to fall over.

Mando blocked a few swings at him, using his battered vambraces to stop them. She shoved her knee between her attackers legs, causing him to grunt in pain, she flipped him over, throwing him to the floor. Before she could take a shot a third jumped out, knocking her blaster to the ground. Mando grabbed hold of his attackers weapon, grabbed his shoulder and also shoved his attacker to the ground. 

She had pulled a knife from her own vambrace, taking swings at the third. The second had finally gotten up, recovering from the knee kick, and charged the Mandalorian. He dodged, throwing their weapon to the floor, and unclipping his rifle. Using it to block attacks and shock one of the hunters, knocking him out. She dodged attacks against her, using her knife to parry, causing him to stumble, kicking her foot out she tripped him up, burying her knife into the back of his head. 

The third decided to charge the kid, his weapon raised ready to strike. She went to throw her knife, but the Mandalorian had his rifle aimed at the hunter. Shooting once and disintegrating the target, just before he could reach the kid. 

"I love that blaster." He turned to her for a moment, but her eyes were trained on the falling ashes of what was once a Nikto bounty hunter. The child just stared at the pair that had saved his life. Their eyes were now drawn to the beeping fob that lay beside one of the bodies. The Mandalorian realising that the entire Guild was likely given one. "You're hurt." Her statement snapped his attention to, looking at his arm, it was nothing too serious. 

"I'm fine." She smirked, unsurprised by the response. 

"I never said you weren't, nonetheless that needs to be closed, an infection out here would be lethal." He nodded, she was right, but that was the least of their concerns currently. 

"Later, now we gotta keep moving." She was looting the bodies, gathering any credits they had, not bothering with anything else. He watched as she gathered their blasters, checking on the kid as she did so. 

"He's fine, here." He walked over to them, taking his blaster that she held out to him. "We should get to higher ground, make a camp, it'll be nightfall soon. Then I'll have a look at the wound." It wasn't a request, but it was what he would have done, so he didn't dispute it. 

*-*-*

Their camp was pitiful, they weren't prepared for an extended trip back, having one small light, no real source of heat, and very little in the way of food. Mando took to repairing his battered chest piece, with the one tool he had. The kid just watched as they settled down. She was rummaging in her bag, hoping she had packed a proper med-kit, she never left without at least one, it was just a matter of finding it. 

Then she smelt the burning of flesh, looking up she found the Mandalorian using a tool for repairing armour as a cauteriser. 

'Bloody Mandalorians...'

"What are you doing?" He didn't respond, simply carried on trying to fix himself, as if he was a damaged bit of armour. The kid watched him too, head tilted slightly, also wondering what he was doing. She continued looking for her med-kit, hoping he didn't make the cut worse. 

He stopped, taking in a heavy breath, lifting his head up, shoulders heaving slightly. It was undoubtedly painful. But she had found her med-kit, before she could move, the Mandalorian stood up, having grabbed the kid who had left his pram, holding his hand out to his wounded arm. As he sat back down he continued fixing his chest piece instead. "You gonna let me have a look at it now?" 

He looked up at her this time, she waved the little med-kit in the air. He smirked but she would never have been able to tell. So he nodded, granting her permission. She plonked herself beside him, taking a look at the wound. It wasn't too bad, the cut had been clean and there was little weeping. His poor attempt at mending himself didn't do more damage, for that she was grateful. 

She set to work, while he fiddled with the inside of his chest armour, he was still breathing rather heavily, but slowly steadied as she soothed the cut. She gasped suddenly, looking over he saw the kid had climbed onto her leg, his hand reaching for the wound again. Mando sighed, grabbing the child, taking him back to his pram and looking down at his big eyes for a moment. Eventually closing the pram, before sitting back down. 

She gently applied the gauze, his breathing was now entirely steady. "There, good as new." He looked at the handiwork, he didn't feel any discomfort anymore. 

"You're good at that." Her smile didn't go amiss as she packed the med-kit away. Now that he had both arms back to himself, he reattached his chest piece.

"Have to be in our line of work, meaning you need to improve on that front." She meant it in jest, but couldn't tell if he took it in such a way. "We should sleep in shifts, if you want to eat and drink, I can rest first? So you don't break your oath." She would never realise that her words gave him a soft smile, few outside the world of the Mandalorian understood the oath. He nodded and she turned away, using her bag as a makeshift pillow, and ensuring that she gave him the privacy he needed. 

"Thank you." He too would not see the soft smile she had in response to his words of gratitude.

*-*-*

The next day they were nearing the Razor Crest. This planet was getting on her nerves, she could never enjoy the lack of vegetation, just brown everywhere drove her insane, she longed for greenery. 

The three of them reached the edge of a ridge. Seeing the Razor Crest being pillaged by Jawas. Nothing was said, but the pair of bounty hunters knelt down, Mando using his telescope to take a closer look at the carnage. She could tell he was seething just by the rapid, almost panicked, movements of his body language. He watched as they dragged parts of his ship onto their sandcrawler. Readying his phase-pulse blaster, he aimed at the little Jawas.

She was less concerned with his ship, and far more concerned about whether they had gotten to her ship too. Mando fired, one Jawa now nothing but ash. The little critters were now panicked, running for the sandcrawler as Mando reloaded. Firing again as the kid watched the carnage. 

A Jawa fired randomly in the vague direction of the bounty hunters, not knowing where they were. Three were disintegrated, then the sandcrawler closed, starting to speed away. He shot off, his ally and the kid close behind him, running for the sandcrawler. Suddenly he knelt, aiming at the moving base, shooting one of the tanks at the back, to little effect. 

Without a second thought he dropped his phase-pulse blaster, running after the Jawas. She swiped it up, keeping with the pram, following as quickly as she could. Mando had leapt onto the crawler, climbing up, as the Jawas opened up sections to spot where he had gone, before slamming it shut again. The crawler changed its course slightly, bashing into some rocks in an attempt to knock the Mandalorian off. He was too quick, finding a ridge and laying flat within it. 

While running after them she spotted her own ship, it was now a carcass too. A frustrated sigh left her, but the urgency of the situation of the pram zipping off after the Mandalorian snapped her attention back. The Jawas were throwing things out now, trying to hit Mando off, but further up he climbed, trying to grab one as the flap opened, only to have his fingers caught in it. Having enough he shot his whipcord up, tying itself to one of the poles at the roof of the sandcrawler. Jawas continued to throw things at him, he was ascending quicker this time, various objects bouncing off of his armour. 

Suddenly a Jawa opened one of the flaps, poking the Mandalorian with a nasty looking taser, he cried out, hitting the Jawa, causing it to retreat, before swinging over and kicking another that had the same idea. Up he climbed, still having random tatt thrown at him, grabbing the next Jawa he saw, pulling it from the crawler. It's high pitched screams cut off as it hit the ground. 

The Jawas were getting desperate, hitting the pole to try and dislodge it. He climbed quicker, but they prevailed, she held in a gasp as he fell, only to catch onto a small ledge. A Jawa looked over the edge to see if they had won, but a gloved hand grabbed the little creature, pulling it over the edge, tossing it to the floor. Finally Mando was on the roof, his blaster raised, only to be met with 10 pistols aimed at him. All fired at once, shocking him to the point of unconsciousness. He fell back, hitting the ground with such speed and a horrendous thud. She cringed at the sight, running over with a concerned looking child beside her. 

"Mando..." She checked for any breaks, without removing his armour it was a difficult job. Placing her hands at his sides, trying to feel for any breaks before sliding an arm underneath, hoping he didn't break his back. It was difficult to tell but he didn't feel broken. She wouldn't be able to check his head, he would never allow it, and if he was fine and found out she had removed his helm, she would be disintegrated immediately. "Come on, wake up Mando." 

Suddenly he grunted, head shifting in sudden movement, making her jump then smile. A sigh of relief left her as she looked down at the aching bounty hunter. "You okay?" He was breathing heavily, so nodded instead. She held her hand out for him to take. His gloved hand met hers as she gently pulled him into a sitting position. He looked out at the tracks the sandcrawler made. "They got my ship too." Now he really was at a loss, no working ship to get off this planet, he looked to the kid, wondering what they could do now.

*-*-*

Mando had headed back to the Razor Crest to asses the damage. Most of the ships parts were stolen. Even his weaponry, causing him to slam the doors back shut in frustration. Wires were pulled out everywhere, crackling and sparking all around him. She had gone back to hers to do the same. 

Her ship was nothing but a skeleton, they had more time to pick hers apart, it was unrepairable, but Mando's, despite looking entirely destroyed, was far more salvageable. She returned to the Mandalorian, finding him sitting in what remained of his bed, sighing. "Mine is entirely dead. Yours looks like we could repair it enough to get outta here." He nodded, slightly defeated. A soft cooing turned their attention away, the kid was looking at the pair. 

"Let's go." He walked towards the kid, gently picking him up. She followed him off the Razor Crest, back into the plains. 

*-*-*

They walked for miles, she didn't question where they were going, instead silently followed. It was never a good idea to get on the bad side of an already annoyed Mandalorian. So she thought it best to stay on his good side, and just help him do whatever it was he needed to do. 

It was nearing nightfall by the time Kuiil's farm was in sight. To her relief the Blurrg had returned to him like she had hoped. The man himself was up a pole, fixing whatever had broken. They approached, he didn't need to look at them to know who it was. 

"I thought you were dead." Finally he turned, looking down at the three who were looking up at him. Climbing down he continued to work, feeding his creatures, watering them. She picked the kid up, letting him down so he could walk around, stretch his legs. Finding the little frogs intriguing. Kuiil watched the child for a moment, as he chased the frog that hopped by. "This is what was causing all the fuss?" 

Mando was fiddling with his vambrace, flashes of electricity running across it. She stood beside him, arms crossed, watching the kid fondly. 

"I think it's a child." 

"It is better to deliver it alive then." Kuiil walked past them, the kid returning his attention back to the frog, determined to catch it.

"Our ships have been destroyed. We're trapped here." 

"Stripped. Not destroyed. Jawas steal. They don't destroy." Kuiil handed Mando a tool, something much more equipped to mend his shocked vambrace. 

"Stolen or destroyed, makes no difference to me." The Mandalorian caught sight of the child leaping after the frog. 

"Mine is certainly destroyed, they stole so much that it wouldn't be possible for us to repair it." At this point she wasn't even that concerned, they had a chance of repairing Mando's and the child cooing while chasing a frog eased her mind at least a little.

"They're protected by their crawling fortress. There's no way to recover the parts." He turned his attention back to fixing his sparking vambrace. The child practically fell onto the frog, forcing all its tiny bodyweight onto it. Squeaking as he did so. 

"You can trade." 

"With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?" With his vambrace fixed, he handing the item back to Kuiil, who was not going to let up.

"I will take you to them. I have spoken." A smile crossed her face. He ignored her as much as he could but she demanded he acknowledge her. 

"You have a tendency to shoot your way through problems, instead of just talking it out." His blank stare at her just caused her to try an suppress the smirk that threated to present itself. 

"Hey! Spit that out." The kid did the opposite, swallowing the frog whole. Looking up at the three adults, slime around his chops and looking rather pleased with himself. Giving out a tiny burp as the three looked at one another.

*-*-*

The journey to the Jawas quite literally dampened their moods. The rain held no sign of lightening up. The darkness didn't help, nor was the cart very comfortable. As usual the Mandalorian said very little, she imagined what the sound of hurtling rain would be like when inside a helmet, but also assumed he was grateful for his head being dry, while she was soaked through.

Kuiil knew where the Jawas would be and by the time they were found it was morning, and the rain had finally stopped. They soon spotted the approaching travellers, and became rather unsettled at the sight of the Mandalorian sitting there, his Phase-pulse blaster at the ready. He had stiffened at the sight of them, she could almost feel how angry he was, just by sitting beside him.

Kuiil greeted them, trying to calm them down. "Greetings!" He could speak their language, waving at them from the distance. Mando was seething, noticing that they were currently sorting through all the salvage from his ship. As they approached the Jawas ran about, some raising their own weapons, ready to defend. "They really don't like you for some reason." Mando sighed slightly. 

"Well, I did disintegrate a few of them." They looked up at the crawler, many heads were peaking out through the flaps of the base, looking down at the new arrivals. A Jawa shouted to Kuiil, giving an order.

"You need to drop your rifle." Mando never took his eyes off of the Jawas, not even when she huffed beside him in amusement.

"I'm a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion." She shook her head, unsurprised at Mando's response, answering for Kuiil, who was about to say the same.

"Then you are not getting your parts back Mando." He simply sighed, thinking it out, knowing that he had no choice, reluctantly he placed the rifle down.

"Fine." Kuiil dismounted the Blurrg, the bounty hunters climbed off the cart and the kid watched, taking in the new surroundings. A Jawa ordered something else, while pointing at his own blaster. 

Kuiil translated for them, pointing to their own weapons. "And the blasters." Both bounty hunters snapped their heads to Kuiil, she sighed like Mando had just before, he just walked towards the Jawas, not arguing about them about it. Raising his hands in greeting to the Jawas he began the conversation of trade. 

"For the love of..." She pulled out her blasters, the two that were visible anyway, placing them on the cart, besides the one Mando put down in a huff. The Jawas seemed satisfied enough and Kuiil beckoned for them to come over. Mando and Kuiil sat before the Jawas, she held back, watching over the talks but staying closer to the child.

The lead Jawa stated what they wanted, Mando waited for Kuiil to translate. "They will trade all the parts for the beskar." His response was immediate, his patience non-existent.

"I'm not gonna trade anything. These are my parts. They stole them from me." The Jawa said something in response, so he reiterated in his broken version of their language of trade. "They, they... belong... to me!" This was met with laughter from the little traders. 

"You speak terrible Jawa. You sound like a Wookiee." Their mocking did not go down well. 

"You understand this?" He flicked his right arm out, activating the flamethrower attached to his vambrace. Flames licked the top of their heads as they screamed and ducked out of the way. 

"No! Whoa. Easy, easy." Kuiil grabbed the Mandalorians arm, stopping the flames and calming the tetchy bounty hunter. The sound of her laughter behind them caused Kuiil to glance at her disapprovingly and for a mysterious look from the Mando to be directed to her. She couldn't tell that a smirk had crossed his features. They turned their attention back to the recovering Jawas, who were slowly sitting back up, making sure their hoods weren't singed. Kuiil explained to them the situation. "He is Mandalorian. He cannot give you his beskar armour. What else may he trade?" 

The Jawas stood, pointing at the cart, two Jawas had begun approaching the kid, the three of them looked back, the anger in Mando's voice clear. "Get away from it!" The Jawas retreated, cowering under her glare as she moved closer to the kid, not allowing anyone else to get any closer. 

Kuiil was at a loss, they had already taken anything the bounty hunters could trade. "There must be something else." The Jawas gathered in a huddle, rapidly chattering, discussing what they wanted from them. Eventually all nodded in agreement before the lead tradesman turned back to them. 

"We will require The Egg. Bring us The Egg." Kuiil pinched his brow, Mando was as confused as she was.

"The egg? What egg?" The Jawas just began to cheer, jump and shout about this egg. Chanting it over and over. 

"The egg! The egg! The egg! The egg!"

The child tilted his head as he watched in wonder. 

*-*-*

Mando had agreed to retrieve this egg, and the Jawas were more than happy to give them all a lift to said egg. Still chanting away, Mando sat in the rather cramped control room, making sure to always know exactly where they were being taken, and keeping the kid by his side at all times. She had decided to remain with Kuiil deeper within the Crawler, right by the door. 

"He doesn't know does he?" She looked over to him, a slight frown but knowing what he was referring to. 

"If he did he wouldn't keep me around." Kuiil nodded, not saying another word, but she pressed for more. "How did you know?" He busied himself with tightening the straps of the saddle of his blurrg. 

"Your necklace, I noticed it when you were learning to ride the blurrg." Her hand instinctively went to the necklace, hidden under her layers, it must have fallen out at the time. She had no reason to explain, but felt like she should, Kuiil had been kind to them so why not?

"My mother was Mandalorian..." He looked at her then, not expecting her to open up. "She was exiled, I was raised on the Way of the Mandalorian, and also as an Alderaan." Her solemn look suddenly melting away, replaced by a chipper one. "I don't really fancy having to explain to everyone I come across why I'm wearing beskar when I don't appear to be a Mandalorian. So my mother's armour stays hidden." They looked at one another, not another word said as the Mandalorian himself had come into view. 

"We are here." As soon as he said it the Crawler came to a halt. The doors opened, and they looked out at the view before them. More mud and rocks, Kuiil stayed behind as the three set out to find the egg.

*-*-*

Finally they came to a cave. Mando looked within, preparing his weaponry, eager to get this over with. Whatever lived within was large, and would not give up its egg easily. 

"Stay with the Kid, I'll get the egg." She nodded, leaving him to enter the darkness. Both watching as he slowly disappeared from sight. It was silent for a few minuets, both the kid and the bounty hunter listening for any sound. Then the cave lit up red, shots of a blaster firing one after the other, followed by a roar, and the Mandalorian being thrown from the cave, his chest piece snapped in half and now covered in mud. She reached for her own blaster, having it pointed towards the cave. He slowly sat up, the Mudhorn stomping out of its cave.

He aimed his rifle at the creature while sitting up, pulling the trigger, but finding it was jammed, the thick mud preventing its mechanisms from working. The mudhorn growled and charged, hitting the Mandalorian and flinging it into the air. The child cried out, concerned for his new protector. Thus turning the attention of the mudhorn to them. 

She held a protective arm out in front of the pram. The creature growled, then charged once more. A blaster would do nothing against this beast, instead of firing she pushed the pram aside to safety. As she went to dodge the creature caught her, knocking her back. Hitting her head against the tough rock around them.

The mudhorn turned back to the Mandalorian, who braced for impact. It charged again, Mando using his flames to incinerate the beast, but its horned head slammed down on the man. He managed to burn its side, causing it to back off. Then releasing his whipcord to pull its head back, the beast took off, dragging Mando along the ground behind it.

He managed to get to his feet skidding along, before he could even think of doing anything else, his vambrace failed him, snapping off, landing on the floor beside him as he rolled to a stop. He made to move, but the creature slammed into him once more, throwing him into the air. He hit the ground with a thud, his vision going blurry. The child looked on, one protector loosing consciousness and the other dazed. 

Mando's armour was falling apart, crackling, snapped and hanging off of him, and yet still he got up, forcing himself to focus. He looked at her form laying in the mud, she was still alive but had a nasty head wound. Kneeling in the mud as the mudhorn growled and began to charge once more. The Mandalorian was tired, but was not going to give up. He unsheathed his knife that lay hidden in his boot. Holding it up to the beast as it charged towards him. He was still dazed, unable to stop swaying, as he pitifully held the knife towards the creature, hoping that it would be enough. He steadied himself, holding the knife with both hands, bowing his head and bracing for the attack. 

It never came, the creature had stopped before him. Bellowing in frustration as it desperately moved its legs to try and attack. Mando looked up, the Mudhorn was floating, grunting and squirming as it tried to gain back control over its body. The bounty hunter rose, looking at the creature in confusion, then at her, she lay there staring blankly at what was transpiring, breathing heavily. 

He then looked at the child, its tiny hand was raised, its eyes closed in concentration. He was the one who was the one who had stopped the creature. Looking back at the mudhorn he raised his knife again, finally it fell to the ground, before it could make another attack he jammed the knife into its neck, hitting its central nerve. Killing it almost instantly. He fell back as the creature died, pushing himself out of the way of its falling form. Once dead he dug the knife in deeper, twisting it to ensure the mudhorn wasn't coming back. 

He looked back at the child, he had passed out from the strain of what he had done. Sheathing his knife into his boot he walked over to it, slipping on the mud and trying to shake himself back into full focus, still slightly dazed from the fight. He looked at the sleeping child, feeling rather strange. Then he remembered her, whipping round to where she was laying he made his way over as quickly as he could. 

She was still alive, she sleepily looked at him, he noted the blood dripping from her head, kneeling down he scanned her, the damage wasn't too severe but she would need some proper care and rest. The mud certainly wouldn't help, for now all he could do was apply pressure. He grabbed a cloth from her bag, gently lifting her up, resting her weight on his legs as he applied pressure to the wound with the cloth stopping the mud from infecting it. Using the med-kit he injected the adrenaline she needed to get her back on her feet. A few moments passed before it passed around her body, giving her enough energy to fully wake up. Her eyes fluttered open fully, looking up at the mud caked Mandalorian who was cradling her head. 

They said nothing for a moment, just looking at one another before a smirk graced her face. "...ow." He helped her sit up fully, her head pounded, her hand reached for the wound, landing on his own hand. 

"Can you apply pressure on it?" 

"Yeah. The kid!?" Mando looked back at the pram, his sleeping form inside. She looked too, relieved to find the kid wasn't crushed by the mudhorn. 

"He has some sort of power, it knocked him out." He removed his hand from her head, stood and helped her to her feet. 

"That must be why he's wanted so bad." She finally looked at the Mandalorian fully. "Oh, you look awful Mando." He just looked at her, but she grinned. "And that's coming from me." Blood was dripping down her head but she was right, he was covered in mud and all of his armour, save for his helmet, was better off in a scrapheap. 

She clumsily walked to the child, checking on the little one while Mando retrieved the egg. The damn thing that'll get them off this planet, finally.

*-*-*

The Jawas were sick of waiting, certain that they were dead. Kuiil had tried his best to keep them there for longer, but now they had had enough. 

"Just a little while longer." But the turned away, going deeper into their crawler. "Fine. Go without me." Kuiil sighed, he was sure that they were still alive, and he knew that they wouldn't be too pleased with having to wait longer for their parts to be returned. Just as the door was halfway closed, and Kuiil turned to look out for them, the three of them appeared. She was holding a bloodied rag to her head, he was completely caked in mud carrying the egg and the child was fast asleep. "Mando!" He waved at them and the door stopped, to open up fully again.

"I have it." He was also carrying the bits of his armour that had fallen off. "I've got the egg." The Jawas ran from their crawler, chattering and cheering in excitement, crowding the Mandalorian until he handed them the egg. One took it gladly, holding it above its head, bringing it back to the ramp of the sandcrawler, before turning back to the Jawas behind it and holding it up at them, shouting the word.

"Egg!" They sliced the top of the egg off. Shoving a hand inside to eat the yolk, the rest followed suit, devouring the egg between them. Mando shook his head at their behaviour, before heading over to Kuiil. 

"I'm surprised you waited." He gave a small shrug, looking up at the Mandalorian. 

"I'm surprised you took so long." Mando looked at him as he walked off to help unload the parts. His fellow bounty hunter slumped down onto the floor, wincing as she did so. Mando watched her, unable to help given the lack of supplies and the filth of his hands. 

*-*-*

The parts were all piled up into a ridiculously large pile on the cart. Mando sat at the front, his ally beside him, leaning against his leg, he had told her so, to keep an eye on her wound. The adrenaline was wearing off at this point, causing her to become rather sleepy. He looked at the pram on the other side of him.

"Is it still sleeping?" Mando looked at Kuiil, who was on top of the blurrg, taking them back to his farm so they could clean themselves up. 

"Yes." He placed a hand on the edge of the pram, shaking it slightly from side to side. 

"Was it injured?" Kuiil looked over his shoulder at them, noting that she was also falling into a slumber. "Like our friend here." Mando turned his attention to her, her hand was slipping as she fell asleep. He took her hand away from her head, applying the pressure himself and allowing her to rest a little. 

"I don't think so. Not physically." He looked between the sleeping pair on either side of him. 

"Explain it to me again. I still don't understand what happened." Mando looked forward again, unsure of his situation. 

"Neither do I."

The sun was setting when they reached the farm. Mando carried his ally into Kuiil's home, one arm under her legs, the other supporting her torso. He placed her on the floor gently, leaving Kuiil to take a look at her injury while he cleaned himself up.

He washed his broken armour, enough of the mud removed to make it bearable to wear again. When he was done he examined the ruined armour, he would need it replaced, or at the very least repaired. 

Footsteps approached him, she was standing there, the blood and mud cleaned up, no longer needing to apply pressure to her own head, and now able to stand fully. "Thank you, Mando." He looked up at her, his broken vambrace in hand. 

"For what?" Taking another step closer to the Mandalorian she looked to the sleeping child next to him, putting her hand out to pull the blanket over him a little more. 

"You could have left me there to die. I am grateful that you didn't." He didn't say a word, not that she expected him to. 

*-*-*

They reached the Razor Crest after dark. Mando was slightly defeated at the sight. The realisation of how much work it will take to fix it. Kuiil set to work getting the lights up and running, so they could all see what they were doing. She set about unloading some of the parts, the child still slept soundly. 

"There's no way we're gonna get this to work without a full maintenance facility." The light switched on, illuminating them all. "This is gonna take days to fix." 

Kuiil looked over to the Mandalorian who just stood there staring at his wreaked ship. "If you care to help, it might go faster." He was now leaning against the cart, Kuiil handed him some of the tools needed to get him working. "There is much work to do." It was safe to say that she was glad that Kuiil was there. This would be a lot more intolerable without him.

*-*-*

They worked all through the night, non-stop, the entire time the child slept. By dawn the hull had been repaired in its entirety, the wiring rewired and neatly hidden away, and the engines powered up. The Razor Crest was good as new. Even Mando's armour had been fixed to a wearable extent.

"I can't thank you enough. Please allow me to give you a portion of the reward." He had discussed the notion with her and she was in full agreement, but didn't think he would accept it. 

"I cannot accept." As she suspected. "You are my guests and I am therefore in your service." Kuiil busied himself with readying his bag for the journey back. Mando looked to her, she simply shrugged, so he tried another tactic.

"I could use a crew member of your ability, and I can pay handsomely." He swung his bag onto his shoulder, holding the strap. Thinking for a moment before he replied. 

"I am honoured, but I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude." 

"I understand. Then all we can offer is our thanks." She smiled in agreement, forever grateful for his assistance. 

"And I offer mine. Thank you both for bringing peace to my valley." He gestured to out to the valley before them. The three of them looking out across the plains. Kuiil walked down the ramp, mounting his blurrg. He turned back to them both, giving a wave. "And good luck with the child. May it survive and bring you a handsome reward." He bowed his head at them, leaving them with the phrase she had come to love. "I have spoken." 

She gave a wave, and the Mandalorian bowed his head. She turned to him, his gaze now on the keypad as he closed the doors of the Razor Crest.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along." He was silent for a moment. 

"Not at all." Using his Vambrace he directed the pram up the ladder, the pair ascended to the cockpit. He directed the pram to the chair to the right of the doorway, she took a seat on the one to the left, while he took his place in the pilot seat. Starting up the engines and preparing to take off. 

They spotted Kuiil still there, waving at them both as Mando flew the Razor Crest towards the stars. Once out of orbit he spun round, one hand on the pram, shaking it slightly, she observed him. His body language seemed rather concerned, the way he shook the pram gently, in an attempt to wake the child. 

"He'll be fine, he's only tiny so it would have taken a lot of energy for him to do what he did." Her voice was soft, careful and reassuring. He didn't respond but it did ease his mind a little. He turned back, concentrating on flying. Just as he did the little one woke, pushing himself up. "See." He looked back at the cooing child, examining him for a little while he was finally sure that the child was fine. 

Eventually his attention was back on her. But she was watching the kid, who had taken to looking around the cockpit, having not been there before. 

"What do I call you?" Her eyes rested on his helmeted face, neither had introduced one another, no one knew his name so she didn't see the point.

"Estella, my name is Estella."


	3. The Sin

They were nearing Nevarro, having left hyperspace, they were moments away from entering the upper atmosphere, and soon enough would be back on land. Estella was meditating in her seat, the quietness of travelling with a Mandalorian and not having to pilot a ship, she was quite happy to have the opportunity to do so. 

The child peaked out from the pram, looking at her, then him, then a shiny ball. Which he decided he wanted. The beep of a message coming through sounded, Mando answered, unaware of what was transpiring behind him. It was Greef Karga, who was very pleased with the news. 

"Mando. I've received your transmission. Wonderful news. Upon your return, deliver the quarry directly to the client." Greef's little hologram stood there, hands on his hips, holding himself in a way that screamed importance. He chuckled at the thought of the client. 

Her mediation was broken, Estella was now listening in, not too fond of what she was hearing, while the kid had clambered onto the control board, reaching for the silver ball. "I have no idea if he wants to eat it or hang it on his wall, but he's very antsy." The child was turning the ball, loosening it from the lever it was attached to. "Safe passage! You know where to find me." 

The transmission was ended, Estella now leaning to the side, watching the kid chew on the silver handle of a lever. Mando's gloved hand reached for the ball, confiscating it from the child, his ears drooped as he watched the bounty hunter take it away from him, placing it on the console. Then picking him up by his clothing, the kid dangling there before being placed in back in the pram. 

"It's not a toy." He tried not to look at the child, but turned his head back to him anyway. The kids large eyes looking back at the armoured man, cooing gently, his ears lifting, only to droop again as the Mandalorian turned away again. Estella smiled fondly, the urge to protect the child becoming over bearing. She really did not want to give the kid up, but there was little choice. Perhaps she could steal the child from the client. Taking out storm troopers is always an easier feat than going up against a Mandalorian. She may have been taught the Way of the Mandalore but he was forever practicing it, following the oath and codes of his creed. 

"Thanks for the ride." He landed the ship, spinning his chair back to look at her fully. 

"Thanks for the help." She stood, forcing him to tilt his head up to look at her. 

"You should meet the client alone, they might not take too kindly to me being there, I'll be waiting outside." She didn't wait for him to agree or disagree. Instead she gave the child one last look before leaving the cockpit. Mando followed her out, both making their way through the town and to the client.

*-*-*

The kid looked around the place, watching the people in the marketplace before looking up at the bounty hunter beside him. Upon reaching the general area she backed off, slipping into the shadows so she wouldn't be spotted by the client or any troopers.

Mando knocked on the door. The eyestalk of a droid popped out asking to scan the chit. He held it up, once the droid was satisfied the door clanked open, two storm troopers stepped out. Looking the Mandalorian up and down, then their eyes turned to the child. One motioned for them to enter, the second Stormtrooper following in behind the Mandalorian. 

Now all Estella could do was wait. 

*-*-*

The trooper in front grabbed the pram, rather roughly. It rubbed Mando the wrong way. He couldn't help the tone of his voice. 

"Easy with that." The trooper didn't appreciate being told what to do by anyone other than his superiors. He turned back to Mando, giving him barely a glance. 

"You take it easy." The door opened and the trooper dragged the pram into the room. The client rose immediately, picking up his own tracking fob to check it was the asset he so desired. 

"Yes." His steps were swift, his voice full of glee. He approached the child, fob beeping rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes!" He leaned down, taking a long look at the child, who blankly looked up at him. The doctor approached, and the Mandalorian watched on. "Yes." The client whispered, pure excitement to have the child here. For what? The Mandalorian could not say.

The doctor held up a device, scanning the child, Mando shifted uncomfortably as the kid whimpered and turned his head away from the bright red light in his face. Doctor Pershing finally smiled. "Very healthy. Yes." He turned the scanner off, tucking it away as the doctor and the client shared a look.

Finally the client stood up straight, addressing the Mandalorian. The glee gone from his voice, now he was all business. 

"Your reputation was not unwarranted." Mando didn't care about his thoughts on his reputation. 

"How many fobs did you give out?" 

"This asset was of extreme importance to me. I had to ensure its delivery." The doctor continued to stare at the child. The client walked back to the table at the centre of the room. Mando watching his every move. "But to the winner..." He placed the fob back on the table, leaning down to bring out the payment. "Go the spoils." He gently placed it on the table, opening it up to reveal vast amounts of Beskar ingots. 

Mando moved towards it, seemingly forgetting about the child and only caring about the ingots, picking up two of them to take a look. "Such a large bounty for such a small package." The doctor lead the pram across the room into another, the child staring at Mando, giving out a short cry, drawing the bounty hunters attention to him as he was stolen from sight as the door closed behind the pram. 

He knew he shouldn't ask, but it was eating away at him, he had to know what was going to happen to it. "What are your plans for it?" 

The client didn't show any sign of emotion, his features remaining blank, his tone of voice stale. "How uncharacteristic of one of your reputation. You have taken both commission and payment." A small hint of irritation was now presented by the client, his words short. The door opened again, two more stormtroopers entered. "It is not the Code of the Guild that these events are now forgotten?" Mando watched the stormtroopers as they positioned themselves a little ways behind the client. "That Beskar is enough to make a handsome replacement for your armour. Unfortunately, finding a Mandalorian in these trying times is more difficult than finding the steel." Mando placed the two ingots back inside the camtono. Glaring at the client before shutting it and taking the payment wordlessly. 

*-*-*

Estella was waiting there as she said she would. He stopped upon seeing her, not wanting to give a non-Mandalorian Beskar, but wanting to honour the deal.

"So, what did they pay us in?" 

"Beskar." She sighed, thinking it over for a moment. She took a few steps towards him, close enough to make her have to tilt her head up slightly to look up at him. 

"It wouldn't be right of me to take that from you." His head tilted, not expecting that response from her, especially a bounty hunter. "How about instead, you now owe me a favour?" 

"Are you sure?" Estella smiled, as much as valuable and expensive metal would be nice, and rather helpful with getting her a new ship, she also understood the value of having a Mandalorian in her debt. 

"It works for me." He nodded, he wasn't against helping her out if she needed it. 

"Sounds fair." 

"Good, now... go get your armour replaced, you need it." She tapped his chest twice before walking off behind him, travelling to the Guild to gather her things, and formulate her plan. He watched her go, before turning back and continuing on through the town and into the sewers.

*-*-*  
S

he was in her room, she would need her mothers armour for this, not having the helmet. Her mother had kept that with her, as a constant reminder of why she took it off and left her tribe behind.

She was gifted the rest, but Estella rarely wore it, now was the time she would. Taking off her useless armour that was mainly for show, she began equipping the beskar. Its colouring red, she had it changed since her parents were killed, the colour representing honouring a parent.

She sighed, realising that she hadn't been honouring by hiding that side of her away. And still she didn't put it on show, hiding the upper armour beneath her jacket, which was slightly too big for her. It had belonged to her father, but since she had been trained to fight, her muscle mass filled the extra space enough.

As for the leg pieces, she risked them being on show, the lack of the rest being obvious, made her hope that this would go amiss to any Mandalorians she came across, particularly him.

Either way, it was needed for what she was about to do.

*_*_*

His fellow Mandalorians watched him as he walked by with his payment. The air was tense with curiosity and disapproval. Mando ignored them, heading straight to the armourer. She was sitting at her table, he placed the camtono before her, unlocking and opening it, revealing the 20 ingots of Beskar. She eyed them carefully, not expecting to see so much at once. Gently she picked up 6 of the ingots, taking a long look at them before placing them on the table. Mando sat there, patiently, as his fellow Mandalorians slowly walked into the room. 

"This amount can be shaped in many ways."

"My armour has lost its integrity. I may need to begin again." She looked up at him, looking at the state he was in. 

"Indeed. I can form a full cuirass. This would be in order for your station." The Mandalorians were now inside the room, listening in and wondering what he had. 

"That would be a great honour." The armourer continued to gather the ingots.

"I must warn you. It will draw many eyes." Just as the words left her mouth a large Mandalorian, adorned in a dark blue armour, stood beside the table, picking up one of the ingots while Mando just looked at him. The man scoffed as he examined the ingot.

"These were cast in an Imperial smelter." Holding the ingot up, he showed the other Mandalorians what the payment was. "These are the spoils of the Great Purge." He turned his face back to Mando, looking down on him with disgust as he threw the ingot down, landing on the table with the thud. The armourer paused, looking at the ingot before carefully placing it with the others. "The reason that we live hidden like sand rats." 

"Our secrecy is our survival. Our survival is our strength." Her voice was direct, to the point, she always had wise words to share when needed. 

"Our strength was once in our numbers. Now we live in the shadows and only come above ground one at a time." He was angry with their situation, taking it out on Mando. "Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom this coward shares tables." His voice had raised, the anger towards any affiliation with the Empire evident. He took two steps towards Mando, then quickly placed his hand at the base of his helmet, making to reveal his face to dishonour him. But Mando was far too quick, grabbing his arm before he could lift the helmet off.

He stood, fighting to get his hands off of him, punching down to make the other lose his grip. Mando unsheathed his blade, swiping at the man and landing a few strikes on his chest piece, causing sparks to fly off the armour. The one in blue blocked Mando's third attack, then held his other arm before pushing him away. Holding his own knife to Mando's neck, while Mando's vibro-knife was at the others' neck. 

The armourer stood up, sick of the fighting over something ridiculous. Her tone, again straight to the point, and as if she was scolding two children. "The Empire is no longer. And the Beskar has returned." The Mandalorians that had gathered in the corridor were listening intently. The two Mandalorians still holding their knives to each other "When one chooses to walk the Way of the Mandalore, you are both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life?" She now directly addressed Mando. "Have you ever removed your helmet?" 

"No." 

"Has it ever been removed by others?" 

"Never." She now turned her attention to all the Mandalorians before her. 

"This is the way." Mando and the other Mandalorian lowered their knives, sheathing them once more. 

"This is the way." Each Mandalorian echoed her words. The heavy infantry Mandalorian hesitated but finally repeated the words too.

"This is the way." Mando turned back to the armourer who now gestured to his ruined armour. 

"What caused this damage?" 

"A Mudhorn."

"Then you have earned the Mudhorn as your signet." Both her and Mando sat back down. "I shall craft it." 

"I can't accept. It wasn't a noble kill." She had her hand placed on the ingots, but looked up at him. "I was helped by an enemy." She leaned back, not having heard of something like this happening before.

"Why would an enemy help you in battle?" 

"It did not know it was my enemy." She tilted her head, silent for some time before picking up some of the Beskar. 

"Since you forgo a signet. I shall use the excess to forge whistling birds.

"Whistling birds will do well. Reserve some for the foundlings." 

"As it should always be. The foundlings are the future. This is the Way." The group of Mandalorians behind him echoed her words simultaneously once again. Mando joined them in on it. 

"This is the way." 

*-*-*

She began smelting, the Beskar ingots melting into liquid metal. Mando watched as she forged. 

"Whistling birds are a powerful defence against multiple enemies. Use them sparingly, for they are rare." She carefully placed the Whistling birds into his vambrace, which then sunk further into the armour, hidden while inactive, continuing on with her work, she activated a hologram, the plans for the new set of armour. 

As she forged his mind wandered back to before he was a foundling. The last time he saw his parents. Being carried through the battle and destruction of his home town. The screams of people he knew, grew up with, echoing through his memory. With each hit of her hammer his mind was drawn back to each explosion that destroyed the buildings and people around him as a child. The screams from his mother as a droid burst through a building, shooting dead two villagers. 

His parents finally coming to a stop at a trapdoor, hugging and kissing him goodbye before hiding him amongst the storage. His last memory of them being their devastated faces, closing the doors as he called out to them, as the doors shut the thud of an explosion, the rattle of the doors and the realisation that his parents had just been murdered. The darkness of the droid who killed them coming into view through the gap in the doors, it threw them open, aiming at him. 

The memory faded away as the armourer cracked open the cast, revealing his new, pure Beskar chest piece. 

*-*-*

Estella was sitting inside the Guild, waiting for Mando to appear, wanting him to take on another job so she could get the child back without the risk of him stopping her. She had secured a ride off of the planet but would have to act fast, and he was taking his time turning up. 

Greef was having an argument with another bounty hunter, she didn't care what about, then the doors flew open, all heads turned towards the Mandalorian. A small smile crept onto her face at the sight of the impressive new armour, much more fitting for him than the previous cuirass. 

He didn't care for the stares, he never did. But this time he had looked towards her, his body language impossible to read. Making her wonder what it was he was thinking, perhaps he had spotted the beskar on her shins and upper thighs, if he did he didn't show it. Greef greeted him as he approached, now she was interested in what was being said.

"Ah! Mando!" He laughed, glad to see the Mandalorian. He was leaning against the back of the chair, chuckling as he pointed around the room. "They all hate you, Mando. Because you're a legend!" 

"How many of them had tracking fobs?" 

Greef scoffed, raising his voice and gesturing out to all of the bounty hunters. "All of them. All of them! But not one of them closed the deal. Only you, Mando. Only you." He looked around the room, eyes lingering on Estella. She hadn't told anyone of her involvement, he wondered why. Perhaps Greef wouldn't have believed her, but Mando was happy to vouch for her, except she gave a slight shake of her head, asking him not to mention it.

"And with it the richest reward this parsec has ever seen. Please sit, my friend." Mando did just that. Greef leaned forward, lowering his voice a little. "They're all weighing the Beskar in their minds, but not me. No. I, for one, I celebrate your success. Because it is my success as well. Hell! Even I am rich." He opened up his breast pocket, revealing two ingots of Beskar. He was chuckling as he did so. "Now, how can I show my gratitude to my most valuable partner?" He raised his voice at those last three words, lifting his drink and showing off to the guild what he felt about the Mandalorian. 

But Mando was calm, thinking and monotone as usual. "I want my next job." Greef paused, frowning before putting his cup back on the table. 

"Next job?" Mando's nod was very slight but very insistent. "Take some time off. Enjoy yourself. I'll take you to the Twi'lek healing baths." Greef seemed pleased with his brag, but Mando didn't care for it in the slightest. 

"I want my next job." His insistence made Greef a little deflated, he would never understand that this was a typical desire for a Mandalorian, they lived and breathed battle, whether it be in the form of a war or a bounty hunt. 

"Sure. Fine." His chipper tone now gone as he looked through the Pucks he had on him. "You hunters like to keep busy, right? Well, these are all far away." He took out a cloth bag, shaking the pucks out on the table for Mando to take a look at. Mando picked one up, taking a look.

"The further the better." 

"Well, take your pick. You've earned it." Mando examined the three pucks, finally placing one down, allowing the hologram to light up, showing off a Mon Calamari target. "Ah. That's the best one of the lot. A nobleman's son skipped bail. Looks like you're headed to the ocean dunes of Karnac." 

In typical Mando fashion, he silently grabbed the puck, stood up and turned to leave. Only to pause, his back turned to Greef. Estella picked up on what he said, being rather intrigued at his uncharacteristic concern. 

"Any idea what they're gonna do with it?" 

Greef was wrapping the pucks back up, not getting what Mando was talking about. "With what?" Mando turned back around, noticing that Estella had her head tilted towards them, listening in. 

"The kid." 

Greef shrugged, not concerned with the ordeal. "I didn't ask. It's against the Guild Code." He reminded Mando of the Code that they all follow, but he wasn't satisfied with the answer. 

"They work for the Empire. What are they doing here?"

"The Empire is gone, Mando." The bounty hunter was leaning forward, trying to get his point across, but the lack of caring from Greef caused him to lean back. "All that are left are mercenaries and warlords. But if it bothers you, just go back to the Core and report them to the New Republic." Mando sighed.

"That's a joke." Greef was done with the conversation, he didn't give a damn who the clients were, as long as the job gets done, he doesn't care about the rest. 

"Mando, enjoy your rewards. Buy a camtono of spice. By the time you come out of hyperdrive, you will have forgotten all about it." The man spoke from experience, and Mando knew that this conversation was a lost cause, choosing to finally walk away in silence. 

*-*-* 

She had seen him go back to his ship, the ramp retracting and the door closing. Shortly after the engines powered up. She wanted to see him fly away before she committed. But the Razor Crest didn't move, he was ready to leave but something was making him hesitate, perhaps he shared the same thoughts as she did? Suddenly the engines powered down. She watched as the door opened up again, the ramp extended and the Mandalorian marched back through the marketplace. 

She made her way to the building that held the asset, laying in wait, wanting to see what he did. He looked around the area, finding a bin in an alley that held the pram, discarded amongst the pile of rubbish. He stared at it for a moment, his mind entirely made up.

"Mando." He went for his blaster as he spun round to the voice, but recognising it to be Estella's, she held her hands up and smiled. His hand slowly moving away from the pistol. "Come with me." 

*-*-*

She had lead him to a rooftop, both lay down on it, a clear view of the area that held the child. "This is the room the Doctor took the child, your helmet should be able to pick up on what they are saying." He looked at her briefly, finding it odd that she knew such a thing. Using his rifle to get a closer look, he activated his helm to indeed pick up on the conversation.

"I don't care. I order you to extract the necessary material and be done with it." Static filled his ears, making him unable to hear the first half of the doctors response to the client. 

"He has explicitly ordered us to bring it back alive." The client still didn't seem to care much. 

"Finish your business quickly, as I no longer can guarantee your safety." 

Mando moved away from the edge of the roof. He looked at Estella, a slight frown was on her face. "It's not good is it... We have to get him out of there." 

"I agree, let me handle it, you cover the ground out here, in case more show up." 

"I can do that." 

*-*-*

Mando walked towards the door casually, taking one look behind him before giving three taps. As soon as the eyestalk of the droid emerged his gloved hand wrapped around it, pulling the eye off before walking away, as casually as he approached.

The door opened and two storm troopers came out, weapons at the ready. "Check the perimeter." They were on edge, looking around the area, not knowing that the Mandalorian was nearby, placing an explosive on a wall, he calmly walked away from it, using another wall as cover, waiting a few seconds before the bomb ignited, leaving a hole in the wall of the building. The alarm was raised, troopers within were creeping towards the explosion, searching for someone to come bursting in. 

Mando was already inside, waiting for the moment to strike. Hiding until they walked past, he stood up, using his blaster to shoot them both in the back. The door behind him opened up, before the next trooper walked in Mando was hidden in the shadows once more. The lone trooper looked at the two fallen. Mando leapt out from behind the corner, grabbing the troopers blaster and hitting him over the head, as soon as he fell to the floor, the blaster was discarded and a shot was fired at the trooper for good measure. 

Mando moved on, peaking round corridors, blaster raised. Walking through a doorway, he found another trooper with his back to him, kneeling down, he shot the whipcord, latching onto the trooper. Pulling his arm back, the trooper flew towards the Mandalorian, to be met with a vibro-knife in the back.

Walking away from the body, he shot a panel on the wall, forcing the door to open, for once he wasn't quite quick enough, the Stormtrooper behind it got a shot at him, the blast hitting his left shoulder, the force of the shot pushing his torso back, but the Beskar keeping him unharmed. The doctor was in the room, hunched over the child, his face full of fear as he saw the Mandalorian raise his blaster and shoot the Stormtrooper dead. 

Now the blaster was aimed at Doctor Pershing, who leaned back, shielding the child with his body. Holding a hand out to the Mandalorian, he tried to plead. 

"No, no, no, no, please! Please. No. No, no." An IT-O Interrogation Unit was approaching the child, Mando didn't hesitate, shooting it dead. The doctor flinched away from the sparks, still keeping his body between the child and the Mandalorian, who had his blaster back at the doctor. "No, no. Please don't hurt him. It's just a child." His voice was desperate, the fear clear on his face. Mando ignored the man, walking forward, holding his hand out in an attempt to keep the Mandalorian away from the kid. "Please. No. No! Please. No. No, no." 

Mando grabbed the man, throwing him to the side. Pointing his pistol at him to keep him huddled up against the wall. He turned his head, looking at the sleeping child, strapped up in some machine that he did not like the look of. Turning back to the frightened doctor, who crouched there, watching in terror.

"What did you do to it?" The doctor stuttered too scared to speak. Mando's patience was wearing thin, his tone of voice becoming far more harsh. "What did you do to it?!"

"I protected him. I protected him." He was cringing away from the bounty hunter, desperate for the man to believe him. "If it wasn't for me, he would already be dead! Please." The doctor kept his head down, not wanting to see the Mandalorian take his shot. "Please, please." He was whimpering, but the shot never came, looking up he found the room empty. The Mandalorian had taken the child.

*-*-*

Estella lurked on the rooftops, following the two stormtroopers who came out of the front door. They remained quite close to one another, not splitting up entirely. The explosion rang through the air, both stormtroopers turning towards the source. Before they could run towards it, she leapt off the side of the roof, using one of the troopers to break her fall as she buried her knife in between its armour. The other trooper turned back to her, upon hearing his second fall to the floor. Aiming her blaster up, she fired once, hitting the trooper in the chest before he had a chance to react to her killing his fellow soldier. 

The alarm sounded, making her hide in the shadows of the dark alleyway, but no more troopers came, they must all be inside.

*-*-*

Mando had the child, holding him in one arm, the other arm holding his blaster, ready to fire upon any that tried to stop him. The sound of a door opening made Mando instinctively take cover behind various boxes, hidden from view, back up against the wall, as two more troopers walked through, going straight ahead into another room. Once gone, Mando continued through the room, cautious and prepared. Looking either side, as the door ahead of him opened. Swiftly, he walked through it, only to have two other troopers walk in at the same time. 

Punching the light out with his elbow, they began firing, unable to hit him as he was now shrouded in darkness, crouched and stealthily moving through the room. They swept through, starting from the doorway Mando had come through. Activating their torches on their weapons as they did so. 

"Split up, we'll flush him out." 

"Copy." 

Mando moved before any light could touch him, using the storage as cover. "Give it up. There's nowhere to-" Mando punched up, hitting the Trooper with his own gun, before knocking him over the head, pushing him to the floor. The other Trooper reacted instantly, running over to his aid, looking around frantically. Mando's hand landed on the Stormtroopers back, pulling him backwards, both knocked out. 

Another walked in, weapon raised but Mando jabbed him with the end of his rifle, shocking the trooper until he passed out. Looking back at the room, ensuring the three were going to stay down, he left.

Another corridor, empty and quiet, Mando cautiously entered, walking down, the door behind him opening, a trooper firing a shot at him, only for Mando to dodge, spin on the spot and shoot the trooper dead. Two shots fired from behind him, both narrowly missing. Spinning again, swapping the child from one hand to the other, keeping him away from the fire, he released the flames of his vambrace, engulfing the trooper who was now panicked, as he cooked inside his armour.

The child had woken at that inopportune time, looking up at the Mandalorian and cooing as he walked past the singed body, that had now fallen to the floor. Mando was so close to the exit, the large room, where the deal was originally struck, lay almost empty, glancing around for any sign of movement, Mando didn't fully enter until satisfied that it was clear. 

Before reaching the door, now in the centre of the room, the door to the exit opened up, two troopers storming in, blasters raised. "Freeze!" 

"Don't move." Two more troopers came up from behind him, surrounding him with their blasters.

"Hands up!" Mando didn't move, his own blaster aimed at one of the troopers before him. 

"Drop the blaster." Finding no other option he held his pistol up in surrender. 

"Wait. What I'm holding is very valuable." He looked around to all the Troopers, slowly kneeling down. "Here." Gently placing the pistol upon the floor, the Troopers carefully followed his movements, never taking their aim off of him. The Mandalorian then took the child in both hands, slowly placing him onto the floor.

"Now turn and face me." A trooper behind him ordered, instead Mando made a fist, activating the whistling birds. "Stand up!" Mando tensed his arm, four whistling birds flew out, hitting the Stormtroopers in the neck, one for each. None of them having enough time to react to the attack. 

The child cooed, Mando took a look around, finding all four dead. Picking the child and his blaster back up he finally walked out, looking round the corners of the front doorway, seeing no danger he now had to make it to his ship. Hoping that Estella would be there. 

He walked swift, eager to get going, his hand hovering over the hilt of his pistol, keeping an eye out for any danger. 

*-*-*

She saw Mando leave the building, the child in his arms, now it was time for her to join him. She planned on tailing him, to ensure that no one would get the jump on him. Then she heard the beep of her fob. They had reactivated, if hers had then everyone's had too. Now she certainly had to warn him. 

Sticking to the rooftops she noticed more and more bounty hunters about. They were surely following him. There was no way the pair of them would be able to take on the entire Guild, the would need extra help. 

She had no choice, and hoped that he could be able to hold them off until then. Descending from the rooftops, she sprinted towards the only help they could get. No one was around, it being late and the bounty hunters with their attention on Mando. 

She had known of this place for a while, never speaking of it and pretending it didn't exist. Running down the steep stairs she was met with the ends of two blasters, both belonging to two Mandalorians who stood guard. Holding her hands up as a sign of peace, they did not fire. 

"Wait! He needs your help!" The Mandalorians looked to one another, before grabbing her shoulder, bringing her further into their hideout. She was stared at as she was led deeper in, each helmeted head turned towards her. They took her to their armourer, who didn't bother to look up at her presence. 

"Who are you?" 

"That's not important." A hand shoved her to her knees, the Armourer turned to her then, her demeanour calm and seemingly uncaring. "What I mean is, Mando needs your help. He has a foundling. One the Guild means to take back and possibly kill." The Mandalorians around her looked to each other, contemplating her words. "I cannot save him and the child alone." None said a word, Estella's nervousness increasing. "Please." 

*-*-*

Mando had been so close to getting to his ship, only to be surrounded by the Guild. Greef Karga ordering him to put the bounty down, offering that as his only chance of getting out of there alive. Mando wasn't going to accept anything that meant the child staying behind.

In true Mandalorian fashion he had opted for a shootout, he was laying on a speeder for cover, having shot a bounty hunter dead, they were all firing upon him, as he threatened a droid to drive him to his ship. This plan would have worked if Greef hadn't then shot the droid, rendering it useless. The speeder had crashed to a halt, but Mando had managed to take out a few of the bounty hunters before then. 

This time Mando produced his rifle, peaking through the fallen barrels, disintegrating two bounty hunters before they all clamoured behind some cover, getting one more before they were all hidden behind pillars, boxes and walls. 

"That's one impressive weapon!" Mando wondered were Estella was, perhaps she was dead, or perhaps she was the one who told the Guild? He hoped neither were true. 

"Here's what I'll do." Greef gestured for two bounty hunters to move towards the speeder. As Mando called out to them all. "I'm gonna walk to my ship with the kid and you're gonna let it happen." The bounty hunters crept behind the speeder, coming up from the broken droid. 

"No. How about this? We take the kid, and if you try to stop us, we kill you and we strip your body for parts." Mando knew they were there, kicking a barrel just as one got close enough, knocking the hunter back, he popped up, shocking the hunter with his rifle, then using his blaster on the second. As he lay back down, several shots whipped above him, missing by inches. "Don't hit the target!" Greef cried, to avoid the child being killed.

Mando had little cover left, and very few options, rolling to his front, leaning on his elbow, he shielded the child and used his flamethrower to keep the hunters back. They retreated, only for the vambrace to run out of fuel, causing the flames to dissipate. Mando grunted in frustration. The bounty hunters closing in once more. Firing their shots at him, Mando looked down at the child, sorry that he could not save him. The kid woke up, his large brown eyes looking up at the shiny helmet as shots rang out above. The child cooed at the sight of the Mandalorian, not fully realising the danger that lie ahead.

*-*-*

Estella was back on the rooftops, running and leaping across them, the firing of blasters echoing in the distance, a bittersweet sound, that meant Mando was still alive. She was close to them now, the group of bounty hunters were now in sight, all firing at the speeder Mando was hiding in. 

She ran, as fast as she could, hearing the sounds of jetpacks approaching made her grin rather stupidly. The firing stopped at the sound of a bounty hunter being hit, falling off a rooftop. The rest turned, watching him fall. Countless Mandalorians flew into view, shooting down at the bounty hunters below. 

The group scattered in a panic, the Mandalorians flew across the buildings, some landing and effortlessly taking them out, the rest remaining in the air, dodging shots and firing down upon their enemies. Estella could now clearly see the carnage, Mando was looking up, firing his own blaster. She jumped down beside the speeder, he whipped round but instead of firing he just stared at her, she grinned back at him. Both turning their attention back to the bounty hunters and firing their blasters. 

Three more flew down beside the speeder, the heavy infantry Mandalorian firing rapidly at the bounty hunters, forcing them to retreat. He turned to them both, while those on either side continued to fire. 

"Get out of here! We'll hold them off!" He continued firing. While Mando was thankful for their support he was concerned about their level of secrecy. 

"You're going to have to relocate the covert." 

The other paused, simply stating. "This is the Way." 

"This is the Way." Mando returned the phrase back to him, both nodding to one another. He scooped the child up, Estella helping him off of the speeder. "Where were you?" 

She gestured vaguely towards the Mandalorians as they ran to the Razor Crest. "Getting help." They reached the ship, she entered first. "I'll fire up the engines, you make sure he's okay." He nodded as she climbed the ladder. He holstered his pistol, walking towards his bed to properly check on the child, only to hear the voice of Greef Karga behind him. He had snuck onto the ship, waiting amongst the cargo.

"Hold it, Mando." He froze, slowly turning to face Greef and the blaster raised towards him. Estella heard the voice, stopping what she was doing. Waiting for the moment to punch it, and fly off once Mando had disposed of their stowaway. "I didn't want it to come to this. But then you broke the Code." Silence, Mando looked to his left, noting the carboniser. He was hugging the child close to his chest, a perfect position to use his whipcord. 

Activating it, the carbon gas filled the air, concealing the Mandalorian from Greef, who fired randomly, missing as Mando pushed his back up against the side of the cargo hold wall. A moment passed, Greef desperately trying to spot the gunslinger, only to be hit with a shot from his blaster, the force pushing him back, and out of the Razor Crest. 

Mando closed the ramp, Estella started up the engine and took off. Flying far from the town below. Checking over the child, he seemed perfectly fine, cooing gently at the attention. Mando sighed with relief before climbing up to the cockpit. The Razor Crest was above the clouds, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him briefly. 

"The kid's fine." 

"Good. Here." She spun the chair around, making him take a step back, the child held with his other arm. Standing up she took the kid from him as he sat in the pilot seat. 

"Thank you, for what you did." She waved him off, sitting in the chair behind him to his right. The child wiggling in her arms, so she let him down on the floor to explore a little. 

"Not at all." There was silence for a moment, Mando feeling rather awkward thanking her again, after the thought of her betraying them crossed his mind earlier on.

"How did you know where the covert was?" She laughed a little, admiring the little one climbing up the Mandalorians seat. 

"You aren't as sneaky as you think Mando." The Heavy Infantry Mandalorian from before flew into view, looking at Mando who looked back at him. He gave a salute, to which Mando nodded back to.

"I gotta get one of those." 

The child's hand reached up, searching for the ball, Mando gladly giving it to him. The child jumping back down, satisfied. Both bounty hunters relieved with their success.


	4. The Sanctuary

Estella was getting some sleep, Mando and the kid were in the cockpit. The pair had decided to lay low somewhere. She had told him of the tracking fobs, but both hoped that now with the Guild decimated, it wouldn't be as much of a pressing issue. 

The child was bored, looking around at all the little buttons and switches that he could play with. He flicked one, instantly looking at the Mandalorian to see if he noticed. He did but ignored it. 

The kid was still bored, slowly flicking the switch back on, jumping at the sound of Mando's voice. 

"Stop touching things." He looked at the gunslinger innocently. Watching him as he slowly leaned towards the buttons beside him, reaching out and flicking another switch. The entire ship rattled, Mando instantly switching it back off, grabbing the child. The ship back to normal. Holding the kid away from all the buttons, he took a look at the map, deciding on where they could go. 

"Let's see. Sorgan. Looks like there's no star port, no industrial centres, no population density. Real backwater skug hole. Which means it's perfect for us." The child looked up at Mando, who looked down at him. "You ready to lay low and stretch your legs for a couple of months, you little womp rat? Nobody's gonna find us here." 

The door opened up behind them, Estella looked at the pair, smirking at the sight of a dangerous Mandalorian holding a tiny, adorable, green child on his lap. 

"Was he pushing buttons again?" Mando hummed as a yes, almost miss-able given the filter the modulator of his helmet gave his voice, but she caught it. She looked towards the planet before them, then Mando turned, handing her the child so he could concentrate on finding them a good landing spot, once they had entered the atmosphere.

He found a clearing in the forest, the trees concealing the Razor Crest well enough. The kid was playing with the buckle of Estella's jacket, both looking up at him as he left his chair. 

"Listen. I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna look around. It shouldn't take too long." His gaze was directly on the child, trying his hardest to get his point across. "Now, don't touch anything." He lifted his head up, now looking at her. "I'll find us some lodging, then I'll come back for the both of you." His helmet tilted downwards again, to the child who didn't seem to want to listen. Holding a gloved finger at the kid, he emphasised his words. "You stay right here. You stay. Don't move." She was just laughing lightly at the attempt. The child blankly blinking up at the Mandalorian. "You understand? Great." 

"Mando. I should be the one to go, you're too conspicuous!" She called after him but there was no response, just the sound of him climbing down the ladder.

The child looked at her, and she looked at him. "For the love of... shall we go with him?" The child cooed excitedly, wiggling to try and run after the Mandalorian. He had opened the side door of the ship, Estella had crept down the ladder, placing the child at her feet once they reached the floor. He ran over to the bounty hunter as the ramp descended. 

Mando looked about the place, not noticing the child immediately, who mimicked his movements and looked about the landscape. Mando looked at the kid, who looked up at him. His helmet then directed itself to Estella, who cheerfully walked over, clapping Mando over his shoulder before walking down the ramp. He simply sighed. No point in arguing about it, he followed Estella, with the child managing to keep up with him.

"Oh, what the hell? Come on." She turned back to him then, a playful frown upon her face.

"You say that as if it's your idea to bring him along." He just shook his head, catching up to her. 

*-*-*

It didn't take long to find a few huts nearby. One was a Cantina, the perfect place to find out if there was a place they could stay. It was busy inside and his appearance drew many eyes towards them.

They walked deeper into the cantina, finding an empty table. He lifted the little onto into a chair, Estella sat in the one beside the kid. Mando sitting on the other side, the child was between them, as if they were the parents taking their child out for lunch. 

A woman approached, Estella was busy brushing the dirt, leaves and twigs from the bottom of the little ones robes. The woman worked there, asking them for their orders. 

"Welcome, travellers. Can I interest you in anything?" 

"Bone broth, for the little one." Estella, still brushing off the twigs and dirt the kid had picked up gave her order too. 

"Same for me, please." 

"Oh, well, you're in luck. I just took down a grinjer, so there's plenty. Can I interest you in a porringer of broth as well?" She looked at him expectantly but he shook his head. 

"Just the two." 

"Very well." He nodded his head towards a woman sitting across the cantina, who was watching Estella care for the child. 

"That one over there. When did she arrive?" As the woman turned to look at who he was talking about the Shocktrooper looked away. The woman turned back, one hand on her waist, thinking back and giving a slight shrug. 

"I've seen her here for the last week or so." Estella finally looked at who Mando was talking about. 

"What's her business here?" 

"Business? Oh, well, there's not much business in Sorgan, so I can't say." The woman chuckled, slightly nervous, until Mando threw a few credits on the table for her to take. "She doesn't strike me as a log runner... Well, thank you, sir." She frowned slightly, taking the money. "I will get that broth to you as soon as possible, and I will throw in a flagon of spotchka just for good measure. I will be right back with that." 

The woman was blocking Mando's view of the shocktrooper. Estella just laughed at his poor attempt of bribery. "Yeah, she really just didn't know why she's here." Mando looked at her, a tired look in his eyes that no one could see. The woman left, Mando turned his attention back to the Shocktrooper, finding she was now gone. That worried him.

"Stay with him." He suddenly got up, not wanting to take any chances with the shocktrooper now gone. Estella sighed as he left, looking back at the kid who just watched him leave.

"He's so paranoid, isn't he little one?" The kid looked at her, also wondering why he had got up to leave. A few moments later the woman returned with two bowls of broth and a flagon of spotchka. Estella thanked her, pushing the bowl towards the kid. She took a gulp of hers, his tiny hands taking hold of the bowl, pulling it towards him, then leaning forward to take a look at what was in it. 

He took his own gulp, before looking back up at the door, then at Estella. "You want to follow him don't you?" He tilted his head, cooing. She sighed, giving in to the look he gave her, also realising how it was probably a good idea regardless, given his tendency to get into fights everywhere he went. "Come on then." Picking him up, she placed him on the floor, his hands reached up, whining for his bowl. Handing it to him he shot off, as fast as his little legs would carry him. She flicked a credit at the lady. 

"We'll be back, save our table?" 

"Oh, yes ma'am." She caught the credit, just about. Watching as the odd pair went after their third, even odder member. 

Estella sighed at the sound of fighting, it sounded like a fist fight. Until a burst of flames sounded out. She followed the little one round the side of the Cantina, placing her hands on her hips when she saw Mando flip the shocktrooper over, them both holding each others wrists, rolling on the floor, she was on her stomach, he was on his back and both held their blasters at each other. But neither fired, the comical noise of a slurp distracted them. Both slowly looked at the source. 

The little one was just standing there, drinking from his bowl, staring at them both, while Estella stood behind him, shaking her head, her hands on her hips. "Can you go anywhere without getting into a fight?" Mando didn't reply, instead laid his head back, looking up at the sky. 

"You want some soup?" 

*-*-*

Her name is Cara Dune, she told her story of how after Alderaan was destroyed she joined the Alliance as a shock trooper. A far more noble decision than Estella's. 

"Saw most of my action mopping up after Endor. Mostly Ex-Imperial Warlords." Mando had bought her a bone broth, and the kid another one. The three of them listening to her tell them why she was out here. "They wanted it fast and quiet. They'd send us in on the drop ships. No support, just us. Then when the Imps were gone, the politics started." Cara frowned at the thought, not fond of the memory. "We were peacekeepers, protecting delegates, suppressing riots. Not what I signed up for." 

"How'd you end up here?" 

"Let's just call it an early retirement." She looked at the kid, before having a sip of her soup. Looking back at the Mandalorian, she then explained why she reacted the way she did. "Look, I knew you were Guild. I figured you had a fob on me. That's why I came at you so hard." 

Estella swatted Mando's arm, he looked at her accusing face. "I said you would be too conspicuous." He just shrugged turning his gaze back onto Cara's amused face. 

"Yes, that's what I figured." Cara stood up, done with the explaining and wanting to get on. Looking at the little one again, smiling at him as he just blinked at her fondly. 

"Well, this has been a real treat, but unless you wanna go another round, one of us is gonna have to move on, and I was here first." She took one final sip of her soup before setting it down on the table, walking off and out of the Cantina. 

"Fair enough." Estella watched her go, Mando looked at Estella in agreement, then leaned down to the kid. 

"Well, looks like this planet's taken." 

*-*-*

Estella had bought some soup to go, insisting that Mando have it later. She held the flagon and the soup, Mando held the child, and they all headed back to the ship, planning on staying for one night for maintenance, and some rest, before moving onto another planet. 

Not that the Razor Crest was fit for more than one member. With only one small sleeping area, and three to try and share it. Sleeping in shifts was never fun. 

Estella was entertaining the child, rolling the ball around for him to chase, each time it came close to him, he dove on it to catch it. The laughter coming from the pair was a welcome sound, Mando watched at a distance for a moment, before reluctantly turning away to work on the exterior of the ship.

It was dark out, the sounds of the forest being the only noise, except for the noises of Mando tightening bolts on the legs of the ship, and the muffled shrieks of laughter from within the Razor Crest. 

The seasoned bounty hunter could hear timid footsteps from behind him. Not bothering to turn to look at the two who had approached, pretending he didn't know they were there. They were farmers, one holding up a lamp, the other a small bag. 

"Excuse me." The one with the bag called out, both approaching the bounty hunter. He looked to his companion, who tried gaining his attention. 

"Excuse me, sir." 

Mando ducked beneath the leg of the ship, popping up on the other side. "There something I can help you with?" The farmers peered at him, before excitedly following the Mandalorian to the other side of the ships leg. 

"Uh, yeah. Raiders." The one holding the lamp didn't give much more information but it was enough to know the problem. 

"We have money." The other farmer held the bag out a little, hoping it would be enough. 

"So, you think I'm some kinda mercenary?" He was messing with them, not wanting to get involved in another job, remembering Estella's words from earlier in the day, scolding him for getting into fights everywhere he went. Smiling at the memory of her attempt to be irritated with him, but failing to remain serious as the kid slurped his soup. 

The farmers looked at each other, confused. "You are a Mandalorian, right?" 

"Or at least wearing Mandalorian armour. That is Mandalorian amour right?" Doubt crossed their minds, perhaps this man would not be able to help them, like they hoped. Mando walked past them, back to the other side of the ships leg. 

"It it." 

"See? I told him. Sir, I've read a lot about your people..." The farmer was stammering a fair amount trying to get the information he read right. "T-tribe. If half of what I read is true-" 

"We have money." The other farmer cut him off, hoping the credits would convince him, and that the babbling of his fellow farmer, would not ward the Mandalorian off.

"How much?" 

"Everything we have, sir." Mando was still not looking at them, focusing on tightening the bolts and screws. "Our whole harvest was stolen." 

"Krill. We're krill farmers." 

"We brew spotchka. Our whole village chipped in." Finally Mando turned to look at them, the small bag of money held out to him, their faces suddenly nervous, eyes widening, now that the full attention of the Mandalorian was on them. He was quiet for a moment, eyeing the bag before turning away, to check the rest of the hull.

"It's not enough." Their nervousness turned to disbelief, confusion and desperation in the matter of seconds. 

"Are you sure? You don't even know what the job is." 

"I know it's not enough. Good luck." Still they persisted, desperate for help, urgency now clear in the voice of the farmer.

"This is everything we have. We'll give you more after the next harvest." The burst of air pressure made them jump back, Mando opened the side door of the ship, boarding and not giving them another look. The laughter had ceased, both the child and Estella listening in on the conversation.

The farmers looked at each other, disappointed and at a loss. "Come on. Let's head back." Irritation flashed through one of the farmers, throwing his hands up in annoyance. 

"Took us a whole day to get here. Now we have to ride back with no protection to the middle of nowhere." This caught Mando's attention, turning on the spot he called out to the retreating farmers. 

"Where do you live?" They turned to him, not wanting to let hope consume them, and rather put out at the realisation that he wasn't fully listening to them in the first place.

"On a farm. Weren't you listening? We're farmers." Estella and the kid were standing behind Mando, listening to the newcomers. 

"In the middle of nowhere?" 

"Yes." The farmer was unsure what he was getting at.

"You have lodging?" Now they were getting excited, understanding the agreement. 

"Yeah. Absolutely." The bounty hunter nodded, turning back. 

"Good. Come up and help." 

Mando looked to her, she was smiling softly, holding the kid in her arms. She began getting the kid ready for the journey, while the farmers and the Mandalorian gathered some of the supplies to load up. 

"Mando. Dune?" He thought about the idea for a moment, grabbing a box then taking it out to load it up. He turned to the farmer who was behind him. 

"I'm gonna need one more thing." Estella placed the kid on the cart, wrapping him in a blanket as he looked up at the night sky. "Give me those credits." He held his hand out to the farmer, his gloved hand wrapping around the bag of credits. He walked off into the darkness, the farmers looked on in confusion.

"Where is he going?" 

"Enlisting help, now come on, let's get this stuff loaded up before he gets back." 

*-*-*

The speeder they were on couldn't be called a speeder, the droid was slow, possibly because of damage from the raiders. The famers sat at the front, Mando and Estella next to each other, the kid on her lap, and Cara opposite them. She had agreed to come, not fully knowing the plan. 

"So, we're basically running off a band of Raiders for lunch money?" 

"They're quartering us in the middle of nowhere. Last I checked that's a pretty square deal for somebody in your position. Worst case scenario, you tune up your blaster." 

"Best case, we're a deterrent." Estella finished off for him. Cara looked between the two of them, it made sense to her and the extra credits, no matter how little, were welcome. 

"I can't imagine there's anything living in these trees than an ex-shock trooper couldn't handle." She didn't say a word. Mando leaned back, resting his arms out, behind Estella and on the speeders side. The child leaned back against her sternum, looking up at the sky, through the treetops. He cooed in content, watching the stars pass by. 

Mando lay still, Estella knew he had closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. He rarely looked so relaxed, but in the past few days she had come to recognise some of his mannerisms. Cara watched as Estella leaned back against the makeshift cushions in the form of her bags, careful not to lean against Mando's forearm. 

"How did you end up with him?" Estella glanced at the Mandalorian before turning her gaze up at the stars. 

"We crossed paths while looking for the little one. Both out to look after him, only made sense to stick together." Cara nodded, before she too settled down to sleep, all of them drifting off one by one. The last to shut their eyes being the kid, happy to be surrounded by these people, in this place.

*-*-*

It was daylight when they arrived, Cara woke with a start once the speeder came to a halt. Children were giggling, exclaiming about the new arrivals. As Mando moved he noticed a weight on his arm, Estella was leaning against it. Her eyes fluttered open, stifling a yawn as she realised her cushion was now his arm, she sat up suddenly, looking away from the Mandalorian. The kid shifted from her lap to look out at the approaching children.

"Well, looks like they're happy to see us." Mando pushed the thought of Estella's weight resting on his arm from his mind, focusing on the villagers. Cara noticed the extended look towards his companion but said nothing. Estella had her back to them, taking in the beauty of the village. The greenery, the huts, the pools for harvesting the krill. It was a scene Estella would happyily to get used to. 

"Looks like." The children crowded around the kid, talking to him, chattering amongst themselves about how cute and adorable they found him. The farmers of the village began loading off the supplies, Estella handing them boxes, Cara and Mando jumping off the speeder to assist.

One of the farmers approached Cara, offering a room in her home. Which she gladly accepted. Another then approached Estella, awkwardly and rather sheepish. 

"We, um... only have the barn left." She smirked, the farmer didn't want to be the one to tell the Mandalorian. 

"That's fine, we will do just fine in there. And don't worry, I'll tell him." Winking at the farmer as she walked by, the kid in her hand, the other children following excitedly at a distance. She caught up to Mando who was carrying a small box. "They only have the barn for us three, Cara has the last room." He sighed slightly but wasn't too miffed about it. "You follow him, little one, I'll go get the rest." She placed the kid on the floor, turning back towards the speeder to unload more of their things. Not realising that the Mandalorian was watching her go. 

*-*-*

Mando found the barn, standing in the doorway, looking at the woman who was tightening the rope to keep the window open. She noticed his presence, hesitating as she looked him up and down. "Please come in." He ducked through the doorway, careful not to have his rifle hit the top of the doorframe. "I hope this is comfortable for you." He placed the box down near the back of the barn. The kid slowly walking in through the door, looking up at the lady and then looking around the barn. "Sorry that all we have is the barn." 

He turned his head to the side, looking over his shoulder. "This'll do fine." 

"I stacked some blankets over here." She pointed to the corner of the barn, to the left of the door. But Mando didn't look over, instead removed his rifle, leaning it up against the raised platform inside the barn. 

"Thank you. That's very kind." He knelt down to open the box he had carried in, but whipped round, suddenly defensive. He had heard someone sneaking up on them, on the kid. Finding that he had startled one of the kids, who now hid outside the barn. The woman looked between the jumpy bounty hunter and her child, going out to reassure her daughter and introduce her to the Mandalorian. 

"This is my daughter, Winta." Winta clung to her mother, intimidated by the Mandalorian. "We don't get a lot of visitors around here. She's not used to strangers." Mando stood there, calming down from his sudden moment of defensiveness. "This nice man is going to help protect us from the bad ones." She looked down at her daughter.

"Thank you." Winta whispered it, still a bit scared of the armoured man. Mando nodded at the girl. 

"Come on, Winta. Let's give our guests some room." Taking her daughters hand, she took one last look at the Mandalorian before walking away. Their figures soon replaced by Estella's, she had a mischievous grin on her face, he dreaded to think. 

"Smooth." She couldn't see it, but she was sure he rolled his eyes at her. Then he changed the subject, making her all the more amused at his discomfort. 

"What's that?" He pointed to the item in her hands, she looked down at it, frowning as she looked up at him.

"It's a cot... have you not seen one before?" Crossing the room she placed it down before gathering some of the blankets supplied, and making the cot nice and comfortable for the kid. Mando turned to open the box, fiddling with its contents. 

"They are making some food, I'll make sure some gets given to you to eat in here." 

"Thank you, Estella." 

"Well, I've gotta make sure my Mandalorian has his strength." His helmeted head turned to her but she was already walking out of the barn, into the distance, leaving Mando alone with his thoughts, and the Kid, of course.

*-*-*

The farmers prepared breakfast for the entire village, the sense of community a rare sight for the bounty hunters. They all ate together, inviting Cara and Estella to join them. 

Omera was looking around for the Mandalorian, before finally leaning over to them to get the answer. "Will your friend not be joining us?" Estella shook her head, forgetting that not everyone knows the Way. 

"His beliefs prevent him from removing his helm, he will eat alone. Try not to ask him about it, but if you do I can guarantee that he will say 'This is the Way' at least once... Speaking of which, can I bring some food to him?" Omera nodded, a tight smile on her face. 

"I'll bring it to him, I do not wish to take you away from your meal." 

"Thank you." Omera rose, taking her empty plate away, to clean up and then prepare Mando's own meal. Cara was listening in, eating her food silently before asking Estella the question that had been playing on her mind, since meeting the two bounty hunters.

"So, how does it work between you both?" Estella looked at her, confusion plastered across her face. "Does he keep his helmet on?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know, does it keep it on during?" Cara made a suggestive gesture with her hands, making Estella's eyes widen slightly in realisation. Causing her to choke on her drink as she was taking a sip.

"What!? No. No, no, no. It is not like that! We aren't... no." Cara was laughing at her flustered response, noting the slight tinge of red that was now all over the bounty hunters face. Estella swatted the shock troopers arm. "Stop it." Only making Cara laugh more, Estella shook her head, hiding her own amused smile. 

"If you say so." 

*-*-*

Mando was cleaning his rifle, unscrewing the tip to polish the metal thoroughly, ensuring that when it is used again, it works flawlessly. 

"Knock knock." He was expecting Estella, but the voice did not belong to her. 

"Come in." He continued to work on his weaponry, looking towards Omera as she entered, holding a tray with a plate of food and a cup of spotchka. Winta ran in behind her mother, hiding behind her while taking secret glances at the child, who stood in his cot, watching the girl.

Winta looked up at Mando, her mother smiling beside her, nodding at her daughter who was now looking up at her. Silently urging her to ask the question that Winta was dying to ask.

"Can I feed him?" The girl asked the bounty hunter, he turned to the girl. 

"Sure." He turned back again, trying to concentrate on cleaning his rifle, but not being able to help watching the girl, ensuring that the kid stayed safe. She handed him a mushroom, gently putting it towards his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" The little one opened his mouth, letting Winta feed him, she giggled as he wolfed down the mushroom. Mando now reassured that the Kid was just fine, his attention now back on his rifle. "Can I play with him." Thinking for a moment he placed the rifle head down, sighing ever so slightly.

"Sure." Bending down he plucked the child from the cot, who cooed softly, before placing him on the floor. Winta stood up, heading for the door, the child running after her excitedly. 

"Come on." They were giggling as they left the barn, distrust coursing through the Mandalorians veins. He wanted to stop the kid from going, taking steps towards the children as they ran off.

"I don't think-" 

"They'll be fine." Omera held a hand out to the bounty hunter, who's helmet whipped round to look at her. 

"I don't-"

"They'll be fine." He backed down, Estella and Cara were out there too, meaning there was no way the kid would be in danger. "I brought you some food. I noticed you didn't eat out there. I'll leave it here for when I go." 

Mando had picked the cloth and rifle part back up, slowly cleaning it. "That's very thoughtful of you." He turned back, waiting for her to leave so he could finally eat, he hadn't realised how hungry he was until now. But she lingered, remembering back to what Estella had said about his helmet. 

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead." He flipped the part over, it was mostly clean but he wanted to busy himself. 

"How long has it been since you've taken that off?" 

"Yesterday." She smiled slightly, elaborating on what she meant. 

"I mean, in front of someone else." He thought about the last time he showed his face, it wasn't long after his parents were killed, after being accepted into the tribe. He looked round to her, taking a step towards the window, pointing out to the young kids that were playing a game with the little one. He pointed to them as they chased one another.

"I wasn't much older than they are." Omera was shocked, not believing that someone could go that long without another person seeing their face. 

"You haven't shown your face to anyone since you were a kid?" 

"No. I was happy that they took me in. My parents were killed and the Mandalorians took care of me." 

A solemn look crossed her face. "I'm sorry." 

"This is the Way." A flash of disappointment crossed her eyes, realising that Estella was right, he was not going to elaborate past that.

"Let us know if there's anything you need." Omera took a long look at the man before her.

"Thank you." She nodded, turning away finally to leave. His gaze left her, looking out the window, watching the children play with the kid, Estella and Cara watched close by, laughing together about something. 

Lifting the plate and cup to the windowsill Mando removed his helmet, watching the children play together, his fellow bounty hunter and new ally, Cara, drinking spotchka, fondly watching the children too. Finally he ate his meal.

*-*-*

The kid was still playing with the other children, Cara and Estella had agreed that it was nearing the time for them to take a look into the forest to scout for these raiders. Estella walked up to the barn, not going in at first. 

"Mando? If you're still eating I can come back later." 

"No. I'm done." Walking in, his plate was empty, as was his drink, he looked slightly lost. Sitting there trying to be busy.

"Are you okay?" He didn't reply, not that she was surprised. He was a man of few words. "She asked you about your helmet didn't she?" His helmet was now directed at her, she rolled her eyes. "I told her not to ask that." Estella walked past the Mandalorian who was still watching her curiously. She was sitting on the raised platform now, rummaging through her bag, making sure she had everything she needed. 

"You've never asked about it." 

"Course not, it's none of my business. I will listen if you wish to tell me, but until then I do not need to pry into your past." She had checked the contents enough, looking back up at the Mandalorian, he was just watching her, she noticed he was wiggling his fingers, a subtle form of body language telling her he was slightly nervous. Although she couldn't tell why.

He was looking her up and down, his eyes resting on her legs that adorned the red beskar. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. His helmet tilted slightly, wondering why she had it and where she got it from. She had forgotten about it, the excitement of arriving here and the distractions from the child, made the fact that she was wearing beskar, in front of an actual Mandalorian, had slipped her mind. 

"Where did you get that?" His tone was slightly cold, as she looked down at her the armour on her legs. Sucking in a breath she stood up, unzipping her jacket, revealing an entire cuirass of red beskar. He tensed, her nimble fingers reached under the collar of her shirt, fishing out a necklace of a Mythosaur's skull, crafted from pure beskar. 

"My mother was Mandalorian." She approached him carefully, he was still tense, not sure whether he believed her, so she elaborated. "She was part of the Children of the Watch, the same tribe you belong to." A million question coursed through him, Estella now stood within reach, but he didn't move. "This was her armour." 

"And the helm?" She swallowed, the memory still painful.

"She removed it when she fell in love with my father, an Alderaanian. Never put it back on again, but kept it with her to remind herself of The Way." He was silent for a moment, Estella was nervous, worried that he would demand that she give the Beskar up, for she wasn't a true Mandalorian in many ways. Finally the crackle of his transponder sounded, she held her breath.

"Exiled or not, she gave it to you, therefore it is yours." A sigh of relief left her, his gloved hand gently picked up the necklace, examining it. 

"Thank you." 

"This is the Way." His tone had softened, he thumbed the necklace, looking at the detailed craftsmanship. He had one just like it, it had been a while since he had seen his own. The silence between them was deafening, she was breathing rapidly, but was trying to hide it. Estella was unsure as to why she was still nervous. A throat cleared behind them, both jumping at the sound. Mando dropped the necklace, letting it fall back to Estella's chest, the beskar necklace clanking against her chest piece, he turned to find Cara Dune standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised, looking between the armoured man, and the bounty hunter behind him, who was avoiding Cara's gaze.

"We gonna get going, or what?" Cara gestured towards the forest, impatient to get the job started.

*-*-*

The three of them walked through the forest, finding signs of footprints. Mando's helm pointed them out clearly for him. Scanning the recent damage made to the environment. He lifted his vambrace, tapping a few of the buttons to change the settings of his visor. Pointing to the footprints that only he could clearly see. 

"About 15 or 20 of them came through here on foot." He noticed the trees' branches were snapped off and hanging loose from the trees. Pointing up at them, he directed Cara and Estella's attention to the damage. "And something big sheared off those branches." They moved on, deeper into the forest. 

"Um, guys..." Estella was crouched down, Mando and Cara joining her shortly after she called them over. A large indent in the ground, but nothing natural, it was a footprint, one they never expected to see in a place like this.

"AT-ST." Cara had seen enough of these to recognise it immediately. All three sighed in unison. 

"An Imperial walker. What's it doing here?" Cara shook her head, Mando looked around, and Estella stood back up, thinking. 

"I don't know." Mando and Cara stood to full height again, looking towards the direction where the AT-ST had gone. "But this is more than I signed up for." 

*-*-*

The villagers were waiting expectantly, as the three returned. None of them were sure on how to tell them the situation. They headed up the barns steps, looking out at the gathering farmers, waiting for them all to arrive to hear what was found. 

Mando didn't hesitate. "Bad news. You can't live here anymore." 

"What?"

"Why?" The farmers were muttering amongst themselves, not accepting the news. Estella facepalmed at the lack of decorum from the bounty hunter, although she wasn't shocked at his extremely direct approach. 

"Nice bedside manner." Cara gave him a look, she was amused but certain that it could have been handled so much better. Mando looked between the women who stood either side of him, giving up and letting one of them handle it. 

"You think you can do better?" Cara looked towards the villagers, trying to hide the smirk. 

"Can't do much worse." She took a step forward, giving the farmers, at least a little bit, more information. Mando just leaned back against the wall, letting Cara take the brunt of the disapproval from the farmers. "I know this is not the news you wanted to hear, but there are no other options." 

They still weren't having it. "You took the job." 

"That was before we knew about the AT-ST." Estella chipped in, backing up Cara, who nodded. 

"What is that?" The farmers were either playing dumb, or genuinely didn't know about it, or what it was for that matter. Cara wasn't buying it.

"The armoured walker with two enormous guns that you knew about and didn't tell us." The villagers were insisting that they didn't know, pleading for them to help them. Mando was thinking of a plan, Estella didn't want to just abandon them and make them move. Omera finally spoke up, holding her scared daughter. 

"We have nowhere to go." 

"Sure you do. This is a big planet. I mean, I've seen a lot smaller." Cara wasn't the best at convincing an entire village to just get up and leave.

"My grandparents seeded these ponds." 

"It took generations." The other villagers were nodding in agreement. Cara did feel sorry for them but there was no way she could see just herself, Mando and Estella taking down a large group of raiders and an AT-ST.

"I understand. I do. But there are only three of us." The farmers looked around each other, determined to not let this defeat them.

"No, there's not. There's at least 20 here." Mando shared a look with Estella, they both had the same idea, knowing the villagers weren't ever going to give up their home. 

"I mean fighters. Be realistic." The farmers were insisting further, begging to be taught to fight, to learn how to protect their homes. Cara still tried to get through to them. "I've seen that thing take out entire companies of soldiers in a matter of minutes." 

The farmers quietened at her words, her insight of her personal experience with the AT-ST's. They murmured, but were still defiant against the thought of moving. Omera looked down to her child, then up at the three. 

"We're not leaving." 

"You cannot fight that thing." He words hung in the air, a standoff between the farmers and the shock trooper. Mando broke the tension, voicing the shared idea of himself and Estella.

"Unless we show them how." Cara looked back at the bounty hunter, slightly vexed at the notion but understanding that they had no choice. The farmers were now excited, and eager to fight 

*-*-*

All of the villagers followed the three newcomers to the edge of the village. Mando explained in full what problems they faced. All of them listening intently, taking this idea of fighting back very seriously.

"You got two problems here. You got the bandits, and you got the mech. We'll handle the AT-ST, but you gotta protect us when they come out of the woods. And I don't have to tell you how dangerous they are." He handed over to Cara, her being the more equipped one when it came to giving out orders and tactics. "Cara Dune here was a veteran. She was a drop soldier for the Rebellion, and she's gonna lay out a plan for you, so listen carefully." 

All eyes were now on the shock trooper. "Now, there's nothing on this planet that can damage the legs on this thing, so we're gonna build a trap. We're gonna need to dig real deep, right here." She turned to the ponds, showing the farmers where the trap will have to go. "So that when it steps in, it drops. "The three of us will hit their camp. Provoke them. That'll bring the fight out of the woods and down here to us." 

The villagers nodded, understanding what was needed as Mando added more to the plan. "I'm gonna need you to cut down trees and build barricades along these edges." He pointed towards each spot that he wanted barricades to be erected. "I need it high enough so that they can't get over, and strong enough so that it can't break through." 

"Okay. Who knows how to shoot?" Estella had asked them once Mando was done talking, she wasn't expecting any of them to know how. Omera raised her hand, looking around to the others, realising that she was the only one with the skill to shoot correctly. Winta looked up at her mother, confused at the revelation. Slowly she lowered her hand again, all of them waiting to get to work. 

*-*-*

They split the villagers up, half chopped the trees and made barricades, the other half dug the deep trap. Mando and Estella were glad they packed all of their weaponry for this little venture. Both going back and forth from the barn to carry out the boxes filled with guns and ammunition. Creating a makeshift armoury for the villagers. 

"We should split them up into ranged and melee. Omera should definitely be ranged, given her being the only one with some experience." They put the box down, instantly turning back around to grab the second large box from the barn. Mando agreed with her, nodding to show it. "The strongest can be melee." 

"Cara can train them." 

"And you're a brilliant shot, so you'd be perfect for training the ranged group. And the fact that they are your guns." They took the step up and entered the barn. "Where do you want me?" He stopped, looking directly at her thinking of what lies ahead. 

"Stay with me." Grabbing the handle of the box she nodded her head to the other side, telling him to grab it. He did so and they, once again, left the barn.

"Sir, yes sir." He sighed too loudly at her response, making her chuckle. But a small smile pulled at his lips, hidden under his helm. 

*-*-*

The trap was set, the groups established and the training had begun. Cara was having some resentment towards the idea of training a group of farmers who had had no fights in their lives, with makeshift spears, clumsily, and rather hastily, carved from branches.

Estella had hung up some metal pots and pans, using them as targets for the ranged lot to practice on. All but one were pitiful shots. It turned out Mando wasn't the best when it came to helping them aim, meaning Estella was the one getting up close, altering the way they held their blasters, reminding them not to shoot randomly, to take some time with aiming first. Having them hold their stances as she looked down the barrel, altering and building up their confidence. 

A few more hit their targets, once Mando ordered them to fire, the ones who did looking rather pleased with themselves, until seeing Omera didn't miss once. 

"Don't concentrate on how well everyone else is doing, focus on your own progress. We aren't expecting you to be perfect. Remember that." Again she helped those that needed it, getting them to tighten or loosen their grip, tips to avoid their arms from shaking, how to steady their breath and to hold it if needed when taking a shot. 

*-*-*

Finally more targets were hit, Cara had made impressive progress with her group and the villagers prepared the dinners earlier than usual, giving them the energy they needed for the night ahead. 

Estella held the child on her lap, feeding him as she fed herself. Mando watched from the barn, eating in private as he always did. Anticipation filled the air, no one could settle, and for good reason. They all finished their food rather quickly, wanting to get it all over with. 

Omera gathered all the children, Mando now coming out of the barn to get the kid. The child looked up at the Mandalorian, cooing as Estella stood up, holding the child to her chest. Mando put his hand out, touching the tiny green hand that rested on Estella's arm. 

"He'll be fine." She said more to herself, knowing that if they failed, the kid, and all the other children wouldn't survive. Omera walked by with the children behind her, all had been kissed by their parents, who had tried to reassure them that they would be fine. The bounty hunters followed her to the barn. 

Mando waited, leaning on the doorway as Omera and Estella settled the kids down, them huddling together. Estella straightened the child's clothes, not wanting to leave him yet. Omera had gone over to Mando, who moved to let her through, but she stood there looking up at him. He looked at her, then over to the crouching form of Estella.

"The sun is about to set, and we'll be leaving soon. When we return, we're coming in hot." She nodded, understanding the danger, nervous but barely showing it. 

"We'll be ready." He turned back to Omera, her eyes never leaving his covered face. Cara Dune walked by, looking up at Mando, nodding to confirm that she was ready and it was time. Estella had joined Mando's side, both looking towards the shock trooper for a moment, before following her away from the barn and towards the forest. Omera watching them go.

*-*-*

The three of them ran through the forest, at a steady pace to get to the raider's camp quickly, but while also remaining quiet. The cover of darkness their advantage. Spotting the lights of a campfire and some torches, they had found the bandits. 

Two Klatooinians were chattering around the fire, enjoying the stolen spotchka. Estella lived and breathed stealth, leading the way through the trees and into the camp. Both Mando and Cara following her lead. She gestured for Mando to take out the one on the left while she handled the one on the right. They silently got into position, Mando waited for her signal, one second passed, then two. 

She nodded, both leaping into the light, wrapping their arms around the bandits' neck and mouth. Dragging them back into the bushes and knocking them unconscious. The way to the hut was now clear, the three of them creeping up to it, keeping their backs flat against the wall, looking out for any that might come round and spot them.

Another campfire, this time six Klatooinians sat around it, all laughing, chatting and drinking the glowing blue spotchka. The three of the intruders were shrouded by darkness, and the thick shrubbery of the forest. They hadn't been spotted, and were at the entrance of the main hut. Looking at one another they nodded, before simultaneously taking out their pistols. Cara and Mando flung open the curtain of the entrance, guns raised, looking around the room. It was empty, Mando touched her back as she guarded the entrance, telling her it was safe to enter the room with them. She did so, silently looking around at the large vats of brewing spotchka and the various piles of boxes that littered the room.

Mando walked towards the hut's support pillar, gently placing one of his bombs on it, it beeped away, flashing red. Turning to the pair who were examining the vats, they looked up at him and he nodded, confirming that the bomb was charged. They nodded back, before Cara heard movement, whistling to them both to gain their attention. She smirked as she held a finger up, asking Mando to wait right there as she positioned herself by the doorway. Estella swiftly mirrored her, on the other side, both lying in wait.

They could hear footsteps, the flap of the hut being flung open as two stepped inside, they froze, confused at the sight of a Mandalorian standing before them. Only to have two fists hit them in the face, Cara and Estella handled them, but two more entered. Mando rushed forward kneeing one in the stomach, hitting him over the head and knocking him to the ground. The three of them getting a hit in each, on the last one, Cara kicking him to Estella who punched up, forcing his head back, to then be met with the armoured hand of the Mandalorian. They looked at each other, pleased with themselves, until the sounds of more Klatooinians drew near.

They had been heard, soon enough many more rushed in. The three of them ducking out the way of hits, and giving their own. The bomb continued to beep, Cara was knocked to the floor, Mando was pushed against a some boxes and Estella was kicked back. But they swiftly gained the advantage once more. Cara grabbed one, lifting him up, falling back making his face slam into the ground, before she moved onto the next, kicking him away. 

Mando was thrown across the room, jabbing his foot into the attackers shin, he dropped, orange tipped gloved hands grabbed his back and throwing him against a vat. Estella flipped over the Klatooinian's back, kicking at his legs, as he hit the ground, her elbow slammed down on his face. She turned, finding the legs of one flailing, as Cara dunked his head into the vat of spotchka.

The beeping became more urgent. Two more bandits burst into the tent, instantly firing upon them. Cara dove out the way. Estella slid across the room behind cover and Mando crouched behind a vat. The shots of the blasters narrowly missing them. Mando noticed the weakness of the hut, the blaster shots had melted through the wall behind him. 

Cara was right by the pillar, and the bomb. Estella the furthest from Mando, he looked to them both, who also noticed what he had. With his pistol in his hand they nodded to him. He shot the wall behind him, creating more, weakening its integrity. Gesturing for them both to come to him. "Come on. I'll cover you." They didn't hesitate, trusting him entirely. 

Cara ran, full speed, towards the wall, bracing as she hit it, bursting through to the other side. Mando peaked over the vat, taking shots at the two bandits who now dove for their own cover. Estella rolled across the room to the pillar, pushing herself up to stand as she followed Cara through the gap in the wall, Mando quickly running through after her, as the beeping of the bomb built in speed. 

The force of the explosion pushed them forward, beskar hitting the back of Estella, something she really didn't appreciate. They lay there for a moment, panting as the flames spread across the hut, and debris flew around them. "Beskar to the head isn't fun." He didn't say a word as he rolled off of her back, looking at the carnage behind them.

"I hope the plan worked." Just as the words left Cara's mouth, red 'eyes' lit up nearby, the sounds of a walker activating, the eyes rising up as it reached its full height. The three of them watched as the redness towered over them. Standing slowly, the wind knocked out of them from the explosion, slowing their reactions. 

"Go. Go!" Mando didn't need to tell them again, the three of them full of adrenalin, as they turned on the spot, running right for the village. The heavy footprints close behind them, the eerie screech of the guns firing at them, sparks hitting them as its shots barely missed.

Leaping over logs, trying not to trip and bump into each other or the trees, all while trying to out run an AT-ST that was firing at them, was not something any of them was expecting when they arrived at the village the previous day. 

*-*-*

The villagers held their positions, hearing the faint gunfire and thump of footsteps of the Imperial walker coming right for them. Their nerves beginning to falter. The children huddled together, trying to reassure one another that everything would be okay, despite hearing the AT-ST approach. 

Finally they reached the village, the journey back seemed to take far longer than the journey to the bandit camp. Their silhouettes running past the barricades, between the ponds and sliding into the barricades where the villagers waited, holding the line. 

"This is it. Once that thing steps into the pond, it's goin' down." Cara called out, reaffirming their plan to everyone. The farmers waited, spears raised, guns at the ready. The steps became louder, until finally the red 'eyes' were spotted, high in the trees. It had arrived. "Weapons ready." All of them held out their blasters, aiming towards the forest.

The trees shook as the walker forced itself through the thicket. Thudding of its steps growing louder and louder, the redness growing larger and larger as it drew near, finally breaking through the treeline. 

"Just a few more steps." It was so close to walking into the trap, only for it to stop, looking down at the ponds, before taking a step back, coming to a stand still at the waters edge. It straightened up, aiming its blasters towards the village.

"It stopped." A beat passed, then a blinding light shone from the walker, searching for the villagers. 

"Get down. Get down!" Mando ordered them. As quick as they could, each and every one of them ducked behind the barricade. Save for a few, who froze in fear, standing with their spears pointing over the barricade. They were spotted, the AT-ST taking a shot, hitting one of the huts behind them.

The explosion was vast, destroying the hut instantly. The fire licked across their backs, each of them wanting to flee, but Omera was having none of their cowardice. "Caben. Stay there." 

"Hold your positions." The men listened to Omera and Cara, they tightened their grip on their weapons, shuffling but staying put. The AT-ST shined its light upon the village, giving the Klatooinians the light they needed to fight. They rushed forward, beneath the AT-ST's legs, running towards the barricade. "Open fire!"

Streaks of red flashed forward as the villagers shot at the bandits. Mando using his rifle to disintegrate a few. The AT-ST shot back, the villagers ducked behind the barricade, trying to avoid the flying sparks and falling debris of their homes. 

"We gotta get that thing to step forward." 

"I'm thinking." Cara was trying to find a way, the barricade was failing, the villagers were breaking ranks, as the walker destroyed more of their village. 

"Mando, give me the pulse rifle." He looked to Estella, handing her the rifle. She ran out past the barricade, Mando and Cara covering her as she dodged blaster shots, before jumping into the nearest pond. Using the edge of the pond as cover, being just out of sight of the walker. Taking a moment to ready herself she broke her cover, aiming up at the AT-ST, which now looked down at her. She fired once, hitting its armour, causing it to take another step forward. 

She ducked behind the earth as it took a shot at her, its feet now directly on the edge, the earth beneath it beginning to weaken. She leaned over again, trying to take another shot but the AT-ST was too quick at firing back, forcing her to duck down into the water again.

Omera called out to her fellow villagers. "This is it. It's now or never!" They charged, running towards the bandits, giving Estella more cover. Caben and Stoke still frozen from the first attack, until Omera shouted them into action. "Caben, Stoke, get out there!" They ran out, desperately remembering Cara's training. 

The AT-ST continued to shine its light at the pond Estella was hiding in, unable to see her, taking one more step forward, but it still wasn't enough. The pilots were getting irritated now, firing rapidly at her hiding spot. Mando was getting annoyed too, willing the walker to step in. 

"Take the bait, you hunk of junk." Estella moved over, out of the light, popping up again, aiming towards the right 'eye'. The light found her, but she had already fired, taking out one of the pilots. Finally the AT-ST took a step forward, falling into the trap. 

One leg submerged entirely, throwing off its balance, a great thud as it hit the ground. Now was the time for Mando to make his move. Activating one of his bombs, he ran towards the fallen walker. The one active blaster fired desperately at the Mandalorian, but he dodged the attacks. Zipping past Estella, running onto the walker and throwing the bomb in before leaping off and jumping into the water, taking cover alongside his fellow bounty hunter.

They huddled together as the explosion set off, the AT-ST destroyed, its flaming parts flying through the air. The bandits morale was destroyed alongside it. Those that were still alive fled back into the forest.

The cheers and cries of joy were heard all throughout the village. Mando and Estella soaking wet, huddled together in a pond, they looked at one another, a stupid grin plastered on her face. "Was that the plan?" She laughed fully then at Mando's words. 

"Something like that." She couldn't tell, but he was smiling under his helmet. He climbed out of the pond, she handed him his rifle, then took his outstretched hand. Pulling her from the pond, she looked down at her soaking wet clothing. "I really hope the walker didn't blow up my other clothes." He just shook his head at her. "What? That would really suck if true." 

*-*-*

The villagers cleaned up the mess, in high spirits and wanting a worthy celebration. Estella just wanted to get dry and go to bed. She was given a towel, and now that the barn was empty once more, she had a private area to dry herself off. Well, she did, until she heard the flaps of the barn open, followed by the swift apologies from the Mandalorian. 

"Sorry, uh. I didn't meant to-" 

"It's okay Mando." He had instantly turned around, but she had already changed her clothing and was in the middle of putting on a dry shirt when he walked in. "I was done anyway." He sheepishly turned back around, the child was with the other children, leaving just the bounty hunters alone. She ran the towel through her damp hair, noting the dripping water from his cape. "You're soaked through still. Here." Picking up the other towel she was given, she handed it to Mando, his glove sopping wet, his armour still adorning water droplets. 

"Thank you." She hesitated, none of them moving for a moment. 

"You have dry clothes to put on right? Because waiting for all that to dry before anyone else can see you..." 

"Yes. I do." 

"Oh, good. As I want to sleep, so chop chop." She left the barn, giving him the privacy he needed.

The villagers tried to get her to join in on the celebrations, and she allowed herself to indulge to some extent. Purely as she had to wait for Mando to finish drying off before she could go pass out in the barn. The child waddled up to her, lifting his arms up. She picked him up, as requested, his face sleepy, a tiny yawn and the squint of his eyes making her mirror him. "Mando will be finished soon, then we can sleep. Okay, little one?" He cooed at her before resting his head against her, she naturally began rocking side to side, helping him drift off to sleep. 

"You were crazy doing that Estella." Cara was watching her, smiling at the sight of the bounty hunter rocking the child to sleep. "But it is exactly what I was gonna do." 

"That doesn't surprise me." The women smiled at each other, Cara looked tired too. "Thank you, for your help with all this. I don't think we would have managed it without you." She nodded, smiling softly before beginning to walk towards her lodging. 

"Goodnight El." 

"Night Cara." She went back to rocking the child, looking towards the barn, longing for sleep. Mando walked through the doorway, fully armoured and dry once more, his hands full of the soaked through clothing of himself and Estella. Omera met him halfway, before he could reach the fire that Estella stood at. She watched them, Mando listening to what she said before handing over the clothes, Omera taking them away, to hang them up by the fire to dry. Estella nodded her thanks to Omera, as she passed, before meeting the Mandalorian herself. "Time for bed I think. This one is fast asleep already." 

Mando nodded in agreement, he was tired too. The bounty hunters walked side by side, both looking towards the sleeping child that was in her arms. Neither noticing that they were being watched by Omera. 

Mando held the curtain open for Estella to walk through. He followed in after her. He prepared their makeshift beds, on the raised platform within the barn. a large blanket for them to lay on, on top of the straw. Estella tucked the little one into bed, rocking the cot gently before silently joining the Mandalorian on the platform. 

"I, uh... hope this is okay." He continued trying to make it as comfortable as possible for her, he was used to sleeping in armour, so comfort wasn't as much of an issue for him. 

"This'll do just fine." Using their bags as pillows they settled down, Mando closest to the door, he lay on his back while she was on her side. A blanket pulled up to her shoulders, and he went without.

She had removed her armour to sleep, he was looking at it as it lay neatly in a pile. The questions he wanted to ask before, now returning.

"Why did you hide your heritage?"

She sighed, thinking of how to word it without coming across as accusing him of being untrustworthy. "I wasn't sure how you would react at first. I thought it best to explain before you saw me wearing the armour."

"What about the helmet?"

She fell quiet, not answering for a while, he started to think she just wouldn't give him an answer. But her voice sounded out in the dark room. "Destroyed when Alderaan was..."

He understood, she had lost her parents and he had too. "I'm sorry." This time she really didn't respond, but he didn't expect her to. "My parents were killed by an imperial droid. I was a foundling, the Mandalorians took me in."

"I'm sorry about your parents. But I am glad they found you." Again there was silence, both not used to such a moment between anyone, let alone another bounty hunter, but neither felt awkward or insecure about sharing such details, no matter how brief.

Neither said another word, she was too tired to talk further and he didn't know what to say. Soon enough the three of them were fast asleep, the faint sounds of a crackling fire and cheerful chatter from outside, joint with the trusting, calming presence of one another lulled them into a sleep.

*-*-*

They remained at the village for a few weeks, helping them rebuild and fix what was broken in the carnage. Removing the remains of the walker that were salvageable and putting them to use. Mando had to talk to Estella and she had to talk to him. Both knowing what they needed to do for the kid. 

Mando thought on how he would approach the topic with Estella. He was leaning on the barn's wall, Cara sitting on a box, her feet up and looking out at the peaceful village. Omera was inside fixing Cara a cup of spotchka. Mando watched Estella supervise all the children, watching as the little one stalked a frog, laughing as he leapt on it.

Omera exited the barn, handing Cara the cup. "Thank you." Cara tried to hide her smirk as the villager turned to stand before the bounty hunter. 

"Can I set you something in the house?" His helmet directed itself away from Estella and towards Omera. 

"Uh, thank you. Maybe later." She nodded, both now looking towards the child, who had spit out the frog and was now sitting with the other children, listening to them talk and laugh together. 

"He's very happy here." 

"He is." Her smiling face turned back to the Mandalorian. 

"Fits right in." Her smile was implying something, but she walked off leaving Mando to ponder what it meant. Cara was smiling into her drink, knowing what Omera was getting at. She looked up at him, verbally prodding him to see what he thought of the idea of staying here.

"So, what happens if you take that thing off?" Mando looked to the shock trooper. "They come after you and kill you?" His gaze shifted back to his fellow bounty hunter, watching her as she knelt down to the child, watching the little ones ears wiggle with excitement as she handed him something to eat. The woman's smile reaching her ears in response. 

"No. You just can't ever put it back on again." Cara almost rolled her eyes, baffled that that was the only 'punishment' to taking it off. 

"That's it?" She barely believed it. "So you can slip off the helmet, and settle down with that beautiful young widow, and raise your kid, sitting here, sipping spotchka?" 

He looked at her, his body language screaming for her to drop it, she shrugged, but followed the direction of his head as he looked back at Estella. He watched her as she stood back up, turning towards them both, giving a small smile as she walked over to them. "Oh, I see. It's not the widow you want to settle down with." 

Mando's head snapped back towards the shock trooper, who hid her smile in her cup as she took a swig of spotchka. Estella took the steps up to the barn, coming to a stop before the Mandalorian. Cara was trying her best not to laugh at the awkwardness that Mando was exhibiting. 

"I think we made the right call." He nodded in agreement. Cara confused by what they meant.

"We raised some hell a few weeks back." Mando finished off for her, as she turned back to look at the kid again. "It's too much action for a backwater town like this." Cara was nodding. "Word travels fast. We might wanna cycle the charts and move on." The shock trooper agreed, but felt sorry for the child who looked overjoyed as he played with the other children. 

"Would not wanna be the one who's gotta tell him." 

"We're leaving him here." Estella's voice was quiet, but certain. Cara looked at them both, not wholly shocked by the revelation. 

"Travelling with us, that's no life for a kid. We did our job, he's safe. Better chance at a life." Mando's voice was trying to mask the sadness he felt, but they both picked up on it. Cara voiced what they were all thinking.

"It's gonna break his little heart." Estella closed her eyes, not wanting to think of the goodbye, despite knowing him for a short while, she had grown rather attached, as had the Mandalorian. 

"He'll get over it. We all do." He was speaking from experience, but Estella knew that not everyone heals from such things. But with this environment, the little one would thrive. 

*-*-*

Mando had elected to talk to Omera about having the kid stay here, while Estella had the task of telling the little one what was going to happen. She walked over to the children, sitting down, lifting the child into her lap, letting the other children feed him. Mando walked over to Omera, who was tending to one of the nets by the ponds. Estella waited for the confirmation that the kid could stay here, watching the Mandalorian talk to Omera. 

They were at the edge of the village, Mando explaining how it is a beautiful village and that the kid was happy here. They spoke for a moment, before she noticed that he was looking at both her and the child. She tensed as Omera lifted her hands towards Mando's helmet. Her breathing quickened, wondering if Mando would allow her to take it off. 

The helmet lifted slightly, Estella held her breath, her brow knitting into a frown. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until his hands gently grabbed Omera's wrists, stopping her from removing the helm. Estella sighed with relief. Forcing herself to look away from the scene for a moment.

A shot rang out, Estella reacted immediately, swivelling around to shield the child with her body. Omera jumped, and Mando whipped round, running towards the shot. The farmers scattered, dropping everything and running into their homes. Estella ran towards the barn, keeping the child calm as she drew her blaster, waiting for either an enemy, or Mando to tell her that it was all fine. 

*-*-*

The tension was killing her, she was crouched behind cover, her head peaking over and her blaster drawn, the child was beside her, clinging onto her leg. "Estella." The voice of the Mandalorian made her relax, then the sight of him made her smile. He was standing in the doorway. She put her blaster away, picked up the child and walked to him. His body language told her what she dreaded. 

"They're still tracking him aren't they?" He nodded, now both were unsure of what they needed to do next. But understood that they had to take him with them.

*-*-*

The little looked over the speeders edge at the villagers and the children, who watched as they packed up their things and loaded it on. The children didn't want them to leave and Omera watched on, a longing look upon her face.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort?" 

"I appreciate the offer." Mando lifted a box into the speeder, Cara beside him. "But we're gonna bypass the town and head right to the Razor Crest." She lifted her bag across her shoulder, smiling at the bounty hunter. 

"Well then, until our paths cross." Holding out her hand, he grasped it, a warriors handshake. 

"Until our paths cross." Cara looked to Estella, letting go of Mando's hand and walking round the speeder, to Estella. 

"Take care of him." Estella nodded, not realising that Cara was talking about Mando, not the kid. She held her arms out for a hug, one Estella gladly gave the woman, before they parted ways. Sure that they would all see each other again. 

Winta had run to the child, hugging the little one goodbye, his ears drooping, neither of them wanting to leave. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She clung to the child, letting the tears fall from her face as the little one wrapped his own arms around her.

Mando turned to Omera, she was trying to remain stoic, but the frown and the tightness of her throat threatened to show her true emotions. Estella shook many of the hands that were held out to her, being thanked and thanking them in return for their kindness. 

"Thank you." Mando bowed his head to Omera, both bounty hunters gathered their bags and climbed onto the speeder, settling down for the journey back to the Razor Crest. The villagers watched the three of them leave, waving goodbye as they slowly disappeared into the forest.


	5. The Gunslinger

Estella wasn't exactly sure what the bounty hunter was trying to achieve with shooting at their ship. They were all warning shots, and he was aiming for the engines, but a lone bounty hunter boarding this ship, to come up against herself, and a Mandalorian seemed like a poor idea.

Not to mention, the rattling around the cockpit, as Mando dodged the shots, was always insufferable. She hated being unable to do anything when in a tight spot. Being fired upon in someone else's ship was one of those moments. She just had to sit there, being thrown left and right, if it weren't for the secure straps of her chair, the same was said for the Kid.

The bounty hunters voice sounded through the cockpit, his demand filling their ears. "Hand over the child, Mando." A blast hit the ship, the right engine crackling with damage. "I might let you live."

Another hit to the hull, Mando was now looking around rapidly at the different buttons and switches, trying to redivert power, and finally be rid of the pest that pursued them. The little one whimpered as he jostled around the box, that they had strapped to the chair as a makeshift pram. Estella held her hand out across the cockpit, his tiny fingers wrapped around hers.

More evasive manoeuvres nearly caused the little one to lose grip of the bounty hunters fingers, his ears drooping in fear. The Razer Crest took a direct hit to the left engine, it sputtered. Alarms rang through the ship, Mando, desperate to contain the problem, began hitting the necessary buttons to temporarily fix the issue.

"Hold on." The child let go of her hand, gripping onto the edge of the box, her own hands holding tightly to the straps of her chair. Mando pulled the levers back rapidly, the Razer Crest spun round and round, dodging the rapid fire from behind them. "Come on." He stopped the spinning, now heading straight, more gunfire raining down upon them.

"I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold." Estella noticed Mando tense, she couldn't help the smirk, knowing that that line, being used on him, wasn't going to go down well. The hunter begin to fire again, Mando hit the breaks, the three of them being pushed forward in their chairs at the sudden stop. As the ship flew over them, it grazed the top of one of the engines. With the bounty hunter now in front, trying to turn back round. Mando targeted him, fingers on the triggers.

"That's my line." It only took one shot and the bounty hunter's ship was destroyed. The Razor Crest floated through space, Mando turning to find Estella looking down, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, her hair strewn about her face. The child looked rather dazed but his two companions were just fine. The same could not be said for the ship.

The alarms were ringing out, Mando turned his attention back to the console, flicking switches and pushing buttons, trying to asses the damage and see what could be done. "We're losing fuel." The engines suddenly died, the lights going out, not a sound to be heard but the giggling of the child.

Rising from his chair he stood over Estella, her face looking up at him as she leaned her head out of the way. His gloved hand reaching for a switch behind her. The cockpit glowed red, the power back on, back in his seat he flicked more switches, the engines powered up and he headed right for Tatooine. The radio sounded, the operators voice coming through.

"This is Mos Eisley Tower. We are tracking you. Head for bay three-five, over."

"Copy that." He flicked a switch over his head. "Locked in for three-five." They descended towards the desert planet. The left engine having relative difficulty, but Mando swiftly got them down, heading straight for bay three-five. The landing was a little shaky, but considering the damage, it wasn't too bad. They unbuckled, turning to find that the child had fallen asleep on the descent. Mando wrapped him up in his blanket, carrying him down and gently placing him on the bed, before shutting the door.

Estella had opened the rear ramp, seeing three droids eagerly waddling over to fix the damage. Mando came up behind her, pulling his blaster out and shooting a warning shot at the droids. They screamed, dropping down so just their little heads were seen.

"Hey! Hey!"

That earned him a few shouts from the woman in charge, and a rough swat on his arm. Followed by a disapproving look from his fellow bounty hunter. He just tilted his head, giving a shrug. She knows he hates droids, but his reaction was a little over the top. The droids scattered, hiding from the bounty hunter, as the woman came out towards them, shouting her head off. "You damage one of my droids, you'll pay for it."

"Just keep them away from my ship." Estella rolled her eyes, her hands now placed on her hips, still on the ramp. Mando was on the sand, pointing at the droids disapprovingly as the woman approached him. She looked at the smoking engine, the scorch marks and tutted.

"Yeah? You think that's a good idea, do ya? Let's look at your ship." She walked around the Razor crest, taking in all the damage, banging on the hull, to test its integrity. "Oof! Look at that." Mando looked up at Estella, wondering why she was shaking her head at him. The woman held out a scanner, pointing it towards the ship. "Ugh, you got a lot of carbon scorin' building up top." Putting it away she moved on. "Yeah. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in a shootout."

Estella had joined Mando's side, both watching the woman examine the Razor Crests damage, giving her report. She continued muttering about what she would have to do to fix the ship, Estella leaned her head towards him.

"You really don't want those droids to help out? I think she will need it." He just turned his head slowly to her. She couldn't see his face but knew he was giving her a look that just told her to accept this about him. "Okay, it's your ship." She shrugged, not agreeing, but understanding his hatred for them, even ones that would be helpful during times like these.

"You got a fuel leak. Look at that, this is a mess. How did you even land? That's gonna set you back." The Mandalorian sighed, pulling out some credits.

"I've got 500 Imperial Credits." He held them out to her, she took them, unimpressed.

"That's all you got?" He looked to Estella who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, although I can help out with fixing it, given how he's difficult about droids." The woman thought on that for a moment, then turned to her droids.

"Well, what do you guys think?" The droids chattered and she looked back at the ship. "That should at least cover the hanger, and with your help, some of the engine." She looked at them, they all knew it wasn't enough to fix it entirely.

"I'll get you your money." With Estella offering to help, she could also keep an eye on the child, something he didn't mind at all.

"Hmm. I've heard that before."

"Just remember-"

"Yeah, no droids. I heard ya. You don't have to say it twice." She looked at Estella then. "Jeez." The bounty hunter shrugged in response, the woman turning back to start working. Mando looked to her for a moment, wanting to ask her to make sure the droids stay away, that the kid will be safe, but she was way ahead of him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on everything, now go make that money." She flashed him a smile before joining the woman, both setting to work on repairing the ship. Mando watched her for a moment, turning on the spot as she looked up when realising he was still there.

"So what's his problem with droids?" The women had goggles on, shielding their eyes from the sparks. Estella was welding while the woman, who called herself Peli, was working on some of the wiring.

"Ya know, he's never actually said." Of course Estella did know, it just wasn't her place to share such a story.

"Ah, he's a man of mystery." She stopped welding, now fully able to hear what the curly haired woman was saying. "I think it's time we took a break." Peli looked towards the droids who were following her around, holding tools to pass up to her while she worked. They nodded and beeped in response. "How bout you join us for a game?"

Estella thought about if for a moment, but the echoing shriek of the child snapped her to attention. He was awake and confused, not knowing where they were or where his two protectors had gone to. Peli's head shot towards the open hanger of the ship, then up at Estella, who was now climbing down from the engine. She watched the bounty hunter head towards the ramp, only to stop, smile and hold her hands out to the little green creature who was sleepily walking towards her, cooing as it did so.

The child held his hand ups, chirping as Estella's arms wrapped around him, scooping him up. "Well, who is this little guy?" Peli had walked over, peering over Estella's shoulder, taking a look at the child. Her pointer finger stroked his forehead, before gently touching the tip of one of his long ears. "Look at his bright eyes."

"Isn't he adorable." Peli nodded, then seemed rather baffled.

"I tell ya, you and that Mandalorian make odd parents." Estella just laughed, she would be lying to herself if the same thought hadn't crossed her mind.

Mando had entered a rather dingy looking cantina. It was rather quiet, save for a few who were chattering amongst their little groups.

"Hey, droid, I'm a hunter. I'm lookin' for some work." The droid slowly wiped down the bar, its robotic voice responding blankly to the Mandalorian.

"Unfortunately, the Bounty Guild no longer operates from Tatooine." Mando was shaking his head from the moment the droid said 'Bounty Guild'.

"I'm not looking for Guild work."

"I am afraid that does not improve your situation, at least by my calculation." A voice called at from behind Mando.

"Think again, tin can." Mando turned, seeing a young man, alone. His feet were on the table, his back leaned against the soft booth he sat upon. Mando looked him up and down, he was dressed as if he was a bounty hunter but he still didn't quite look the part. "If you're looking for work, have a seat, my friend." The man gestured to the chair opposite. "Name's Toro, Toro Calican." Toro was trying to be mysterious and impressive, but Mando was neither itching to know more about him, nor was he impressed. But he needed a job and this was his only bet.

Mando leaned on the bar for a moment, taking a look at the droid, silently wishing the droid had some work instead. He finally walked over after another insistence from Toro, who shifted to put his feet on the floor, while grabbing a puck. As it was placed on the table it activated, showing the image of a woman Mando would rather not go up against.

"Picked up the Bounty Puck before I left the Mid Rim. Fennec Shand, an assassin." He looked up at the steely Mandalorian, continuing on with the information he had. "Heard she's been on the run ever since the New Republic put all her employers in lockdown."

"I know the name." Mando's voice sounded through his modulator. He just wanted this young bounty hunter to get to the point.

"Well, I followed this tracking fob here." Toro pulled out said tracking fob, showing Mando the beeping device. "Now the positional data suggests she's headed out beyond the Dune sea." The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Should be an easy job."

Mando huffed, so quietly that his modulator barely crackled. He was done hearing what he had to say, knowing there wasn't a chance that he would go up against Fennec, especially with someone so inexperienced.

"Well, good luck with that." Mando rose from the seat, prepared to find any other work. But Toro wasn't having it. The cool demeanour was fading away as he tried to stop Mando from leaving, questioning why he wasn't interested.

"Wait, wait, wait, hey. I thought you needed work?" Mando turned, not really caring but decided he might as well make his point across to the man.

"How long have you been with the Guild?"

"Long enough." He wasn't buying it.

"Clearly not. Fennec Shand is an elite mercenary." His tone of voice was biting, he had no intentions of cushioning the blow of what Toro was hearing. "She made her name killing for all the top crime syndicates, including the Hutts." Finally the mask of confidence had faded from Toro, a glint of fear crossed his eyes. "If you go after her, you won't make it past sunrise." Finally he made off towards the exit, only taking three steps before Toro called out again.

"This is my first job." Mando paused once more, he really didn't want to get involved, but he needed the credits. He also knew that if he went back to Estella and told her what was going on, she would insist on joining them so they could have a better chance at getting Fennec. "You can keep the money, all of it. I just need this job to get into the Guild." Toro scoffed, finally admitting to himself, and Mando, what he had been trying to conceal. "I can't do it alone."

Toro was met with the blank gaze of Mando's visor, seconds of silence passed. He was weighing his options, sighing slightly he finally decided. "Meet me at Hanger three-five in half an hour." Toro nodded, trying to hide the glee. "Bring two speeder bikes and give me the tracking fob." Toro nearly cheered with relief, until Mando asked for the fob, not trusting him for a second.

Mando watched, with pure frustration, as he slammed the fob into the wall, smashing it. He looked at the man in disbelief, remembering why he always worked alone, except for Estella. But she was someone that didn't irritate him, someone who he worked well with. Someone he was really coming to trust, the only person he was ever this close to, especially since sharing that barn each night for over two weeks.

Toro's cocky, and rather excited voice broke through Mando's thoughts of his companion. "Don't worry, I've got it all memorised." Toro tapped his own head with his finger, as if that would reassure Mando of his memory skills.

"Half an hour." He finally allowed his feet to carry him away from the cantina. He closed his eyes with irritation for a moment as he heard Toro's voice call out, again. "Looks like you're stuck with me now, partner." Mando pushed on, trying to not let Toro's annoyance get to him. He hadn't realised how well he got on with Estella until meeting this new bounty hunter.

Mando walked into hanger three-five. No one was around, it was dead silent. He couldn't help but feeling sick to his stomach with worry. He nearly ran into the belly of the Razor Crest, hoping to find Estella and the Kid inside. Glancing over to his small room, he did a double take. The child was gone, nothing but a blanket remained. He ran to it, before whipping back round. The logic in him was telling him that the kid was fine and was with her. But what if she had been taken too? The panic overtook him, he spun on the spot, running back out of the ship. Spotting Peli asleep inside her workspace.

"Hey!" She jolted awake at the harsh sound of the Mandalorians voice.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She nearly fell out of her chair. A droid hid itself as Mando directed his angry tone towards it.

"Where is he?" Peli had walked out of her office, holding the crying child who had been woken up by the commotion. Footsteps sounded behind him, a confused Estella was walking up to him, wiping her hands on a cloth. Peli shushed the child, rocking him to try and calm him down.

"Quiet! Oh. It's okay." Peli was desperately trying to rock the child back into a calm mood. "You woke him up. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get him to sleep?"

Estella gently placed a hand on Mandos arm, he was tense but his muscles relaxed slightly at her touch. He had calmed down a bit, but was still rather demanding.

"Give him to me." The gentle squeeze of Estella's fingers around his forearm made him finally look to his fellow bounty hunter.

"Mando... It's okay, I have been here the whole time." He finally relaxed fully, she was right. He didn't think he could become so protective over the kid. Peli was smiling down at the child, who was now calm and looking at the Mandalorian.

"Anyway, I started the repair on the fuel leak. Your friend here helped with the hull near the engine." She tapped away on the machinery beside her, at the base of the ramp. "There you go. I had a couple setbacks I want to talk to you about. You know I didn't use any droids, as requested." Peli pointed to Estella, asking for confirmation of the fact.

The bounty hunter nodded to Mando, who trusted her word. "It took us a lot longer than expected, but without her help I wouldn't be this far, so count yourself lucky." Peli continued to hit the buttons on the machine, she wobbled the entire thing before hitting the side of it gently. Mando had walked into the ship, Estella's hand finally falling from his arm as he did so. He grabbed hold of the bag, listening to every word Peli said, but looking at Estella as she observed what he was up to. "I figured the pair of you were good for the money, since you have an extra mouth to feed." The woman's attention was back on the child, smiling at him again as his little face looked up at her.

Mando was back beside Estella, a rare softness in his voice, masked slightly by his modulator. "Thank you." He began to walk off, but was stopped by Estella, she had put herself before him, holding her hand up to stop him, he let her hand gently rest on his chest.

"What's the job?"

"Oh! I was right. You got a job didn't you?" They ignored the woman and continued looking at one another, Estella wasn't going to budge, and normally he would just tell her and get on with it, but looking down at her now, he didn't want to worry her. She arched a brow, she would get her answer and he knew it.

"Fennec Shand." He was right, she was worried, he could see that she was trying to hide it. After spending all those days and nights with Estella, he had picked up a few of her mannerisms, her attempts to subtly keep a neutral expression when faced with something she had a strong opinion on. She sighed, the palm of her hand lowering back to her side.

"I'm coming." With that she whipped round on the spot, heading towards the doorway. He leapt towards her, hand outstretched and clasped onto her wrist, spinning her back around to face him.

"No." Estella snatched her hand from his grasp. Peli stood behind the arguing pair, pretending not to listen in.

"Yes! I am not going to sit here, fixing your damn ship while you run off getting yourself killed." A beat passed. The tension thick in the air. Estella looked back at Peli, who was focusing her eyes on the child but was listening in intently. "Peli, would you mind looking after the little one until we get back?"

"Fine by me."

"No! This isn't happening, El-" Her pointer finger was held up, plastered onto his visor, covering where his mouth was beneath his helmet, he watched as a small smirk played at her lips.

"I have spoken." With that she walked out of Hanger three-five. Mando sighed deeply, before following the bounty hunter. Peli pursed her lips, finding the situation rather awkward and amusing, but she followed them both out too, deciding to change the subject to be more centred on how much she was going to get paid.

"You know, it's costing me a lot of money to keep these droids even powered up." Estella was standing there, furious at the sight of only two speeders. Toro leaned against one casually, showing off the speeders he had. Mando winced inside his helm as Estella spun round to him, her hair flicking through the air as she did so, a deep frown on her face.

"Hey, Mando, what do you think? Not too shabby, huh?" Each of them ignored Toro.

"Are you kidding me?! You only arranged for two speeders? It's like you don't know me at all Mando." She gestured vaguely at the scene behind her. "You knew for a fact, that I would be coming along. And this, only having two speeders, plan isn't going to stop me." Mando was defeated, there was nothing that would convince her to stay put, and she was right, his pitiful attempt of having Toro only get two speeders wasn't going to deter her.

Toro watched on, eyeing Estella, but then following Mando's, silent and stoic, form place his bag down on the back of the speeder, before taking a closer look at the make of the speeder. He wasn't impressed, something Toro caught onto.

"What'd you expect? This ain't Corellia." Toro defended the speeders, they weren't the best make, but this is Tatooine, so it's the best he could get. His eyes drifted back to the two women, one calming down but still rather angry at the Mandalorian, the other squinting at the sunlight, holding the child. He nodded to them both before frowning at the child in confusion for a moment. He turned his attention back to Estella. "And who might you be, ma'am?"

"Someone who will be helping you take down Fennec Shand, it turns out." He nodded, thankful for the extra help. Mounting his speeder he waited as Mando secured his bag. Estella mounted the speeder, sitting way back to allow Mando to sit in front of her. He swung his leg over the speeder, these weren't typically built for two people, meaning it was a snug fit on the seat, her torso was pressed up against his back, the warmth of his Beskar meeting hers.

Toro pulled his goggles and mask on, shielding him from the sand, as he started the speeder off. Estella pulled her own mask up, covering her mouth and nose, then placed her hands around Mando's waist. Both men started up their speeders, propelling forward, across the dunes. Peli watched as the three of them disappeared across the sand. Estella's grip tightened, not expecting these speeders to be quite so fast.

They sped across the dunes, the heat of the sun beating down on them. Estella wondered how Mando could deal with such extreme heat while wearing all the armour, and his helmet. Even with the welcome breeze that came with the use of a speeder, it was unbearable for her with her armour on. Not to mention the added warmth of their bodies being so close. The sand was getting to her eyes, so she was forced to lean her head against his back, shielding her face even more.

Mando followed Toro closely, both treating it like a race, until Mando sped out in front a little, holding his hand up in a fist, signalling for Toro to slow to a halt. Mando had spotted something, Toro had not, and was looking at the Mandalorian questioningly. Estella had lifted her head, looking over Mando's shoulder, catching the two tiny blips across the horizon.

Toro pulled his goggles and mask down as the speeders came to a halt. Mando leaned back, as a result his back pushed further into Estella, her entire chest now against the bounty hunter.

"What's going on?"

"Look. Up ahead." Toro followed where Mando had pointed towards, he slid off his speeder, looking into his bag to fetch is binocs. As Toro walked out in front of them Mando slid his leg over the speeder, sitting at an angle on the seat. Toro quickly identified what he saw, spotting the raiders ahead of them.

"Tusken Raiders. I heard the locals talking about this filth." What Toro didn't know was that two raiders were coming up beside them.

"Tuskens think they're the locals." Toro scoffed at the suggestion, still looking at the raiders out on the dune. "Everyone else is just trespassing."

"Whatever they call themselves, they best keep their distance." Estella was smirking, the two raiders now standing right by them, and the speeders. Toro still hadn't noticed them.

"Yeah? Why don't you tell them yourself?" Toro lowered his binocs, looking back at the blank visor of the Mandalorian, and the smirking form of the woman behind him. Confusion crossed his face until he spotted the raiders in the corner of his eye, making him jump, hand now over his blaster. He looked back to Mando as the Tuskens shrieked.

Estella's hands slipped off of Mando's waist as he rose from the speeder, holding a hand out to Toro, to show him that it was fine and no violence was needed. This was the first time Estella had seen the Mandalorian actually talk something out instead of just shooting. "Relax." Mando was now standing beside Toro, both looking at the new arrivals.

She watched as Mando signed to the Tuskens, asking them for passage, and offering to trade something in return. Toro continued to watch, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"He's negotiating." One of the Tuskens signed back, neither Toro or Estella understood the sign language but she wasn't concerned or worried. Toro was, however.

"What's going on?"

"We need passage across their land." The Tusken signed again, Mando held his hand out to Toro.

"Let me see the binocs."

"Why?" Toro didn't hand them over, instead just looked at Mando, who gave him the same blank stare as he gave everyone, no one truly knowing his expression underneath. Finally he gave in, handing the binocs over. Mando instantly chucked them at the raider, who caught them with ease.

"Hey! What?" Mando walked back to his speeder, Estella shaking her head and laughing at the scene. She shuffled back again, once Mando was sitting back down her hands found his waist once more. "Those were brand new."

"Yeah? They were." Mando didn't wait for Toro to mount his own speeder, instead took off. Leaving the young, uninitiated bounty hunter to catch up. His shoulders were slumped as irritation spread across his face. Marching back to his speeder the Tuskens had turned away, leaving Toro alone entirely, until he finally caught up with the two seasoned bounty hunters.

They crossed the sands, nearing the bounty now. Again Mando had spotted what was ahead of them, so they had slowed to a halt. The three of them were laying in the sand, heads peaking over the top of the dune. Mando was trying to teach Toro some things.

"All right, tell me what you see."

"Dewback. Looks like the rider is still attached." The three of them watched as the Dewback shuffled along the sands, dragging the deceased rider along, their leg caught in the stirrup. "Is that her? Is that the target?"

"I don't know." Mando looked between the two, eyes lingering on Estella for a moment, as he drew his blaster. "I'll go, you both cover me." She sighed but nodded, both her and Toro taking out their own blasters. Mando began to stand, his next words directed more towards Toro. "Stay down."

They watched him, both beside one another, bellies to the sand, as Mando ran out towards the Dewback. He looked around, trying to spot any sign of the assassin. Holding his hand out to the beast, he tried to calm it. The dewback stopped, allowing the Mandalorian to walk over to the fallen rider, flipping him over. It wasn't Fennec, instead some unfortunate bounty hunter.

"Well, is it her? Is she dead?"

"It's another bounty hunter." He called back to them, Estella really didn't like this job.

"Oh, great." She rolled her eyes at Toro's lack of understanding of just how much danger they were in.

"Hey, I hope you don't plan on keeping all that stuff for yourself." Mando was searching the body, Toro was just keeping his eyes on him as he did so, Estella was the only one actually looking out for any sign of the assassin. "Can I at least have that blaster?" Mando found the tracking fob, it beeped away rather rapidly. Mando straightened up, Estella noticed the sudden tenseness of her companion.

Fennec was close. Mando spotted her just in time. A faint sound of a blaster rang out, followed by the shot, speeding towards the Mandalorian who had turned on the spot, heading back to their cover.

"Get down!" The ping of the laser hitting armour sounded, followed by the grunt of Mando as he fell to the ground. The force of the shot pushing him over. Toro had his head down, unable to see, but she still peaked over, needing to see if he got back up. Thankfully he did, almost as soon as he had fallen. Another shot rang out as he reached the top of the dune. Sparks and a clang as the second shot hit his back, pushing him over the top of the dune and slamming down between the two bounty hunters.

"What happened?" Toro was looking at the frantically breathing Mandalorian, missing Estella place a hand on his arm, her own heart beating a mile a minute, a small sigh of relief left her. She wasn't sure why she held onto his arm, but she felt like she needed to touch him to reassure herself that he was fine.

"Sniper bolt." He didn't push her hand off of the crook of his arm, allowing her to tightly grip him for a few more moments until she finally released him. "Only an MK-modified rifle could make that shot."

"You alright Mando?" Her voice came out a mix of worried and furious, worried that he got hit and furious that Fennec had managed to get two shots on him.

"Yeah. Hit me in the beskar, and at that range beskar held up."

"Wait, I don't wear any beskar." Estella scoffed at him then.

"No, you don't."

"So... what do we do?"

"The shot came from that ridge, so we should wait until dark." Mando nodded in agreement but Toro wasn't convinced.

"What if she escapes?" Mando elaborated on the plan, trying to teach this poor kid the way bounty hunting works.

"She's got the high ground. She'll wait for us to make the first move." Both slid back down the sand, out of view from Fennec, to make a small camp to rest. "We're gonna rest. You take the first watch. Stay low!" Toro seemed out of sorts, but shuffled up a little to peak over the ridge, as the bounty hunters settled down behind him.

The suns had set, it now being dark enough for them to have a chance. Toro had watched all evening, nothing to report and now that it was night, he was eager to get going.

"Alright suns are down, time to go." He turned back to them, finding Mando leaning against his speeder, seemingly asleep. Estella beside him, using her arm as a pillow, her back pressed up against Mando's leg. "Come on, wake up." Neither moved, so Toro walked over to them, staring at the unmoving Mandalorian. "Look at you, asleep on the job, old man."

He began messing around, rapidly pulling his blaster out at Mando, figuring he was asleep so he could get away with his antics. He spun his blaster on his finger, making whooshing noises. Mando's head turned towards the man.

"You done?" Toro tried to act cool, placing his blaster back into its holster, casually, as if he hadn't been doing a thing.

"Yeah. I was just, you know, waking you up. Come on." Mando ignored him, resting his hand on Estella's side, gently shaking her awake. Watching as her eyes fluttered open gently. She stretched as she slowly sat up.

Mando was now standing, holding his hand out to pull her up beside him. She took it while stifling a yawn. He held his hand out to the bike, she followed his gesture and sat down as he turned his attention back onto Toro.

"Get on your bike. Ride as fast as you can towards those rocks." Mando didn't get on his bike right away, instead was getting some flash charges out of his bag. Toro did as he said but was still unsure.

"That's the plan? She'll snipe us right off the bikes." Mando now sat on the speeder, throwing a flash charge at Toro, he caught it and inspected the device.

"It's a flash charge. We alternate shots, it'll blind any scope temporarily. Combine that with our speed and we got a chance." Estella held onto the flash chargers with one hand, her other wrapping around Mando's waist once more. Toro was hoping for better odds, he really wasn't getting the danger behind being a bounty hunter.

"A chance?"

"Hey, you wanted this. Get ready." Toro lifted his mask, and lowered his goggles, both activating their speeders to zip across the dunes. Estella waited for a few moments, about five seconds, before firing her flash charge into the air. It shot up, lightening the skies, while blinding Fennec temporarily.

She soon recovered, taking a shot at them. The darkness allowing them to pick up her shots far more quickly. Both swerved out the way of the shot, the sand between them throwing up into the air.

Toro held his own flash charge up, shooting it and blinding Fennec once more. She resorted to taking random shots, being unable to aim. Both still swerved out of the way. They waited a few more seconds, Toro fired his second flash charge, but it faltered, rolling uselessly across the ground, illuminating them as they sped across the dunes. Estella lit her own one, but fired it slightly too late. A shot hit their speeder, sending Mando and Estella flying.

She landed at an angle, on the hard beskar of his back, both grunting in pain. She was certain something was broken. Her flash charge gave Toro the cover he needed as he skidded to a stop beneath the ridge. Estella had slid off of Mando, who was now standing and using his body to shield her from any more shots. One rang out again, hitting Mando square in the chest. Pushing him back but he had braced, and with the added support of the bounty hunter behind him, the pair of them only stumbled back a bit.

Fennec went to take another shot, but lifted her finger from the trigger as the voice of Toro sounded from behind her.

"No so fast, Fennec." She moved suddenly, throwing a knife at the young gunslinger, it came into contact with his blaster, nearly hitting it out of his hand. Before he could look back she charged at him, kicking his arm again, his shot missing her.

Mando and Estella could hear the shots. Estella held a hand to her ribs, Mando's chest piece was smoking, searing hot from the shot from the rifle at such close range. He looked back at her but she waved him off, shooing him away to go help Toro. He nodded and sprinted off as she followed slowly, her breathing raspy and painful. But now was not the time for dealing with such injuries.

Toro was holding his own against the assassin, but there was no chance of him taking her on all by himself. He needed the backup. She blocked all the hits he tried to land on her, smirking as she did so. She knew this would be an easy fight against him. She kicked him to the ground, he crawled back but she ran to him, wrapping her legs around his neck as she rolled to the ground, holding his arm and pulling it back. Bones began to crack, Toro screamed in pain.

"Nice distraction." Looking up she saw the Mandalorian standing over her. Muttering under her breath she released Toro, who groaned in pain before rolling away, holding his arm close to his body. She sat up, hands raised in surrender. Mando moved towards the injured gunslinger, his eyes and blaster continuously trained on Fennec.

"Ow... Yeah, good work partner." Toro was still doubled over in pain, recovering slowly. Mando held out some cuffs, throwing them to Fennec.

"Cuff yourself." If looks could kill, Mando would have dropped dead. Fennec did as he asked. Toro was now standing and the pained form of Estella had come into view. "Why don't you go find your blaster." Toro brushed the sand off his jacket, his arm no longer aching quite so much, and walked off to find his dropped blaster. Mando didn't take his eyes off of Fennec but noticed how Estella held her arm across her side, pushing gently to hold her ribs in place, easing the pain of her breathing. She too held her blaster out at the woman, who sat in the sand at their feet.

"A Mandalorian. It's been a long time since I've seen one of your kind." Fennec now stood up, her own eyes never leaving Mando. "Ever been to Nevarro? I hear things didn't go so well there, but it looks like you got off easy." Mando didn't respond, he rarely did in these sort of situations. Estella looked at the bounty hunter, trying to determine what he was thinking and feeling, based off body language alone, but the pain that ebbed through her was far too distracting. Her ribs would need a bandage on them, she wasn't entirely sure if it was a fracture or a break, either way they would need to be held in place until she healed.

Toro had found his blaster, shaking the sand from it, he looked back to the three of them. "You don't have to worry about gettin' back to Nevarro, or anywhere else, once we turn you in." He placed the blaster back in his holster, Mando turned Fennec round, pushing her to walk forward. "You know, I really should thank you. You're my ticket into the Guild." She rolled her eyes at him, fairly disgusted with herself that this man was involved with her capture, it was less insulting that a Mandalorian had succeeded, even with his heavily injured friend, but this guy? Fennec was less than impressed.

"You're welcome."

They headed down the ridge, Estella silently cursing as she had just climbed up it and now had to go back down. No one would notice the worried glances that Mando kept shooting in her direction, watching as she struggled to breathe steadily. She took careful steps down towards the speeders, but finding that only one was working.

"Uh-oh. Looks like two of us will have to walk." There was no chance of Mando letting Estella walk back with her injuries, at least not without him, but he couldn't trust Toro to take her back and wait for them to get there. He threw Fennec to the floor, who huffed in response.

"Or we could drag you." The slightly wheezing voice of Estella cut through the quiet air. "That dewback could be helpful." She was swaying slightly, trying to stand upright but was hunching over as she held onto her ribs. Mando didn't answer right away, his helmet directed at her, she winced in pain but tried to hide it.

"I need you to go find that dewback." It wasn't a request, but Toro didn't like the idea of leaving the bounty with the two bounty hunters.

"And leave you here with my bounty and my ride?" Estella rolled her eyes.

"It can't carry three people, just go get it." Toro looked back at Estella for a second, still not liking the idea.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mando looked back, the crackle of his modulator sounding as he sighed lightly. He scanned the horizon, noticing the small light of the dewbacks heat signature. He thought for a moment, finding no other way of dealing with this. He didn't fully look at Toro, instead looked past his shoulder, watching Estella lean back against a rock, taking a shaky breath.

"Okay, I'll do it. Watch her, and don't let her get near the bike. She's no good to us dead." Estella held her blaster out to Fennec, while Toro eyed the bounty. He sighed and Fennec just stared at him. He sat on his speeder, not wanting to watch her, her stare making him slightly uneasy.

She finally broke eye contact and looked towards Estella. "Broken rib huh?" She would have sighed if it didn't hurt so much to do so. "Going to be difficult for you to stay awake." Fennec smirked as Estella contemplated firing a warning shot. She decided against it, not wanting Mando to come running back in fear of what had happened.

It was now dawn, Estella was struggling to stay awake, but would have found it much more difficult had they not rested beforehand. The three of them had sat in silence the entire night, all three bored out of their minds. Estella had some focus though, and had managed to steady her breathing enough for it to be bearable. But she was also sitting down on the sand, her back up against a rock. Her eyes were heavy, but still trained on the assassin. Toro was lounging on his speeder, looking out for any sign of the Mandalorian.

"Oh, it's been a while..." She was ignored. "Oh, look, the suns are coming up."

"Quiet." A mistake on his part, both Estella and Mando knew that simply not responding was the best way to deal with a talkative bounty.

"Look, there's still time to make my rendezvous in Mos Espa. Take me to it and I can pay you double the price on my head." Estella rolled her eyes, nearly every bounty would claim to be able to pay double the price.

"I don't care about the money."

"Oh, so the Mandalorian and his girlfriend keep all the money for themselves."

"Only because I let them." She scoffed at that, and now Estella had had enough. She pushed herself up, trying not to let her wince of pain be seen or heard.

"Doesn't seem that way."

"Right, that's enough." They both looked to Estella, her blaster pointed at Fennec. Both fell silent, Estella had her back to Toro who had turned his attention back out on the horizon.

"I hired Mando, this is my job. Bringing you in will make me a full member of the Bounty Hunters Guild" Estella turned to Toro, glaring at him, willing him to shut it.

"I said that's enough. She is trying to get information, trying to talk her way out of it. The quicker you learn that every single bounty you hunt does this, the quicker you learn to just zip it when they start talking." His eyes fell back onto Fennec, she held a smirk on her face, her eyes boring into Toro's.

She pressed on, knowing she was getting to Toro, and knowing there wasn't much Estella could do to get them to stop, given her physical state. "You already have something the Guild values far more than me. You just don't see it."

Estella's eyes widened, she had been referring to when they took the child from Nevarro. She knew who they were. "Toro, ignore her." She prayed his curiosity wouldn't get the better of him.

"What?"

Fuck.

"The Mandalorian, and her." Estella shot out the warning shot, the blaster going off making Toro jump, and Fennec flinch.

"I said, enough!"

"They are both traitors to the Guild, shot up Nevarro and took off with a high value target. You bring in these two and think about what that would do for your reputation, you'll be a legend. They will welcome you with open arms." Estella shook her head, sick of being ignored. Despite the pain she marched up to Fennec, striking her across the face with her blaster. She fell to the ground, yelping in pain.

Estella turned back to Toro, a frown on his face. She had clearly gotten to him, he was now standing, looking back to where Mando had gone to, before turning to Estella. Her blaster still pointed at Fennec, but he now had his pointed to her.

"Put down the blaster."

"I don't fucking think so." She took out her second one, holding it towards Toro, the lack of pressure on her ribs was going to take it's toll, but she was not going to let Mando down. Fennec wasn't out, she continued talking, getting through to Toro.

"Word is they still have the target. Some say it's a child." Toro thought back to the strange green child that Peli was holding. "I can help you." Estella struck her again, knocking her back and shooting right beside her ear. She held her cuffed hands to it, her ear now ringing painfully.

Toro took a step towards them, but froze as Estella's gaze whipped back round. Her grip tightening on her blasters. "I fucking dare ya." Estella suddenly cried out, Fennec kicked her, knocking her down onto her side, her already cracked ribs shooting pain all through her torso.

Toro quickly kicked her blasters away before walking up to Fennec, who smiled. She rose and held her hands out to have the cuffs removed. Toro hesitated, before firing his blaster into Fennecs gut. She gasped, frowning in disbelief as she knelt to the floor. The searing pain spreading through her.

"If I took those cuffs off, I would be a dead man. And if the Mandalorian and her are worth more than you are, well..." A shot rang out, Toro ducked behind a rock. Estella had crawled towards one of her blasters. The pain had caused tears to form and her shaking hands had effected her aim. He peaked round the corner, firing a shot back at her, hitting her in the leg, the shot hit the edge of the beskar, singing some of her thigh. This time she allowed her pain to be heard as she dragged herself behind cover, grabbing her second blaster as she did so.

She didn't move, waiting for Toro to make his move first. The suns were behind him, she could see his shadow moving, slowly approaching. Once he was closer she leapt out, shooting at the man, she got a hit in the arm, but he fired back, she rolled out the way, he ribs screaming at her.

Toro ran up to her, kneeling on her back, she gasped at the sudden, unwelcome pressure. Pinning her down, he disarmed her again, Estella cursed beskar for breaking her ribs, as this is a situation she should've been able to handle. Toro's hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing enough to make her cough and gasp for air, but he did not let up, her vision began to fade. Her last thought being the dread of disappointing Mando.

Mando had caught the dewback, it was slow and the suns were up by the time he had made it back, but no speeder was in sight. Fennec lay dead on the floor, signs of a struggle were in the sands, but not between them and Fennec, between Toro and Estella. He sighed, a pang of fear coursed through him, not something he was used to feeling.

It was nightfall once more by the time Mando reached the town. The speeder was outside the hanger the Razor Crest was in. He tied the dewback up, drawing his blaster before entering the hanger.

The place was eerily quiet, nothing to hear or see. Mando crept in, his blaster raised and looking for any sign of movement. A clatter of metal caught Mando's attention, one of the pit droids ran past, into the small office of Peli's, but she wasn't in there. The three droids ducked behind the desk as Mando turned his attention back to the hanger.

"Took you long enough Mando." Toro called out from within the Razor Crest. Raising his blaster up at him, Toro walked out, holding the child and with Peli at gunpoint. Behind him Mando saw the heat signatures of Estella, she was laying across the floor, but heat signatures meant she was alive, making Mando sigh with relief a little. "Looks like I'm calling the shots now. Huh, partner? Drop your blaster and raise 'em."

Mando hesitated but did as he was asked, not wanting to get Estella, the child or Peli killed. He held his hands up, behind his head. Toro poked Peli in the back, with his blaster. "Cuff him." She gasped, closing her eyes for a second, then took the shaky steps towards Mando. Toro continued on with his insufferable monologue. "You're a Guild traitor, Mando, so is your little girlfriend." Peli walked behind the Mandalorian, noticing that he was holding a flash charge. "And I'm willing to bet that this here is the target you helped escape." Toro pointed the blaster towards the child's head. The little one turned away from him, a small whimper could be heard. His blaster pointed back at Mando.

"You're smarter than you look." Peli whispered to Mando as she held the cuffs up, pretending to place them on his wrists.

"Fennec was right. Brining you two in won't just make me a member of the Guild, it'll make me legendary."

Peli had her eyes closed, the child was facing away, now was the time Mando decided to let off the flash charge. Toro groaned as the light blinded him, firing randomly, but Mando and Peli had disappeared. Toro began to back up, but spotted Mando to his left, he turned to fire, only to be met with a shot to his chest. He fell off the ramp, hitting the ground with a thud.

Peli and Mando ran over, Mando still with his blaster raised, Peli clinging onto Mando's cape. "Stay back."

"Gotta get it." She was referring to the child, hoping he was alright. Mando flipped Toro over, he was dead, but the child wasn't there. "Where is it?" They looked around for the little one, His little squeaks sounded from within the Razor Crest. Running up the ramp they saw the little one rest his hand on Estella's arm, before looking back at Mando and Peli. "Oh, there you are." Peli simply melted every time she saw the child.

Mando knelt beside Estella, she was limp, the side of her thigh burnt by a blaster. He carefully scooped her up as Peli picked up the child. "Oh, yes I know, that was really loud for your big ol' ears wasn't it? Yes." She began rocking the child as Mando gently placed Estella on his bed. Leaning over her to slide her in, and reluctantly turning away from her.

Peli had walked back down the ramp, babbling away at the child. He grabbed all the credits that Toro had on him, then stood before Peli. She handed him the child. "Be careful with him." She looked at the child, sad to see him go, before looking up at Mando, slightly cautious with her next choice of words as she wrung her hands together. "So, I take it you didn't get paid?" She sighed as she shrugged.

He held out the pouch of credits from Toro's corpse. She cupped her hands, eager to see the amount, so much slipped into her hands that a few fell onto the floor.

"That cover me?" Her eyes darted up at him, not imagining ever getting this amount.

"Yeah. Yes, this is gonna cover you." Peli nodded, her tone a little overcome. She was thankful for the amount. Mando nodded back before turning to enter his newly repaired ship. "Alright, Pit Droids! Let's drag this outta here!" The droids chattered, Mando heard her call back to them as he walked deeper into the ship, something about disposing of the body to Beggar's Canyon.

Mando had set the Razor Crest to auto-pilot. Allowing him the time to check on the Kid and Estella. The kid was fine and had fallen asleep, so he left the cockpit, descended the ladder and opened up the door to his bed. He sat at the end, watching her struggle to breathe. Turning away he got out the med-kit. Her blaster wound needed a salve and her ribs needed a bandage. He thought about whether or not he should wake her, but he didn't want to undress her to patch her up, without her permission.

So he stood there, hesitating, bandages and salve and a few other supplies in his hands. Then the thought of being in the middle of patching her up, only to have her wake up and freak out, crossed his mind. He walked back over, gently shaking her awake. A frown crossed her face before her eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused, but a small smile spread across her face at the sight of Mando. She began to sit up, wincing. His gloved hand reached out, helping her sit upright, and pulling her forward to sit on the edge of the bed, in the doorway.

"How long was I out?" Her voice was raspy, and he didn't respond right away, now noticing the bruises on her neck. His hand gently brushed over the bruises, making her instinctively reach up to them herself. Her gaze drifted to her lap and Mando's hand fell back to his side.

"A while... Will you let me..?" He held out the medical supplies, showing her his intentions. She nodded, slowly standing, putting all her weight on her uninjured leg, as she slipped her jacket off, and began removing her armour. He gently put the supplies down beside her, before helping her remove her armour, both carefully piling it together. Once unarmoured she unbuttoned her shirt. He was silently watching as she did so, the dark visor looking down at her made her feel nervous, but not uncomfortable. She swallowed, slipping the shirt off, pain shooting through her. He started to remove his gloves. She watched curiously, this being the first time she had ever seen his skin. His hands were darker skinned, calloused but softer than expected.

His fingers brushed against her skin as he felt how out of place her ribs were. Her breath hitched, as he leaned in closer to wrap the bandage around her, making it tight enough to keep her ribs in place, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable. He wrapped her torso up in silence, the cold beskar on his arms sliding across her, making her shiver slightly.

He tucked the bandage in, slowly letting his fingers fall away, back to rest at his sides for a moment before he bent over, picking up the salve.

"I, uh..." She watched the Mandalorian shuffle as he shifted his weight from either foot awkwardly. She looked down at the blaster wound on her thigh. The fabric of her clothing had burned away but there was no chance of the salve being applied correctly without taking her trousers off.

"Oh, yes, of course. Let me just..." She slipped her shirt back on, to cover her at least a little, before unbuttoning her trousers, gently pulling them down, trying not to let the fabric touch the blistering burn. She wiggled her legs out of the tight fabric, biting her lip to avoid the cry of pain she wanted to release. Her hair fell around her face, concealing the amount of pain she felt from Mando. She only pulled them down to below the burn, not wanting to take them off entirely in front of the man.

Sitting back down she buttoned her shirt back up, He knelt down, examining the wound fully, before using a anti-bacterial cloth to wipe away any of the dirt. As he applied pressure she sucked in a breath, the coldness of the cloth contrasting with the heat of the burn. He worked fast, wanting to minimise the amount of pain for her. He wiped away the dirt, making her tense and close in on herself. He held his free hand out to her, without hesitation she grasped it, squeezing as she squeaked, trying to mask the full amount of pain the burn gave her.

Once cleaned up it didn't look quite as bad, but was still a nasty wound. Toro had shot her directly on the thigh, the burn across the side, the beskar on her leg had saved her from the brunt of the shot. He opened the bottle, gently applying the salve onto the wound, before gently rubbing it across the burn. She sighed as it instantly began to soothe it. Her grip loosened on his hand but her fingers remained entwined with his as he covered the entire burn.

He was done, looking up at her for a moment, her hand still in his. She was blinking back tears of physical pain, giving a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" She thought for a moment, he wasn't asking about the pain, it was her not meeting his face that told him something else was bothering her. She was not sure whether or not she should voice how she felt about what happened back on Tatooine.

"I'm sorry, for letting you down. I should have been able to handle Toro." He shook his head, not wanting to hear it.

"You didn't let me down. I should never have left you alone with them. I'm sorry I broke your ribs." She could hear the smile in his voice, making her laugh, then cough as she held onto her ribs with her free hand.

"Don't make me laugh." She maintained the smile, feeling much better that Mando didn't think of her as lesser for not being able to handle herself against a man who hadn't even made it into the Guild.

"Sorry." His thumb ran across the back of her hand. They fell silent again before Mando took another look at the bruising on her neck. "I can't do much for the bruises." He pointed at her neck, she held her hand to it, feeling how tender it was becoming. They were going to be nasty in a few days.

"It's okay, the worst pain was my leg anyway." She wheezed as she spoke, in her now raspy tone. The damage to her windpipe wasn't too bad, but still had had an effect on her. He stood up, letting his hand slip from her loose grasp. Wiping the salve from his hand using a dry cloth, he then began to tidy the remaining medical supplies away.

While his back was turned she leaned back, reaching for her bag and taking out a clean, intact pair of trousers. Now easily slipping out of her trousers and putting her new ones on, carefully pulling them up, over the healing burn. He handed her a bottle of water, she took it gladly, taking a swig of the cool liquid. It hurt to swallow but at the same time it was a welcome feeling after being so dehydrated.

Mando was putting his gloves back on, she watched him, not knowing if she would see any part of him without the armour on again. She felt rather honoured that he felt comfortable enough to even remove his gloves. Not that Mandalorians couldn't do so, but overall they rarely took off any other part of their armour or clothing in front of anybody, despite it only being forbidden to just show their faces.

He looked back at her once his gloves were securely back on his hands, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you Doctor Mando." He simply stared at her for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say. Then finally.

"Din... My name is Din Djarin." Estella's face broke out into a full on grin. She was never expecting to know his name, he had never told anyone before. Everyone at the Guild just called him Mando.

"Well, then, thank you Doctor Din Djarin." She wouldn't know it, but he had a warm smile on his face, hearing his name spoken for the first time in years, by someone he trusted entirely, was something he didn't know he wanted until now.


	6. The Prisoner

She wasn't sure about this plan. Din had mentioned and old 'friend' of his, although he said contact, not friend. Sure they were in need of work, but this felt off. But she followed his lead, watching him contact this, Ranzar Malk, fellow. Estella supposed they had no choice, given how Guild work was a no go. 

Ranzar gave the co-ordinates to his station, The Roost, and Mando flew the Razor Crest to it. Once landed he had stated that the Child remain in the bedroom, hidden from these people on the station. That just made Estella feel even more uneasy. That alongside her healing leg, ribs and neck, she wasn't fully down with mixing with dodgy characters from Mando's past

Nonetheless she settled the child down in the bed, shutting the door behind him. Following Mando out of the Razor Crest, staying close by, as those on the station eyed them curiously. He saw some familiar faces, but mostly new ones, until finally he spotted a hairy, bearded, aged man.

"Mando. Is that you under that bucket?" He held his hand out, Mando took it, shaking it in a professional greeting.

"Ran."

"Who's this?" Mando looked to Estella who shadowed him, she held out her own hand and Ran shook it.

"Estella." He simply nodded, not sure what to make of Mando's companion, he wasn't the type to have companions, or so Ranzar thought.

"I didn't really know if I'd ever see you in these parts again. Good to see you." He clapped his hand on Mando's armoured shoulder, the three of them turning to walk deeper into the station. "You know, to be honest, I was a little surprised when you reached out to me. You know, 'cause I... I hear things." Estella tried to hide the shiver that passed through her, she just wanted to jump back onto the ship and fly them as far away as she could. "Like, maybe things between you and the Guild aren't workin' out." Ran eyed Estella then, looking between both bounty hunters.

"We'll be fine." Ran shrugged at the lack of information coming from the pair.

"Okay. Well, you know the policy. No questions." He placed his hand back on Mando's shoulder. "You, and your friend here, are welcome back anytime." It might have sounded sincere if his tone of voice hadn't been rather threatening, but Estella silently followed Din, as he followed Ran deeper into the station

*-*-*

"So, what's the job?" The three of them walked across a raised walkway, looking out at the station, parts of ships were being taken apart and worked on beneath them, and the Razor Crest stood rather proudly in the landing bay.

"Yeah, one of our associates ran afoul of some competitors and got himself caught. So, I'm puttin' together a crew to spring him." Estella had the feeling that he wasn't revealing all the information, but that was commonplace for this line of work. "It's a five person job. I got four." He stopped and turned towards Mando, looking at the Razor Crest. "All I need is the ride, and you brought it." Estella's eyes snapped up, the one place the child would have been safe...

"The ship wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, the Crest is the only reason I let you back in here." Mando turned to the man, staring him down through his visor, but Ran was un-phased.

"What's the look?" He took a step closer to the armoured bounty hunter. "Is that gratitude?" He let out a wheezy laugh. "Uh-huh. I think it is." He continued laughing as he walked away. Mando looked at a worried Estella, sharing in her discomfort. But they had to work this job.

"Hey Stella!" She rolled her eyes at the purposefully incorrect name being called to her by Ran. "It's a good thing he brought you, six on the job increases our odds." That threw out her plan of manning the ship.

*-*-*

Ran had lead them towards a quieter area of the station, to introduce them to one of the team. A bald man stood with his back to them as they approached. "Hey, Mayfeld."

"Yeah?" He turned to them, looking Mando and Estella up and down as they walked up to him. "This is Mando, the guy I was tellin' you about. And his lady friend, Stella." At this point she saw no reason to correct him, besides she wasn't sure she wanted her name to be spoken by this lot. "Mando and I used to do jobs way back when."

Mayfeld seemed unimpressed, walking up to them cockily. Gesturing up at Mando, a frown on his face. "This is the guy?"

"Yeah, we were all young, tryin' to make a name for ourselves." Ran laughed at the memories while Mando blankly looked between the two of them, Estella close to his side, he could almost feel the warmth of her body, she was standing so close. "Yeah, but runnin' with a Mandalorian, that was... That brought us some reputation." Mayfeld was acting all cool, thinking he was all tough.

"Oh, yeah? What did he get out of it?" The man jerked his head at Estella. "Her?" The laugh between the men echoed throughout the station. She noticed Mando tense at their poor excuse for a joke, only relaxing as she gently, and subtly, rested her hand on his wrist, applying pressure between his armour so he would feel the gentle comfort of her hand against his arm.

"Nah, I asked him that one time. You remember what you said, Mando?" Din didn't respond, letting Ran finish the story. "Target practice." Ran cackled, Mayfeld held his hands up, feigning, rather dramatically, his awe of Mando's nonchalance when it came to battle. His expression falling back into disinterest. "We did some crazy stuff, didn't we?" Mando wanted to change the subject.

"That was a long time ago." He said that to partly move the conversation along, and to partly tell Estella that he was not like that any longer, that those were the words and acts of a younger man, a less learned man.

"Well..." Ran sighed, a constant smirk on his face. "Well, I don't go out anymore. You understand? So, uh, Mayfeld, he's gonna run point on this job." They looked to the man, who gave a sarcastic little wave to them both. "If he says it, it's like it's coming from me. You good with that?"

All Estella could think of, was how much Mayfelds ego was going to be hurt on this job, he was already rather defensive. And once Mando showed off how effortlessly skilled he was... she could tell that this was going to turn into a shit show. Mando stared at the man, his next words making her close her eyes in defeat.

"You tell me."

It was already spiralling into a shit show. Ran laughed as Mayfeld straightened his shoulders a bit, trying to look intimidating.

"You haven't changed one bit." Ran continued chuckling, then looked at the bounty hunter behind him. "Well, except for having her travelling with you."

"Yeah, well, things have changed around here." Mayfeld leaned forward, his tone cutting, getting straight to the point. He was in charge, and didn't like the threat of having an effortlessly tougher guy, who wasn't known for following orders, around. Mayfeld walked away, seemingly done with the conversation.

"Yeah, well, Mayfeld he's... He's one of the best triggermen I've ever seen. Former Imperial sharpshooter." Ran raised his brows, suggesting Mayfeld was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"That's not saying much." Estella pressed her lips together, looking away to hide her amusement. Mando really knew how to ruffle some feathers. Mayfeld spun round on the spot, Mando had pushed his buttons already.

"I wasn't a stormtrooper, wiseass." Mando and Ran turned to him, Estella taking a step back to hide her silent laugh by keeping Mando between herself and Mayfeld. Ran raised his brows, looking back at Mando, his smirk back on his face, while Mayfeld disappeared, out of earshot and out of view.

"Don't take long, does it?" He laughed, some things really haven't changed with the Mandalorian

*-*-*

"Razor Crest? I can't believe that thing can fly." Mayfeld had taken to insulting the ship, that was going to take them to their job. "Looks like a Canto Bight slot machine." Mayfeld lead Mando, Estella and Ran towards the rest of the team, not giving Mando time to not respond to his weak attempt at insulting the ship. "The good-lookin' fellow there with the horns, that's Burg."

Burg was carrying an incredibly large container. Dropping it to the floor as he stared at the new members of the team, a grim look on his red face. "This may surprise you, but he's our muscle." And indeed he is, he towered over the three of them, as he sized up against the Mandalorian, looking down at him, but Mando calmly looked back up at Burg. He grunted as he walked behind them all.

"So, this is a Mandalorian. I thought they'd be bigger." Mayfeld gave out a soft chuckle before moving on. Burg walked away while they followed Mayfeld's gesture to a droid.

"Droid's name is Zero." As Zero walked over, blaster in hand, looking them both up and down, she noticed Mando stiffen again.

"I thought you said you had four."

"He does." A softer voice, a woman's called out to them. Estella picked up on the slight crackle of his modulator as he sighed, turning back to the source of the voice behind them. A purple Twi-lek walked out, casually spinning her knife around in her hand, eyeing up the Mandalorian. "Hello, Mando."

"Xi'an."

"Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand?" She walked passed Estella, twirling her knife slowly before lunging at Mando, stopping inches from his neck. He didn't budge, the cold visor looking down at her.

"Nice to see you, too." She gave a fanged smile, the squeak of her laugh filling the air as she took a step closer to him, lowering her knife slightly. She sighed softly.

"I missed you." Xi'an was getting a little too close to Mando. Mayfeld looked at the others, confused at the sight while Estella raised her brows at the apparent history between Xi'an and Din. "This is shiny." She tapped his armour with the tip of her blade, before clicking her tongue. "You wear it well."

"Do we need to leave the room or something?" Estella was actually thankful for Mayfeld's interruption. Finding the entire situation rather awkward. Mando turned away from Xi'an's smiling purple self. Xi'an directed her gaze towards the unimpressed figure of Estella, tilting her head in curiosity. Ran explained a little of why this was even happening.

"Well, Xi'an's been a little heartbroken since Mando left our group."

"Aw. You gonna be okay, sweetheart?" Mayfeld poked fun at her for her feelings, but Xi'an was un-phased, until her tone of voice gave away how angry she was still. She seemed too uncaring, as if she was pretending not to care, but deep down, she still did.

"Oh, I'm all business now." She suddenly pointed her blade to Mando's helmet. "Learned from the best."

Mayfeld chuckled, then pointed to Estella, specifically the bruises on her neck. "Well, looks like he's thrown that out the window now. Been a bit rough with her haven't you?" Mando took a step forward threateningly, only held back, by Estella taking a step in front of him, placing her hand on his chest, holding him back from lunging at Mayfeld. The entire crew flinched, hands resting on their weapons. Ran rolled his eyes, wanting to just get on with the job.

"Alright. Break it up till you get on the ship." Ran held his hand out, motioning for Xi'an to move away from Mando. Din looked down at Estella, her hand still flat against his chest, her face looking up at him shaking her head slightly, she knew the fight he wanted to start wasn't worth it, but he believed, wholeheartedly, that any fight to defend her, was worth it. "Right now we don't have much time."

The team followed Ran towards the Razor Crest, Xi'an looked back, still twirling her knife, and winked at the Mandalorian. He watched them for a moment, snapping out of his dread, when Estella turned and took off, to join the new team of theirs, he quickly followed suit. Only to be stopped by Burg's large form, looking down at him with a grunt.

"Tiny." His bellowing laugh echoed through the station. Covering the crackling sigh of the Mandalorian.

*-*-*

Din looked up, through the window of the cockpit where the droid was, sitting in his pilot seat. Estella could tell by his tense body language, and the rapid wiggling of his fingers, that he was extremely uncomfortable with this whole ordeal. Especially with the droid left alone in the ship with the child, granted he was sleeping, but he wouldn't be for much longer. She knew exactly how he felt because she felt the same, and was almost mirroring his movements, without realising.

"So, the package is being moved on a fortified transport ship." Mayfeld's voice drew Mando's attention back away from the Droid, inside the Razor Crest. Mayfeld pushed a button, a hologram of the transport ship came into view. "Now, we got a limited window to board, find our friend, get him out of there before they make their jump."

Mando's stomach dropped at the sight of the hologram, and Estella was not too impressed to see the make of the ship. "That's a New Republic prison ship. Your man wasn't taken by a rival syndicate. He was arrested." Mayfeld leaned forward, smirking at the Mandalorian. Burg grunted and Ran tried to convince him it was nothing.

"A job is a job."

"That's a max security transport and we aren't looking for that kinda heat." Estella could tell that they weren't going to care, having drawn them both in this far, there was no easy way of backing out of it now."

"Well, neither are we. So just don't mess up."

"No pressure..." Mayfeld laughed at Estella's comment. Xi'an took a few steps towards Mando, his attention now on her.

"The good news for you is the ship is manned by droids." She was grinning, head tilted to the side as she tried to step in front of Estella, but Estella didn't budge, making Xi'an unable to get uncomfortably close to Din again. She whipped her knife out, inches from Estella's face, but she didn't even flinch as the knife flew past her nose, gently tapping on Mando's armour. "Still hate the machines, Mando?" He had already turned his attention away from her, leaving Xi'an unsatisfied and taking a step back from them both.

Zero was rapidly walking down the ramp, giving his report on the Razor Crest's current state. "Despite recent modifications, the ship is still quite a mess. The power lines are leaking, the navigation is intermittent, and the hyperdrive is only operating at 67.2% efficiency."

Estella scoffed, leaning towards Mando, her voice low. "They should have seen it the other day." He let out a small laugh, almost missed by even Estella. The droid was now standing before Ran, its tone suggesting it was baffled, despite being an unfeeling machine.

"We have much better ships. Why are we using this one?"

"'Cause the Razor Crest is off the old Imperial and the New Republic grid. It's a ghost." Mayfeld cut in, explaining further why the ship he had insulted not moments before, was their only hope.

"Yeah, and we need a ship that can get close enough to jam New Republic code." He looked back down at the machine in front of him, pushing another button, changing the hologram. "So, when we drop out of hyperspace here, if we immediately bank into this kinda attitude, we should be right in their blind spot." The hologram was now a grid, a red line zipping through it, showing the ideal route, before ending up on top of the prison ship. "Which will give us just enough time for your ship to scramble our signal."

"It's not possible. Even for the Crest."

"That's why he's flyin'" Estella was scared that Ran was going to say that. The droid was the one who would be manning the ship. Mando shook his head in disbelief, Mayfeld simply laughed. "Mando, I know you're a pretty good pilot, but we need you on the trigger. Not on the wheel."

"What about Estella? Why can't she fly the Crest?" Mando was desperate to keep that droid away from that cockpit. But she already knew why, and Mando knew it too, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Because they need a droid to access the mainframe of the prison ship, I can't do that, as I am not a droid." She looked up apologetically at the visor that looked back down at her.

"Don't worry Mandalorian. My response time is quicker than organics. And I'm smarter, too." The droid flicked its wrist, a device protruded from its hand before he flicked it back inside, then he tapped his head before Ran tapped the machine lightly. Zero turned away, walking back, towards the rest of the team.

"All right. I-- Yeah. That's good." He leaned towards Mando, trying to be reassuring. "Forgive the programming. He's a little rough around the edges. But he is the best." Mando pointed up accusingly, at the droid as it walked onto the ship.

"How can you trust it?"

Ran clicked his tongue, patting Mando on the back, leading both him and Estella towards the Razor Crest. "You know me, Mando. I don't trust anybody."

Mando held his hand out, hovering over Estella's back, allowing her to board the Razor Crest first, before following close behind. Ran watched them board, calling out to Mando. "Just like the good old days, Mando. Huh?" Mando stood at the top of the ramp, not saying a word, as usual, closing the ramp, concealing the smiling face of Ran.

*-*-*

Mando was staying in the cockpit, not trusting the droid. He never trusted droids. Estella remained below, her back to the keypad of the bedroom, concealing it from the rest of the crew. Xi'an was balancing that damn knife of hers on her finger, the pointy end resting gently on the pad of her pointer finger. Burg was pacing, bored and incredibly impatient. Mayfeld just eyed Estella, taking in the slightly raspy breaths she took and looking at the bruises with a frown.

"So, how did you get those?" Estella looked up at him, his brows were raised and his hand was gesturing to his own neck.

"Previous job."

"So it wasn't his doing?" He then pointed up, referring to Mando.

"No." He nodded, thinking of anymore intrusive questions he could ask. Xi'an's eyes were glued to her knife, keeping it upright, but Burg's pacing was irritating the Twi'lek. She sighed as he passed her for the millionth time.

"Will you sit down?"

Burg looked back at her, she eyed him back. Her knife still perfectly balanced on the tip of her finger. Burg hit the ceiling with his fists, growling at Xi'an who hissed in response. Both then laughing gently.

They felt the surge of the ship jumping into hyperspace, Burg was still bored and began snooping, tapping a few buttons, revealing the armoury. He looked back at his two companions, laughing at the site of all the weapons and buried his head into it. Estella sighed, walking over to the keypad and closing it. He whipped his head back before the doors closed on him. Hitting the doors in frustration.

Mando had descended the ladder, now standing beside Estella. As an act of defiance Burg went to open the bedroom door, but Mando's hand stopped him. Burg shot his eyes up, growling as the pair sized each other up. Mando moving to stand in front of the bedroom's door. Mayfeld tried his best to diffuse the growing tension.

"Hey, hey, hey. Okay. Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm a little particular about my personal space, too. So, let's just do this job." Mando and Burg just glared at one another, Estella still beside the ladder, now standing beside the muscle of the team. "We get in, we get out, and you don't have to see our faces anymore." They all liked the sound of that, but Burg sized up Mando once again. Estella let out a small groan of annoyance. Wondering why he couldn't just get over the fact that someone else was also a warrior, and that this tough guy attitude was just pathetic.

"Someone tell me why we even need a Mandalorian." Burg's voice was low, eyes boring into the visor that looked back up at him. Mayfeld shrugged, his tone of voice suggesting that he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Well, apparently they're the greatest warriors in the galaxy. So they say." Burg looked at Mayfeld, thinking for a moment before a grim smirk crossed his face, his towering form trying to loom over Mando.

"Then why are they all dead?" The three of them laughed, Estella's look could kill as she watched Burg take a few steps back towards Mayfeld and Xi'an. Who was still balancing her dagger.

"Well, you flew with him, Xi'an." Mayfeld was fishing for information, Burg turned back round, now glaring down at Estella, who remained unintimidated as she glared right back. "Is he as good as they say?"

Xi'an's eyes never left the dagger, her tone of voice now becoming serious. "Ask him about the job on Alzoc 3." She licked her lips, remembering the events. Mayfeld and Burg looked towards Mando, who shifted slightly.

"I did what I had to do." Xi'an chuckled, letting the knife fall as she grabbed the hilt. Leaning forward and smiling at him.

"Oh, but you liked it." She pointed to him with her knife. His gaze shifting from Xi'an to Estella, but she wasn't sure what he was trying to silently tell her. "See, I know who you really are." Mando was regretting letting her into so much of his life. Despite not actually sharing much with her, he realised he had shared more of himself with Estella, than he had anyone in his life, since becoming a Mandalorian.

"He never takes off the helmet?" Mayfeld had asked Xi'an, who laughed, shaking her head. She closed her fist around her knife, holding her hand against her chest, putting on a dramatic, deeper voice.

"This is the Way." She was making fun of him and Din was growing more and more uncomfortable with each sentence that protruded from the mercenaries' mouths.

"Huh." Curiosity was claiming them all, Mayfeld looking right at the helmet. Estella watched cautiously, ready to defend Din if she had to. "I wonder what you look like under there. Maybe he's a Gungan." His face now smiling, amused. "Is that why yousa don't wanna show your face?" Burg cackled at the idea, Mayfeld now turning back to Xi'an. "You ever seen his face?"

Xi'an gasped softly leaning forward, her tone suggestive and elusive, but what she was implying was a lie. "A lady never tells." Mayfeld shrugged, now looking over to Estella.

"Have you?" She said nothing, just looked blankly at Mayfeld, who simply laughed. "Aw. Come on, Mando. We all gotta trust each other here. You gotta show us somethin'." Estella's hand now rested on her blaster, the tension in the air grew exponentially. Burg pushed himself off the wall, looking over to Mando, Estella tensed, as did Din. "Come on. Just lift the helmet up. Come on. Let's all see your eyes."

No one moved, until Mayfeld nodded at Burg, who took another step forward. "I'll do it." He didn't even get his hand close to Mando's head. A gloved hand viciously took hold of Burgs hand, twisting it round. Estella slammed her foot down on the back of Burg's leg, causing him to fall. Mando pushed Burg back, Estella now rounding him to kick Burg back, as he fell into the bathroom he held onto the wall. Estella turned her attention back to Mayfeld and Xi'an, both unmoving, both amused at the scene. She held her hand over her blaster, threatening them both, but neither made a move.

The sudden sound of the bedroom door opening made Estella swivel round. Burg had touched the button as he fell back. Revealing the child to them all, who stood there, shocked at the sight of the newcomers. He looked as if he had been listening to the commotion. Xi'an and Mayfeld held a look of shock to their faces.

"Whoa! What is that?" Mando looked to the child as Mayfeld stood up, staring at the kid inquisitively. He walked past Estella and Mando, Xi'an following to also take a look. "Did you two make that? Or was it you two?" At first he gestured between Xi'an and Mando, then Estella and Mando. The latter two trying not to be too defensive and protective towards the kid, that would give them all a reason to be more difficult to deal with.

The little one just looked up at the new faces curiously. Burg was still sitting, slumped in the bathroom, recovering from the attacks from both Estella and Mando. "What is it, like a pet of somethin'?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Mayfeld held his hand out, waving it to catch the child's attention, but he was just looking past him and at the two bounty hunters.

Xi'an, still holding her knife, scratched her chin with the hilt. Leaning in close to Mando. "Didn't take you for the type. Maybe that code of yours has made you soft... or she has." Xi'an seemed upset, but was trying to remain confident and uncaring.

"Me, I was never really into pets. Yeah, I didn't have the temperament. Patience, you know?" He kept looking between the kid, Mando and Estella. "I mean, I tried, but never worked out. But I'm thinkin'." He looked up in thought, the child squeaked as he looked up at him. Slowly Mayfeld reached his arms out, picking the child up carefully. Mando tensed, Estella held her breath. "Maybe I'll try again with this little fella. Huh?" Mayfeld cradled the child, Xi'an looking down at him, smiling. But it wasn't a warm smile, a far more menacing one.

Mayfeld took a step towards them both, suddenly bending his knees, pretending to drop the child, both Estella and Mando flinched, hands reaching out until resting back at their sides when Mayfeld laughed, straightening back up, the child cooing in his arms.

Xi'an and Mayfeld laughed at their reactions, no one saying a word. Until the voice of Zero sounded through the ship.

"Dropping out of hyperspace now." The ship jolted, everyone falling into the walls, trying to regain their footing. "Commencing final approach, now. Cloaking signal, now." Burg was thrown from the bathroom, Xi'an flew across the hull and Mayfeld dropped the child, who rolled across the floor squealing. Mando dove, shielding the child with his torso. His arm wrapped around him as he knelt over the little one. Estella braced, holding her ribs as the jolts of the ship made her wince in pain. "Engaging coupling now." Finally the ship came to a halt, jolting once more as they coupled with the prison ship.

Mando scooped the child up swiftly, placing him back on the bed, closing the door, before everyone else had recovered from the sudden landing. "Coupling confirmed. We are down. And relax. Commence extraction now."

Xi'an snarled, slowly standing up after the impact of hitting the hard walls. "Useless droid didn't even give us a proper countdown." Burg picked two large boxes that were strewn across the floor, throwing them across the room, out the way.

"Z, are you sure they can't see us?" Mayfeld asked the droid through his transponder, that he held to his mouth.

"The Razor Crest is scrambling our signature and I am inside the prison system." It's impressive that this gunship had survived the Empire without being impounded."

Mayfeld put his transponder away, now addressing the team. Mando was at the bedroom door, Estella had pushed herself back up, steadying her breathing. Din held his hand out to her arm, silently asking if she was alright. Xi'an and Burg watched from the back of the hull, as Estella gave him a nod of reassurance.

"Alright, we got a job to do. Mando, you're up." Mando reluctantly walked towards the floor, revealing the door to the prison ship below. Mayfeld took another look at where the child was now hidden away again. Xi'an walking up to him grinning, both faltering as they saw Estella's glare.

Xi'an was whispering something to Mayfeld, Burg nodding to the scheming pair as he looked down at Mando. Estella didn't know what to think, but she knew that they really couldn't be trusted on this job. The three of them crowded Mando, looking down at him and at each other as he bypassed the security to gain access to the ship. The door opened, Mando rose, placing the device to break in, back. Mayfeld, Xi'an and Burg looked at each other, Mayfeld now realising what the other two were thinking.

"It's me?"

"It's always you." Burg looked Mayfeld up and down, all of them waiting for him to enter first. Mayfeld grabbed one of his blasters. Kneeling down he poked his head through, looking at the empty halls of the prison ship, then lifting himself back up as two droids drifted by, he narrowly missed being seen by them. Taking a few moments before he lowered himself back down, head first, grabbing the rails and flipping himself round to land on his feet. He took some cover in the hallway, waiting for the others to join him. Taking his transponder out to contact Zero.

"Zero. Get us to the control room." Xi'an acrobatically flipped down the hole, snarling and unsheathing her knives. Burg heavily jumped down, a loud thump as his feet hit the pristine floor. Mando looked to Estella, who gave a faltering smile before slowly entering the ship below. She would have to fight through the pain of her still healing ribs.

"Sub level three. Disabling on board surveillance." Mando jumped down, his feet giving a light thud on the floor. All had their weapons drawn and looking out for any droids in the halls.

"Alright, we're on the clock. The second we engage those droids, they're gonna be all over us."

"We know the drill." Mando just wanted this to be over and done with.

"Bio trackers activated. I've got eyes." Zero's voice sounded to them all, Mayfeld taking that as the sign to get moving.

"Alright, let's go." They all followed him, Mando ensuring that Estella was staying close to his side as they peered round corners and carefully made their way through the ship. They travelled at a light run, trying to ignore the curious looks other prisoners gave them.

"I don't like this."

"You always were paranoid." Estella would have gone with cautious, it's how they have survived for so long.

"Is that true, Mando? Were you always paranoid?" Mayfeld was rather sick of hearing about what supposedly happened between Xi'an and Mando, putting on a voice to make fun of them both. A screech and a slamming of fists sounding beside them, making Mayfeld jump, as Xi'an hissed at the prisoner before walking away chuckling.

"Approaching control room. Make a left at the next juncture." As they came up to the turning, they all stopped, backs against the wall as Mayfeld peaked round the corner. Moving his hand for the rest of them to know that the coast was clear. Mando was the first to move into the hall, followed closely by Estella, their footsteps light as they took cover on the opposite side of the hall. Estella gestured for the others to join them. Mayfeld had some idea of stealth as he rounded the corner, still hugging the wall, but Xi'an and Burg casually walked through, stopping as a tiny MSE-6 series droid zoomed round the corner. They all tensed, then relaxed when fully taking in the tiny droid.

"What? It's just a little mousey." Burg took out his blaster, hiding it behind his back as he slowly approached the now silent and still droid.

"Burg." The droid was squeaking as it reversed.

"Mousey, come here. Come here." His tone became more and more aggressive as the droid backed off.

"Burg." Mayfeld was doing little to stop the big man, who now straightened his back, face turning grim as he shot the mouse droid. It squealed as it sparked and flew across the hall. "No. Burg, what are you doing?"

Burg turned to Mayfeld, shrugging. "What?" Four security droids walked into view. Aiming their blasters at them. Mando raised his blaster, his arm instinctively holding out over Estella's body, as he shot at the droid.

"Intruder alert. Open fire." The droids began firing back, the team took cover. Estella held onto Mando's back, guiding his steps backwards out of the hallway as he shot at the droids. Leaving the rest of them to take cover. They turned, running down the empty hall, hearing the shouts and gunfire behind them. They turned a corner, hoping it led to behind the droids. The gunfire got louder again.

They slowed to a halt, hugging the wall. Mando nodded to her before walking out behind the droids casually. His vibro-knife in one hand, his blaster in the other. Running up behind them silently, he slid down across the floor, slicing the leg of one of the droids, as it fell the other three turned to him. But he was already back up and onto the next. Kicking a droid away before firing at the one to his left. The one on the floor was already back up, ready to fire as it leaned against the wall. But Estella shot the droid before it could fire. The fourth grabbed hold of Mando, pushing him against one of the cells. He dodged its powerful attacks as Estella took on one of the others, kicking its blaster out of its hand.

Mando threw his knife into the third remaining droid, the knife burying into its face. Estella swung round, hand grasping on the hilt that had buried into the head of the droid that was fast approaching her. Pulling it out before burying it onto the head of the droid she had disarmed. Mando was pushed back by his droid, falling to the floor with a grunt as it slowly walked towards him. Using his whipcord he latched onto the droids neck, pulling it forward to the floor. He knelt up, giving the cord a yank, removing the head of the droid, which rolled across the floor, resting at Mayfeld's and Xi'an's feet.

Two more droids appeared, shooting Mando who got knocked to the floor again. He rolled to a kneel and activated his flame thrower. Using his whipcord again, to pull one towards him, while the other burned. The droid fell past Mando, Estella took a step forward, ripping the blaster from its hands, shooting the droid once, before handing it to Mando, over his shoulder. He took it, hand already out waiting for it to be handed to him. The flames had gone and the singed droid was hit across the legs, it fell to the floor, the blaster now aimed at its head, firing and leaving a large, burning hole through it.

Prisoners laughed and cheered at the chaos, Mayfeld and Xi'an looked mildly impressed at how well the two of them worked together, but Burg scoffed. The three of them walking through the sparking droids, to Mando and Estella who stood in the midst of the carnage.

"Make sure you clean up your mess." Mayfeld had gone back to pretending to not be impressed. Walking past the pair of them. Xi'an gave him a snarling smile before following after Mayfeld and Burg bashed into Mando's shoulder as he jogged past.

Mando sighed, then saw Estella' holding her ribs again, her breathing wheezy. Holding a hand out to her, taking a step. "Are you alright?" She took a breath, then slowly moved her arm back to her side, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. Come on." He knew she was lying and would have preferred it if she stayed away from this sort of action until she was fully healed. But he also knew that there was no chance of her leaving him alone with this lot.

The voice of Zero sounded out again. "It seems your presence has been detected. Redirecting alert away from your position."

The lot of them continued to follow Mayfeld, they had reached the control room. Mando and Estella held back a little, she had slowed slightly and he wanted to stay beside her.

"Z, open the door."

"But I'm detecting an organic signature."

"Yeah, okay. Alright. Just open the door!" As they ran up to it the door opened. A man spun round in his chair, his blaster raised and fear in his eyes.

"Stop!" He was stammering, unsure and scared as Burg held his blasters out. Mando and Estella did the same, ready to defend. "Just stop right there." No one moved. "You put down the blasters right now." Mayfeld looked the man up and down, walking deeper into the control room. Burg followed and Xi'an moved to the mans right, Mando and Estella at the door, he was now surrounded.

"Nice shoes."

"Put down your blasters." Mayfeld walked behind him, going to the controls, looking back at Burg and laughing.

"Matches his belt." Xi'an and Burg laughed, Mayfeld turned back to the controls.

"There were only supposed to be droids on this ship." The terrified man looked at the intimidating Mandalorian, shaking as his blaster now aimed at the bounty hunter.

"Hang on, hang on. Let's see here. Uh... Cell two-two-one." Mayfeld turned back to the terrified man. "Alright, now for our well-dressed friend."

The man reached into his belt, pulling out a tracking beacon, his blaster still raised at Mando as he looked at each of the intruders. His scared eyes finally resting on Mayfeld as he held his blaster at him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey. Easy. Easy, egghead." Mayfeld was smiling nervously, his voice low, trying to calm the man. He pointed to the beacon. "Put that down. Put that down. Come on." He pointed his blaster back at Mando.

"Easy."

"Put it down now!" Mayfeld had lost his patience, now shouting and raising his blaster at the man. Mando had had enough.

"Easy. Nobody has to get hurt here. Just calm down." Estella had noticed that Mando was coming more accustomed to talking things through now.

"What is that thing?" Burg was just confused as to what all the fuss was all about.

"It's a tracking beacon." Burg looked at Estella as she explained what it was, now realising the importance of the device.

"He presses that thing, we're all done." The man stared at Mayfeld, his thumb over the beacon's button as Mayfeld explained what it did, to Burg. "A New Republic attack team will hone in on that signal and blow us all to hell. Put it down!"

Xi'an leaned forward, she was sitting in the chair listening to the stand off. Her gaze was like the daggers she wielded. "Are you serious?" She was in disbelief at Mayfeld's lack of sharing when it came to that information.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"You didn't think we needed to know that tiny little detail?" Xi'an held onto her knives, looking up at Mayfeld accusingly.

"I didn't think we'd get to this point." He was tetchy, her calm sarcasm getting to him.

"Yet here we are." Mayfeld finally turned away from the man, directing his attention to Xi'an.

"Are you questioning me managerial style, Xi'an?" She spun the chair laughing. Giving a wink and a playful salute.

"No, sir." The man had aimed his blaster back on Mando, shifting his eyes between him and Estella. Mando waved the mans attention over, desperate to diffuse the tension.

"Hey. Listen to me. Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me, okay? Look." Mando slowly placed his blaster back in his holster, Estella silently did the same, holding the palms of her hands out to show the terrified man that they were no longer a threat. Mando looked towards Mayfeld and Burg, his arms up towards them, motioning for them to also lower their blasters. "Hey. Put it down."

"Are you crazy?"

"Put it down." His tone of voice was commanding and Mayfeld slowly did as he asked. Din turned his face back to the man, holding his arm out to him reassuringly. "What's your name?"

He swallowed, trying to find his courage and his words. "It's Davan."

"Davan. We're not here for you. We're here for a prisoner. If you let us go about our hob, you can walk away with your life."

"No, he won't" Mayfeld raised his blaster at Davan. Who now re-raised his back at Mayfeld, the fear returning to his eyes. Mando lifted his blaster to Mayfeld, Estella lifted the pair of hers to Burg.

"You realise what you're gonna bring down on us?" Mayfeld had a blaster on Mando, one on Davan. Burg had his directed at Estella and Mando. Estella had hers trained on Burg. Xi'an fiddled with her knives, bored of it all.

"You think I care about that?"

"We're not killing anybody. You understand?"

"Get that blaster out of my face, Mando."

"Then get yours out of Davan's." The terrified man took a look at Estella, she tried to give him a reassuring nod, he lowered his gun. Looking between Mando and Mayfeld as they argued.

"I can't do that." Mando's voice remained calm, while Mayfeld started to shout, a robotic arm activating on his back, pointing a blaster at Mando, from over Mayfeld's shoulder.

"Get that blaster out of my face, Mando!" Mayfeld wasn't backing down. Burg growled, Mando now pointing his flame thrower at the muscle of the group.

"Don't" A knife flew across the room, knocking Davan back, he hit the console with a thud, slowly falling to the floor. His blaster loose in his hand and the beacon on the floor.

"Would you both just shut up?" They all lowered their blasters, looking towards Xi'an who now rose from the chair, walking over to push the dying Davan onto his back, pulling the knife from his abdomen.

"Crazy Twi. I had it under control."

"Yeah. Looked like it." She laughed as she knelt beside the dying man, her knife now back in her hand. They heard a faint beeping, looking at the source. The beacon was flashing, their stomachs dropped.

"Was that thing blinking before?" Mayfeld didn't want to believe it was activated. "Was it?" Xi'an stood back up, Estella knelt down, taking hold of Davan's hand, his fading eyes looking up at her as she looked down at him, squeezing his hand and gently running her gloved thumb across the back of his hand. Slowly his grip lessened and his broken breathing came to a halt.

"Zero to Mayfeld. Zero to Mayfeld."

"What?"

"I've detected a New Republic distress signal homing in on your location." Estella gently closed his eyes, resting his hand on his chest before muttering a rite under her breath. She finally stood beside Mando. He had been watching her while the other panicked at their situation. "You have approximately 20 minuets."

Xi'an shrugged. "We only need five."

"Let's go, let's go. Move, move, move!" The three of them stepped over Davan's body, Mando and Estella took one last sorrowful look at the man that lay at their feet. Then joined the others in getting to the cell.

*-*-*

Burg had charged at a droid as it hovered past, bashing it into the ground twice before picking it up and throwing it at the second droid, destroying both. He growled as the flames of both droids exploding sounded behind him. Looking back at them all with a grin. Mayfeld actually was impressed this time. Mando, Estella and Xi'an ran on, Burg and Mayfeld quickly catching up to them.

They rounded more corners, blasters raised. Running down the gleaming halls until finally reaching the right cell. Mayfeld entered the key, asking Zero to open it up as the others kept an eye out for any droids.

"Z, open it up."

"You have 15 minuets remaining."

"Come on, come on. Open it up!" The door unlocked and Xi'an turned to it, grinning. Another purple Twi-lek sat in the cell, looking up at them all as Mando took a step towards the cell.

"Qin."

Qin stood up, laughing at the irony. "Funny, the man who left me behind is now my saviour." They sized each other up as Qin left the cell, both standing in the doorway. Estella was still looking out for any droids, but noticed Burg take a step closer to Mando.

"Mando!" Din turned, only to be hit directly in the chest by Burg, the force knocking him into the cell, just before the door closed again. Mando took a shot but it bounced off the walls continuously until it finally hit him in the back, thankfully getting the beskar.

"Brother!"

"Sister!" The two embraced smiling. Mayfeld held his blaster up at Estella who now had them trained on them all.

"Let him out."

"I don't think so, sweetheart." He fired, she rolled out the way, running off down the hall. They didn't bother following. "Attack's on it's way, he's already dead meat let's go! If she even thinks of interfering then we kill her." Burg, Mayfeld and Qin walked away.

"Come on, it's better this way." Qin called out to his sister, she smirked, snarling at the closed cell door.

"You deserve this!" They ran down the hall, after Estella and towards the ship. Mando remained in the cell, pissed off.

*-*-*

Estella had doubled back round to the cell, finding a droid nearby. Mando peaked out of the small cell windows, watching the droid, waiting for it to come closer. He didn't get his chance. Estella ran up behind the droid, pouncing onto its back, it tried to throw her off, grabbing at her legs. But she was too quick, burying her own vibro-blade into the top of its head. It sparked as it fell to its knees, she rested her legs on the floor gently as the droid hit the ground, between her legs. She bent at the waist, removing the blade and cutting off its arm. Forcing the device in its hand to flick out, using it to open the cell door.

Mando looked at smiling face for a moment, his own smile under his helmet. He nodded to her as she dropped the arm and they took off towards the control room. Their blasters were raised but they didn't run into anymore droids or the mercenaries.

Entering the control room they holstered their blasters, Estella shut down the lights, Mando closed off most of the doors, cutting them off and leading them exactly where he wanted them. They watched as they ran, waiting for the moment to split them up.

They were now in pairs, Mayfeld and Qin together, Xi'an and Burg on the other side of the door. Estella found the scrambled signal of the Razor Crest and cut it off from being able to see into the ship. Eliminating their support from Zero.

They watched as Xi'an and Burg walked away, and as Qin discussed something with Mayfeld before they walked off together.

Burg and Xi'an split up, covering more ground. Mando and Estella looked at one another. "You wanna take on Burg or shall I?" He shook his head, they both know he was going to be the one to deal with him.

"I'll do it."

"Oh, good, I was hoping you'd say that." Estella turned off the alarms, while Mando picked up the homing beacon. "Din, Mayfeld and Qin have split up as well. Man... they really aren't all that smart." He stood up, coming up behind her to look over her shoulder.

"Looks like Burg is headed this way, you go, deal with Xi'an." She smiled, turning to face Mando, taking her blaster out.

"Gladly." With that she moved past him, heading right for the Twi-lek. Heavy footsteps approached shortly after she left. Mando lifted himself up, hiding behind the grate of the ceiling.

Burg charged into the control room, looking around, his blaster raised. Slowly burg put it down, holstering it. The sound of the whipcord filled the air, it wrapped around Burg's neck. He looked at at Mando through the grate, holding the cord, wiggling his fingers between the metal and his skin as it tightened. Using all his strength he pulled down, Mando fell through the grate, landing on the ground. He rolled to his back, firing his blaster at the man, but his blaster was knocked out of his hand. Using his other arm he activated his whistling birds, Burg's hand held onto the vambrace, scrambling the whistling birds, they flew around the room, aimlessly, sparks flying off the walls that they hit.

Burg punched Mando in the chest, he let out a groan as Burg stood over him, picking him up by his chest piece. Mando grabbed Burg's sheathed blasters aiming at his face. Burg grabbed his wrists, pushing his hands away as he fired, the shots missing his face by seconds. Mando was thrown back onto the floor, then across the room. Activating his flame thrower, he turned back to Burg, engulfing his head in flames, but he was undeterred, his species being relatively fire resistant. Mando stopped the flames, a now smoking Burg standing over him, growling.

Burg slammed Mando's head down, sparks flying as the beskar met the console, he dragged his head across the buttons then threw him across the room again. He pushed himself up, Burg's foot connecting with his side.

Burg loomed over the Mandalorian, who now had his back to the door. "Let's see your face Mandalorian." Burg's hand grasped the bottom of the helmet. Mando held onto his arm as he was lifted up, holding the helmet on with all his strength. Burg's laugh turned into a shout as Mando dropped, using the momentum to flip Burg over. Both falling to the floor, Mando was quicker at getting up, throwing his knife at the door console, as Burg stood to full height. The door slammed down on the man. He caught the heavy door on his shoulders, slowly lifting it up while cackling. Mando punched the button to his right, Burg's eyes widened.

The side doors slammed shut on him. A sickening crunch sounding as Burg got caught between the metal.

*-*-*

Xi'an could hear the fight back at the control room, she had unsheathed her knives and ran towards the fighting. Estella ran towards her footsteps, leaping into the air, connecting her foot with the Twi-lek's face as she ran into view. Xi'an groaned as she was knocked to the floor. Estella standing over her, pointing her blaster and about to fire.

Xi'an threw a knife, knocking the blaster out of Estella's hand. She took hold of her own knife, both staring each other down for a moment. Xi'an laughed. "He will leave you behind, like he did to me."

"I wont give him a reason to, unlike you." Estella smirked as Xi'an hissed, charging towards her. Estella expertly dodged the knife attacks, leaning back and kicking the Twi'lek's leg as she came close. Xi'an was knocked back again, she grinned, taking her knives from her belt and throwing them at Estella.

She used her own knife and her beskar to block the attacks, hitting the knives away from her, and dodging some others. She caught a few and threw them back. Both women dodging the ranged attacks. Xi'an snarled as she ran out of knives. Estella came down on her hard, running right towards Xi'an, who braced. Bringing the knife down to her, Xi'an blocked and Estella threw the knife up, catching it in her other hand and plunging it into Xi'an's side. The Twi-lek gasped, staring at Estella with pure hatred.

*-*-*

The darkness was their ally, both bounty hunters being skilled with stealth. They hunted down Mayfeld together, finally finding him. The door before Mayfeld opened, he crept towards it, all his blasters raised.

The beep of a mouse droid made him jump, Mando swiftly walked towards him, his footsteps light. Just as Mayfeld turned back round Estella hid behind the wall at the end of the hall and Mando moved round him, Mayfeld missing him as he walked right by, but having a feeling that he was there.

"No!" Mayfeld turned, running right into the bounty hunter.

*-*-*

Only Qin remained, he was about to climb onto the Razor Crest when Mando called out his name, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Qin." He took a step back down the ladder, glancing at both bounty hunters.

"You killed the others." It wasn't a question.

"They got what they deserved."

Qin snarled softly, looking down before aiming his blaster at them, only to have three blasters aimed right back at him. He laughed lightly.

"You kill me, you don't get your money." Qin shrugged, confident that he wasn't going to be shot at "Whatever Ran promised, I'll make sure you get it, and more... Come on, Mando." He took a step forward, slowly lowering his blaster, resting it on the ground. "Be reasonable. Huh?" Neither Mando nor Estella lowered their blasters. "You were hired to do a job, right? So do it." He held his hands together, offering himself up in surrender. "Isn't that your code? Aren't you a man of honour?" He laughed as Mando lowered his blaster, taking out some cuffs and binding him as Estella still held her blaster on the man, not trusting him.

Once bound she climbed into the Razor crest. Finding Zero aiming its blaster at the kid. Without hesitating she took out her blaster, firing a shot through the droids torso. Sparks flew as the droid fell to the ground. She walked up to the little one, checking him over, while Mando dragged Qin into the Razor Crest. The child looked up at her cooing as her warm smile spread across her face.

*-*-*

The Razor Crest left hyperspace, the Roost now coming into view. They landed and Estella had Qin stand, taking the cuffs off as Mando stood behind him. She opened the door and the three of them looked at Ran who smiled at the sight of Qin. They laughed as they embraced, Estella remained on the ship, looking down at them as Mando walked up to Ran.

"Where are the others?" Ran was playing dumb and they all knew it.

"No questions asked. That's the policy, right?" He nodded in defeat.

"Yeah. That is the policy."

"I did the job."

Ran nodded, not thrilled with the results but couldn't argue with Mando. "Yeah, you did." He reached into his breast pocket, getting out a bag of credits, throwing them at Mando who looked at them briefly before lifting his gaze back up to Ran.

"Just like the good old days."

"Yeah, just like the good old days." Ran was masking his true feelings poorly, Mando nodded before turning back. Boarding the Razor Crest and joining Estella's side. Ran gave a weak smile as Mando turned, closing the door. Estella and Mando looked at one another before he swiftly got back into the pilot seat, starting up the engines of the Crest.

He backed them out of the station, Estella was smirking as they turned away, the station becoming smaller and smaller. Three X-wings jumped out of hyperspace, Mando dodged the Razor Crest out of their way as they flew towards the station. Her smirk becoming a satisfied laugh as they opened fire on the station while they jumped into hyperspace.

"Nice move with planting the beacon on Qin." She didn't expect a response and silence fell between them for a moment. He gently unscrewed the ball on the lever, looking back at the kid who watched him. The little one held his hand out, squeaking as he asked for the ball.

"I told you that was a bad idea." Mando handed the ball to the child, who gently took it and brought it to his face. Estella watched fondly, smiling as she took in a pained breath. "You okay?" His attention was on Estella. She looked back at him, giving a tired smile.

"Yeah, just a little sore. I might go take a shower actually." He nodded as she pushed herself out of her chair wincing as she did so.

"If you need help..." He trailed off, realising what it sounded like he was implying, she raised her brows at him. "I- I mean with the bandages, after your shower." She nodded, smiling at his rare flustered behaviour. Giving him a wink as she left the cockpit.

He watched her go, looking back at the child who was staring at him. "What?" The little one tilted his head, as Din turned his attention back to the stars that zipped past them.

*-*-*

Estella carefully descended the stairs. Using the keypad outside the bathroom to fold the vacc tube away and for the shower head to emerge from the ceiling. Taking a towel from the shelf above the bed, she placed it in the bathroom, hanging it up on the hook. Grabbing her bag, she laid out some clean clothes and began to undress, and stuffed the clothes into her bag, and gently setting her armour down, inside the armoury. She entered the tiny room, using the mirror to look at where Mando had tied off the bandages. Her nimble fingers untying them and unwrapping herself from the bandages. She threw them out the doorway, the chill of the ship making her shiver as she closed the door and turned the warm water on.

Before the mirror steamed up she looked at the bruising on her ribs and neck, they were going a deep purple now. The skin tender and still sore. Her eyes drifted down to her thigh, the burn stinging slightly as the water ran over it, but the salve had done its job and it was beginning to scar over rapidly.

She washed her hair and body, removing the dirt and sweat that had clung to her after dealing with the mercenaries in the prison. She was only in there for a short while, before turning the water off again. Slowly grabbing the towel and drying herself off before wrapping it around her. Opening the door up, the cold air washed over her, she shivered as the steam of the shower flew out of the small room. Droplets fell from her wet hair as she placed clean undergarments on. Wrapping the towel back around her once she heard the cockpit door open.

"El..."

"It's fine, you can come down." Mando climbed down the ladder, he was holding the child who still held the ball, his big eyes focused on the round metal. Mando looked down at her, taking in all of her as she slipped her trousers on. Din took a step forward, leaning over to place the kid on the bed. He then looked down at her, she had her hand across her body, holding the towel up. He noticed she was holding her breath as her skin flushed red. His smirk remaining unknown to her.

Leaning over her, he grabbed the med-kit that was on the shelf, in the bedroom. He took the roll of bandages out, tucking them under his arm as he began to remove his gloves. But her hands now rested on his. His eyes snapped up to her face, but her attention was on his hands. He watched as her shaking hands loosened his gloves, before gently pulling them off. Placing them on the bed she noticed that the child was now curled up, fast asleep, hugging the ball to his chest.

Slowly she removed her towel, revealing her bare torso, save for the bra. He didn't move for a moment, just looked down at her, she wasn't certain if he was looking at her bruises or not. Finally he snapped out of his trance. His arms snaking around her back as he moved the bandages around her torso. She held her arms up, holding onto his shoulders as he tended to her ribs, her wet hair leaving droplets on his arm.

"Déjà vu." He laughed lightly, tying off and tucking in the end of the bandage. Letting one hand remain on her waist as he pointed to her thigh.

"How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine, the salve sorted it right out." He nodded, the warmth of his hand seeping through the bandages. He could feel how deeply she was breathing, despite how uncomfortable it must have been for her to do so. Then he felt rather guilty, slowly removing his hand from her side. She let out a small, disappointed sigh, he almost missed it. "Thank you, again, Din."

"It's no problem." His modulator crackled at how quiet he spoke. "You should get some sleep."

"What about you?" He shrugged, Din was always putting her and the child first, making sure that they were fed and rested well before he was. "You've gotta rest Din..."

"So have you." She crossed her arms, raising her brows, not accepting that from him. He tried to convince her otherwise. "We've only one bed." She scoffed, not buying that poor excuse.

"Oh, please. We slept huddled together, in a barn, for weeks. This is no different." He didn't move, or respond, simply stood there in silence, as usual. She shrugged as she pulled a loose top over her head, slipping her arms through the sleeves. "Well, if you change your mind, I am perfectly fine with it." She handed him his gloves, a small smile on her face as he took them.

She crawled onto the bed, gently scooping the child up and placing him nearer the wall, wrapping her arm around him as she lay down. He shuffled in his sleep, wiggling closer to her chest for warmth. Mando took a few steps back, the light in the room going out but the door remaining open. They were no longer in hyperspace and had no where to head off to currently.

He packed the med-kit away, leaving it on the floor, up against the wall. Din walked to the ladder, placing his foot on the first step but hesitated, looking back at the opening of the bedroom.

Now really was the best time to get some rest, they were in deep space, if anyone was looking for them it would take them a long time to reach them. Din really didn't want to have to deal with any threats while tired too. Sighing slightly he began removing all his armour, save for his helmet. He was used to sleeping with it on, but wanted to not wake up all stiff after laying in his armour for hours.

He packed it up neatly, before silently crawling onto the bed, behind Estella. She let a smile creep across her face, as she felt him settle down beside her. The bed was very small, the three of them huddled closely together. He thought it would be awkward, being this close to her. But she was right, this was no different to the many nights they spent beside one another in that barn. Although they had a little bit more space between them then, and now there was something else, he had grown to care for her, wanting to protect her and be close to her. This was not something he had felt before, and he wasn't sure what it meant. For now though he closed his eyes, content as he lay beside her, as she held the kid that he had also come to care for, but in a different way.

The thought of losing them both flashed across his mind. This was no life for companions, especially ones he felt so drawn to. Trying to shake that fear from his mind, he couldn't help but feel the need to hold onto her. He was now the one breathing deeply, carefully allowing a hand to slide around her, pulling her, and the child closer. She leaned into the touch, his hand resting on her abdomen gently, trying to reassure himself that she wouldn't leave him

Din, Estella and the little one, drifted into a deep sleep, content and peaceful.

*-*-*

When Estella awoke, the child was still in her arms but Din was gone. Back to manning the ship. She smiled softly at the memory of his arm wrapping around her, while she cradled the little one. The three of them making a rather amusing looking trio, a sight not often seen.

The little one was awake, sitting up and playing with the ball, that he still held onto. He squeaked and cooed at her once he realised she was watching him.

Estella allowed herself a few moments to properly wake up, before pushing herself up, expecting her torso to still be sore but finding that it wasn't. She frowned, brushing her fingers across her injured ribs, pushing against them gently, but no soreness, or any form of pain, shot through her.

Shuffling forward, her feet landing on the floor, she rose and made for the bathroom. Lifting her shirt up and unravelling the bandages enough to take a look. There was no bruising, no pain... the injury was gone. Then she looked at her neck, the bruises had vanished. Her frown deepened, she removed the bandages entirely, dropped her shirt back down and undid her trousers, looking up at the ladder to ensure that Din wasn't coming down.

Slipping them past her thighs she noticed that there was no burn scar, when there should have been. No burn salve is that good... and that wouldn't have explained the suddenly healed ribs and bruises.

Buttoning herself back up she left the bathroom, looking down at the child as he chewed the hard metal ball.

"This wasn't your doing was it? Because it certainly wasn't mine." She picked him up, holding him in her arms, rocking him playfully. He giggled at the motion, his big eyes looking up at her. Her confused look turned into one of delight, she adored this child. "Shall we have something to eat?" He cooed up at her, she took that as a yes and began looking through their food stores. 

Once he was settled down, his attention on the food she had placed before him, she called up to Mando. "Din, come look at this." After a few seconds he came down the ladder, his feet gently hitting the floor. Looking at the pair as she fed the child. Estella looked up at him, giving him a warm smile as he walked towards her. 

He tilted his head as she stood to full height, her hand lifting her shirt up a little, showing him the lack of bandages and the lack of injury. "Look, they are all gone." He examined the smoothness of her skin, eyes drifting over where the injury used to be. He didn't fully think, and a gloved hand brushed over the healed skin, she shivered slightly at the touch. His eyes darted to her neck, his hand now leaving her skin, to move her collar slightly, giving him a full view of her healed neck. She let her shirt fall back down, tilting her head up, allowing him to fully examine where the bruises used to be.

His helmet hid his frown, both confused but rather happy that she was no longer in pain. He turned his attention to the kid, neither of them had done this. Perhaps it was part of his powers? Both had wondered the same thing, as the little one sat there, shoving food into his mouth, looking up at both bounty hunters with his big bright eyes.


	7. The Reckoning

They had spent the past week contemplating which planet they could hide out at. Mando had flown them around in deep space, making sure to keep them on the move while looking for the perfect planet to go to. The little one was sleep in his box behind Mando, Estella sat in her chair, cleaning her blaster. The cockpit was silent, save for the various clicks of buttons and the sound of an incoming transmission. Din accepted it, absentmindedly. Neither expected the sound of Greef Karga's voice. 

"My friends, if you are receiving this transmission, that means you are alive." Both their heads snapped up to the little hologram of Greef. "You might be surprised to hear this, but I am alive too. I guess we can call it even. A lot has happened since we last saw each other. The man who hired you is still here, and his ranks of ex-Imperial guards have grown." El leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she frowned, still shocked that he was still alive after taking a blaster hit to the chest. 

The hologram of Greef had its arms crossed, his tone of voice clearly stating his distaste towards the ex-Imperial guards. "They have imposed despotic rule over my city, which has impeded the livelihood of the Guild. We consider him an enemy, but we cannot get close enough to take him out. If you would consider one last commission, I will very much make it worth your while." 

Both bounty hunters were thinking, neither saying a word as they listened to Greef's proposition. They didn't trust him at all, not after what happened on Nevarro. "You have been successful so far in staving off their hunters, but they will not stop until they have their prize. So, here is my proposition. Return to Nevarro. Bring the child as bait. I will arrange an exchange, and provide loyal Guild members as protection. Once we get near the client, you kill him, and we all get what we want. If you succeed, you keep the child and I will have your names cleared with the Guild, for a man and woman, of honour should not be forced to live in exile. I await your arrival with optimism." 

The hologram faded away, both stared at where it was. El broke the thick silence, Din swivelled his chair round to face her. "It's obviously a trap." He hummed, now looking at the sleeping child.

"But it would be his best chance." She nodded, agreeing with him but not fond of the idea, however she knew that this would be the best option in clearing their names and stopping the little one from being hunted. She too, looked at his tiny sleeping form. 

"We should get Cara, see if she would help." With that he spun back round, flicking switches and pushing buttons, entering the co-ordinates for Sorgan. The Razor Crest drifted round, honing in on the direction of Sorgan, the engines whirred before the stars whipped by them as they entered hyperspace.

*-*-*

The entire journey to Sorgan, Estella sat overthinking the entire situation. Every scenario crossed her mind, the negative ones standing out and causing her to worry more than she should. Estella had rarely worried about any job that she had accepted, but this kid changed everything. 

The beautiful greenery of the forest below did little to comfort her, the previous admiration of the planet now forgotten as she worried for the little one and the Mandalorian, she so desperately wanted this to work. Her thoughts were interrupted by the thud of the Razor Crest touching down on the ground. 

Din took the child in his arms, the little one was now awake. Estella descended the ladder first, opening up the side ramp of the Crest. He eyed her as she quickly walked down the ramp, noticing her what her body language was saying. She held her head down, her shoulders slumped and how quiet she had become told him all he needed to know. He placed the kid at his feet, the pair of them following her into the forest and towards the village. 

"El." She hummed slightly, avoiding looking at him and also not wanting to speak, fearing that her level of anxiety would present itself. "Hey." He took a step to reach for her, his gloved hand taking hold of hers. Pulling her back to face him, her hair whipped round as she did, her eyes still avoiding his visor. His hand squeezed hers, an attempt at being reassuring, not something he was used to doing. "He's going to be fine, we are going to be fine." She nodded, his confidence was boosting her own. "We will protect him." 

"I know... I'm just, overthinking it all." She finally allowed herself to look into his dark visor. Unable to tell if he shared her worries, or if he really was entirely confident.

"Come on." He kept on walking not sure what to say. He kept his hand in hers, hoping it would calm her. She didn't protest, but it certainly didn't calm her. The beat of her heart increased, a different type of anxiety running through her. She let him guide her towards the town, the little one following beside the pair. Only when they reached the town and entered the cantina did he let go of her hand. 

The sounds of a fight just ending filled their ears. The crowd was dissipating, giving their credits to the winner of the brawl. Cara Dune was beaming as she accepted her winnings, her eyes catching sight of the shiny armour of the Mandalorian, the red beskar and leather jacket of Estella and the tiny waddling form of the child at their feet.

"Looking for some work?" Cara chuckled softly at Mando's poor greeting. She walked over to the bar, ordering two drinks then gestured for the three of them to join her at a table. 

"Nice to see you too."

*-*-*

Cara and Estella sat at the table, Mando picked the little one up and placed him on Estella's lap. Din sat down as the waiter brought over two cups of spotchka, placing them before the shock trooper and Estella. 

"It seems like a straightforward operation. They're providing the plan and firepower. I'm the snare." 

"With the kid?" Cara took a sip of her drink.

"That's why we've come to you." Estella looked at the shock trooper earnestly, hoping she would take the job and increase their chances of success. But Cara wasn't convinced, not really wanting to get involved.

"I don't know. I've been advised to lay low. If anybody runs my chain code, I'll rot in a cell for the rest of my life." 

"I thought you were a veteran." A man approached them then, El instinctively placed an arm around the child. Mando looked up at the man, as did Cara. But he was no threat, he placed a credit down upon the table, giving Cara a look as she smiled up at him. 

"Come back soon." He walked away, not too emotionally hurt by his loss of their wager. She leaned forward, continuing her conversation with the two bounty hunters. "I've been a lot of things since. Most of them carry a life sentence. If I so much as book passage on a ship registered to the New Republic, I'm-" 

"We have a ship." Din cut in, his tone bordering on desperate. "I can bring you there and back with a handsome reward. You can live free of worry." Cara shrugged, taking another swig of her drink.

"I'm already free of worry, and I'm not in the mood to play soldier anymore. Especially fighting some local warlord." Mando looked away, disappointed, but Estella had one card up her sleeve, that she was certain would get Cara Dune on board. 

"He's not a local warlord. He's Imperial." Cara took in a breath, physically tensing, a grimace threatening to break through as she lifted her cup to her mouth. She looked to the two bounty hunters.

"I'm in." 

*-*-*

They were on the Razor Crest, back in space and heading away from the peace of Sorgan. Mando, Cara and the kid were in the cockpit, Estella was below, preparing everything they needed. Din came down, now standing behind her, so close that his chest brushed against her back, he was looking over her shoulder at the mass array of weapons before her.

"He all right up there alone?" Cara was coming down the ladder. Both Estella and Din moved to the side, allowing her full sight of the weapons once she turned around.

"Yeah." Cara's eyes fell on the multitude of weaponry, her eyes lighting up as she took in all the blasters. "Pick one." Dune grabbed a grenade, throwing it casually in the air, catching it in her other hand. Before placing it on the bed, to pick more items for herself. 

"You trust the contact?" Din leaned against the wall, Estella close by his side, both watching Cara.

"Not particularly." Cara grabbed another weapon, admiring it with a smile on her face. "We had a run-in with him the last time we were there on some Guild business." She looked at them briefly, wondering why they took the job, then turned back to the armoury.

"So then why are we going?" She picked up another, examining it.

"We don't have a choice." Mando nodded at Estella's words. Elaborating on the comment for Cara.

"You saw what happened on Sorgan." The child's little face peaked down from the ladder, above all their heads and unseen by each of them. He looked between the three before pulling himself back up, to do what mischievous things he had planned. "They'll keep sending hunters. The kid will never be safe until the Imp is dead." Cara nodded, understanding the importance of the job, knowing what it meant to them. 

"And you're okay with bringing him back there?" She took hold of a different blaster, aiming it down the ship, finding it was a comfortable fit for her.

"Not really. That's why we're bringing you." Cara glanced at Mando, smiling at their idea to bring her along for extra support. Before anyone else could say a word the ship rumbled, throwing the three of them around the hull. Din's back hit the wall, his hands out, catching El before she slammed into him. Another jolt of the Razor Crest threw them around. Cara held her hands out, stopping her face from hitting the cold metal of the ship. 

Mando stumbled towards the ladder, reaching out to grab it he climbed up, El and Cara close behind. In the cockpit alarms were blaring, lights were flashing and the little one was rocking the joystick of the ship back and forth. Looking rather pleased with himself as he did so. Estella held her hand out against Din's back, stopping him from falling back on them. They were thrown to the right, trying to steady their steps and hold onto whatever they could. The child was babbling as his tiny hands pulled the joy stick back towards him, throwing them all to the left. 

Din was closest, his hands rapidly grabbing for the child, who giggled as he was plucked up, his hands slipping from the joystick. Being handed to Estella while Din sat in the pilot seat, quickly hitting all the relevant buttons, halting the alarm and settling the ship back to normal. The lot of them no longer being thrown around the ship. 

"We need someone to watch that thing." Cara was right, and the two bounty hunters had the same thought pop into their heads at the same time. "You got anyone you can trust?" 

The two of them looked at one another, Estella nodded to him. Din set the course for Arvala-7.

*-*-*

The Razor Crest settled down on the ground outside of Kuiil's moisture farm. They saw him trying to settle the blurrgs, who were disgruntled by the sudden gust of wind the Razor Crest had caused. He had gained a fourth one since they were last here.

As they left the Crest, Kuiil had left the now settled blurrg's and was waiting outside of his door. Led by the Mandalorian they came up to him, giving him warm greetings as Kuiil invited them inside. 

They settled inside his small home, Kuiil studied the child, who held his hand out to Kuiil, trying to grab him. 

"It hasn't grown much."

"I think it might be a Strand-Cast." Mando gave his input but Kuiil wasn't convinced.

"I don't think it was engineered." He looked down at the child for a moment longer, before straightening his back to look at the others. "I've worked in the gene farms. This one looks evolved. Too ugly." Cara and Estella frowned, there was nothing ugly about the little one. Kuiil now gestured towards Cara. "This one, on the other hand, looks like she was farmed in the Cytocaves of Nora." 

Cara smirked, not sure if that was a compliment or not. Estella introduced the woman to Kuiil. "This is Cara Dune. She was a shock trooper." Cara held the smirk as Kuiil shuffled on his feet.

"You were a Dropper?" He now gestured at her arm tattoo. She glanced at it, then eyed him with a frown.

"Did you serve?" 

Kuiil sat down, opposite Cara. "On the other side, I'm afraid." Cara's smirk had disappeared. "But I'm proud to say that I paid out my clan's debt, and now I serve no one but myself." Before Cara could express her distaste, and before Mando or Estella could try to diffuse the growing tension from the Shock Trooper, a droid entered the hut, a tray in its hands. 

They all immediately identified the droid. An IG-11 unit, and not just any, the exact one that the two bounty hunters had destroyed when they picked up the child. Din, Estella and Cara were now standing, their blasters raised and trained on the droid as it entered. 

"Would anyone care for some tea?" The bounty droid was un-phased by the raised blasters, looking between them all and offering the drinks. Kuill had raised his hands at the three of them, trying to calm them down.

"Please lower your blasters. He will not harm you." None of them moved, still holding their defensive stances. 

"That thing is programmed to kill the baby." Mando never trusted droids, and he certainly didn't trust this one. 

"Not anymore." The droid bent down, placing the tray on the table gently. Before standing back up and remaining motionless as Kuiil explained why it was here. "It was left behind in the wake of your destruction. I found it laying where it fell. Devoid of all life. I recovered the flotsam and staked it as my own in accordance with the Charter of the New Republic." Still the bounty hunters, and Dune, did not move. All glaring at the droid and all listening to Kuiil. "Little remained of its neural harness. Reconstruction was quite difficult..." Kuiil looked up his droid, proud of his handiwork. "...but not impossible." 

He turned back to them, trying to get them to calm, but there was still little chance. "It had to learn everything from scratch. This is something that cannot be taught with the twist of a spanner. It requires patience and repetition. I spent day after day reinforcing its development with patience and affirmation." His tone made it clear that he was rather attached to the droid, having spent so long fixing and teaching it. "It developed a personality as its experiences grew." 

The droid was now sitting at the table, pouring out the tea from the jug, into the cups. The three of them lowered their blasters, but Din was still on edge.

"Is it still a hunter?" His visor never left the droid, watching its every move.

"No. But it will protect." Cara had sat back down, accepting Kuiil's explanation, but Din glared at the droid, which stared, blankly, back at him. Noticing the tenseness of Din, and the subtle movement of his fingers, El took a step closer to him, carefully slipping her hand in his, that same method of easing as he did for her back on Sorgan.

He relaxed a little, the gently touch of her hand in his, giving some small comfort to ease his uneasiness. The droid stared blankly at them, until suddenly its hand lifted up, holding a cup of tea towards them. 

"Tea?" Cara took it while Din sighed, still not happy with the droid being there.

*-*-*

They remained there for the evening, none of them had mentioned why they had come. Din was waiting for the prime time to ask if he would join them for this job. Kuiil had left the hut to tend to his blurrg. Leaving the rest of them to themselves. 

Estella was settling the child down, making sure he was comfortable. Cara simply watched and Din looked out the doorway, deciding now was the time to ask him. 

He left the hut, finding Kuiil beside the blurrg. The sun was setting, dusk was upon them. He walked up behind the Ugnaught, coming to stand beside him. 

"I've run into some problems." Estella would have said something about his lack of decorum, the thought made him smile slightly. Kuiil kept his attention on the blurrg, but addressed Mando all the same.

"I figured as much. Why else would you return?" 

"I wanna hire your services." 

"I'm retired from service." His attention was still on the blurrg, Din was starting to wonder whether he should have gotten Estella to come out here to do the convincing.

"I can pay you handsomely, Ugnaught." 

The blurrg slurped up its food, Kuiil still didn't look at the Mandalorian. "I have a name. It is Kuiil." Now Din was certain that Estella should have been the one out here, instead of him. 

"I need someone to protect the little one, Kuiil." The Ugnaught looked at him then. 

"I'm not suited for such work." He turned from Mando, giving his attention back to the blurrg. "I can reprogram IG-11 for nursing and protocol." 

Din was immediate with his protest. "No. I don't want that droid anywhere near him." 

"Why're you so distrustful of droids?" Mando gave him a look, one that silently asked him if he was serious. 

"It tried to kill him." 

"It was programmed to do so." Kuiil was looking back up at him, shrugging his comment off. "Droids are not good or bad. They are neutral reflections of those who imprint them." Din wasn't satisfied, now wishing that El was at least out here with him. Her comfort from earlier was something he longed for again.

"I've seen otherwise." 

"Do you trust me?" 

"From what I can tell, yes." 

"Then you will trust my work. IG-11 will join me." Mando almost sighed, looking out over the horizon. However it was good enough that Kuiil was coming too. "And we do it not for payment, but to protect the child from Imperial slavery. None will be free until the old ways are gone forever." It was as good a deal as he was going to get. 

Looking back at the Ugnaught, Din agreed. "Okay." Kuiil began to walk away, adding another term to the agreement.

"And the blurrgs will join me as well." 

"The blurrgs?" 

"I have spoken." Din gave a sigh as a response. 

*-*-*

The blurrg had been loaded onto the ship, kept together by a net that had been raised across the hull. Kuiil and Estella were sitting together, chatting away about fashioning a better pram for the child, so he didn't have to sit in a box anymore. The little one was watching Mando and Cara arm wrestle.

"I got you, Mando." From the looks of things, she didn't and it was an equal stand off of strength. 

"Care to double the bet?" Both were straining, determined to not lose to the other. All of them missing the child's ears droop, his tiny hand lifting up, towards the pair. He shook and his eyes closed as he concentrated. 

Cara gave a slight cough, frowning as her throat tightened. Her hands shot to her neck, desperately clawing at her throat, trying to loosen her windpipe. Her eyes had widened in panic, not understanding what was happening. Mando, Estella and Kuiil looked at her curiously. None sure what what happening. Mando looked to the child, noticing his squinting, frowning face, his hand becoming a fist as Cara continued to choke. 

He shot out of his seat, now understanding. "No! No, no! Stop!" He picked the child up, breaking the link he had on Cara. She fell forward, gasping for breath. "We're friends, we're friends. Cara is our friend!" 

Estella had risen, taking a device out of the med-pac and examining Cara's throat. She let El check her over as she pointed towards the little one, still in shock. "That is not okay!" There seemed to be no major internal damage, Estella placed a hand on Cara's shoulder, patting it.

"Hmm. Very curious." Kuiil was standing before Mando, looking at the child in his arms.

"Curious? It almost killed me!" Cara was angry now, not at the kid really, but at Kuiil for being so blasé about the whole ordeal.

"The story you told me of the mudhorn now makes more sense." Din looked to Kuiil, hoping he knew more about it.

"What is it?" 

"What it is, I don't know. But what it does, this... this I've heard rumours of." 

Cara held her hand to her neck, rubbing it softly, attempting to soothe the ache. "What? When you worked for the Empire." That built up tension from before had returned. 

"When I was sold to the Empire, in indentured servitude." Kuiil snapped back. Cara rose from where she was sitting, rounding in on the Ugnaught.

"Yet somehow, you walk free." 

"I bought my freedom through the skill of my hands and the labour of three of your human lifetimes." The IG-11 unit had stood up, walking towards Kuiil protectively. Despite having no expression, it looked at her rather menacingly. "Do not cast doubt upon that of what I am nor whom I shall serve." Cara glared at the droid, and the droid glared right back. 

Estella and Din could feel the tension thicken, both wanting to diffuse it, Estella brought Kuiil's attention back to the topic of the child's pram. "Kuiil, do think you could fashion the little one a new pram?" 

"I could fabricate a better one." Din had placed the child back in his little box, Kuiil gestured to the pitiful box he was in, then looked towards Cara. "Then perhaps this Dropper can see how one can win their freedom with the skill of one's hands." He walked away, getting himself ready to craft the child a better pram. 

*-*-*

While Kuiil worked, Estella entertained the child, IG-11 prepared a meal for them all and Din and Cara were in the cockpit. Sparks were flying as Kuiil welded, the child watched the light of the sparks flicker, his eyes full of wonder.

Mando was entering in the co-ordinates for Nevarro, Cara stood behind him, watching while she cleaned her chosen weapons. 

"So, we're going to Nevarro?" 

"Have you ever been?" 

"No. We lost a lot of our forces there. The city's dug in pretty deep. No cover when you drop in." She sat in the chair behind him, his helmet tilted back, showing her that he was listening. "It stayed in Empire control 'till the end of the war." 

"The warlord we're taking out was an Imperial officer."

"What station?" She kept her eyes on her blaster, concentrating on ridding it of any grime and dirt that it may have accumulated.

"Hard to tell." He spun his chair round halfway, turning his head to face her. "No insignia anymore. I took out the safehouse when we snatched the kid." Din turned back to the controls. "More Imps have reinforced since." 

"There's something more going on." Cara picked up her gun, resting the large weapon on her lap as she ran the cloth over the barrel. 

"Maybe. We'll find out more when we land." The sound of the doors opening filled their ears, the droid stood in the doorway, looking to both of them as it held its hands together.

"I have prepared second meal. Would you care to be served here or below?" Din slowly turned to face the droid, staying silent as he stared at the machine. His voice falling flat as he replied.

"I'm not hungry." He turned his back on the droid, focusing on the controls again. The droid backed out of the room, closing the door once more and going back below. "Under no circumstances does that thing leave the ship." 

Cara didn't bother to hide her smirk, without looking at her he could hear said smirk in her voice. "You got a real thing for droids, don't you?" He turned back to her rather rapidly, the irritation of having to even have to think of the droid was clear. 

"I got a real thing for that droid." 

"The Ugnaught said he rewired it." Cara looked at him, not understanding his hatred for the machines. Her smirk still plastered on her face, finding his discomfort with the droid amusing. 

"That droid was designed to kill things. I don't care how much wiring he replaced. It goes against its nature." He turned back to the console again. 

"Well, it shouldn't be a long job anyway." She looked up at her blaster, finding it was suitable enough. Leaning towards Mando with a grin. "We take out the head Imp, the rest will run like rats." She stood up, taking up on the offer of a meal and exiting the cockpit. Leaving Din to stew in his discomfort. 

When she came down Estella handed her the meal. "Could you sit with him, while I take this up to Mando?" Estella held another bowl in her hand, the meal for Din.

"He said he wasn't hungry?" Estella stood up, walking towards the ladder.

"He only said that because the Droid asked him." Clara shrugged, sitting down beside the child, rather warily, remembering the squeezing of her neck from earlier.

The sound of the cockpit opening again made Din turn round to see who had entered. He looked at Estella, the irritation caused by the droid faded instantly as she gave a smile, a bowl of warm food in her hand. She handed it to him, he hesitated before taking it. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I'll make sure no one comes up here." He nodded as she turned to leave the room again, giving him the privacy needed to eat in peace. He had never expected anyone to be so considerate and understanding, not just about the Way but his aversion to all droids. She always made sure that he was taken care of, while ensuring he kept his oath. She understood his hatred for droids, and before she knew the reason she still never questioned it, accepting it as a part of him.

He removed his helm, an affectionate smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he ate.

*-*-*

Mando spotted Greef Karga, and three bounty hunters. They watched as he flew over them and landed the Razor Crest. As they landed Kuiil, Cara and Estella mounted the three blurrg. Soon enough Mando had joined them, mounting the fourth and the four of them left the Razor Crest, the pram of the child following Mando. 

Greef and the bounty hunters slowly walked towards the mounted team. Both sides stopping to give a fair distance between them. 

"Sorry for the remote rendezvous, but things have gotten complicated since you were last here. It appears that introductions are in order." He gestured towards Cara and Kuiil. "It seems we've both provided a security detail." No one said a word, all just stared at one another, examining what gear the others had. 

Greef now gestured directly to Dune. "I recommend the shock trooper guards the ship. These lava fields are lousy with Jawas." 

"She's coming with us." Estella interrupted his poor attempt at getting the shock trooper to stay behind. Greef shifted his weight, sighing. 

"But the town is now run by ex-Empire. If a Rebel Dropper is with us they'll get their hackles up." 

"She's coming." Mando's tone made it final, Cara was coming with them and that was that. 

"Fine." Greef was frustrated, but knew there was no going forward if he pushed for her to stay behind. He shrugged. "At least cover your tattoo." He pointed to her arm tattoo, the identifying mark of a Shock Trooper. "No need to flaunt it." She looked down at her arm, considering it. Greef's tone changed from aggressive to chipper. He held his arms up, a slight smile on his face. "Now, where is the little one?" 

Using his vambrace, Mando directed the pram forward, the hatches hissed as they opened up once it was before Greef, showing him the little child within. Greef took two steps towards the little one, looking down at him as he reached in to pick him up. Estella tensed, as did Din, both of them resting their hands on the hilts of their blasters. "So, this little bogwing is what all the fuss was about." The bounty hunters behind Greef readied their own weapons, defensive stances taken, just in case Mando and Estella decided to fire. Greef held the child up, gently, and admired him. "What a precious little creature." But his tone of voice didn't seem genuine. "I can see why you didn't want to harm a hair on its wrinkled little head." 

As Greef placed the child back down the two bounty hunters relaxed, their hands slowly moving from their hilts and resting on the reigns of their blurrgs. Greef's bounty hunters relaxed at the sight, their weapons being held loosely once more. "Well, I'm glad this matter will be put to rest once and for all." Mando pushed a button on his vambrace, the pram closed and zipped back to be beside Mando and Estella. "The sun drops fast on Nevarro. We can walk for a spell, camp out at the riverbank, then make our way into town at first light." 

Again there was silence from them, but they followed Greef when he turned to lead them towards the town.

*-*-*

They had walked across the lava plains until dusk. Once night had fallen they had dismounted, Kuiil took care of the blurrg. Estella and Mando took care of the little one and the rest started a campfire, they caught and roasted their meal. 

All of them but Din ate, he watched as Estella prepared the little ones food. She had her gloves off, picking off parts of the meat, gently blowing it to cool it down before feeding it to the child. He watched them, her eyes had lit up, pure affection all over her face as the little one cooed, a small smile crept onto his own, unseen by everyone. Watching these two was a welcome distraction from how hungry he was.

Greef sat on the other side of Mando, watching him watch her and the child. He leaned towards Din, pointing at the child. 

"I guess the little bugger's a carnivore." Din's attention was pulled away from his companions, and towards Greef, his smile now falling as he looked at the untrustworthy man. "Never seen anything like it. They were ready to pay a king's ransom for that thing. Must be for some kind of highfaltutin menagerie." He chuckled but no one else did. Din was tired of Greef speculating and focusing on the kid. 

"Let's go over the plan again." 

"We both enter the common house. We show the client the bait." He gestured to the child, who was munching away at his food. "We join him at the table. And you kill him." He pointed at Din, as if it was going to be as simple as that. 

"Tell me about his reinforcements." 

"They're all ex-Empire. As soon as they lose their paycheck, poof, they'll all scatter." Cara had perked up, not believing that for a second.

"And what if they don't?" Din wasn't believing it either, but Greef was certain of it. 

"They will." 

Din turned to Greef, slowly, his tone becoming impatient. "That's not good enough." Greef shrugged.

"If, for argument's sake, a few of them don't realise that I'm their best path to alternative employment and they elect to react impulsively, then these three fine Guild Hunters, along with that battle-hardened shock trooper, not to mention Estella here, will cut down anyone who bucks." 

Din still wasn't so sure, wanting to know exactly what threat they faced. "How many will there be?" Greef sighed, and began to stand up. 

"No more than four." He pushed himself up, now standing and looking down at Mando. "He travels with, at most, a Fire Team." He took a step towards the spit, picking a piece to rip off to eat. "Trust me." Din looked to Estella, who's eyes bore into his dark visor as she raised a brow, neither of them trusted Greef, and for good reason. "Nothing can go wrong."

Just as the words left his mouth, large claws swiped the meat out of his hands, and dug into his arm, screeching as it flew back into the darkness. Greef let out a panicked scream, falling back. The others sprung into action, Cara was the first to her feet, picking her blaster up and rapidly firing at the beast. 

Estella stood before the child, shielding him from the danger as she held her blaster up, Din stood beside her as Kuiil tried to calm the little one, his whimpers and cries becoming muffled under the heavy fire. Din pushed the button of the pram, shutting it to further protect the child. Kuiil, Din and Estella fired up, unable to see the creature, but hoping to deter it from attacking again. 

Another swooped down, taking a swipe at Mando, but he ducked, grasping El's hand to pull her down with him. Both narrowly missing the claws that tried to carry them off. Dune shot at the creature, but it was undeterred as it became engulfed in darkness again. 

There were two of them that they could see. One flew down, its claws digging into one of the blurrg, it flailed its short legs as it was slowly lifted into the air. The creature not anticipating how heavy a blurrg is. Kuiil held a hand out, desperation in his voice. 

"No! Let go of her!" Kuiil cried out, firing at the Reptavian. They all turned, firing rapidly at the creature, trying to force it to drop the blurrg. The other one swooped down on the other side, being fought off by the bounty hunters and Greef. "Drop her now!" But the creature did not drop her, instead carried its prey away, the blaster fire having little, to no effect. 

Silence fell, all had their heads up, looking around for any sign for a further attack. A scream sounded behind them, swivelling round on the spot they saw one of the bounty hunters being snatched. His screams quickly becoming quieter as they fired, but the beast got away. 

They realised there was a third, another one had grabbed hold of the second panicking blurrg. "Drop her!" All gunfire was directed to the winged beast, it frantically beat its wings, trying to take off with its prize. It screeched as it collapsed, the blaster shots proving too much for it. The blurrg was squashed under it, wriggling and groaning as it tried to free itself from under the heavy creature. Another immediately attacked again, clawing the third blurrg. They all fired upon that one but heard the other approach from behind them.

They turned but were too late, its claws wrapping around Din as he turned towards the creature. The force of the attack pushed him to the ground. He struggled under it's tight grip. Estella's breath hitched, all of them firing at the beast. 

It threw Mando around, trying to carry him off. Din activated his flamethrower, pointing the fire towards the creature, it hissed and took off without the Mandalorian. Its tail alight as they continued to fire at the creature, while Din knelt on the ground, steadying his breathing. 

The two creatures seemed to retreat into the darkness. Estella snaked her hand around Din's bicep, pulling him to his feet. They both backed towards the egg like pram. Cara joined them, the child surrounded by its protectors, their blasters aimed up, prepared for another attack.

The sound of the creatures had disappeared entirely, for a while nothing came. They continued looking up at the sky, waiting. Cara kept her guard up, as did Kuiil and the other bounty hunters. Din and Estella opened up the pram, checking over the child.

The little one looked around them, cooing at the sight of El and Din. Estella sighed with relief, a smile spreading across her face as she gently stroked his head. Din's hand rested on the edge of the pram, as he knelt down to the child. She looked to the Mandalorian, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" His visor now faced her, as he stood up, her hand slipped from his shoulder, running down his arm. Her fingers lingered at his hand for a moment, but she let her hand fall back to her side. He now looked down at her, standing close enough to make her head tilt back.

"I'm fine." He nodded at her, both snapped their heads towards the rest of the group, at the sound of Greef collapsing with a pained groan.

He leaned against some rocks by the campfire. His arm was held awkwardly, blood spilling out of the deep claw marks near his elbow. Kuiil rushed over, checking over the wound. "He's hurt badly." 

Estella turned, digging her med-pac out of her bag, handing it to Cara as she put her blaster down, and ran over to treat the wound. Three large, and very deep claw marks had sliced open the skin. His veins were turning black, the venom of the creature was working fast. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Ow!" He said it through gritted teeth, and more to himself than to anyone else. Cara knelt beside him, Kuiil had moved back, giving her the space she needed. The rest of them came close, taking their own looks at the nasty wound. 

"Hold still." Cara commanded as she gently pulled his arm towards her. Greef's pain was increasing by the second. "They got you good." Ripping open the med-pac she rummaged through, there was barely anything in it but she tried her best. Injecting him with what she had and pressing a cloth to the wound. Din and El craned their necks to see over Cara's shoulder.

"How bad?" 

"Bad." You could clearly hear the concern in Cara's voice. Karga's bounty hunters looked to each other, unsure what this now meant. "The poison's spreading fast." 

"Venom..." Estella muttered the correction under her breath, only Din heard her, tilting his head towards her, she held her hands up and gave a shrug as he shook his head at her, his body language telling her that now was not the time. 

Panic had filled Greef, he didn't want to die and certainly didn't want to like this. "So this... this is how it happens." Cara continued wrapping his arm above the wound to try to cut off the flow of the venom that coursed through his blood. His entire arm was now covered in the blackening veins. Greef became weaker and weaker, still Cara tried to reassure him, in her own way. 

"Don't be so dramatic. I need another med-pac! Got any other med-pacs?" They all looked at each other. That was their only med-pac and the other bounty hunters didn't bother bringing one with them. They all shook their heads, nothing could be done to help Greef. "Anyone?" 

"I'm guessing that's a no." Greef spat out between his pained gasps for air. None of them noticed the tiny steps of the little one coming close. Cara used a scanner on the wound, finding that her efforts to stop the spreading had failed. 

"It's still spreading." The little one had walked past Estella and Din, his little face examining the wound. "This isn't working." His tiny hand held out towards the claw marks. "Get this thing outta here." Cara ordered Kuiil, but Estella held her hand out, taking a step forward to stop anyone from picking the kid up.

"No, wait." She called out to them, they watched as the little one placed his hand on Greef's arm, closing his eyes to concentrate. 

Greef squeezed his eyes shut, shifting his weight, pain and fear coursing through him. "He's trying to eat me." El shook her head at the ridiculous comment from Greef. Seconds passed and Greef's face softened, his frown disappearing and the pain receding. He finally opened his eyes, now looking down at the child. The blackness of the veins was reversing, returning to normal. His skin knitted back together, the wound becoming more and more shallow, until finally it was healed over entirely. 

The kid shook as he used his powers, before finally sitting down in exhaustion, his hand falling from Greef's arm. The wound gone and the child too tired to move. El picked him up, Greef looked between his healed arm and the little one, curiosity all over his face. Everyone was in shock, not sure what they had witnessed. Din and El were now certain that he was the one who had healed her ribs, neck and leg. 

Silence had befallen them all, each of them silently thinking over what had happened. Estella placed the kid back in his pram, before turning back to them all. "We should rest up, get some sleep. Mando and I will take first watch." Greef was too in shock to make a comment, instead he nodded.

Cara helped Kuiil with his blurrg, finding that only one remained. The other two had succumbed to the venom of the Reptavians that had tried to carry them off. Greef and his bounty hunters settled down into a light sleep. Once all of them were laying down, seemingly asleep, she turned to Din. 

"You need to eat." He covered the child in a blanket, his sleepy eyes looking up at the Mandalorian as he cooed and drifted off. "I'll make sure no one sees, and will not look. But you need to eat." He stood to full height, turning to her, not moving for what seemed like forever. He was uncomfortable with the idea, being surrounded by so many people. But he trusted her, and that was enough.

He nodded, and she smiled then gathered the food for him. He walked a little ways away from them, being concealed in darkness and using the natural rock formations to hide himself from the others. Still, he faced away from the group, looking out into the darkness, listening as her steps drew closer until they halted beside him. She looked down at him with a smile, handing him his food. He took it, giving her a nod as she walked away, giving him the privacy he needed to remove his helm and eat.

She heard the click and hiss of his helmet being removed as she walked back towards the camp. She was curious as to what he looked like, wondering what his hair was like, the colour of his eyes and how he looked when he smiled, how he looked when he looked at her, or the child. Wondering what his frown was like and whether he bothered to groom his facial hair, if he had any. But this is the Way, and it was not her place to ever know. 

She remained close to where he was sitting, and he trusted that she would make sure that no one else would see his face. He was far enough away from them to eat in peace, but still close enough to hear them. Regardless he ate quickly, not wanting to keep his helmet off for longer than necessary. 

*-*-*

The sun was rising, the lot of them had set off again. Greef and his two bounty hunters were leading the way, chatting amongst themselves. Cara, Din and Estella were a little ways behind them, unable to hear the conversation but were keeping an eye on them. The kid's pram was in the middle of El and Din, his little face looking around at the bland scenery of lava plains. Kuiil was behind them all, riding the remaining blurrg.

Greef was gesturing and looking down at his healed arm, it seemed he was talking about the events of the previous night, but they couldn't be sure what exactly he was saying. 

"You think they're having second thoughts?" Cara feared that their plan was becoming more nefarious, but Estella was wondering if they were warming to the child. Greef certainly might be, given how the kid saved his life. 

"Could be." Din wasn't sure what to think, but he was on edge. "I need your eyes." Cara nodded.

"I'm watching." Further they walked, the sun now high in the sky and hidden behind the grey clouds that were forming. The sky was gloomy, matching the grim mood that grew within Din and El as they came closer to the town. 

*-*-*

They stood at the ridge, looking down at the town below. Greef stood in front, Cara, Din and Estella behind him. They didn't like that his two bounty hunters were standing behind them.

"I guess this is it." No one moved as Greef spoke. The steps of the bounty hunters behind them became slower, much quieter. El tensed, moving her hand towards her blaster. Greef whipped round, both his blasters in hand as he fired two shots. The blasts shot passed the three of them, who flinched, their own blasters now raised at him. Greef's bounty hunters grunted as they were singed, falling to the ground as sparks flew off them and their lives faded away. 

Greef raised his blasters up, pointing them to the air, showing he meant peace. He looked between them all, straightening his back. "There's something you should know." He walked past them, sheathing his weapons and walking over to the fallen bounty hunters. The three of them watched as he kicked one over, checking he was really dead, and moving his blaster out of his hand anyway, for good measure.

Kuiil walked over to the other, doing the same. Greef turned back to them, their blasters still raised, as Greef explained himself. "The plan was to kill you and take the kid." 

"Yeah, we figured." He shrugged at Estella slightly, continuing on.

"But after what happened last night, I couldn't go through with it." None moved, their blasters still raised. He held his hand out to his side in protest but accepting their distrust. "Go on. You can gun me down here and now and it wouldn't violate the Code." He now pointed to the pram, the little one looking up at them all. "But if you do, this child will never be safe." 

"We'll take our chances." Cara spat at him, not caring about Greef anymore. Greef tried again to get his point across.

"The Imperial client is obsessed with obtaining this asset. You tried to run, but where did it get you?" He was direct, trying to convince Din and Estella that he was needed. Cara leaned over to them both, not believing that he should be spared. 

"This is ridiculous." 

"Perhaps you should let him speak." Kuiil cut in, trying to allow Greef to explain. Estella sighed, before nodding and lowering her blaster. Din looked to her, she wasn't sure if it was a look of annoyance, disbelief of agreement.

"Listen, we both need the client to be eliminated." Cara and Din didn't lower their blasters. "Let me take the child to him and then you three..." 

"No." Din's response was immediate and Cara was getting frustrated at the whole ordeal.

"Let's just kill him and get outta here." 

"Cara." The shock trooper glanced at El. "Greef, do they know about me?" He shook his head.

"No, no. They only know of Mando taking the kid." 

"Right." Estella took a step forward, Din lowered his blaster. "Cara, Greef and Mando go. Cara, you'll pose as the one who captured Mando, and brought him to Greef. I'll remain close by as backup, if he has any reinforcements outside then I can handle them." 

Din nodded, his blaster now in his holster. He looked towards Cara, who's blaster was still raised at Greef. "He's right. As long as the Imp lives, he'll send hunters after the child." 

"It's a trap." She blatantly pointed out. 

"That's why we go with El's plan." He turned to Greef. "Get me close to him and I'll kill him." Greef nodded, looking between them all.

"It's a good idea. Give me your blaster." Mando willingly gave Greef his blaster, now trusting him enough to fulfil the plan. Cara still wasn't convinced.

"This is insane." 

"That's why you'll be going, I am more suited to stealth. I need you to be there with him." Estella looked up at Cara, who softened at the woman's expression. She lowered her blaster, nodding in understanding.

"She can bring the child." Greef suggested, but Din wasn't having that kid anywhere near them. 

"No. The kid goes back on the ship." 

Greef frowned. "But without the child, none of this works!"

"I have a plan. Kuiil, ride back to the Razor Crest with the child and seal yourself in. When you're inside, engage ground security protocols. Nothing on this planet will breach those doors." Kuiil nodded, walking over to give Kuiil a comlink.

"Here's a comlink. I will keep the child safe." He turned to Cara. "Don't forget to cover your stripes." She nodded, and he turned to Estella. She picked the child up, giving him a loving look before handing him to Kuiil. 

"Let's go." Din grabbed his handcuffs, handing them to Greef to place around his wrists. Cara covered her tattoo with a black bandana, wrapping it around her bicep. Kuiil mounted the blurrg, the child in his arms as he set off to return to the Razor Crest. The empty pram was closed following the four of them towards the town. 

*-*-*

Estella calibrated her own comlink to Mando's helm, so he could hear any updates she had. She had also linked it to Kuiil's, now able to stay in the loop of everything that may happen. 

She ran ahead, giving Din a smile before splitting off from the group and sneaking into the city, unseen. She scouted the area, the place was drastically different from when they left. Storm troopers littered the town, there was less movement from the civilians that lived there, all of them probably too scared to be out and about amongst the ex-Imperial soldiers. 

"Place is riddled with troopers." She gave Din the head's up before they reached the towns entrance. Estella zipped her jacket up, concealing her beskar chest plate. Pulling the leather hood up to also hide her face, giving her more ease when walking through the town unnoticed. 

She swiftly walked through the alleyways, avoiding the main path through the town. Looking around for a moment, finding that she was alone, she ran towards the side of a building. Her gloved hands latching onto the ridge of a window, pulling herself up with ease, she expertly climbed onto the roof. Keeping low as she reached the edge, looking out at the town below. She spotted Din, Cara and Greef walk through the town. Greef led them to the cantina, Estella backed away from the edge, staying low as she hopped across the rooftops. 

Crossing rooftops wasn't difficult, she was used to it. No one spotted her as she came close to the cantina, staying across from the building, noting each trooper that was outside while Greef led them into the building. Grabbing Mando's arm roughly, playing on the act of capturing him. 

A moment passed, the cantina door didn't shut. Estella watched as two more troopers walked inside. "Two have entered." She tried to keep her voice calm as she informed Din.

The seconds ticked by agonisingly slow. She noticed the troopers outside disappearing, walking away as if they had new orders. Then her stomach dropped at the sight. Six death troopers marched out, lining themselves up towards the cantina window.

"Din! Take cover!" They opened fire just as the words left her mouth, lasers sprayed through the cantina, she prayed that Din had enough time to react. Finally they ceased fire, her heart was in her throat. Her voice cracked as she held the comlink to her mouth. "Din?" A truck sped into view, countless storm troopers marched out, surrounding the death troopers and cantina, all their blasters aimed on the cantina. 

"El get back to the ship. Kuiil? Are you at the ship yet?" El sighed with relief at the sound of Din's voice coming through her comlink. But like hell was she just going to abandon them now. "Are you there? Do you copy? 

"Yes!" Kuiil's voice crackled through the comlink. 

"Are you back to the ship yet?" 

"Not yet." Her stomach dropped again, there were far too many conflicting emotions running through her right now. 

"El, you and Kuiil get back to the ship and bail. Get the kid out of here." 

"Kuiil, sod that, you get back to the ship and leave without me, I won't make it there in time anyway." 

"El-" 

"Shut it Mando. I have fucking spoken." He sighed as she whisper-yelled into the comlink, waiting for anymore movement from the troopers and not moving an inch. Din knew there was no use arguing, no matter how much he wanted her and the kid safe. 

The sound of a TIE-fighter became louder and louder, El couldn't help the groan that left her. It hovered above the clearing, slowly landing behind the troopers, blocking her view of the cantina. Sighing she shuffled back, using the distraction and noises of the TIE-fighter landing to cover any sounds she might have made. 

"I hope you're seeing this, because I'm not sure how else to explain it other than, we are fucked." The door of the fighter hissed as it opened, El was leaping across the rooftops, settling on a building to the left of the troopers. They watched in silence as a pretentious looking caped man rose out of the ship. Calmly he climbed down and walked through the soldiers, standing before them all as he called to the three huddled inside the cantina. 

"You have something I want." His tone was direct, to the point and demanding respect. "You may think you have some idea of what you are in possession of, but you do not." 

Din's voice was solemn, even through the crackle of a comlink, it was clear he was disheartened by the arrival of this man. "Kuiil, are you back to the ship yet? They're onto us!" There was no response. "Kuiil, come in!" 

"In a few moments, it will be mine." 

Din was getting desperate now, needing to know if the kid was safe. "Kuiil! Do you copy? Kuiil!"

"It means more to me than you will ever know." 

Din was trying to ignore the mans speech. "Kuiil! Are you there? Come in, Kuiil." He was getting no reponse, El thought maybe there was interference, she didn't want to assume the worst.

"Kuiil! Are you there?" Her own attempt was met by silence, her breathing became heavy as she tried to stop her panic. "Do you copy?" She almost whispered it, pleading for him to respond. But they were met with silence.


	8. Redemption

Estella wasn't just gonna sit here and wait for Mando, Cara and Greef to be killed, instead she was devising a plan. They were having a stand off, so now was the perfect time to retreat and scout out the rest of the town. She stuck to the rooftops, giving a silent look around at the rest of the town. It was mostly empty, save for a few troopers that remained. They could do without those as backup. She silently unsheathed her vibro-knives, following two of the troopers as they casually walked through the street. 

She watched, waiting for her moment to pounce, the rounded a corner, into a quieter alley. She used this to her advantage, standing over them for a second dropping down casually, their backs broke her fall as both knives were plunged into their necks. They fell to the floor, unable to call any attention to themselves or their murderer. 

She pulled the knives back, their blood dripping from them as she swiftly moved on, rounding the alley and using the walls as cover before peaking round. The coast was clear and she ran out, running to the other side of the main walkway. Disappearing back into the alleys of the buildings. Her steps were light as she made her way around the town, moving fast as she hunted down any straggling troopers. 

She spotted three more, standing together by the street corner. They had their backs to her as they stood together. Running towards them she threw her daggers. They flew through the air, slamming into the side of their helmets, cutting right through and into their skulls. Before the remaining one could react she had jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his throat as she flipped him to the ground. In his panic she disarmed him, grabbing his blaster and slamming the butt of it into his face, with such force his visor shattered. Releasing him from her tight grip she pulled the knife from one of his fallen soldiers, and buried it into his eye. He went limp, she didn't hesitate to stand back up, pulling her knives free from both troopers and moving on once more. 

Rounding back into the alleys she heard movement, creeping towards the footsteps and rustling of armour she peaked round through the other side of the alley. A large group of troopers marched past, she pressed her back against the wall. They didn't notice her, too focused on carrying the equipment needed to set up and E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon.

"...Shit." They marched away, towards the cantina. "Mando. You seeing this?" She heard the crackling sigh of Din. She needed to rethink her plan, they all did.

"El. Get to the covert." She nodded, understanding his plan and turned on the spot, making her way to the covert. Walking back through the town she came across more obstacles, more and more stormtroopers had emerged, closing her in the alleys. Looking up she opted for the rooftops again, climbing up before any of them spotted her as they walked past where she was hiding. 

She was close to the cantina and could hear rapid gunfire, muffled though. Her head snapped over, they weren't firing the E-web but Cara was firing her own blaster, just not at the troopers. The firing suddenly stopped, followed by a faint clang of metal. Cara was trying to kick the sewer grate open but her blaster hadn't effected the metal at all. 

"Your astute panic suggests that you understand your situation." 

"Din, what's happening." 

"We can't get past the grate." 

"Well, shit." Going to the sewers was rather pointless now. 

"I would prefer to avoid any further violence, and encourage a moment of consideration." Estella was behind them all, peaking round from a building. She looked to the TIE-fighter, wondering if she could manage sneaking into it. Seemed a little too risky. "Members of my escort have completed assembly of an E-Web heavy repeating blaster. If you are unfamiliar with this weapon, I am sure that Republican Shock Trooper Carasynthia Dune of Alderaan will advise you that she has witnessed many of her ranks vaporise mid-descent facing the predecessor of this particular model." 

Estella froze at his next words. "Or perhaps the decommissioned Mandalorian hunter, Din Djarin, has heard the songs of the Siege of Mandalore, I certainly know that Estella Pavus has. When gunships outfitted with similar ordnance laid waste to fields of Mandalorian recruits in The Night of a Thousand Tears." Estella slipped away from the corner, holding her back against the wall, holding her head back, closing her eyes wondering how he knew their names. "I advise disgraced Magistrate Greef Karga to search the wisdom of his years and urge you to lay down your arms and come outside. The structure you are trapped in will be razed in short order and your storied lives will come to an unceremonious end." 

The shouts of Greef Karga came from the cantina. "What do you propose?"

"Reasonable negotiation." 

"What assurance do you offer?" 

"If you're asking if you can trust me, you cannot. Just as you betrayed our business arrangement, I would gladly break any promise and watch you die at my hand. The assurance I give is this: I will act in my own self-interest, which at this time involves your cooperation and benefit." Estella had had enough of his ramblings, finding it insufferable. "I will give you until nightfall, and then I will have the E-web cannon open fire." 

That's when the idea sprung into her head. If she shot the power source of the E-web then that would cause a decent enough explosion. Peaking her head she spotted the cannon, the source was covered by the mass of troopers, but if she gained a good angle and shot quick enough, she had a chance. 

He walked away, followed by his death troopers, she hid behind the wall again, hoping they didn't spot her. She slammed her fist against the wall in frustration. Knowing she wouldn't be able to take out the cannon. 

"Oh, fuck it." She ran the opposite way, using the buildings as cover from any troopers and getting as close as she could to the cantina doors. She was right by them, climbing onto the roof of a building again she crouched, activating her last grenade and throwing it across the troopers. 

It landed towards the back, killing a handful of them, they all spun round, thinking the attacker was behind them. Using the distraction she jumped from the building, rolling as she hit the floor, springing to her feet and running into the cantina. The door burst open, Din, Greef and Cara swivelled their blasters to her but relaxed as she held her hands up, giving a grin. 

Her plan was to get them out of there now, but the troopers had recovered quicker than she anticipated and they opened fire on the cantina again. They all took cover, Estella dove and crawled towards Din, who was up against the wall on the other side of the Cantina. 

"What was your plan?" 

"Well, I didn't expect them to recover so quickly... they usually aren't this efficient." Din shook his head as they leaned away from the gunfire. It suddenly stopped, and the sound of the pretentious man's voice sounded through. 

"I would have hoped you knew better than that Estella." 

"Oh, fuck off!" Cara smiled and Din just looked at her, she shrugged back at him. 

"I say we hear him out." 

"Greef... The minute we open that door, we're dead. Did you not just witness me blow up some of his guys?" 

"We're dead if we don't." Greef was at a loss, hell, they all were. "At least out there we've got a shot." Cara almost laughed at the suggestion. 

"That's easy for you to say. I'm a Rebel Shock Trooper. They'll upload me to a Mind Flayer." Cara was collecting as much ammo as she could from the dead troopers at their feet.

"Those aren't real. That was just wartime propaganda." 

"I don't care to find out. I'm shooting my way out of here." She meant it too, there was no way she would allow herself to be captured. Greef was peering out the window, then looked back at Mando and Estella. 

"What about you, Mando?" 

"I know who he is." They all looked at him. "It's Moff Gideon." 

"No." Cara didn't believe it, or didn't want to. "Moff Gideon was executed for war crimes." 

"It's him. He knew my name." His visor was staring blankly out the window. Estella looked him up and down, noticing the tenseness of his body. His tone of voice and the gentle clenching and unclenching of his hand told her he was angry and very upset. 

"So? What does that prove?" Greef looked to Estella, expecting that she knew his name, and his assumption was right, she does. 

"I haven't heard that name spoken, by anyone other than El, since I was a child." 

"On Mandalore?" 

"I was not born on Mandalore." Estella took her hood down, as Greef looked to her, silently asking her what he meant. 

"Mandalorian isn't a race." 

"It's a Creed." He didn't say another word, El gingerly placed her hand in his, his fingers welcomed the touch and tightly wrapped around hers. Her comfort made him find his voice. "I was a foundling. They raised me in the Fighting Corps. I was treated as one of their own. When I came of age, I was sworn to the Creed. The only record of my family name was in the registers of Mandalore. Moff Gideon was ISB Officer during the purge. That's how I know it's him." His grip on her hand didn't lessen, the memory of how he knew him was painful, no matter how long ago it happened. 

"That's how he knows who we all are." Cara had a sour look upon her face. 

"He says he needs us, which means the child got away safely." As Din spoke Greef had spotted the flagon of spotchka beside him. Taking it and pouring himself a shot, some liquid courage. "I was worried when the Ugnaught didn't respond, but if they'd captured the kid, we'd already be dead." 

Cara carried all of the ammo she had gathered, bringing it over to the side of the Cantina, beside the sewer grate. "Hail them again." Din pulled out his comlink, pressing the button as he brought it to his helmet. 

"Come in, Kuiil. Kuiil?" All they heard was static. "Nothing." Cara held her back to the wall, ready to shoot her way out. 

"They might have jammed the link." Just as she said that the comlink sounded, the gently cooing and babbling of the child broke through. Their heads snapped to the sound. The noises of the little one was taken over by IG-11.

"Kuiil has been terminated." Din tensed, his grip on Estella's hand tightened further. She was sure that if he did anymore her circulation would be cut off from her fingers. 

"What did you do?" 

"I am fulfilling my base function." 

"Which is?"

"To nurse and protect." Nothing else was said, silence fell upon them. Until the very distant sound of blaster shots rang through the air. Cara had noticed, leaning from her cover to take a look. Greef just drank while Din looked down at Estella, his hand in hers and a million thoughts surged through his mind as her eyes looked up at him. 

"Look!" Greef took another shot, Mando let go of El's hand, walking forward to take a look at what Cara had spotted. Estella walked to Greef, pouring herself a shot and swallowing the liquid, before both of them joined Cara and Din.

A speeder crashed into the group of troopers, who had opened fire upon whomever had come blaring towards them. The speeder exploded, making them duck behind cover, shielding themselves from the flames. IG-11 was in view, shooting the troopers with ease, the child in a backpack on the droids torso, giggling as the droid spun round to protect the child and take out the stormtroopers. 

They all knew they had to go out there, IG-11 had given them the opportunity they needed. "Cover me." He looked to them all for a moment. Cara jumped onto the bar, kneeling there as she rapidly fired at the troopers. Din walked out of the cantina, as soon as the doors opened he grabbed hold of the blaster from the trooper to his immediate left, pointing it down and shot the trooper to his left, El closely behind him took out the one to the right who had fired, but the blast bounced off the beskar.

Din kicked one that charged him, knocking him back as he fired upon another. El shot the one that Din had kicked, Greef ran out behind her, both blasters in hand as he fired upon any stragglers. 

El rushed forward, knife in one hand, blaster in the other. Slamming her foot down on the back of ones shin, knocking him to the ground as she buried her knife into his neck, aiming her blaster at another. Taking them out with ease. Greef shot any that tried to get close while Din and El were dealing with others in close quarters. 

Shots pinged off of their beskar, El purposefully moved back to Greef, shielding him from any shots. Mando took the brunt of the action, blasts deflected off of his pure beskar. Death troopers charged him, he grabbed hold of their blaster, holding it away from him. The trooper grabbed onto Mando's mask, but Din hit his arm away, pushing him back as he turned to the second one, holding the troopers arm up, looping his arm over his stomach, firing at the other as he recovered from being pushed back. The trooper he had hold of used Din's weight against him, flipping him round onto his back, landing to the floor with a thud. Din kicked his leg up, and Greef shot at the trooper. Din swiftly got to his feet, firing upon the other troopers. 

He spotted the droid shielding the child, it got shot in the back and stumbled. Leaning against the ground, stopping the child from being hurt. He then saw El get knocked back by a blast, Greef pulled her back up, firing back at the trooper. He looked towards the E-web, unused and ready. 

Walking to it he lifted it from its stand, turning back to the troopers and firing the heavy weapon. The rate of fire destroyed their formation. They ceased fire and took cover, giving IG-11 time to recover and stand back up. El continued to cover Greef as they shot at any they saw. 

A loud blast sounded back at the cantina. Cara was thrown across the room, grunting as she hit the floor. Troopers entered the room firing at Cara as she dragged herself behind cover. She took deep breaths, the blast had knocked the air from her lungs. Pushing herself up she burst out from her cover, rapidly firing at the troopers, them not standing a chance against her. As they fell she knelt there, breathing heavily and regaining her composure.

Moff Gideon watched the carnage, his troopers being taken out rapidly. He walked amongst the battle, seemingly undeterred. El noticed him in the corner of her eye, unable to turn to fire at him as troopers ran towards her and Greef.

He raised his blaster. She tried to turn but another shot rang out, hitting her shoulder, knocking her back. He fired, the shot hitting Mando in the head. He stumbled forward, then turned towards Gideon. The caped man eyed the power source at Mando's feet, aiming his blaster to it and not hesitating to fire. 

The blast and flames engulfed the Mandalorian. Greef and El were pushed back, holding their hands up to cover their faces from the heat of the flames. Cara rushed out using her blaster to cover them. El turned back, seeing Din laying on the floor, his armour singed and his body motionless. She ran to him, not caring if troopers fired at her. 

Greef, Cara and IG-11 had her back, covering her as she knelt to him, his chest was rising and falling. She didn't think and just grabbed hold of him, pulling him into a sitting position before moving behind of him and snaking her arms under his, around his torso and dragging him back to the cantina.

She dragged him through the cantina, settling him down, his back leaning against an up turned table. Cara, Greef and IG-11 followed them in, giving them a moments peace from the assault. 

El had he hand on the back of his neck, feeling the warmth of blood trickling down from within his helmet. She tried to stay calm but the thick sticky blood on her hand and the strained breaths of Din in her arms destroyed her attempts, the fear in her eyes was clear.

Cara knelt on the other side of him as Greef took cover beside the sewer grate. "This is our only path out. Can you clear it?" Greef was shouting at the droid, panic in his voice as he looked at Mando. The droid put the child down beside Cara, turning to face Greef.

"If you go near this child, I will have no choice but to kill you." IG-11 politely informed Greef, who was moving a table to make cover for him to kneel behind and aim his blaster at the door. 

"I understand. Can you do anything to move the grate?" His tone was impatient as he knelt down. 

"Yes, of course." The droid knelt before the grate, cutting through the grate. 

"Oh, I love IG units." Greef had glanced at the droid, making sure he was cutting their exit out, before turning his attention back to the door. 

"Din, stay with me." Estella's voice almost cracked, her hand grasped his firmly. 

"I'm not gonna make it. Go." She was already shaking her head at him, blinking back the tears that had begun to form. 

"No, shut up. I'm gonna get you out of here." El's tone switched from scared to determined. She didn't mean to snap at him, but she wasn't prepared to leave him behind.

Cara spotted the blood that caked Estella's hand, she carefully placed her hands at the base of Din's helmet. "We're gonna have to take this thing off." His hand shot out, grabbing her wrists to stop her. 

"No. Leave me." He turned to El, Cara's hands fell back to her side. "You make sure the child is safe." He was gasping for breath as he spoke, it was difficult for him. He moved his free hand to her neck, pulling the chain of her necklace, revealing the mythosaur pendant. "Take this to the covert, show them it and tell them that Din Djarin sent you. You tell them the foundling was in my protection, our protection." His breaths were becoming more and more strained, making her grip on him tighten. "They will help you." 

"Din, please. We can make it." Flames burst through the window of the cantina, Cara cringed away, pulling the child closer to her. El covered Din with her body, wanting to protect him as much as she could. The flames died down but the interior was now alight, filling the room with smoke. 

El's face was inches from his visor, he simply looked up at her shaking form as she turned to the doorway, expecting a trooper to walk through. She turned back to him as he spoke. "El, you protect the child. I can hold them back long enough for you to escape." 

"I won't leave you." 

"You must. Let me have a warrior's death." 

"But-" 

"This is the Way." She closed her eyes, knowing that there was no arguing with him, but that didn't mean she had to accept it. More flames burst through the door, she didn't hesitate to throw her body over him again, shielding him, her hand in his and her other arm beside his head, her own face looking down at his visor. She saw the pain on her own face from the reflection, the tears building up and threatening to fall. 

An Incinerator trooper walked through, holding his flamethrower up at them, IG was so close to getting the grate open but it meant nothing now. He pulled the trigger, a waved of flames shot towards them, but the little one had stood out before them all, holding his hands up, his ears wiggling as he concentrated his powers, pushing the flames back. He held the flames there, all of them watching as the child protected them. Flicking his hand up he shot the flames back, engulfing the trooper who screamed in pain and panic, falling backwards out of the cantina, the shock of the heat making him flail as he burnt to cinders. 

The child fell onto his back, Cara scooped him up, holding onto his tired form. IG-11 kicked the grate open, the metal clanged as it fell into the sewers. 

"Come on! It's open, let's go!" Greef was shouting over the roaring of flames, looking back at them expectantly but falling quiet at the sight of Estella hunched over Din. 

She held his hand to her chest. Rubbing her thumb over his gloved hand. "Go. Go." 

"We have to move! Now!" Greef was the first down the hole, followed by Cara who lingered at the opening. Estella held her forehead to his helm, closing her eyes for a moment, stopping herself from crying. Taking a deep breath she moved back slightly, kissing his hand before resting his hand on his chest. She stood up, her legs shaking as she turned to IG-11. 

"Escape and protect the child. I will stay with the Mandalorian." 

"Promise me you will bring him back to me." She had found certainty again, ordering the droid to save him. 

"You have my word." She nodded, satisfied. Giving Din one more look, his dark visor staring back at her as she finally forced herself to join the others in the sewers.

The droid walked over to Din, kneeling where Estella had previously knelt. He looked down at the bounty hunter, looking back at the growing flames of the cantina for a moment. 

"Do it." 

"Do what?" 

"Just get it over with." Din was still certain this droid had ill intentions. "I'd rather you kill me than some Imp." 

"I told you. I am no longer a hunter. I am a nurse droid." He still wasn't convinced, if Din was anything, he was stubborn when it came to droids. 

"IGs are all hunters." His voice was more and more strained by the second.

"Not this one. I was reprogrammed. I need to remove your helmet if I am to save you." IG-11 reached out, gently taking hold of the base of his helmet. IG was met with the end of a blaster aimed at it. The droid paused.

"Try it and I'll kill you. It is forbidden. No living thing has seen me without my helmet since I swore the Creed." Silence fell between them, neither moving. 

"I am not a living thing." The droid lifted the helmet, it clicked and hissed as it loosened. Being removed as Din lowered his blaster. His brow was knitted into a pained frown. His mouth agape as he sucked in as much air as he could. Blood was strewn across his face, his hair slick with drying blood. His eyes watering, from the pain and from making Estella leave. He watched the droid lift its arm up to the wound on his head. "This is a bacta spray." The cooling spray seeped into his hair and the cut soothing the aching pain and stopping the blood from spilling out. "It will heal you in a matter of hours. You have suffered damage to your central processing unit." 

He blinked up at the droid, finding it a little easier to breathe. "You mean my brain?" 

"That was a joke. It is meant to put you at ease." Din let out a slight, pained laugh, raising his brows at the droids capacity to even understand humour. He gulped in a breath, groaning as a sharp pain shot through him. 

*-*-*

The four of them were silent as they walked through the sewers. Estella took the lead, guiding them through the tunnels. She had only been to the covert once and never coming this way, but she knew what to look out for. Cara held the child, Greef beside her as they followed a silent Estella. They heard a muffled explosion from behind them, Cara and Greef spun on their heels. Shining a torch back down the tunnel they had come from. Estella sucked a breath, she hadn't turned right away, instead closed her eyes hoping, but trying not to let her hopes up too much. Slowly she turned round, listening to the approaching footsteps.

The light of a torched shined against the wall, but not from Cara. The IG-11 unit came into view, the Mandalorian leaning heavily against the droid. Estella almost cried out in relief and pushed past Greef and Cara unapologetically. The droid held Din, bringing him towards them, she met them halfway, her hands hovering over his heaving chest. The smile that spread across her face did not go unnoticed. Her eyes wide as she wrapped her arms around him. He welcomed the hug, snaking his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

She tried her best not to squeeze him too tight, his arm was weak around her, but still holding onto her tightly, they could have stayed like that forever, just holding one another but they had to go, she finally forced herself to pull away. She moved to his side, taking the droids place, now supporting his weight. The child cooed in Cara's arms at the sight of Mando. Estella pulled his arm over her shoulder, wrapping her own arm around his lower back, supporting him as he leaned against her. She was so happy to have him back that she couldn't speak. 

They continued down the sewers, coming to a larger tunnel, stopping once they entered it. Cara was now in front, turning to Din and El.

"Do you know which way to go?" 

"No. I don't know these tunnels. I've only entered from the bazaar." His voice had gained its strength again, the bacta spray worked fast. El could feel him lessening his weight against her. They took a left, hoping it would lead them to the right way. Din grunted in pain a little, trying not to express just how much pain he was in, but Estella heard it. 

They walked further, turning the corner of the tunnel. "Well, if we get the smell of sulphur and we follow it, it'll lead us up to the plains where the river flows." Greef suggested, hopeful that it was a possible escape, but Din shot that idea down.

"And the Imps will catch us before we make it to the ship. We need the Mandalorians to escort us to safety." They walked on in silence, coming past more tunnels, twisting and turning in the darkness. Din's feet were dragging against the ground, El slowed her pace as they turned yet another corner, allowing him to walk without stumbling. 

"Ugh, this place is a maze." 

"Stop." They all stopped, looking to Mando. He straightened his back, pulling away from Estella. She held her hand over his back, ready to steady him if needed. His arms fell from her shoulders, back at his side as his strength returned to him. "I can stand." He looked to El, giving her a reassuring nod, she let herself relax, trusting thatw he was fine. 

"The bacta infusion is working." IG-11 would have seemed proud of its work, if it wasn't an emotionless droid.

"I'll try to find tracks." Din looked around the tunnels, his visor showing him faint tracks down one of the tunnels. He pointed towards it, leading the way down it. "We're close." They all followed him before he gestured to another tunnel entrance. "Turn here." His pace quickened and his breaths were now far more steady. He wasn't healed entirely but the bacta spray was causing his recovery to quicken immensely. 

They had found the covert, but it seemed abandoned, there was barely a sound within. Walking deeper within Din stopped in his tracks, his helmet tilted to the floor, El followed his gaze, gasping at the sight of the large pile of beskar that lay on the floor. Visors were cracked, the metal singed, the evidence of a massacre. 

His hand reached to his own helm, turning the torch off. He took slow steps to stand before it, kneeling down, head bowed as he picked up one of the helmets. He stared at it, Cara took gentle steps towards him sympathy across her face but trying to keep them moving. She leaned towards him, her voice gentle and careful.

"We should go." 

"You go. Take the ship. I can't leave it this way." Cara looked to Estella, silently pleading with her to try to convince him. But Din turned his head to the side, his tone aggressive as he questioned Greef. "Did you know about this? Is this the work of your bounty hunters?" 

"No." Greef was on the defensive, but he seemed genuine with his denial. "When you left the system and took the prize, the fighting ended and the hunters just melted away. You know how it is. They're mercenaries. They're not zealots." His explanation and denial did little to satisfy Din. He placed the helmet back down, rising to his feet, turning to the man. Rushing forward, an accusatory finger in his face. 

"Did you do this? Did you?" He shouted at Greef, coming closer to him. El stepped between them, placing her hand on Din's chest, holding him back from lashing out at Greef. Despite his weakened state his strength that pushed back made her struggle a little. 

"No!" Greef shouted back. Before it could escalate the voice of the armour cut through the air.

"It was not his fault." They all turned to the Mandalorian, who came from the forge, walking towards the beskar that lay upon the floor. "We revealed ourselves." Din calmed immediately. "We knew what could happen if we left the covert." She knelt down, picking a piece of the armour up. "The imperials arrived shortly thereafter. This is what resulted." Her tone was heart-breaking, she had witnessed her allies, her tribe, slaughtered, and was continuing to work. Cleaning up the mess of the carnage. 

"Did any survive?" 

"I hope so. Some may have escaped off-world." Din fell silent, hoping that was the case. His helmet darted around as he looked towards the abandoned covert, then focusing on the armourer. 

"Come with us." 

She straightened her back, looking only at the helmet she had plucked from the pile. "No." She turned back to the cart she had behind her, full of beskar. "I will not abandon this place until I have salvaged what remains." She pushed the cart back into the forge. Din was the first to follow her, the others closely behind him. 

The fires were lit and the armourer was placing the beskar pieces into the smelter. A chest piece sunk into the liquid beskar, melting down almost immediately from the heat. Cara and Greef stayed near the entrance of the forge, the droid behind them, all looking around the room as Din entered, Estella close beside him as they watched the Armourer.

"Show me the one whose safety deemed such destruction." She didn't look at them as she worked. Her tone remaining neutral and demanding respect. She finally turned as IG-11 walked past Cara and Greef, bringing forth the child. 

"This is the one." Din took a step towards the droid, watching the armourer approach. 

"This is the one that you hunted, then saved?" She looked down at the little one, nothing in her voice or body language revealed what she thought. 

"Yes. The one that saved me as well." 

The armourer looked to Din. "From the mudhorn?" 

"Yes." The armourer was silent as she slowly turned her head back to the child. 

"It looks helpless." The child's ears drooped a little at her words, tucking his face down into the blanket, his big eyes looking up at the Mandalorians shyly. 

"He's injured, but he's not helpless." Estella cut in, rather defensive of the little one. The armourer turned to look at her, the T of her visor staring at Estella. 

Din elaborated for her. "Its species can move objects with its mind." The armourer turned back to the forge. 

"I know of such things." She plucked another piece of beskar up, placing it in the smelter. "The songs of eons past tell of battle between Mandalore The Great, and an order of sorcerers called Jedi that fought with such powers." She turned to Din again.

"It is an enemy?" 

"No. Its kind were enemies, but this individual is not." She now walked away from the forge, going to her large assortment of tools. 

"What is it?" 

"It is a foundling." She stated rather matter of factly. "By Creed, it is in your care." The silence was nearly broken by Estella giving a light chuckle. She had internally thought that but had never voiced it. Din was in disbelief, there was no way that the child would be able to join the Mandalorians.

"You wish me to train this thing?" 

"It is too weak. It would die. You have no choice. You must reunite it with its own kind." 

"Where?" 

"This, you must determine." She poured out the liquid metal into a cast as they watched.

"You expect me to search the galaxy for the home of this creature and deliver it to a race of enemy sorcerers?" His voice expressed how tired he was, how in disbelief he was with what he was hearing. The armourer turned to him slowly, giving her statement that confirmed to Din that it must be done.

"This is the Way." They stared at one another for a few seconds, before she turned back to her cast, hammering it. Cara crept forward, trying to push them to get going.

"Hey. These tunnels will be lousy with Imps in a matter of minutes. We should at least discuss an escape plan." She was right and they all knew it, again the Armourer turned to them, giving them the information they needed.

"If you follow the descending tunnel, it will lead you to the underground river." She continued working with the metal on the bench before her. "It flows downstream toward the lava flats."

"I think we should go." Greef gave his input, fully agreeing with the idea to leave as soon as possible. But of course Din decides to be difficult. 

"I'm staying." El looked to him in frustration. 

"Din, you can't..." He looked down at her, beginning to explain his reasoning.

"I need to help her and I need to heal." 

"You must go." The Armourers voice cut in, she was demanding and direct, leaving no room for arguments. "A foundling is in your care. By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father." Cara and Greef looked to one another, Estella looked up at Din, all of them not sure how to react at the idea of the bounty hunter being a father. El was relieved, he was a stubborn man but would listen the Armourer.

Din was looking at the child, who cooed up at him. "This is the Way." The Armourer said again, she could sense his disbelief, he was a little overwhelmed with the prospect of being a dad to the little one. He was now sure that he needed Estella, she was more affectionate than he, something the child would need.

She had turned to him again. "You have earned your Signet." His back straightened as she walked to him with purpose. She had been crafting his signet this whole time. She raised her arm to his shoulder pauldron, applying the beskar signet to the metal. Sparks flew from the metal, both Mandalorians un-phased by the heat of the sparks. It only took a few seconds for the Mudhorn Signet to be welded onto his armour. "You are a clan of two." 

"Three." Din cut in, his head turning to Estella, confirming her place in his clan. The Armourer looked between them both, Estella was trying to contain her giddy smile. Never did she expect Din to think so highly of her that she would be accepted into his clan. She allowed a smile to break through, only able to give a grateful nod as she was too speechless to verbally respond. He gave a nod back, now turning his attention back to the Mandalorian beside him.

"Thank you." Din thanked her for the signet. "I will wear this with honour." Anything else that might have been said was interrupted by the sounds of muffled explosions. The Imperials had entered the sewers.

"We should go." Greef was urgent now, wanting to escape. 

"IG, please guard the outer hallway." The Armourer commanded the droid. "A scouting party draws near." The droid handed the child to Cara, her eyes widening and muttering about how she isn't confident with looking after a baby. 

"Hang on. I don't do the baby thing." And yet she still took the child, looking down at him rather awkwardly as he looked up at her babbling away. 

"I have one more gift for your journey." The armourer grabbed a beskar jetpack, matching the silver of Din's armour. "Have you trained in the Rising Phoenix?" 

"When I was a boy, yes." She then turned to Estella, the jetpack in her hands, she took a step to the side, revealing another, this one red. 

"And you?" 

"My mother trained me in the ways of the Mandalorian." 

"Then these will make you both complete." 

"Thank you." The pair of them gave their thanks in unison. She nodded to them both, now giving Din her full attention.

"When you have healed, you will begin your drills. Until you know it, it will not listen to your commands."

"I understand." Din answered and Estella nodded to her, expressing her own understanding to the woman. 

Blasters fired in the tunnel, all heads whipped round to the entrance, listening to the sound. Unsure whether IG-11 or troopers would rush round the corner once the firing ceased. They had their blasters in hand ready for whatever came round the corner. There was a muffled thud, followed by footsteps. IG-11 came into view, all of them relaxed at the sight, lowering their own blasters.

"You are protected." IG lowered its arms to its side, walking back towards them all. 

"More will come, you must go." 

"Come with us." 

"My place is here." She was not going to be convinced otherwise, she had made her choice and nothing they said would convince her otherwise. "Restock your munitions." They did as she commanded, taking all the things they needed and pocketing them. 

She carried Din's Jetpack to the droid. "IG, carry this for Din Djarin until he is well enough to wear it." The droid took it from her, she turned and gathered the red jetpack. Estella took her jacket off, the Armourer removed her back piece. El slipped her jacket back on and her armour was placed on the outside of the jacket. The Armourer then placed the red jetpack on her back, attaching it to her armour. "This was your mothers, meant for her before she left the Tribe. By Creed it now belongs to you." Once she was armoured up she gave a bow of her head to the Armourer. 

"Thank you." She simply nodded back. 

"Now, go. Down to the river and across the plains. Greef, IG and Cara were the first to walk out, followed closely by Estella. Din lingered there for a moment, standing before the Armourer. "Be safe on your journey." 

"Thank you." Din didn't want to just leave her, but knew there was no choice, all he could do was give her his thanks. He took his blaster out, following the others out of the forge. The armourer watched them all go, disappearing into the tunnels.

*-*-*

They had followed the the tunnel, finally coming across the lava river, a large boat was there, stationary and seemingly stuck to the small port at the exit of the tunnel.

"This is the lava river." Greef helpfully pointed out to them. They walked towards the boat, finding that the droid was busted. 

"The ferry droid is fried." Din sounded a little defeated, it was always one thing after the other. There didn't seem to be any easy way to just escape. Greef piped up, giving an actually helpful suggestion.

"Yeah, but if we push the boat out, we can get it to float downstream." He gestured towards the current the lava river was flowing. "Come on." He leaned over, pushing the boat, trying to free it from the side of the concreate. The built up crust of lava had stuck it there. 

"Looks old. Will it take the heat?" Greef looked up at Din, a look on his face that screamed 'Just help me.' 

"You got a better idea?" Din stayed silent, he didn't have a better idea, this was their only option. He joined Greef, pushing the boat, trying to free it.

Cara and El frowned at their attempts, before giving each other a look. Cara handed El the baby, then took her huge blaster from her back. Din stood back up, now trying to kick the boat free before turning and grabbing hold of a metal pole. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Let's try this." 

"Push!" Greef and Din lightly argued with each other, both unaware of Cara readying her blaster. Din wedged the pole between the boat and the built up cooled lava, trying to break it up to free the ferry. 

"You guys mind getting out of the way?" 

"Oh!" Greef exclaimed as he turned to the shock trooper, swiftly straightening up and moving back and out of her way. Din did the same, now standing close to Estella. Cara fired at the built up lava, making short work of it as it cracked and snapped away, the boat now slowly beginning to drift away from the edge. 

"Good job." She nodded to Din, and they all made to board. Greef was the first on, followed by Din who held a hand out to El. She took it, her other hand holding onto the child as she climbed onto the ferry, held stable by Din's firm grasp of her hand. 

"Watch your feet. It's molten lava." IG-11 giving as useful information to them all as Greef had.

"No kidding." Cara nearly rolled her eyes at the droid as it stepping into the boat with her. All of them now aboard and slowly drifting down the river. All their faces looking out before them, the sound of whirring and beeping became louder and louder behind them. All but IG whipped round, their blasters drawn and pointing at the source of the sounds.

The ferry droid had awakened, not fried like they thought. It forced itself free from the cooled lava that had formed around it. The rock crumbled away as it rose to full height, now standing over them and beeping away. 

"I don't suppose anybody here speaks droid?" Din asked them all, he certainly had no idea what the chirping meant. IG looked down at them, translating for the droid.

"I believe he is asking where we would like to go?" 

"Down river. To the lava flat." Greef spoke up, they all lowered their blasters as the droid gave them a cheerful chirp and used its metal oar to direct the boat and increase the speed of the ferry a little.

*-*-*

The ferry was still slow, making their journey out to the lava flat a long one. The ride there was mostly silent, all of them still on edge, looking out for any danger. El watched the little red eyed creatures skitter about the rivers edge. 

Greef pointed out front, them all following his finger, spotting the light of the sky at the end of the tunnel. "That's it. We're free!" Hope had returned to Greef, he was excited to finally be rid of the tunnel. 

Din took a step forward, activating the thermal imaging of his helmet, bursting Greef's bubble of excitement. 

"No. No, we're not." He saw the heat signatures of troopers at the mouth of the tunnel, waiting for the boat to come through so they could fire upon them. "Stormtroopers. They're flanking the mouth of the tunnel. It looks like an entire platoon. They must know we're coming." With each word he said Greef's hopeful expression soured into a deep frown. 

"Stop the boat." Cara demanded the droid, but it didn't move. She whipped round to it then. "Hey, Droid, I said stop the boat." It just chirped at her, continuing the route. She angrily walked up to it, her tone becoming more and more angry and distressed. "Hey! I'm talking to you. I said stop!" She held her blaster at the face of the droid, not hesitating to fire. It screeched as sparks flew and it was now certainly fried. Yet the boat continued on, floating down the current of the lava river. 

"We're still moving." Greef was becoming a little panicked. 

"Looks like we fight." Cara was determined to go out shooting.

"How? We are outgunned and outmanned." El reluctantly gave the facts of their situation.

"El is right, there are too many." Din sighed.

"Then what do you suggest?" Cara saw no other option than fighting their way out, despite having the major disadvantage. "'Cause I can't surrender." She would rather die than be taken prisoner by them. 

The calm and neutral voice of IG broke through, stating the facts as always. "They will not be satisfied with anything less than the child. This is unacceptable. I will eliminate the enemy and you will escape." Din brushed the droids suggestion off. 

"You don't have that kind of firepower pal. You wouldn't even get to daylight." 

"That is not my objective." Din looked to the droid, putting together what it meant. Cara had no time for this, walking past them both and towards the front of the boat.

"We're getting close. Saddle up." She readied her blaster, entirely prepared to fight her way out, despite the odds being against them. IG continued his explanation to Din.

"I still have the security protocols from my manufacturer. If my designs are compromised, I must self-destruct." 

"What're you talking about?" Din demanded an explanation. Estella had never seen Din so concerned for a droids wellbeing. He had always been on edge around any droid, but this one he had warmed up to, rather rapidly since IG saved his life and took care of the kid. IG explained as Din walked up to the droid, now standing before it. 

"I am not permitted to be captured. I must be destroyed." 

"Are we gonna keep talking, or get out of here?" Greef was now fully panicking, caring little for the conversation between Mando and IG. Both ignored him. The droid handing Din his jetpack. 

"I can no longer carry this for you." Din didn't take it, so IG gently handed it to El. She took hold of the jetpack and handed the child to Din. He still did not want the droid to sacrifice itself. She could tell that he was upset with the idea, she could hear it in his voice. "Nor can I watch over the child." 

"Wait. You can't self-destruct. You base command is to watch the child. That supersedes your manufacturer's protocol, right?" He was trying to use the droids own logic against it. "Right?" 

"This is correct." Din was satisfied with that answer, his voice now sounding less upset.

"Good. Now, grab a blaster and help us shoot our way out." Din thought that was to be the end of it, but IG had other ideas. Din began to turn around.

"Victory through combat is impossible." Din whipped back to face the droid, still not wanting to hear it. "We will be captured. The child will be lost. Sadly, there is no scenario where the child is saved, in which I survive." The others just watched and listened as Din practically begged IG to not go through with the plan, all stunned at his sudden attachment to a droid. 

"Listen, you're not going anywhere. We need you. Let's just come up with a-" 

"Please tell me the child will be safe in your care." IG interrupted him. "If you do so, I can default to my secondary command." 

"But you'll be destroyed." Din was still trying to get through to the droid, but his tone of voice was deflated, knowing he had lost this debate. 

"And you will live, and I will have served my purpose." 

Din looked at the droid, then down at the child. Determination returning to him. "No. We need you." 

"There is nothing to be sad about. I have never been alive." 

Din suddenly became rather awkward and defensive. "I- I'm not sad." 

"Yes, you are." IG stated, making Din shift rather uncomfortably. "I'm a nurse droid. I've analysed your voice." Din stayed silent, watching as IG reached out a metal hand, gently stroking the child's ear. He cooed in response to the gentle touch, looking up at the droid as it pulled its hand away from the little one again. 

The droid looked to them all for a few seconds, before turning and placing one leg over the side, then the other. Lowering itself into the molten lava, which hissed and popped at the contact with the metal.

IG struggled a little as the thick lava wrapped around its legs. They all watched as it walked out in front of the boat coming closer to the exit of the tunnel. The troopers heard it approach and readied their attack, not expecting a loan droid to walk out. 

Still, they aimed their blasters at the droid. IG-11 struggled even more, faltering as the lava melted its legs, but still IG pushed on, coming to a halt outside the tunnel. 

"Manufacturer's protocol dictates I cannot be captured." The chest-plate of the droid opened up, the rapid beeping of the bomb within sounded. "I must be destroyed." IG exploded, the force of the explosion pushing back the troopers and encasing them in flames. Their screams muffled by the deafening boom. Fire licked down the tunnel, warming their faces as they watched on grimly. 

The flames recoiled, revealing the destruction IG had caused as the ferry floated out of the tunnel. Cara held her blaster at the ready, for any potential survivors. Scanning the aftermath, they found all the troopers dead, scorch marks across them all as they lay upon the ground, having been thrown by the blast. 

They looked on in silence, relaxing a little, only to tense up immediately. The harrowing sound of a TIE-fighter became louder and louder before it finally came into view. Flying round towards them. 

"Fuck..." El's shoulders slumped. 

"Moff Gideon!" Din shouted, rather fed up at yet another problem they now faced. They all raised their blasters, Din placed the child at his feet. They opened fire, trying not to flinch at the ships return fire. Moff Gideon missed them by inches, flying over them to arc back round for another shot. 

"He missed!" Greef was pleasantly surprised at the poor aim. 

"He won't next time." 

"Our blasters are useless against him." This time it was Cara's turn to give 'helpful' input. 

"Let's make the baby do the magic hand thing." Greef exclaimed excitedly to them all, now turning to the little one, waving his hand at the child. "Come on, baby! Do the magic hand thing." The little one tilted his head at Greef, confused until determining that he must be waving at him. The child smiled and waved back, not what Greef intended. He sighed, lowering his hand. "I'm out of ideas." 

"I'm not." Din piped up, he picked up his jetpack, moving his cloak to the side and attaching it, hearing the click of it becoming secured. 

"Here he comes!" Cara aimed her blaster up at the approaching TIE-fighter. Greef crouched, aiming both of his. El knew what Din was thinking, not liking the plan but accepting it. She kept the child close to her, trying to shield him with her body. Din activated the jetpack, it fired up, but not giving enough thrust to propel him into the sky. 

The TIE-fighter was level, coming straight towards them. Cara fired at the approaching enemy, her shots barely scorching the metal of the ship. Gideon fired, the green shots hitting the ground before them, the heat of the explosions dancing over them. 

Just before the TIE-fighter flew over them, Din launched himself into the air, narrowly missing being splattered onto the windshield of the ship. As he passed over the top, he activated his whipcord. The tip of it connecting to the back of the ship. He was pulled along for a moment, before boosting himself onto the top of the ship. 

He held his blaster down to the glass, firing multiple shots but none passed through the thick glass. Gideon spun the ship, throwing Din to one of the wings. He grunted as his chest hit the metal, clinging on for dear life. Finally the ship stopped spinning, somehow he maintained his grip, now reaching for a grenade to plant onto the fighter. The air whipped past him, pulling the grenade from his grasp. The explosion wasted in the empty air, in response Gideon spun the ship again. Mando strained to hold onto it, his legs flailing in the wind. 

He clamoured for the rest of his grenades, grabbing two of them before slamming them onto the ship. They beeped rapidly as he let go, letting the wind carry him down. The side of the ship exploded, making it spin uncontrollably as it hurtled to the ground. Din, and those below, could only hope it was enough to kill Moff Gideon. 

Din fell through the air, flailing to correct himself for a decent landing. Before he hit the lava flat his jetpack activated, slowing his fall to a halt as he, somewhat clumsily, rested his feet on the ground. He walked over to them coolly, as if what he had pulled off was something that he did every other evening. 

The three of them approached, El holding the child in her arms. Greef was smiling, impressed at what he had seen.

"That was impressive, Mando. Very impressive." They all now stood before him. "It looks like your Guild rates have just gone up." 

"Anymore stormtroopers?" 

"I think we cleaned up the town." Cara proudly admitted. "I'm thinking of staying around just to be sure." 

"You're staying here?" 

"Well, why not?" Greef answered for her, he gestured around the horizon. "Nevarro is a very fine planet." El placed the kid on the floor, letting him stretch his legs. "And now that the scum and villainy have been washed away, it's very respectable again." 

"Yeah, very respectable as a bounty hunter hive." El held a smirk as he faked offence, gesturing to the pair before him.

"Some of my favourite people are bounty hunters." He then turned to Cara. "And perhaps, this specimen of a soldier might consider joining our ranks." Cara looked at him, shaking her head.

"Yeah. I've got some clerical concerns regarding my chain code." Cara pointed out. The child had gently grabbed hold of Din's leg, his little face looking up at him fondly as Din's attention was now turned to the child.

"And if you would agree to become my enforcer, clerical concerns would be the least of your worries." Greef continued on, not fully noticing the lack of attention from the two bounty hunters, who were focusing on the child. "But you, my friends, you will be welcome back into the Guild with open arms." Their heads looked back up at Greef, he was practically buzzing with happiness at their success. "So, go off, enjoy yourself. And when you're ready to return, you will have the pick of all quarries." 

They all looked down at the child, who now held his arms up, asking Mando to pick him up. Din complied, reaching down and cradling the kid in his arms as he stood back to full height. 

"I'm afraid we have more pressing matters at hand." Din was looking at the child as he spoke. Greef nodded in understanding as Cara took a step towards the kid, stroking his ear before looking back at them both. 

"Take care of this little one." Din nodded, Cara held her hand out to El, she grasped her forearm, both smiling before letting go. Greef reached out to the little one, stroking his head. 

"Or maybe, it'll take care of you." He smiled warmly at the three of them, chuckling at the thought of two deadly bounty hunters adopting such a small being. 

Din nodded to them both, his own way of being thankful. He turned, walking away. El gave them one last look, giving her own nod followed by a warm smile. 

"Thank you." They both nodded back, as she turned around, joining Din as they took off into the sky. Din holding onto the little one, who looked over his shoulder, watching Greef and Cara become smaller and smaller, his ears flapping in the wind. 

*-*-*

They touched down beside the Razor Crest. Kuiil's body was nearby and Din placed the little one by his feet while Estella prepared the body for a burial. She laid him on his back, resting his hands on his chest and removed his hat. 

She dug a grave, the ground soft enough for it to be an easy task, once deep enough she gently laid him in it. Giving him one last look before covering him up and turning to collect the rocks needed, to mark the grave.

Din had silently joined her side, helping her gently place the rocks across Kuiil, covering him and laying him to rest. She placed the final rock and rested his hat over it, acting as his headstone. They knelt there for a moment, the three of them in silence, remembering all that he did for them. 

"Thank you, Kuiil. Rest well." She then muttered the rites under her breath, before resting her hand on the top of the grave. Closing her eyes as she gave her respect. Din had his head bowed while she did so. The child silently staring, his ears drooped as he stood between both of them.

Both rose, walking back to the Crest in silence. Din reached his hand out to her, she looked at the movement, placing her own hand in his, giving him a small smile as the visor looked back at her. The little one waddled alongside them as they slowly walked towards the ship, his little legs easily keeping up with their slowed pace.

He only let go when she did to remove her jetpack, Din mirrored her and they both climbed the ladder to the cockpit. El had picked the child up again, taking him up to the cockpit with them. She placed the kid in his usual spot, while she then sat in hers. Din was at the pilot seat, firing up the engines as El began polishing her vambrace, removing it of all the dirt and grime it had picked up. 

The kid was chewing on something, the noises of him doing so made Din whip round curiously. "What have you got there?" He fully spun the chair round, taking a look. El's gaze shifted from the grime of her armour, to the child who was sucking on a bit of metal. Din gently took it from his mouth, looking down at the Mythosaur necklace that the child had. El frowned, her hand reaching to her neck, but hers was there. The one the child has wasn't her own.

He looked to El, who was holding her one now. He was smiling under his helm, he thought he had lost his one. "I didn't think I'd see this again." He looked at it for a little while longer, the kid watching him. "Why don't you hang onto that?" He handed it back to the little one, who immediately stuck it back into his mouth.

"Maybe he's teething" She continued watching the little one while Din spun back round, taking them further into deep space.

"Maybe." Her eyes drifted back to him. His armour was a mess and he was likely covered in dried blood underneath his beskar. It wasn't like he had time to clean himself up back on Nevarro. 

"You should get yourself cleaned up." She remembered the warmth of his blood on her hand, she had wiped most of it away but she needed a full wash too. "So should I..." He looked down at himself for a moment, thinking on it.

"You go first." She scoffed, he was much more filthy than she was.

"Fat chance, you're the one that got exploded." He heard her rise from her chair and come over to stand behind him. He didn't budge so she began cleaning his helmet, a mischievous smile on her face as he tried to tilt his head away from her. Still she persisted, playfully wiping off the dirt from atop his helm. 

"Stop it." He tried to sound serious and annoyed but it didn't work. She laughed in response, his arm now held up to try and stop her from carrying on. Instead it drove her to try harder, jabbing her hand towards his helmet, being blocked by his forearm getting in the way. 

"I'll stop once you get yourself cleaned up." He gave a sigh and she stopped, her arm raised and ready, just in case he was planning on weaselling his way out of it. Din spun the chair round, facing her and looking up at her gleeful expression. 

"Fine." She could hear the smile in his voice. She gave a satisfied nod and lowered her arm to her side. 

"Good." He stood up before she had a chance to step back, his large form now close to her. She was now the one looking up at him. She stared up at the dark visor, suddenly a little nervous. He could see that she desired to tell him something, that she was internally debating whether or not she should say it. "I just wanted to say..." Her voice had gone quiet, but still full of sincerity. "I am honoured to be part of your clan Din." 

He was silent as he looked down at her. His skill in affection was lacking, but he wanted to try. Carefully, his hands reached her sides, hovering over her waist. She didn't move, didn't give any indication of pulling away, so he rested his hands on her. Estella took in a breath, her heart beating faster.

"You're family." His voice was soft, she could tell that saying such things was so foreign to him. It almost came out awkward, but he truly meant it. Din leaned forward, resting the forehead of his helmet against her forehead. The cool beskar chilling her skin. She closed her eyes at the contact, giving a loving smile at the display of intimacy from the man. El rested her own hands on his chest, savouring the moment between them. His fingers squeezed against her, his own eyes closed as he allowed this rare moment of affection to be shared. 

Finally he moved his head away, suddenly feeling a little awkward at his sudden expression. "I, uh... should get cleaned up." She was smiling at him, finding his awkwardness rather endearing. 

"Of course." She decided to spare him from her teasing, not wanting to ruin the moment and embarrass him. Doing so might prevent him from doing the same in the future, and that was not something she wanted. 

His hands slipped from her waist, her own hands fell back to her sides. He looked down at her for another second before forcing his feet to move away from her. She watched him go, the door shutting behind him as he left the cockpit. Her eyes drifted to the kid, who was looking up at her, head tilted. 

She raised her brow at his innocent look. "What?" The little one babbled some nonsense back at her. Estella sat in the pilot seat, spinning it round to the console, trying not to let herself be distracted by the development of their relationship.


	9. The Marshal

Together they had determined that finding other Mandalorians would be the best course of action, for finding out where the little ones species might be. The problem now, was finding said Mandalorians. El had lost track of how long it had been since Nevarro, and despite actively searching for the kids own people, they had grown even more attached to him. 

Now, they were going to another contact, a dodgy character, but one with a lot of information on a lot of things. If he didn't know, then they would be at a loss. 

It was dark as they walked through the quiet city, it was vital to stay in the light. Din wasn't worried, or at least didn't show it. El was by his side, eyes darting about, looking out for any threat, and the little one was in his pram, floating between them both. 

Estella wasn't particularly worried either, she was just very protective of her two companions now. After everything they had been through, and now being part of his clan, the three of them had formed a bond. Din and El knew that once they found his people, they would have to give him to them, and that day would be the hardest day for them both.

They tried not to think about it, both were reserved about their emotions, Din more so than her. Instead they focused on the then and now, and now they were walking through a silent street, their destination, a fighting pit. 

The little one had his hands on the rim of the pram, eagerly looking around the darkness. He spotted some red eyes in the darkness, watching them walk by. Normally, he would be scared, but having both strong bounty hunters either side of him, he felt rather at ease.

This area wasn't the nicest, which was an understatement. The walls of the surrounding buildings were covered in many layers of graffiti. The street lights weren't too bright, allowing the creatures of the night to creep close by. The nicer parts of the city in the far distance as they walked up to a building. A Twi-lek outside, the bouncer, looked them up and down as they came to a halt before him.

"we're here to see Gor Koresh." The bouncer looked Din up and down, then Estella, and finally down at the little one, the three of them simply stared back at him. He stood to the side, holding his hand out to the door, allowing them entry. 

"Enjoy the fights." The door opened up and Din lead the way. The child behind him with Estella at the back. The sounds of spectators shouting and cheering in response to the fight within. 

The ring was at the centre of the room, lit up by a light above it, the crowd in the dark. The two Gamorrean fighters swung their axes, both blocking and dodging the hits. The two bounty hunters ignored it all, instead focusing on the man they had come here for. The little one watched the fight, a Gamorrean was knocked to the floor, only to spring back to his feet. The crowd was cheering with each hit that landed. 

El had stopped following, holding back and lingering at a distance. Watching the exchange and ready for it to go south, as things usually did with them. Din walked over to the contact, sitting down beside him silently. The three of them watched the fight.

"You know this is no place for a child." The shouts of the crowd shielded their conversation from any eavesdroppers. 

"Wherever I go, he goes." Gor Koresh jerked his head towards Estella.

"So does she, apparently." He chuckled while the fight pressed on. Din moved the conversation forward.

"I've been quested to bring him to his kind. If I can locate other Mandalorians, they can help guide me." Din was looking at him, silently pleading for him to give them the information they needed. "I'm told you know where to find them." 

Gor Koresh didn't appear to be fully listening to him, his eye still on the fight even when he leaned over to reply. 

"It's uncouth to talk business immediately." He gestured towards the fight. "Just enjoy the entertainment." Din supressed a sigh as they watched the fight. One of the fighters had been knocked to the floor again. Gor threw his hands up in frustration. "Bah! My Gamorrean's not doing well." He was leaning towards Din, before shouting at the fighter. "Kill him! Finish him!" 

The other swung his axe down to his opponents head, but he rolled out of the way, narrowly missing death. The little one squeaked as he looked towards Din, unsure about it all. El was prowling the room, her eyes never leaving her little family. 

"Do you gamble, Mando?" 

"Not when it can be avoided." Gor chuckled once more, his hands resting on his sternum. 

"Well, I'll bet you the information you seek that this Gamorrean's going to die within the next minute and a half." Estella couldn't see his face, but she has been by his side for long enough now, that she could tell he was getting more and more irritated. "And all you have to put up in exchange is your shiny beskar armour." Din gave him a blank look, they needed the information, but the price was too high.

"I'm prepared to pay you for the information. I'm not leaving my fate up to chance." He was trying to sound diplomatic and calm, but he wasn't sure how successful he was with that. 

"Nor am I." He turned towards the ring, blaster now raised and firing at the Gamorrean who was about to bury his axe in his opponents head. He groaned in pain as the force of the shot pushed him back, killing him instantly. His body reaching the floor with a thud. 

Gor turned his blaster to Din's face, three men behind them now rose, all of their blasters trained on Din. The crowd was panicking, the cheers now screams, as they swiftly ran for the exits. The chaos of it all gave El the cover she needed. Disappearing in the crowd, she made her way through everyone and slipped into the shadows.

"Thank you for coming to me." Gor was laughing lightly. "Normally, I have to seek out remnants of you Mandalorians in your hidden hives to harvest your precious shiny shells. Beskar's value continues to rise. I've grown quite fond of it." 

None of them knew where El was, but Din knew she was close by. Still Gor continued. "Give it to me now or I will peel it off your corpse." 

"Tell me where the Mandalorians are and I'll walk outta here without killing you." Din's tone had returned to it's usual calmness. 

"I thought you said you weren't a gambler..."

Din activated his whistling birds, the little one noticed and quickly pushed the button on his pram to seal himself inside it. 

"I'm not." The tiny weapons flew out, four for each of the guards Gor had. Hitting them in their throats, they fell to the ground. Gor was in a panic, one second he had the upper hand and the next he was the underdog. Din stood up, kicking the pram to safety and stepping back to avoid the tackle from the remaining Gamorrean. The fighter jumped out of the fighting ring, landing on the bench and splitting it in two. 

The bouncer grabbed Din, picking him up and turning him towards another fighter. All of them had joined the fight, but none knew that El was creeping up behind them before they could attack Din. 

Her daggers in hand, she silently ran up to two of the attackers, burying her blades into the back of their necks, pushing them to the floor before continuing on towards Din.

The bouncer had hold of him while a man punched his helmeted face, the force knocking his head back, bringing beskar to the Twi-leks face. Stunned, he dropped the Mandalorian, who then turned and landed a punch to his gut, then his face. 

Din turned to the other, who punched his helm again, he stumbled back, bumping into the last man to join the fight. Din swiftly shoved his elbow into the mans face, as he fell back Din turned once more. Headbutting the punch thrown at his helm again. 

Whipping round he found El had tripped up the fighter behind him, plunging her knife into his throat and throwing her other dagger into the assailant behind Din.

He nodded to her in thanks, then both looked towards the disappearing form of Gor Koresh, as he ran out the door. They didn't hesitate to go after him. He was a short creature, rather stout too, so he wasn't the swiftest. Din was the first out the door and threw his hand out at Gor. His whipcord zipping forward, wrapping around his ankles and tripping him up. 

He yelped as he fell, rolling onto his back and flailing his arms around as Din dragged him back towards them. He disconnected it from his vambrace, throwing the cord up and over the lamp post, pulling him up by his ankles and tying the cord to the base of the lamp post. 

"All right, stop, stop! I'll tell you where he is." The two bounty hunters stood before him, El had her arms crossed and Din swatted his flailing hand away. "But you must promise that you won't kill me." 

"I promise you will not die by our hands." Estella smirked, she knew exactly what Din was thinking. "Now, where is the Mandalorian you know of?" 

"Tatooine." Estella sighed as he said it, she hated that planet. 

"What?" Din wasn't buying it.

"The Mando I know of is on Tatooine." He was desperate, Gor didn't want to die and El believed his information, he had no reason to lie. 

"I've spent much time on Tatooine. I never saw a Mandalorian there." Estella wanted to point out that spending time on a planet, doesn't mean you have visited everywhere on said planet, and the fact that they weren't exactly looking for a Mandalorian at the time. But she held her tongue, this wasn't the time or place for technicalities. 

"My information is good, I tell you. The city of Mos Pelgo. I swear it by the Gotra." 

Din sighed, looking at the panicked man for a second before looking at El. "Tatooine it is, then." 

Din began walking away, Estella looked down at the upside down man, giving a smirk and gently patting the mans cheek before joining Din. Walking off, back towards the Razor Crest, ignoring the pleading from behind them.

"Wait, Mando! You can't leave me like this. Cut me down!" 

"That wasn't part of the deal." Din casually called out as he turned, pulling out his blaster and shooting the light above him, shrouding Gor in darkness. The red eyes of the carnivorous creatures were immediately closer to Gor, their growls becoming louder and louder as they crept towards him.

"Wait, what are you doing? Mando! I can pay! Mando! Mando!" His screams became louder with each passing second. They walked away uncaring, sticking to the light and rather leisurely walking through the city.

"I hate Tatooine." El groaned, her shoulder slumping as she thought of having to remove an impossible amount of sand from her clothes, hair and armour... again. Not to mention the amount that would somehow get into the Crest.

"I know you do." 

*-*-*

They were yet again soaring through space, back to Tatooine. Once again landing in bay three-five. Estella didn't hate Tatooine just because of the invasive sand, but because the last time they were there, she broke her ribs, got shot and knocked out. Not the most fond memories. 

Din landed the Crest and El began lowering the ramp, walking out to find three of the droids running towards them with their tools, and Peli shouting at them.

"Hey, hey hey! Sorry, gang. Come on." The little droids looked back at her. "You know he doesn't like droids." They chittered sadly and Din had joined Estella, now behind her as they stepped onto the sand. 

"May as well let them have at it." Din looked up at the Crest, it always needed a little work. "The Crest needs a good once-over." 

"Oh! So he likes droids now." Peli shrugged "Well, you heard him. Give it a once-over." The droids perked up again, eagerly running towards the Razor Crest. 

Estella gave a knowing smile, ever since that day on Navarro, Din had softened towards the droids. Peli returned her own warm smile as they approached. 

"I guess a lot has changed since you were last in Mos..." Din pulled his bag forward, revealing the little one, who was sitting inside it. Peli's eyes lit up, her arms flung out from her sides as she gave a large smile. "Oh! Thank the Force!" She reached towards the little one, plucking him from the bag. "This little thing has had me worried sick. Come here, you little womp rat." Her voice was full of affection and the child cooed up at her, reaching his hand out in an attempt to play with her curls. "Looks like it remembers me." 

Her chipper tone turned serious as she looked at the bounty hunters. "How much do you want for it?" She gave a smile. "Just kidding." Again that smile dropped. "But not really." Peli didn't give them a chance to respond. "You know, if this thing ever divides or buds, I will gladly pay for the offspring." 

A sharp hissing filled the air, the three of them whipped their heads round to the source. The droids were having issues with a pipe, pressurised air was shooting out, flinging the pipe around, as the droids desperately tried to catch it. "Hey! Watch what you're doing up there. He barely trusts your kind. You want to give all droids a bad name?" 

Din turned back to Peli, getting to the point before she could have another chance to become overly chatty again. "We are here on business. We need your help." She nodded, her attention back on them, her arms cradling the child still.

"Oh, then, business, you shall have." Again the child stole her attention. "Care for me to watch this wrinkled critter while you seek out adventure?" 

"We've been quested to bring this one back to its kind." Din brought her attention back to them both. 

"Oh, wow. I can't help you there. I've never seen anything like it. And trust me, I've seen all shapes and sizes in this town." She was shaking her head. 

"A Mandalorian Armourer has set us on this path. If I can locate another of my kind, I can chart a path through the network of coverts." 

"You've been the only Mando here for years from what I can tell." Again she was shaking her head, adamant that she couldn't give them the information they needed.

"Peli, where is Mos Pelgo?" Peli looked towards Estella. "We were told there's one there." 

"Oh. Boy, I haven't heard that name in a while." She placed her hand on her hip. 

"It's not on any of the maps." Din was worried that it just didn't exist anymore. 

"That's because it was wiped out by bandits. Once the Empire fell, it was a free-for-all. I didn't dare leave the city walls, still don't." 

"Can you tell us where it used to be?" Estella chimed in before she could lose her focus. Peli thought for a moment. 

"Depends who's asking. You want to see it?" She suddenly shouted, making Estella jump at little. "R-5! Bring the map of Tatooine." The R-5 unit beeped, before slowly coming towards them. "No, take your time. Seriously. You just can't get good help anymore." She was filling the silence, as usual, but Din and Estella didn't care much they just wanted to find this place. "I don't even know who to complain to." 

The droid was now before them all, beeping and whirring, loading up the map at an agonisingly slow pace. Finally the hologram of Tatooine lit up. Peli pointed to it, looking at both bounty hunters as she gave them the information. 

"This is a map of Tatooine before the war. You got Mos Eisley, Mos Espa, and up around this region, Mos Pelgo." The map zoomed in on the areas mentioned, the final place showing nothing but sand and rock. 

"I don't see anything." Din was certainly worried that it didn't exist. If it wasn't on the map from before the war, and not on ones from after then that wasn't a good sign. 

"Well, it's there. Or at least, it used to be. Not much to speak of. It's an old mining settlement." She jerked her head towards the Crest. "They're going to see that big hunk o' metal long before you land." They all thought for a moment. An idea popping into Din's head. 

"You still have that speeder bike?" 

"Sure do. It's a little rusty, but I got it." Peli nodded as she walked away, heading towards the speeder bike.

*-*-*

They sped across the sands, Din driving, Estella behind him, her hands wrapped around his waist and the child was in the bag, inside a little carrier compartment behind them both. His ears flapping in the wind, a smile on his face, he was loving how fast they were going, his little giggles just about reaching the ears of Estella. The sound eased her discomfort from the sand and heat.

They travelled continuously, until nightfall. They had come across some of the sand people. Din having an understanding of their language, had allowed them to join their camp and share some food with them. Giving them both a safe nights sleep. 

The following morning they kept travelling, leaving their new friends behind, in pursuit of this forgotten town. It seemed like forever to Estella, but finally Din slowed the speeder down, having spotted the town. They came through the main street, it was a tiny mining town, one that never got visitors, as each pair of eyes stared at the newcomers. 

It was silent, save for the gentle hum of the speeders engine, and the soft winds that whipped the sand across the ground. Din pulled up outside the cantina, El dismounted and picked up the child. Din rose from the speeder, standing close to his family, eyeing their surroundings. The silence made them uneasy. 

Din walked up the steps, standing in the open door of the cantina, scanning the room. El was behind him, placing the little one at her feet. The cantina was entirely empty, except for the lone barman, who was crushing ingredients in a mortar and pestle. He realised they had entered and turned his head to look at them, by the expression on his face it was clear that they were not who he was expecting. He placed the mortar and pestle down, walking over to the side of the bar closest to them. Din walked towards him, leaning on the bar. 

The little one was peering around the room, curious and wanting to explore. Estella watched the child walk around, keeping an eye on him as Din dealt with why they were here. She leaned against the wall to the left of the doorway.

"Can I help you?" The barman asked in his gruff voice. 

"We're looking for a Mandalorian." 

"Well, we don't get many visitors in these parts." He gave a half shrug, not sure if he could tell them anything. "Can you describe him?" Din hesitated, not used to meeting people that don't recognise what a Mandalorian is. 

"Someone who looks like me." The barman leaned towards Din, ever so slightly. Looking over the beskar that adorned him. 

"Mmm... You mean the Marshal?" 

"Your Marshal wears Mandalorian armour?" A shadow appeared across the floor. Estella looked at it, then at the one it belonged to. The barman did the same, Din followed his eyes. The three of them now looking at what appeared to be another Mandalorian. His armour was green and extremely worn. A few dents here and there, but most of the paint was scratched off, many patches of silver covered it.

"See for yourself." They just stared at one another for a moment, until the one in green took a step forward. 

"What brings you here, stranger?" Now seeing this Mandalorian, it made Estella realise just how real their quest was, how they really were going to have to give the little one up. She wondered if Din felt the same grim realisation.

"We've been searching for you for many parsecs." Din nodded to Estella, the Mandalorian looked back at her, she gave a playful wave as he looked her up and down, before turning his attention back to Din.

"Well, now, you found me." He walked deeper into the cantina, holding three fingers up at the barman. "Weequay, three snorts of spotchka." Weequay was already on it, gathering the flagon, and placing the cups on the bar. He took hold of the item, now walking to a table. "Why don't you join me for a drink?" 

Estella made to join him, but Din just turned round, remaining on the spot and facing the now sitting Mandalorian. So instead Estella stood closer to Din, watching the exchange between the two. Din seemed uncomfortable, this man was not what he was expecting, still he took a step to join him, but stopped in his tracks suddenly. 

The Mandalorian was not a Mandalorian. He had removed his helm. Estella suppressed a sigh, this was going to complicate matters. Despite everything, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, a real shame then, that Din was most probably going to kill him. His face matched his gruff voice, it was clear he had lived here his whole life. The rough sands had worn against his skin, the two suns had lightened his hair, it was too soon for him to be so grey, and yet his hair and beard was the light salt and pepper shade.

"I've never met a real Mandalorian." He chuckled before pouring himself a drink. "Heard stories. I know you're good at killing." There was nothing but silence between the two, Estella really didn't want to kill him. If he had never met a Mandalorian, then that means he didn't kill one for the armour. She hoped that made Din less hostile, but it was unlikely. "And probably none too happy to see me wearing this hardware." He poured the spotchka into the other two cups. Placing the flagon down with a gentle thud, he continues with his story. "So... I figure only one of us walking out of here." 

The barman straightened his back, nervous. Din shuffled his feet, taking his usual stance that he took before he attacked someone. "But then I see the little guy..." He looked towards the kid, who was peering into a container, finding it empty. The kid looked up at them, cooing upon noticing the attention now on him. "And she's wearing the same gear, and I think, maybe I pegged you wrong." He placed the spotchka across the table, offering it to both Estella and Din.

"Who are you?" Din's tone was short, he was less than happy. 

"I'm Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo." Cobb raised his cup in greeting, before bringing it to his lips.

"Where did you get the armour?" 

"Bought it off some Jawas." His answer was immediate, pulling the cup from his mouth to respond, before putting it back to finally take a gulp of the blue liquid.

"Hand it over." This time Estella didn't suppress her sigh. Din ignored it and Cobb gave a small laugh, setting his cup back on the table. 

"Look, pal, I'm sure you call the shots where you come from, but 'round here, I'm the one tells folks what to do." Din took another step, an attempt at intimidation, but Cobb didn't strike El as someone who could be easily intimidated. 

"Take it off." Din gave the classic dramatic pause, something that always amused Estella, although she couldn't deny that it really added to his menacing reputation. "Or I will." 

Now, if this wasn't going to become a shootout, then Estella would have laughed and made fun of Din for making a comment that was supposed to come across intimidating, but just sounded a little suggestive. Instead she pressed her lips together, head bowed and hands on her hips. 

"We gonna do this in front o' the kid?" Cobb pointed to the little one, Estella had looked back up, sick of this ridiculous situation. 

"He's seen worse." 

"Right here then?" Cobb was calm, confident, a mistake. 

"Right here." 

Cobb sighed, standing up. Neither moved, just stood there staring at one another. Both waiting for the other to make the first move. Estella groaned, walking forward and now standing between their standoff. 

"Will you both just stop." She took the cup that was at the table, taking a swig of it and placing it back on the table. She whipped round to Din, her back to Cobb. "For once, can we not have a bloody shootout?" Her hands were back on her hips, now both her and Cobb were staring at him. She gave a tired look, while Cobb was smirking. 

Before Din could respond the entire place shook. The two bounty hunters looked around, it seemed to be an earthquake. Cobb wasn't surprised by the event, instead he held up a finger to them both. 

"Hang on a second." Cobb walked out of the Cantina, now standing on the wooden porch just outside the door. Estella followed him, wanting to take a look, Din joined her side. The three of them looking out across the sand to their left. Alarms were blaring as the sands in the distance shuffled rapidly. Something was beneath the sand, and was swiftly heading their way.

Villagers rushed inside their homes, everyone helpless as the sand moved like an ocean. Anything at the surface sunk down into the sand. Great spines broke through the top of the sand, giving them all a glimpse of the creature below. It moved through the centre of the town. Rather fortunate, otherwise entire buildings would have collapsed. The creature didn't go for any of them, instead honed in on a lone Bantha. The burrowing creature burst out from the sand, its huge mouth swallowing the bantha whole, before it dove back into the sands, disappearing into the earth.

"Maybe we can work something out." Cobb broke the silence, looking at them both before retreating back into the cantina. The little one was now inside the pot he was looking in before. His little face peering over the rim, calm now that the danger had passed. 

*-*-*

The villagers had gotten to work right away, repairing the damage done. Thankfully there wasn't too much done. Cobb was essentially giving them the tour, not that this village really needed one for someone to become familiar with the area. Still, they followed him and listened to what he had to say. 

"That creature's been terrorising these parts since long before Mos Pelgo was established. Thanks to this armour, I've been able to protect this town from bandits and Sand People. They look to me to protect 'em." He sucked in a breath, coming to a stop and turning to them both. "But a Krayt dragon is too much for me to take on alone." Cobb leaned against a pillar, thinking about what was playing on his mind. Both Din and El waited patiently for his inevitable proposal. "Help me kill it, I'll give you the armour." 

Din looked to Estella, almost as if he was silently asking her what she thought. She gave a casual shrug. If killing that thing meant not killing an innocent man, who was just protecting his people, then she was all for it. Din looked towards Cobb, satisfied with the offer. 

"Deal. I'll ride back to the ship, blow it out of the sand from the sky, use the bantha as bait." 

Cobb gave an amused smile. "Not so simple. The ship passes above, it senses the vibrations, stays underground." He looked out to the town, he clearly loved this place. "But I know where it lives."

"How far?" 

Cobb shrugged, his eyes looking out to the direction of the Krayt dragon's lair. "Not far." 

*-*-*

They were back on the speeders again, Cobb's was much larger and had a more powerful engine. But they kept up with him as he took them towards the sand dragons lair. 

"You don't understand what it was like. The town was on its last legs." He was trying to justify why he was wearing the armour. His head turned towards them both, as they sped across the sands. "It started after we got news of the Death Star blowing up. The second one, that is. The Empire was pullin' outta Tatooine. There was blaster fire over Mos Eisley. The occupation was over." He was speaking fondly of that moment, the celebration of the fall of the Empire. His tone turned sour, something had dampened that memory. "We didn't even have time to celebrate. That very night, the Mining Collective moved in." 

He was silent for a moment, the thought of what happened was foul for him. "Power hates a vacuum and Mos Pelgo became a slave camp overnight. I lit out. Took what I could from the invaders. Grabbed a camtono. I had no idea it was full of silicax crystals." Now a small smile was on his face. "I guess every once in a while, both suns shine on a womp rat's tail. I wandered for days. No food, no water. And then... I was saved." 

He grew quiet again, the memory of almost dying haunted him, despite his survival. He knew how lucky he was, how vast the desert is, and how unlikely it was for him to be found, moments before death. Finally his voice sounded over the wind whipping past them. 

"The Jawas wanted the crystals. They offered their finest in exchange. And my treasure bought me more than a full waterskin. It bought my freedom and the freedom of the town." Even Din couldn't fault him for that. He had used the armour to help those he cared about, but he still wouldn't be able to keep it. 

They fell silent again, as they approached the rock formations. Both slowing down enough to safely navigate their way through. The three of them heard something, Cobb held his hand up in a fist, signalling for Din to stop. They came to a halt, the three of them swiftly dismounting and using their speeders as cover. Estella pulled the pouch the child was in, towards them. Din raised his pulse blaster and Cobb aimed his own blaster out in front of him. El held a protective hand over the child while her own blaster was pointed out, prepared for a possible attack.

The distant growls echoed through the rocks, growing louder and louder with each passing second. The child burrowed deeper into the pouch, his ears disappearing into it. Any footprints that approached, were muffled by the sand, finally the creature came into view. 

Slowly the massiff walked towards them, snarling and baring its razor sharp teeth. Din slowly lowered his rifle, but Cobb and El were still defensive. Countless more of the creatures came into view, all snarling at them, their hackles raised, and ready to pounce. The dog-like creatures did not take kindly to their territory having intruders. 

Din held his hand to his helm where his mouth was, letting out a Tusken call that echoed back through the rocks. The creatures suddenly calmed, recognising the noise and all lifted their heads up curiously. El realised what this meant, and lowered her own blaster. She had relaxed too, and placed the child back on the speeder. Cobb hadn't relaxed, however. His blaster was still raised, but he was looking over to Din, confusion across his greying features. 

"What the hell you doin'?" His voice was low, not wanting to startle the creatures into an attack. Din turned to him, holding his hand up to silently signal him to wait, and hold fire. 

Din slowly approached the alpha massiff, speaking in the Tusken tongue to the creature. At first they didn't move, but after a second or two, the alpha bounded over to Din, it's tiny tail wagging as he knelt down to pet the massiff.

El walked over to Cobb, her arms crossed as she shook her head, looking fondly over to her 'deadly' Mandalorian. Cobb looked down at her, still confused, but understanding the situation better. He finally lowered his blaster, but not fully. 

Three Tusken raiders walked into view, Din looked up at them, rising to his feet and holding his hands up in peace. Cobb looked on, the worry growing on his face, Estella placed a hand on his arm, getting him to lower his blaster fully. 

"It's okay, Cobb." He wasn't convinced but trusted her all the same. 

Din spoke to them, neither El or Cobb understood what was said. The child poked his head back out of the bag, looking at the scene before him. 

"Hey, partner, you want to tell me what's going on?" 

Din turned back to Cobb, explaining for the pair of them what was said. "They want to kill the Krayt dragon, too." Cobb was a little uneasy with this new alliance. 

*-*-*

Din had gained their trust, enough for them to be taken to their camp, and to share a meal. Five Tusken's sat around a fire with Din, Estella, Cobb and the little one. 

All Cobb and Estella could do was listen to the strange language of the Sand People, and wait for Din to translate. Cobb sat there rather awkwardly, uneasily eyeing the raiders. The child sat between the feet of Din, his little self on the sand and warily watching the large massiff which stared at him, licking his lips. But the creature wouldn't hurt the little one, not unless it was instructed to.

El was between Cobb and Din, she noticed his unease and leaned to the Marshal, as Din conversed with their hosts. "Try not to worry, they aren't violent unless provoked." The unconvinced look didn't go amiss with her. "Much like all of us." One of the Tuskens broke open a fruit of some kind, Cobb watched, unable to hide his distaste as dark tendrils of what looked like smoke, erupted from the fruit. 

It was handed to Cobb, he slowly took it and just stared at it. Not sure what he was supposed to do with the fruit. He gave it a sniff, but made no show of what he thought of its smell. Instead he leaned towards Estella and Din.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You drink it." Din said that as if it was obvious. 

"It stinks." Cobb whispered. Estella gave a small chuckle, remembering when she was first offered one. This time she leaned over to Cobb, her own voice a whisper. 

"It's best if you try not to inhale while drinking it." He looked at her, not amused with her comment. 

"Do you want their help?" Din was getting frustrated with the pointless rivalry between the sand people and the villagers.

"Not if I have to drink this." This time, he didn't whisper, and Estella did her best to hide her laugh. The Tusken across from her didn't find it funny. He signed angrily and Din calmly translated for them.

"He says your people steal their water and now you insult them by not drinking it." Cobb watched as the Tusken loudly, and animatedly expressed his disdain. "They know about Mos Pelgo. They know how many Sand People you killed." 

Estella sighed as she watched Cobb's face turn from unsure, to enraged. His eyes had widened and he turned to Din. "They raided our village. I defended the town." Din held a hand to Cobb, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Lower your voice." But Cobb did the opposite, instead he threw the stinking fruit into the fire and raised his voice. 

"I knew this was a bad idea." The Tusken now rose, angrily shouting back at him, in a language Cobb didn't care to understand. 

"You're agitating them." Din was failing at diffusing the tension. Estella leaned back, rather amused at this display. She was so used to things never working out how they were planned, so she just sat back and watched. Waiting for the moment where she really would need to get involved. 

"These monsters can't be reasoned with." Cobb pointed a finger at the enraged Tusken. "Sit back down before I put a hole through ya!" The Tusken signed and screeched back at the Marshal. Estella rolled her eyes, giving out a very audible sigh. "I'm not gonna say it again-" 

Flames licked out beside the two angry men. Making both jump and stop screaming at each other. Din had activated his flame thrower, gaining the attention of everyone. They all turned and looked at him as he stood up, the flames now beside their faces, they held their hands up, shielding themselves from the heat. The flames dissipated and the two men lowered their hands, now looking at the Mandalorian in silence. 

He spoke to the Tusken first, signing towards the man for a moment before Cobb, his voice now lowered again, asked Din a question. 

"What are you telling them?" 

"The same thing I'm telling you. If we fight amongst ourselves, the monster will kill us all." Cobb and the Tusken looked to one another briefly, understanding that Din is right, both slowly sat back down. "Now, how do we kill it?" He signed the question to the Tusken's as he said it. 

They replied, again Estella and Cobb were out of the loop, until Din would explain it to them later. So they both took to quietly talking amongst themselves. 

"Well, that went well." Cobb raised a brow and gave a half shrug at her words. 

"Coulda' gone worse." She nodded in agreement, a smile on her face. 

"True enough. So how come you're here?" He frowned, not fully understanding. She picked up on that and elaborated. "On this Maker forsaken sand planet." The Marshal smirked at her, before giving a smile. 

"Why? You think I belong somewhere else?" This time Estella gave a half shrug. 

"You just seem... wasted on this planet." He looked at her, rather amused and a brow raised. 

"Is that so?"

"Well, something or someone, must be keeping you here." He nodded, something certainly was. 

"Someone has to protect the town." His voice was now serious, Estella smiled.

"An honourable reason." She raised her waterskin, toasting to that before taking a sip and leaning over to Din, picking the child up from between his feet and offering the child a drink of water. Cobb was watching her the entire time, oblivious of the blank stare from the Mandalorian. 

Din had had his discussion with the Tuskens, and was now reciting what was said to Cobb. Estella was listening too, but was mainly trying to rock the little one to sleep, she wasn't sitting between them anymore, instead she was standing behind them with the child in her arms.

Finally, the child was asleep and the plan was explained. Now, it was time for the rest of them to sleep. There was no room in any tents for them to sleep in, so it was a night beneath the stars for them. The Tuskens left them to it, and they all prepared to sleep. 

Estella leaned over to Din, glancing over at Cobb as he settled down on the sand. Her voice was low, but her tone was playful. "Din." The Mandalorian looked up at her as he laid a blanket upon the floor, so Estella wouldn't get sand in her hair as they slept. "You're really getting into this father role, telling them off like that." He waved her off, sounding annoyed but she could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Shut up, El." She laughed gently, not knowing that the sound of her laugh made his heart swell. Din was still looking at her, the light of the fire illuminating her, as she leaned over to place her bag down to use as a pillow. It took him a moment to realise that he was unmoving and staring at her. Shaking himself from the trance, he continued straightening out the blanket. 

She lay down on it, Cobb was across from them, with his eyes already shut, but it was unlikely he was fully asleep. Din laid beside her, the child was in his pouch, next to Estella, fast asleep and lightly snoring. Neither said a word, both simply laying beside one another, listening to the other breathe, the soft crackle of the dying fire, and the gentle breeze around them. Taking comfort in the other being so close.

*-*-*

They had each been given a bantha to ride. Cobb needed some convincing to leave his speeder behind, but eventually Estella had gotten him to just mount the damn beast. The large docile creatures carried them across the sands, single file, towards the lair of the sand dragon. The little one was in a bag, strapped to the side of Din's bantha, he was just enjoying the ride. They finally reached the pit. 

One Tusken led a bantha towards the mouth of the cave, while the others waited up on a ridge. Three Tuskens, Din, Estella, Cobb, and the child knelt on the rock, watching the fourth Tusken lure the creature out. The plan was to see just how large a creature it is, so they could fully gauge how much firepower was needed.

One of the Tuskens had some binocs, two of them eagerly watching while the third explained to Din. He translated for his two companions. "They say it lives in there. They say it sleeps." The one with the binocs handed them over to Din, allowing him to take a closer look. He held them to his visor, keeping a close eye on the scene that played out beneath them. "It lives in an abandoned sarlacc pit." 

"Lived on Tatooine my whole life. There's no such thing as an abandoned sarlacc pit." Cobb sounded so sure.

"There is if you eat the sarlacc." Estella chimed in, a brow raised as she looked at Cobb. He hadn't considered that, not even thinking that the krayt dragon to be that large. Din handed the binocs back. Them all now watching the Tusken take careful steps towards the mouth of the cave. 

"They're laying out a bantha to protect the settlement. They've studied its digestion cycle for generations. They feed the dragon to make it sleep longer." The Tusken hammered the wooden post into the sand, tying the bantha in place, essentially a sacrifice for the dragon. "Watch, the dragon will appear." 

They watched on in silence, waiting. The Raider called out in his language, his hands at the sides of his mouth, projecting his screech into the mouth of the cave. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard, was the gentle curious squeaks of the little one that sat between Din and El. 

A deep growling emitted from the cave, followed by the rumble of the earth as it emerged from its slumber. The Tusken didn't hesitate to run, his feet carrying him across the sand as quickly as he could. Cobb straightened his back, eager to finally fully see the creature that plagued his town. 

The rumbling grew louder, the growling becoming deafening. The Tusken stumbled, but picked himself up as quickly as he fell. The bantha gave soft moos and shook the sand from it, seemingly un-phased by the looming threat.

The snout of the beast came into view. Its jaws wide open and slithering past the bantha, coming straight for the panicked Tusken. The sands travelled like a wave, as the krayt dragon pushed forward. The Tusken fell once more, being thrown forward by the sand before the jaws clamped shut around him. 

The little one whimpered in fear, ducking down behind the rock and leaned into Estella. She put her arm around him, an attempt to comfort despite feeling rather helpless. The Tuskens beside them gave screeching gasps, as the dragon seemed to melt back into the sand and backed into the darkness of the cave again. The bantha, now free from its binding, walked away from the cave, once again shaking the sand, that had been thrown over it, off. 

Cobb was just staring at where the Tusken once was, a frown on his face. Estella heard Din give a small sigh, before he turned to them both. "They might be open to some fresh ideas." The child peaked up over the rock, looking nervously at the cave.

*-*-*

A model was made of the dragon, using the skeleton of another creature. Tiny stones lay at the mouth of the model dragon, and the Tuskens discussed a plan while the others stood over them watching. Din was listening to what they had to say, taking in the details. The child was at his feet, and El and Cobb stood there, trying to figure out what was being said,

Cobb leaned over to El, hoping she had some understanding. "What are the bones?" She had her arms crossed and her head slightly tilted, her brows knitted slightly. 

"That's gotta be the krayt dragon." 

"And those little rocks?" She gave a shrug, looking at the model on the floor, while Cobb looked at her. 

"At a guess, us." 

The Marshal almost scoffed. "It's not to scale." 

"I think it is, did you not see the size of its jaws?" Cobb frowned, she supposed he just didn't want to believe that it was that big. 

"Can't be. That's too big." She had guessed right, he didn't want to believe it. Din signed to the sand people, they were telling him something. 

"It's to scale." Din told them, his voice flat as they both looked to him for a second, before their eyes fell back on the model. 

"I've only seen its head and neck. It's bigger'n I guessed." A hint of panic was in his voice, he knew that they wouldn't be able to take it on, with just a handful of Tusken raiders, two bounty hunters and a Marshal. "Might be time to rethink out arrangement." Cobb took in a deep breath as the raiders explained their idea to Din, he signed back and one of them scattered more rocks around the mouth of the creature. "That's more like it." Cobb visibly relaxed a little, but another frown spread across his sand worn features. "Where are they getting the reinforcements?" 

"I volunteered your village." Din said casually. Cobb's eyes widened and Estella let out a laugh at his expression. Patting him on the shoulder before walking away. 

*-*-*

One thing that Estella hated was going back and forth from places. It was just tedious to her, they could have all just gone in the first place. Instead they had to go back to the village, convince them all to join forces with Tusken raiders, and then go all the way back again. Add hot weather and sand while wearing layers of clothing with beskar on top, not to mention the leather jacket, she was rather miserable. She didn't complain about it though, but Din knew that she loathed all of this, he could tell without her having to utter a word. 

He could also tell that she didn't hate it as much as the last time they were on Tatooine, the fourth member of their company wasn't insufferable this time, and wasn't trying to kill them. 

They had gotten back to the Tusken settlement, and taken the speeders back to the village. Once they were pulling up outside the cantina Cobb finally gave his opinion on the matter. 

"They attacked us less than a year ago. Killed half a dozen of us by the mining camp." Din and Cobb turned their engines off, Estella was the first to dismount. As much as she enjoyed being close to Din, she couldn't stand being close to anyone in this heat. Cobb rose from his speeder, explaining the complication. "I'd say I took down about twice as many Tuskens." 

Estella stretched her back out while Din remained seated on the speeder. "The town respects you. My guess is, they'll listen to reason." 

"I wouldn't be so sure." With that, the Marshal walked away, off to gather the entire town for a meeting in the cantina. Din threw his leg over the speeder, placing his feet on the sand and coming to stand before Estella. 

"You okay?" She gave him a small smile, one that didn't reach her ears. She let out a sigh as she looked out at the bright horizon. 

"Yeah, I just... fucking hate sand." Din laughed, something that made her give a genuine smile, despite the itch of sand seeping into her boots, the tiny grains finding their way into her clothes and irritating her to madness. It took all her discipline to not constantly fiddle with her clothing in an attempt to brush the sand from her skin. Doing so would be fruitless, any grains she got rid of, would soon be replaced by more. Not to mention the sweat that trickled down her, made the sand stick. She longed for the Razor Crest, and a shower. 

*-*-*

Cobb had rounded up the townspeople, they all sat at the tables, some sipping drinks, others without, but all were eyeing Din Djarin and his shiny beskar. Cobb stood before the bar, Din next to him and Estella to the side, not wanting to be the main focus of attention. She had the child at her feet as they listened to Cobb introduce them to the town. 

"This here is a Mandalorian. You know what that means?" 

"We've heard the stories." The bartender called out to them. The other villagers nodded, so Cobb continued. 

"Then you know how good they are at killing." Cobb stood there, his back against the bar, leaning against it casually with his arms crossed. Some of the villagers straightened their backs at this. Estella eyed them, not bothering to hide her smirk. "Now, this one's got a problem." Cobb threw a thumb in Din's direction, the Mandalorian just looked at him. "I got a suit o' salvaged armour and the Mandalorian creed says it's his to take." 

The villagers burst into a murmur, with a few scoffs thrown in. They didn't like the idea of their Marshal being without the very armour that protected him, and in turn, them. Cobb looked to Din and Estella, giving a look of 'I told you so.'

"But I've got a problem, too. A krayt dragon has been peeling off our pack animals, and sometimes, taking our mining haul with it." He walked away from the bar making his point more prominent. "It's just a matter of time before it grows tired of banthas and goes after a couple of you townsfolk, or even, so help us, the school." 

With the last words that left his mouth the townspeople murmured again, shaking their heads and despairing at the thought of such a tragedy. Cobb went on, once their chatter died down again. "As much as I've grown fond of the armour, I'm even more fond of this town." Estella saw that they weren't happy with him giving up his armour, but most seemed to understand his viewpoint. "The Mandalorian, and Estella here." Cobb then gestured to her, bringing her to the attention of the villagers, for a moment before their eyes drifted back to their Marshal. "Are willing to help us slay the leviathan in exchange for returning the armour to its ancestral owners." 

"Well, that settles it." The bartender spoke for the entire town, most of them were nodding in agreement. It seemed like a pretty decent deal to them. But Cobb had hesitated, his demeanour shifting from informative, to hesitant. 

"There's more." The townsfolk fell quiet, waiting with bated breath for the information they weren't going to like hearing. "We can't take on the krayt alone." Cobb hesitated again, tapping his fingers on his belt, giving a glance to the two bounty hunters. "And the Sand People are willing to help." This time there weren't murmurs, instead they were clamouring their protests. Fists were thrown down on tables, aggressive shakes of heads, loud 'No's' were heard from around the room, the exclamation of what the Sand People had done to the town. 

"They raid our mines!"

"They're monsters!" Various shouts of things along those lines were heard, followed by nods of agreements. Cobb was waiting out the protests but Din wanted to get on with it. He pushed himself from the bar, stepping forward. The modulator of his helmet silencing the room again as he spoke. 

"I've seen the size of that thing, it will swallow your entire town when the fancy hits it." He held all their attention, the truth of his words breaking through their distrust of the Tuskens. This Krayt dragon was a bigger threat than any raider. "You're lucky Mos Pelgo isn't a sand field already. I know these people. They are brutal. But so is the Dune Sea." Estella noticed the slight shift in Cobb, he was looking down as Din spoke, perhaps he was realising that the Tuskens acted in such a way because they had no choice. "They've survived for thousands of years in these sands and they know the krayt dragon better than anyone here. They are raiders, it's true. But they also keep their word." 

Din looked about the room, all of them were listening intently, hanging onto every word, he was getting through to them. "We have struck a deal. If we are willing to leave them the carcass and its ichor, they will stand by our side in battle and vow never to raise a blaster against this town until one of you breaks the peace." He put emphasis on 'you', letting them know that it was entirely up to them whether they wanted more bloodshed between them and the Sand People, or not. 

The villagers muttered amongst themselves for a moment, both bounty hunters and the Marshal looking at them intently. Watching as nods began to be seen around the room. They understood and agreed to these terms. So Cobb set them to work, prepping them on what needed to happen. 

In the bustle of everyone leaving, and getting to work, El pushed herself from the wall and walked up to Din. A proud smile on her face, as he turned to her. She couldn't see the curious look on his face. 

"What?" She gave a half shrug, but that smile still showed itself. She stopped before him, standing too close for them to be platonic. She looked up at him, his dark visor looking down. 

"You never cease to amaze me." His curiosity grew, unsure as to what she meant. That she didn't need to see his face for. "How naturally it is for you to lead, you just effortlessly convinced these people to make peace with a decades old enemy." He didn't say anything, not because he had nothing to say, but because he wasn't sure he could find the right words. Estella shrugged again, her voice becoming quiet. "I'm, proud of you." Her left hand found itself on his helm, gently touching the side, where his cheek was. He didn't flinch away from the touch, he wasn't scared that she was going to remove it, instead he was lost in her eyes. Still unable to utter a word as she looked up at him. 

A grin formed on her face, as she let her hand fall back to her side. The loving affection in her eyes shifting back to their usual casual look. She had realised how intimate that had been, sure they had held hands, had her forehead pressed against his helm, but that was all in private, this was a public display of affection. 

She knew him well, but that doubt still played in her mind, perhaps she had made him uncomfortable? But that was not the word he would use to describe how he was feeling. It was all so new to him, and he wasn't certain of what it might become. She didn't give him time to respond, he was still lost in her eyes, frozen still. Even as she stepped past him straightening her back and walking out to join Cobb and the townsfolk, all the movement he could muster was turning round to watch her go.

*-*-*

The townsfolk were packing up the supplies that were needed. Din and Cobb were just outside the doorway of the supply building. Estella was doing her best to entertain the child while everyone else was busy. Both were sitting on the sand, and she had used her water-skin to make sand huts. 

The little one was intrigued when she had shown him how. Making little mounds, then using her finger to creature doorways. He had watched curiously, giggled and babbled some nonsense, and then tried to make his own. All while the villagers worked around them, she felt that she should perhaps assist, but Din and Cobb were just walking around talking, so why shouldn't she entertain her little one? 

The gentle moos of banthas sounded in the air, Din and Cobb walked towards the edge of the porch of the building. The villagers stopped what they were doing, all looking towards the approaching banthas. El twisted round, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the two suns. Watching as the mounted Sand People came into view. 

The villagers were standoffish, uneasy, and trying to remember the deal. The Sand people helped unload the gear from the supply hut, which was way out in the desert, far from the village, but close enough for them to keep an eye on it. They loaded the items onto the carriers on the banthas. Estella had picked up the Child, holding him in his arms and taking him from the sand he was playing with, and towards the porch. He moaned in protest, but there wasn't much he could do about it. 

Cobb, Din and El supervised the loading, watching for any sign of a growing brawl. Then the clatter of metal hitting the floor, followed by angry shouts filled the air. Their heads whipped round, observing and ready to diffuse.

"Hey! What are you doin'? That's an explosive. Are you trying to blow the whole place up?" The Tusken that dropped the explosive, rapidly picked it up again, handing it to the next Tusken in line for him to load it onto the bantha. The villager was still reeling, walking towards the Tusken, who pushed him back, grunting his own language back at the villager. Cobb was swift to intervene, placing a hand on the Tusken and pulling him back, stepping between the two. He placed his other hand on the villagers chest. 

"Take it easy. It was an accident, okay?" The villager wasn't having it, his eyes rapidly flicking between his Marshal and the 'enemy'. 

"What do you want to do?" Cobb put more distance between the man and the Tusken, raising his voice a little. 

"It was an accident." The Tusken had already backed down behind him. The villager took one more look at him then the Marshal, before he too backed down. He grumbled with a fellow villager as he turned away, continuing on with preparing the explosives. Cobb slowly walked back to Din and Estella, both watching his face. He was trying to look optimistic, but the doubt was clear. He glanced at them both, forcing a small smile. "It's gonna be great." 

*-*-*

Eleven bantha's walked in a line, most mounted with one or two Tuskens, others being lead by Tuskens, and a few of them carrying the explosives. Behind them were two land speeders, matching the steady pace of the banthas in front. Inside, were all the villagers that had come to join the fight. Alongside the convoy was the two speeders, Cobb on his, Estella, Din and the Child on theirs. 

The low rumble of the speeders, as they were going slow, accompanied the gentle mooing of the banthas. Estella was sweltering, they all were. She was sick of her clothing, and it sticking to her skin, she could only imagine how disgustingly hot it was inside that helmet of his. Cobb wasn't wearing his, and both wondered how Mando could stand it. The winds didn't cool them down, instead just threw hot air over them, adding to the intense heat of the desert. 

Estella couldn't even lean on Din's jetpack, the beskar had grown too hot to touch, and its shine was rather blinding. Again, she didn't voice these things, instead silently complained to herself. Those complaints turned to apprehension, as the mouth of the cave came into view. 

Everyone quickly got to work, unloading the explosives, and tying the banthas in place, ensuring that their wouldn't run once the fighting starts.

A loan Tusken walked towards the cave, the rest of them waiting a fair distance back. The Tusken came to a halt, a little ways outside the mouth of the cave. He knelt down, holding his hand to the ground and waiting. He felt for the vibrations of the beast, his head looking up as he detected that the krayt was still inside, and was snoring. He stood back up, turning to the others and signing at them. 

Cobb didn't keep his eyes off the cave, but leaned to Din. "What'd he say?" 

"He says it's sleeping. If we listen carefully we can hear it breathing." They all fell silent, listening until a Tusken handed Cobb the smelly fruit that he didn't want to drink from. Cobb gave a sigh, but took it and drank from it. Not grimacing, proving that despite the smell, it wasn't that bad. Estella raised a brown at him, a smirk on her face as he drank. He side-eyed her, not wanting to hear it. "Let's get to work." Din ignored the exchange.

*-*-*

They all set to work, unloading some of the explosives, digging trenches and tying up the banthas as bait. Din had told them that the Tuskens had discovered that the belly was the only weak spot. They had to get it from beneath. 

The trenches were shallow, lined with explosives for when the beast slithered over it. The Tuskens set up huge crossbows, the bolts with rope attached, the plan was to try and lure the beast out and make it angry enough to charge, then once it was over the explosions, detonate. 

Estella wasn't feeling confident, Din was beside her, noticing her lack of optimism. "Don't think it'll work?" They both looked out at the trap being set. 

"We both know how things tend to go with us. We have a seemingly full proof plan, and then it all becomes chaos, and we have to improvise." 

"Then you'll know that I have a backup plan." She turned to him, raising a brow quizzically. 

"Which is?" 

"Haven't thought of it yet." Din looked back at her, she could just tell that he had a stupid grin on his face. He was always so cool and calm when it came to battle, and it always eased her. Estella playfully rolled her eyes as Cobb came up to them. The Marshal stood beside El, leaning on his speeder and looking out at his villagers and Tuskens working side by side. 

"Once it's far enough out and the belly is above the explosives, you hit the detonator." Din told Cobb, he nodded, understanding his responsibility. Din had asked El to hold the detonator, but she declined, deciding that Cobb was the one who should do it, it was his town he was protecting, so he would want to be the one to strike the killing blow.

The charges were set, and linked to the detonator, one of the villagers walked towards them, handing it over to Cobb. "Careful, Marshal."

"Thank you, Jo. And you stay safe, huh." He took the detonator, she nodded before walking away to take her position. The three of them walked forward, the child was still strapped to the speeder in his little pouch, far from the action, but with a clear view of the battleground. 

The Tuskens had control of the crossbows, the rest took up arms and positioned themselves around them, ready for the coming fight. Three Tuskens walked towards the mouth of the cave, blaster rifles in hand. Simultaneously the rested the butts of their rifles to the ground, having their weapons lean against their bodies as they held their hands around their mouths, yelling into the cave.

For a second there was nothing, then the deep growl emitted from within. They quickly grabbed their weapons, taking a few steps back before fully turning and running back to the others. The sands rumbled behind them, growing in mass until the head of the beast broke through, speeding towards them. It opened its jaws slightly and the crossbows fired, bolts landed into its skin but the dragon seemed un-phased. 

Two of the Tuskens made it back, but the third had fallen being consumed by the dragon, its jaws snapping down on the man. Din was looking through his telescope, watching as the beast began to retreat back into its cave. 

"Dank farrik, it's going back in." 

Tuskens and villagers grabbed hold of the ropes that were tied to the ground. A desperate attempt to keep the creature from slithering back into its hole. Their strength was nothing to the dragon, the ropes were ripped from the stumps in the ground, and they were pulled along the ground. The rest of them tried shooting the beast, all to no avail.

Cobb held his finger over the trigger. "I'm going to hit it." 

"No, wait." Estella and Din said in unison, if he hit it now then it would do barely any damage. 

"We've only got one shot, and we have to lure it out." Din lowered his telescope, thinking.

The battle pushed on, bombs were thrown, and blasters were fired, but the dragons skin was strong. It wasn't injured, but the constant barrage of firepower was irritating the krayt. It roared, charging forward a little. Its teeth bared and snapping on empty air, as the people ran from its jaws.

"Now?" Cobb asked them both. Din took a look through his scope again. 

"Not yet. It's gotta come out further." 

More bolts buried into the snout of the dragon. More Tuskens held the ropes, pulling the creature towards them. It huffed in frustration, lifting its head up yanking those that held the ropes into the air. They watched on in fear, realising what was about to happen. Each and every person turned and ran from the creature. It charged forward, opening its mouth and spitting out hot, sticky acid. Those that were hit, fell to the sand screaming, the dragon landed on top of them, its belly out of the cave. 

"Now!" Cobb didn't hesitate, the beep of the button being pressed sounded, instantly the rumble of explosions filled the air. The sand beneath the dragon was flung upwards, fire wrapped around the belly of the beast, the shockwave pushing many to the ground. 

It roared in pain before diving into the sand. During the calm, they picked each other up, looking towards the carnage of disrupted sand, all on high alert. Everyone knew that the krayt wasn't dead.

"I don't think it's dead." Cobb voiced what everyone was thinking. Before El, or Din, could agree, the rocks from the mountain top broke away, pushed out with such force that rock and sand flew up into the air, before reigning down upon them all. The dragons head protruded from the mountain, its jaws opened up wide spitting out its acid. Everyone scattered trying to avoid the thick, sticky liquid. 

"It's picking us off like womp rats." Cobb was frustrated, a frown set on his face as he turned and picked up his helmet. "Let's go after it." Din looked to El, who looked up at him. She gave a nod and a grin before grabbing hold of her blasters and running forward, her jetpack shooting her into the air. 

Cobb put his helmet on, Din grabbed his rifle, and both followed after her. They used the mountainous rock as cover, firing at the dragon. 

"This ain't doing a thing." Cobb turned to Din, their blaster fire wasn't even distracting the krayt.

"Just keep shooting." Din reloaded his blaster, and the three of them kept shooting the beast. The Krayt dragon continued to spit its acid down below, until Estella managed to hit the creature just below the eye. The dragon had grown bored of them irritating it, ceasing its attack it turned towards them, bashing its head against the rock. The three of them shot into the air, avoiding the hit and zooming back to the ground to join the villagers and Tuskens that remained. 

They all craned their necks, blasters aimed at where the dragon once was. It had buried itself back into the earth. The dust began to settle and each pair of eyes was looking for any sign of it. Rumbling sounded behind them, each person spun round. The creature burst through the sand, growling and charging towards them. 

"You got one of those crazy ideas of yours Mando?" Estella was smirking, but her eyes were wide with concern. Din looked to his left, seeing the bantha behind them. It was trying to break free from its rope that held it in place, it was also covered in explosions, the excess ones that they hadn't buried. 

"I've got an idea. Get its attention." He instructed El and Cobb. The Marshal reacted instantly, leaning forward, his device on his helm came down, aiming and locking onto the dragon. The missile in his jetpack shot from him, hurtling towards the dragon and gaining its attention. It screeched and turned towards them, the villagers and Tuskens ran from the creature.

"I got its attention! Now what?" 

"You still have that detonator?" Cobb handed it to Din. El shifted between both feet. 

"Take it, what's the plan?" 

Din now looked to El, hesitating for a split second. "Take care of the Child." Her eyes dropped, brows knitting into a frown. 

"Wait!" Din didn't give her a chance to protest further, hitting her jetpack with his rifle, he triggered the thrusters, shooting her into the air. Estella yelped in surprise as her feet left the ground, Cobb looked up at her, then at Din. 

"Look after her." Cobb had a frown on his face, but nodded, using his jetpack to reach her. While the Marshal went after her flailing form, Din waited for the dragon to get close.

The bantha pulled against the rope, managing to pull the wooden stake from the ground, it began to run. "No! No, no no!" Din ran after it, holding onto the rope and struggling to keep the panicked animal still. "Hold on. Whoa, whoa, whoa." Looking back, the dragon was close. Din spotted that Cobb had caught up with El, grabbing hold of her and carrying her back down, far from the danger, she was looking right at him with despair on her face.

Din stood there, not looking at the vast jaws of the dragon coming down on him, instead looking at Estella, watching her hair whip around her face as they landed, watching her struggle against Cobb as he held her close to keep her there.

Din was shrouded in sand and darkness, the dragon had consumed him and the bantha. Cobb held El back, their feet were now on the sand. Estella just stared at where Din once stood, she wanted to hope but wasn't sure if she should allow herself to. Cobb removed his helm, dropping it to the sand, his arm around Estella, both frozen and staring. Estella was scared that if she tried to make a noise, a sob would be the only thing to come out. 

The seconds ticked by agonisingly slow, the low growl of the earth shifting beneath them sounded, El closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The dragon burst through the ground again. Its jaws opened, sparks of electricity danced across its fangs. The form of Din Djarin flew from its mouth, detonator in one hand, rifle in the other.

Estella let out a deep sigh of relief, the smile on her face infectious, as Din slammed his thumb onto the detonation button. Fires erupted from within the dragon, the explosion rocking the creature, creating another shockwave. The people fell to the floor, sand flew into the air and the dragon screeched in pain before it fell to the floor. Din landed casually before its open jaws, his visor directed at the relieved form of Estella. She shook her head at his effortless cool.

Cobb held a look of shock on his face, impressed with what Mando had pulled off, almost effortlessly. Din turned to the dead creature, his rifle still sparking and his beskar covered in green slime. Cobb laughed at the ridiculousness of what he had witnessed. The Tuskens and villagers held their weapons up, cheering and hugging in triumph. 

Estella looked to Cobb, his smile almost matching hers. She didn't go up to Din right away, instead brought the speeder over, allowing the little one to see Mando alive and well, up close. 

The Sand People had begun hacking away at the carcass, Estella pulled up beside the corpse, meeting Din. She pulled the kid out of the bag, holding him in her arms as Din walked up to them both. 

"You, need to stop making us think that we have lost you." She had a smile on her face, but she meant it. 

"I'm sorry." She could hear the sincerity in his voice, there was no way she could stay mad at him. She would have if she had lost him, but he was here, and she was grateful for that. He held his hands out to his sides, head tilted, silently asking for a hug.

She let out a laugh, throwing her head back. "Ha! No chance, not until you clean that slime up." Din dropped his hands to his sides, dramatically, feigning offence.

*-*-*

The Tuskens had given them a large chunk of the meat. The kid was inspecting it while Estella wrapped it up, securing it on the back of the speeder. Din was cleaning himself up wiping up as much of the slime as he could. Cobb slowly approached them, his armour neatly packed together, leaving him in just his clothes. He looked a little odd without it, they could tell that he felt vulnerable without it on but he honoured the deal.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to explain." 

"No need." Cobb placed the armour down on the speeder, Din took hold of it, thankful. "This was well-earned." The Marshall handed Din the helmet, then held his hand out to shake. 

"It was our pleasure." Din took it, shaking his hand. 

"I hope our paths cross again." Cobb gave him a nod, they respected one another. He turned to Estella, who was watching the exchange, Cobb gave her a smile. She rounded the speeder, giving the Marshal a hug. 

"Take care of yourself, Cobb." 

"Yes ma'am." He gave them both a smile as he began to back away. Before turning entirely he pointed to the armour. "Oh, and tell your people I wasn't the one that broke that." With that, he walked away to assist his people. 

The Tuskens began cheering in excitement. They had found the large pearl, the valuable item that they were after. Din secured the armour to the speeder, it was now extra cramped for them. Estella was between the meat and armour, and the once slimy Mandalorian. 

"Ugh, you didn't get it all." She shook her hand, flicking the slime off, that had gotten on her gloved hand. Din chuckled as he started the engine and took them back across the desert, as the twin suns began to set. Both unaware of the figure in the distance that was watching them.


	10. The Passenger

They were speeding across the desert, eager to get back to the Razor Crest. The air was hot and dry as it whipped past their heads. Din wasn't bothered by it, being entirely covered had its perks. His armoured form shielded Estella from the sands that were thrown up by the speeder, but the hot air still whisked her hair around. 

Her arms were gently resting on Din's waist, it was far too hot for them to be this close, not to mention the many layers that they had on them, the downside to being completely covered. The little one was in his pouch strapped to the side of the speeder, his big eyes squinting as the sands and wind assaulted his face, his ears flapping around, he longed for the Crest too.

The sandy rock sped past them, they were exiting the rocky area about to enter back into the vast, flat desert, the final area that they had to endure before being back at the ship. 

Din saw it too late, a rope had been pulled up suddenly catching the front of the speeder. The nose of the speeder hit the ground flipping over and throwing them, and their cargo, into the air. 

The child hit the sand first, crying out in shock as he rolled across the ground. Din and El were thrown into the air, arms flailing and desperately trying to level themselves out. Estella activated her jetpack, opting for shooting herself straight up and avoiding the debris of the speeder. Din spun round as he activated his own jetpack to get him to land on his feet. Din almost fell to the right to avoid the debris that slammed past him, missing him by inches.

It rolled across the ground, the impact breaking it apart. Din turned finding the kid in the sand, the exploded speeder missing his tiny green self. Din didn't have time to be relieved, a shot from a blaster hit his arm. Whipping round he was met with a shot to the face. He flinched at both hits but the beskar held up. Estella landed close by to Din, immediately a bounty hunter jumped out at her, swinging his weapon towards her head. She dodged each attack, her steps quick as the blade swiped down at her. 

The two that went after Din were creeping closer, their blasters raised. He spotted a third one going for the child, getting his own blaster out he instantly fired. Another bounty hunter slammed his weapon down on his arm, altering the shot as the pistol was knocked out of his hand.

The one that went after the child got hit in the leg by Din's shot. He was now hobbling back behind the rock that they had sprung out from. Neither had the opportunity to take him out.

Din ducked as a blade came towards his head, the metal clanging against the rock. He threw a punch at the mans gut before straightening his back and grabbing hold of the mans wrist as he swung at him again. Twisting his arm round, the man yelped in pain. Din took hold of the blade, slicing up across the torso of his attacker. The hot blood splattering onto the sands.

Estella used her jetpack to boost her into the air, flipping over the man that took another swing at her. Now behind him she planted her foot in the ground, steadying herself for the forceful kick at the centre of his back. He fell forward, spinning round and holding his blade up, deflecting the blaster fire from her. But she had kicked him towards Din, who thrust the blade into the mans back. He jolted at the impact, looking down at his allies weapon that was now through him. His own hot sticky blood seeping out, mixing with his fellow bounty hunters', before he collapsed to the ground.

The two who had shot Din, were now on them both. Rapid hits were beginning to overwhelm them both. Din spotted the shorter one with a large rifle, lining up to shoot them both. He activated his whipcord as one of the assailants pinned him against the rock. Estella slammed her knee into the others groin, he doubled over and she swiftly shot him dead. The whipcord latched onto the third assailants rifle, pulling it towards Din. He buckled his knees, the rifle slamming into his attackers head, knocking him unconscious. 

Both now looked towards the final threat. He was half their size and held a knife to the little ones throat. They instinctively froze staring at the horrific scene before them. 

"Wait! Don't hurt the child." Din held his hands out before him, showing the bounty hunter that he was not a threat.

The bounty hunter pointed the knife to Estella, gesturing for her to drop her blaster, then held the knife back at the child. She complied, not wanting to endanger the little one. She was shaking, a mix of adrenaline, anger and fear coursing through her. 

"If you put one mark on him, there's no place you will be able to hide from us." Din was threatening him, but the fear of failing was clear in his tone of voice. Estella was glad he was doing the talking for she would not be able to be so polite. "We can strike a bargain. There's a lot of value in this wreckage." Din gestured to the burning wreckage, and the mostly intact cargo. Estella didn't take her eyes off of the bounty hunter and child, if looks could kill...

"Take your pick." Din eagerly stated as the bounty hunter turned to look at what he could take. The little one had his ears drooped, letting out tiny squeaks of fear. "But leave the child." 

He suddenly pointed the knife towards Din, shouting in his tongue for the jetpack. Din looked back at it, the bounty hunter shouting for it to be placed on the floor between them. Din nodded, then slowly unclipped his jetpack. "Okay." He slowly took steps towards them as held the jetpack out in front of him. "Here. It's yours." Din balanced it upright on its thrusters, then took small steps back to stand where he was before, beside a furious Estella. "Take it." The bounty hunter pointed his knife at them nervously, both holding their hands out further at their sides. "It's okay." 

The knife was back at the little one, the bounty hunter slowly took his steps towards the jetpack, keeping his eyes on both of them. As he came up to the shiny jetpack, he placed the child down. His big eyes looking up at both of them, he stayed put as the bounty hunter picked up the jetpack. Din nodded reassuringly to the child. 

The bounty hunter picked it up, backing away from them both. Din nodded to him, reassuring him that it was now his. The child ran towards them both, his arms outstretched and calling to be picked up. Din quickly scooped the child up, Estella right at his side and running her hand over the little ones head, a sigh of relief leaving her. 

The bounty hunter was running too, eager to get away from them both with his new prize. "You okay?" Din asked the child, who was now cooing with relief. Estella let her smile be shown, Din handed him over to her, allowing her to gush over the little one while he used his vambrace to activate his jetpack.

The bounty hunter screamed as the thrusters shot him into the air. The three of them watched, rather happily, as his legs flailed and he struggled to hold on. Din kept the jetpack ascending until his fingers lost their grip resulting in him plummeting to the ground. His body landed a little ways before them, giving a thud when he landed on the rough sand. The little one looked up at them both, giving a small snort, Din gave a casual shrug while Estella held a satisfied smirk. 

The jetpack descended slowly, coming to a halt before them and resting on the sand. It stood there for a second before tipping over rather comically. The three of them now looked to the wreckage realising that it was going to be a long, hot walk back. 

"Why is it, that we keep being thrown from our speeders?" 

"At least this time you didn't break your ribs." 

"A piss poor silver lining Din." She shook her head as she walked forward, keeping the child close to her chest as she began sifting through the debris. The speeder was unsalvageable, but everything they had strapped to the speeder was in decent condition.

Din grabbed his jetpack and placed it back on himself then joined Estella's side as she sifted through the wreckage and gathered everything that they could carry. Together they made a pile of the things that could take with them. Most of their items were fine, it was just the speeder that had to be left behind. Din smothered the burning wreck with sand, putting out the fires and taking a broken part that could be used to carry all their things. 

The child stayed right by their feet as they tied everything on either side of the metal pole, doing their best to keep it as balanced as possible. Din placed it over his shoulders, testing the weight and giving El a nod of confirmation, that he would be able to carry it back just fine. 

Scooping up the child, Estella walked by the Mandalorians side as they slowly made their way into the desert. Estella gave a sigh, trying to keep her disdain internal but he knew how uncomfortable she was with walking through a hot desert. Neither said a word but both were equally irritated with their situation.

*-*-*

It was nightfall by the time they had reached the town. A fair amount of people were around as they neared the cantina. Both tired and both grateful to be back, they spotted Peli at a table playing sabacc with an insectoid. 

Estella let Din deal with her, for she was far too tired to deal with Peli's chatter. She also needed a drink and wasn't willing to wait for one any longer than necessary. Thankfully, for her it didn't take long for her to be served. Estella handed the credits over and leaned on the bar, watching Din stand before Peli, unable to hear their conversation.

Estella watched Din reach into his pocket and throw down a fair amount of credits. Peli threw her head back, laughing and planting her cards flat on the table before picking up the credits. She had won the bet, and was extremely pleased with herself and her winnings. Estella could tell that Din was a little annoyed, but he would have only given some credits in exchange for something else. 

The droid placed her drink down and moved on to another customer. She gladly plucked it from the bar, taking a swig of it as she walked over to Din and the others. The little one looking up at them all as he sat in her arms. 

"All right. He says the contact will rendezvous at the hangar." They waited for the insectoid to give more information for Peli to translate. "They'll tell you where to find some Mandalorians. That's what you wanted, right?" 

"Yes." 

"All right, well, stop your mopin'." El smiled into her cup as Din gave her a tired look, not that anyone could see said look. Peli walked past them, leading them back to the hangar. "More importantly, did you bring back any of that dragon meat? Better not have any maggots on it. I don't like maggots." 

Estella drowned out her waffling, and instead simply enjoyed the cool liquid running down her throat as she downed the drink before placing the, now empty, cup on a nearby table and following them out of the cantina.

*-*-*

Peli had her droids roast the dragon meat, a large engine that wasn't attached to a ship had been fired up and the flames made the meat sizzle as it rotated on the spit. The little one watched hungrily while Din and El waited for Peli to return with more info of the contact. 

"Hey, don't overcook it, Treadwell. I like it medium rare!" The droid that held the meat looked to her, giving her a small nod as he turned his attention back on the large chunk of meat that slowly roasted. "I'm not some Rodian, for crying out loud." 

Both bounty hunters watched her walk up to them, ready to relay the information she had acquired. She exhaled and they prepared themselves for the long explanation. 

"Alright, here's the deal. A Mandalorian covert is close. It's in this sector, one system trailing."

"Are they the ones that left Nevarro?" Din had been hoping that they had survived. 

"Don't know." Peli was now looking at the spit, keeping an eye on the food. "All I know is that the contact will lead you to them." 

"How much will it cost us?" He had already spent a fair amount, and neither were sure how much they could spare. 

"Well, that's the great news. It's free. Aside from a finder's fee, of course." Both were expecting a catch, nothing in this world was free.

"What's the not-great news?" 

"Nothing. It's all great." 

"Okay." Din accepted that, but El wasn't buying it. 

"However." 

"There it is." El crossed her arms, an unsurprised look on her face as Din turned back to Peli. 

"There is one small skank in the scud pie. The contact wants passage to the system." That didn't sound so bad, it wasn't far and it was their only lead. 

"Do you vouch for them?"

"On my life." Peli nodded and that was enough for Din, he trusted Peli and if she was fine with the contact then so was he. 

"Fine." Din turned to walk away again, but Peli leaned forward a little, continuing on with the terms.

"And..." El raised a brow, wondering what else there could possibly be. Din turned his head, looking at the woman expectantly. "no hyperdrive." El scoffed, that was a no go. 

"You want me to travel sublight? Deal's off." Din's tone was final, but that wasn't going to deter someone like Peli. 

"It's one sector over." She didn't fully understand the big deal so Estella elaborated for her.

"Peli, moving fast is the only thing keeping the three of us safe. We can't afford to move so slow." 

"These are mitigating circumstances." She was really pushing for them to accept. 

"What do you mean 'mitigating'?" Din was getting a little annoyed, that was evident in his tone of voice. His words were short but enunciated as he looked down at the woman. In that moment footsteps were heard a little ways behind Peli. They all looked towards the timid new arrival, an amphibious creature holding a pod on her back filled with a liquid with orange balls inside, which they assumed were eggs. 

Estella leaned towards Din, her voice low. "Well, she is just adorable." Din glanced at El, watching as she stared at the frog-like lady that walked towards them. He shook his head, placed his hands on his hips and lowered his own voice at Peli. 

"I'm not a taxi service." 

"I know, I know, I hear you." The woman held a hand up to him. "But I can vouch for her." 

"Come on Din, look at her." Din looked between El and Peli as the new arrival now stood before them, talking in her croaking language that neither Din nor Estella understood. The little one noticed the blue light from the pod, his big eyes drawn to the eggs. The cooking meat no longer an interest to him. 

"What's the cargo?" Peli translated the question to her and she gave her response, which was a lot shorter than Peli's translation. 

"It's her spawn. She needs her eggs fertilised by the equinox or her line will end. If you jump into hyperspace, they'll die. She said her husband has settled on the estuary moon of Trask in the system of the gas giant Kol Iben." 

Din had his hands on his hips. "She said all that?" 

"I paraphrased." Peli gave them a shrug. Din wasn't impressed, but he already knew that he was going to agree. Saves him the long discussion with El trying to convince him to let this Frog lady come aboard the Crest. But that didn't mean he was going to pretend to be happy about it.

"Is she sure there are Mandalorians there?" 

Peli asked on Din's behalf. The Frog lady gestured to Din as she spoke and Peli nodded before turning back to both bounty hunters. "She said her husband has seen them." The lady nodded and El looked to Din with a small smile. He sighed before nodding.

"Welcome aboard." Estella held her hand out towards the Crest. Their new passenger followed her inside and Estella began settling her in the ship. Din remained outside, continuing his conversation with Peli to get a little more information.

"Do you know the husband?" 

"No. I met her ten minutes before you walked in." Peli said it as if that was obvious. One of her droids walked up to them, holding a plate of sliced up dragon meat. 

"I thought you said you vouched for her on your life." Peli shrugged before grabbing one of the slices, holding it up to her mouth. 

"What can I say, I'm an excellent judge of character." She took a bite, looking at the Mandalorian blankly. Another sigh left Din and he resigned himself to this poorly thought out plan.

*-*-*

Estella had reassured the lady that her eggs would be just fine down below. She sat in the passenger seat where the little one usually sat in. Estella was down below, readying their sleeping quarters for a nap. She was exhausted and covered in sand, and had spent the entire ascension removing as much sand from her and her clothing as she possibly could. The little one was roaming around, trying to get closer to the eggs without Estella realising and so far he was succeeding. 

She stood in their privy, looking in the mirror and brushing through her hair, tiny grains of sand falling from her and a grim look on her face as she dealt with the invasive sands. 

The little one had his face pressed up against the glass of the pod. Peering in at the orange eggs that he desperately craved. Looking back, he saw Estella with her back to him, brushing the sand from beneath her armour. Being as silent as possible he pushed the buttons on the pod, keeping his eyes on El as the lid clicked open, but she didn't notice. 

Din jumped down from above, making El jump a little. Her back straightened and she whipped round to him, giving him a smile as he looked at her with small piles of sand at her feet. He held a smile on his face, her hatred of sand was always amusing to him. He leaned over to his right, looking into their sleeping pod but the kid wasn't inside. 

"Where's the kid?" She pointed past him, her eyes following where she was pointing as Din turned. El's eyes widened, the sand forgotten as she saw the little one reaching in to grab an egg. 

"Oh no!" El took a step but Din was quicker. 

"No, no, no!" As he reached the little one he slurped an egg into his mouth, looking up at Din innocently as the bounty hunter slammed the lid shut. "That is not food. Don't do that again." The little one burped in response, not understanding what he did wrong. 

By the looks of things he hadn't eaten many, thankfully. El had her hands on the sides of her face, mortified that her little one was doing such a thing, and dreading to think how awkward it would be if he either ate more, or if she noticed some of her eggs were missing. "Nap time." She nodded as Din placed the kid in the hammock above the bed, before crawling onto the bed. He waited for Estella to join them for a nap and she did so after an extra minute of removing as much sand as she could. 

Estella crawled in beside him, the door closing behind her as she lay down facing Din. They looked at one another for a moment, she thought his eyes were already closed, but he lay there admiring every detail of her face for a moment longer. As her eyes began to close he gently moved a rogue strand of hair back before it fell over her face, she smiled a little but kept her eyes closed. Both were at their most peaceful and content in times like this, and it was the rare moments when Din would show his softer side with her. 

*-*-*

A harsh, rapid beeping broke through their peaceful sleep, Din was the first to awaken, opening the door and quickly rushed from the bed. He didn't hesitate to climb the ladder and make it to the cockpit. Estella sleepily pushed herself up, hearing the sound come to a halt. An irritated sigh escaped her, they hadn't managed much sleep at all before being woken up.

Surprisingly the little one hadn't stirred from his sleep. Slowly she climbed the ladder, leaving the child to continue his nap and to find out what the rude interruption to her sleep was.

She opened the door, not saying a word as she slowly entered the cockpit. The sound of someone talking to Din filled her ears, the frog lady was hunched over in her chair, fast asleep still and two X-wing's were either side of the Crest. Estella settled down in her own chair, immediately buckling up. The likelihood of this ending badly was increasing by the second.

"Just one more thing." 

"Yes?" Din was irritated but was trying to sound as casual as he possibly could.

"I'm gonna need you to send us a ping. We're out here sweeping for Imperial holdouts."

"I'll let you know if I see any." El didn't think that deflection was going to be enough.

"I'm still gonna need you to send us that ping." Din looked around the console for a moment, the awkward silence thick in the air. 

"Well, I'm not sure I have that hardware online." Another silence. 

"We can wait." They weren't having any of his excuses, the more Din avoided it the more suspicious they sounded. El was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees and her hand nervously fiddling with her necklace. Din hesitated, hoping he could talk them out of it.

"Yeah, I... Doesn't seem to be working." 

"That's too bad. If we can't confirm you're not Imperial, you're gonna have to follow us to the outpost at Adelphi. They'll run your tabs." 

Din leaned forward, flicking a switch to send over his ping. His lying voice being utterly terrible. "Oh, wait. There it is. Transmitting now." Estella rolled her eyes and almost facepalmed at the utterly unconvincing tone of his voice. Their passenger jolted awake, gasping and croaking as she remembered where she was. El tried her best to shush her, holding her hand out and putting her finger to her lips to signal to the lady to stay quiet. 

"What's that?" 

"Uh, nothing." Din badly lied quickly. "The hypervac is drawing off the exhaust manifold." Din gave the lady a look and she fully fell quiet. 

"Carson, can you switch over to channel two?" El closed her eyes in annoyance. They all knew what that meant and it was confirmed when the X-wings activated their guns and the wings of the ships opened into the famous X shape. Din sighed, this was the one thing they didn't need, and even if they got away they would be searched for even more extensively. 

"Was your craft in the proximity of New Republic Correctional Transport, Bothan-Five?" Din said nothing, he didn't turn to either of them behind him, instead he sped away from the X-wings. The sudden movement jolting both El and the Frog lady, the latter screaming. 

The crest was fast, but it was old. The newer engines of X-wings kept up with it as Din took them down to the nearby ice planet. He took them through the clouds, ignoring the demands for them to stand down and the threat of them opening fire. 

The thick clouds were great cover, Din sped round one before killing the engines suddenly. The crest plummeted towards the ground, Din was silent as he concentrated, ignoring the panicked screams of the passenger. El was quiet too, pushing herself back into her chair both hands on the straps that held her in place and her eyes closed. She trusted Din's skill in flying, but that didn't make it any less nerve-racking. 

It appeared they had lost them, Din booted up the engine and guided the crest towards a canyon. But the sensors showed that they were still on their tail. 

"Come on, Razor Crest, don't make us do it." El kept her eyes shut, not wanting to see the ridiculously dangerous flying Din was doing. His grunt as he violently turned the ship didn't help her nerves. The large bang as the Crest hit some ice made her stomach drop. 

They were in a cave, if El knew she would lose her mind, they had no idea if this cave system was big enough, or if it even had an exit. 

"Hold on." His voice would have calmed her if it wasn't for the growing amount of bumps and knocks the Crest endured, throwing them about in their chairs as it slid across the ice and out of the cave. The ship spun round and round, before being flung into the air for a moment, until it hit the ice once again. The Crest skidded into another cave, hitting the back of it and jolting them all back as it finally came to a halt. 

The three of them were breathing heavily. Estella finally opened her eyes and a sigh of relief left her. The two X-wings flew past, unaware of their hiding spot. 

"I've lost visual. He's got to be around here somewhere." The transmission was cutting in and out the further they went. They had escaped their pursuers. "You head north. We'll cover more ground." Finally they were out of range and the transmission died away fully. 

Din turned the engines off, while El and their passenger unbuckled and prepared to check on their cargo. Before any of them could get out of their chairs the ship jolted once again. The ice couldn't take the weight of the Razor Crest. It cracked and collapsed from beneath it. All they could do was brace for impact as the ship shook around them, hitting the icy cavern below. The force of the impact knocked all three of them unconscious.

*-*-*

Her head pounded, and she was freezing cold. The last thing Estella remembers is her head smacking the floor, which explains the headache. This wasn't the type of nap she wanted. 

Movement sounded beside her, forcing her eyes open she saw frost covering every surface. As she pushed herself up, the ice on her beskar cracking as it broke away. Din was sitting up and fiddling with the controls, ice all over him too, while the Frog lady was on the floor beside El, shivering.

As soon as he heard El move behind him he spun his chair round, practically leaping to help her up. "I'm fine, help her." El waved Din off but stumbled a little as she came to her feet. His hand was still on her arm, steadying her until he felt satisfied that she could stand on her own. Estella brought her hand to her head, gently feeling the area that ached, there wasn't a bump but it would certainly bruise. 

Din woke up their passenger who croaked a little when Din helped her up. She was panicking, pointing towards the cockpit door, looking between it and Din's visor.

"I'll find your eggs, don't worry." She whimpered as she sat back down. Din rose to full height, now looking at El who held a frown on her face. "Gotta get you both some blankets, keep you warm." Without another word he left to investigate the state of the rest of the ship. She sat there, her hands clasped together as she shivered and worriedly looked towards where Din had gone to.

El followed after him. She carefully climbed down as Din peered into the bedroom. "Where are you?" The child wasn't in there anymore, and the big open hole in the hull was not a good sign. The desperate croaks from the frog lady sounded down at them. "Hang on, I'm looking for your eggs!"

They stepped over the overturned boxes, searching for their little green one and the egg pod. Sparks flew over their heads and snowflakes flew in at their side, covering their cargo with a light dusting of snow. 

Din threw back a tarp, revealing the slurping and squeaking child. An egg in his hand and his innocent face looking up at them both. He quickly placed the egg in his mouth before either of them could stop him. 

"No! I told you not to do that." Din scooped the child up while El closed the lid. Both panicked and both now noticing the drop in number of eggs. She was surely going to notice. El picked up the pod, looking at how many eggs remained. The concerned croaks sounded down at them again. 

"We found them!" El tried to sound as chipper as she could, all while giving Din a look of worry. 

"How many did you eat?" Din asked him, but they had no way of knowing they could only hope that it wasn't most of them. El swung the pod over her shoulder, holding it as she went back up the ladder to assist the Frog lady down. 

Din began cleaning up as best he could, packing the fallen cargo away again, clearing away the snow and patching up the hole with the tarp to eliminate the wind-chill. Estella returned with their passenger, helping her climb back down and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Din gave them all some of the food they had available, but the child was more interested in the eggs, over the food he was allowed to eat. 

Din had hold of a heater, placing it at their feet and turning it on before turning back to check over some of the damage while they ate. The heater worked fast, warming up quickly but it was nowhere near enough heat to keep them comfortable.

Estella joined Din in looking over all the issues that the Crest now had. It wasn't good, and the more they looked the more damaged things seemed to be. Din sighed as he found yet another problem.

"How bad?"

"Well, the main power drive is not responding, and the hull has lost its integrity." 

"Did the big, gaping hole in the wall give that away." He tilted his head at her while putting his hands on his hips. She gave a smile but he chose to ignore her comment. 

"I suspect the temperature will drop significantly when night falls." He walked past her and sat down against the wall. "I'll have a better idea of our prospects at that time." El frowned, and it seemed their passenger didn't like that idea either.

"You sure that's wise?" 

"We will work better with clearer heads in the morning. You've hit your head, and neither of us have had a decent sleep." He had a point, but the passenger still protested, pointing towards her pod of eggs, and showing them how low temperature was inside the pod, croaking at them both desperately. "I'm sorry, lady. I don't understand Frog. Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. I recommend you get some sleep." He crossed his arms, the little one climbed down from the box he was sleeping on and waddled over, while El sat beside Din. 

He looked over at her as the child climbed into her lap, using her jacket as a blanket. Noting her slight shivering Din uncrossed his arms and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in an attempt to share their body heat and keep her warm. She smiled and blushed a little at the gesture, despite the cold beskar that coated him she was grateful for the closeness.

*-*-*

Once again she was woken up and quite frankly she was sick of it. The loud noise of a droids voice telling them to woke up wasn't the thing that woke her. Instead it was the sudden jolt of the Mandalorian that held her close. His arm wrapped around her tightly and his free arm held his pistol at the source of the voice. 

She didn't move, mainly as she was unable to given the vice grip of Din holding her against him, protecting her from the droid that had tried to kill the child all those weeks ago. 

"This cannot wait until morning. Do not be alarmed. I bypassed the droid's security protocols and accessed its vocabulator." Din took a few moments to finally realise that the droid wasn't back to haunt them, instead their amphibious passenger was using it to translate her language. Once he realised this, his grip on Estella loosened and his pistol was lowered. He was still breathing heavily, the fear and mistrust of the droid still having him on edge whenever he hears its voice. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He put his pistol back in its holster then pointed to the droid accusingly. "That droid is a killer." The Frog lady ignored everything he said and continued on with her point.

"These eggs are the last brood of my life cycle." Her hand rested on her pod of eggs as Estella sat up, still cradling the little one who was blinking himself awake. "My husband has risked his life to carve out an existence for us on the only planet that is hospitable to our species. We fought too hard and suffered too much to resign ourselves to the extinction of our family line. I must demand that you hold true to the deal that you agreed to." 

Din sighed, avoiding Estella's intense gaze. "Look, lady, the deal is off." 

"Din!" Still, he barely looked at her and their passenger looked down, disappointed. 

"We're lucky if we get off this frozen tomb with our lives." He was stating the facts, but despite all that neither the passenger nor Estella believed that they should give up.

"I thought honouring one's word was a part of the Mandalorian code. I guess those are just stories for children." She placed the translator down, turning away and looking over her eggs.

"Din, come on. She is doing this for her little ones, aren't we doing the same for ours?" Din finally looked to her and then the child, both staring at him earnestly. She was right and Din knew it, they were doing all their could for the child and this lady was doing all she could for hers. That didn't stop him giving a defeated sigh, as usual. He pushed himself up, looking at the passenger before grabbing his toolbox roughly and huffing as he walked towards the hole in the wall. 

"This wasn't part of the deal." He threw the tarp back and disappeared into the snow. El was smiling at his annoyance before she placed the little one down and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before joining him.

The ship was a mess and the cave they were in was eerie. She found Din slowly looking over the sparking wires and leaking pipes, his shoulders slumped. The prospect of fixing this mess was a little overwhelming.

"Oh." 

"Now you think it's such a good idea?" He wasn't looking at her as he moved towards the front of the ship with Estella following behind him. She shrugged despite him not seeing.

"We would have to deal with it either way, better to get this over and done with." 

*-*-*

Working on repairs as bad as this was never fun for either of them, add the freezing temperatures and it was downright miserable. They could barely feel their fingers which slowed repairs down and made the warmth from sparks somewhat welcome. 

The squeaks of the child could be heard through the pauses in their work, catching their attention. He was pointing somewhere they couldn't see, his frantic noises calling for them to follow. 

"How 'bout you come over here, give us a hand? Make yourself useful." Din carried on with his repairs and the little one sighed, his arm and ears dropping. 

"Din, I think he is trying to tell us something." His ears perked up again and he walked off, confirming her suspicions. They both began to follow him, placing their tools on the ground and quickly catching up with him.

"Where are you going?" He had stopped in the snow, staring out before him. They stood on either side of the little one, Din knelt down beside him, taking a look at the frog-like footprints. "Where did she go?" He scanned the prints, showing him her steps deep into the cave system nearby. 

"I'll stay here and keep working on the repairs. The kid can stay with me." 

"No, I'll take him with me so you can work in peace. I'll keep an eye on him." El nodded, uncomfortable with someone so small being in such a cold environment, but he was with Din so he would be fine. He picked the little one up and Estella watched them disappear into the tunnel only turning to get back to work once they were out of sight.

She didn't like this place, sure she hated sand planets but at least they weren't as creepy as icy cold, dark caves. Estella didn't mind staying at the Razor Crest but now, without anyone else being here with her, she felt rather uneasy. 

She was working on wiring first, getting the electronics up and running before sorting out anything else. It was harder to fix those with numb fingers, so it was best to get that out of the way while she could still feel her fingers. 

An echo of something sounded, distant and she couldn't make it out, she wasn't even sure if she had actually heard anything. She stopped welding and listened, hearing nothing until an explosion sounded, followed by frantic blaster shots and the familiar roar of fire. El threw the tools back in the box, one of her blaster was now in her hand as she ran forwards towards the cave. 

Din, the little one and the Frog lady were running out of it frantically, desperate to get on the ship. Her eyes widened in horror upon seeing the white spindly, spider-like creatures of various sizes chasing after them. An entire horde of the things crawled at great speed. 

"What did you do!?" She was the first in the ship, not even bothering with running over to them. El held the tarp open for them to enter, firing at some of the spiders that pursued them. The passenger was the second one in, taking the child from Din and putting him on the floor while both bounty hunters shot at the creatures.

"It was the kid!" Din ran into the ship after them, his back to the others.

"Oh, and you call this keeping an eye on him?" Estella didn't know why she was surprised, things always went south with them and she should have known that the pair of them would have caused something like this to happen without her watchful eyes on them. Din handed the eggs back to the passenger, who was now travelling deeper into the ship with the child. 

"El, now is not the time!" Estella moved towards the ladder, picking the child up and helping the lady up the ladder. Din remained at the entrance of the ship, firing at any he could to buy them more time. One shot its sticky web at his hand, planting his blaster and his hand to the wall. As he struggled to break free one of the creatures jumped for his head, only to be grabbed and crushed by Din before he threw it to the floor with disgust.

The web weakened the more he pulled on it, and finally he broke free. Deciding to retreat into the ship, the others were up the ladder already. The spiders increased their pace, not having the bounty hunters hold them off made them overwhelm the ship alarmingly quickly. The little ones were everywhere, coming for them all and already weaving their webs all over. 

Din was up the ladder in seconds, as soon as he was through El opened fire and Din backed into the cockpit, desperately trying to shut the door on them all. The spiders were vast in numbers, their mass holding the doors open as they pushed through with their bodies. 

Din and El fired through the gap that fought to close, if they could just lessen their numbers enough to get the doors shut then they might have a chance. Din had his hand on one door, El had hers on the other, both using all their strength to push them together to shut but it was not enough. The pair of bounty hunters had their shoulders together, firing their blasters at the hoard of spiders that threatened their lives.

"This is the stuff of fucking nightmares." El muttered to herself as some of the smaller spiders made it through the door. One lowered itself with its web down onto the child's head. Its mouth snapping at him as his tiny arms struggled to get the creature off. He was whimpering in frustration and fear before it burst, its green insides splattering against the wall as a blaster shot hit it. Another spider, much larger than the one before, now crawled towards him, backing him against the wall, it too became nothing but scorch marks and green goo. 

The passenger had hold of a blaster, having fired at the two spiders that attempted to assault the little one. El and Din looked down behind them after hearing the shots. Din went back to firing at the spiders and El nodded her thanks to the lady.

Din ceased firing as El still struggled to get the door closed. He took a step back, holding up his vambrace and beginning to activate his flamethrower. El glanced at him before noticing his plan and quickly moved behind him. The heat of the flames contrasted drastically with the biting cold of the environment. The grim screeches of burning spiders filled their ears, the horde loud enough over the roar and crackling of the flames. 

Din's plan worked, the remainder backed off, allowing the door to finally slam shut and seal them all inside. Din lowered his arm and the flames died away. The only sound now being their panting as they regained their breath, the relief of surviving washing over them all. 

None said a word, until the pitter patter of feet hitting glass sounded. The remaining spiders were crawling all over the ship. The footprints echoing through resembling the sound of rain against a rooftop or window, but with a much more eerie nature. Clicks of the spiders communicating could be heard and the four of them quickly sat in their chairs, the little one on Estella's lap.

"Strap yourselves in. This better work." Din started up the engines while the other two did as he asked. They hoped they had fixed the ship enough to escape. The lights began to shine and the whirr of electronics and machinery sounded, everything was turning on, they just needed it to be enough to take off. "I've got limited visibility. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Din usually always had a calm and confident tone, but even he was nervous and didn't bother to hide it. 

The engines fired up, whirring away enough to carry them into the air. The ice that had settled around the Razor Crest cracked and broke away. Spiders that were climbing onto the ship began to fall off as they rose into the air. So far, so good.

Something jumped down onto them, something so large that it pushed the Crest back to the floor. Jolting them all inside they would have been thrown around the cockpit if they weren't strapped in. It was the mother spider, almost as big as the ship and easily able to do permanent damage to it. 

The engines had been damaged once more, any work that they had done to repair it earlier, had been undone. The glass smashed, raining down onto them as one giant spider leg broke through the glass to the left of Din, then immediately another on the right. El covered the child, but all they could do was watch as the giant spider stood over them, peering in through the glass and getting a good look at the ones that killed some of its offspring. 

It opened its toothy mouth, pushing it against the glass, its many teeth scratching against it. The spider was showing them all its deadly mouth, ready to consume them all. The spider moved away for a second, preparing to slam down into the cockpit and kill them once and for all.

As it moved towards them, the kid flinched but blaster shots fired upon the spider, turning its attention away from them and towards the newcomers. It only took a few shots to its head for it to go down. Its large body now collapsed and sliding off the top of the cockpit. The blaster fire continued, Din spun round in his chair and left the cockpit to investigate.

His blaster was in hand as he opened the door, slowly walking out of the cockpit and travelling down the ladder. El unbuckled and leaned over the console, trying to peer out through the frosty glass that lit up red with each blaster shot. 

Din was below deck, the crest was covered in thick webs. He swiped them out of his way as he walked closer to the exit. There didn't seem to be any spiders at first glance but Din was prepared to fire at any he saw. He glimpsed the white form of a spider crawling towards him and he fired immediately, wasting no time in eradicating it. 

Slowly he got to the tarp, pulling it back and walking out into the snow. His blaster still raised. A shot fired beside him, looking at it another spider had been reduced to a corpse. Looking before him he saw the two X-wings from before, their pilots standing in their ships taking out any spiders they could see. 

Din still held his blaster out at them, being untrusting of so many, not that the odds were in his favour. Finally the shots ceased and they looked down at the Mandalorian that slowly walked into their view. It was an awkward silence for a moment, but the pilots broke it.

"We ran the tabs on the Razor Crest." Din lowered his blaster, grateful for their help but also not wanting to deal with whatever it is they were accusing him of. "You have an arrest warrant for the abduction of prisoner X-Six-Nine-Eleven." Din stared blankly back at him. "However, onboard security records show that you apprehended three priority culprits from the Wanted Register. Security records also show that you put your own life in harm's way to try to protect that of Lieutenant Davan from the New Republic Correctional Corps. Is this true?" 

"Am I under arrest?" Din was tired, pissed off and in need of a shower. He just wanted them to get to the point so he could get off this damn planet. 

"Technically you should be. But these are trying times." 

"What say I forego the bounties on these three criminals, and you two help me fuse my hull so I can get off this frozen rock?" He was pushing it and he knew it, but it never hurts to ask. 

"What say you fix that transponder, and we don't vaporise that antique the next time we patrol the Rim?" The pilots looked to one another for a moment, giving a scoff and getting back into their seats and preparing to take off. 

Din watched them leave them behind, travelling through a hole in the roof of the cave. He looked back at his wrecked ship, it was covered in dead spiders, had a hole in its hull, as well as two large holes in the glass of the cockpit and was half buried in ice. Not to mention the damage to all the parts that made it fly. He was not in the mood for fixing it, all he wanted to do was clean the ice and webs from his armour, take a warm shower and then crawl into bed with Estella. But now was not the time. 

Din had examined the damage, and given his annoyance he decided to fix as little as humanly possible. The others were waiting inside for his diagnosis of their situation and they were lucky he even had a feasible plan. 

"Alright. I'm gonna repair the cockpit enough for us to limp to Trask. There's nothing I can do about the main hull's integrity, so we're gonna have to get cosy in the cockpit. It's the only thing I can pressurise." He sounded as tired as the rest of them looked. "If you need to use the privy, do it now. It's gonna be a long ride."

*-*-*

Both El and Din were working on the cockpit. Din was focused on the wiring while El removed the broken glass. The child sat on the console, watching them both work. 

"So, what exactly happened in that cave?" Din sighed, not because he was annoyed with the question, but with what had taken place.

"We found her in a hot-spring, warming herself and her eggs. When I turned my back on the kid to put the eggs back in the pod he wandered off and ate something he shouldn't have." Estella gave a light laugh, it was just as she suspected. The kid was having a growth spurt, and was always trying to eat as much as he could.

"Of course he did. Little womp rat." Her eyes pulled away from above her and towards the child. His ears were drooped a little but they perked up ever so slightly when he saw her smile at him. Estella turned her attention back to carefully detaching the window. The two bounty hunters worked in silence again, but Din was debating with himself on whether he should say what was playing on his mind. In the end he decided he might as well, but he kept his eyes on his task as he did so.

"I'm sorry, for not keeping an eye on him like I said I would." She looked towards Din this time, a slight frown on her face.

"Din, it's alright. Kids do dumb stuff all the time." 

"Yeah... but I should have been more-" He stopped when her hand rested on his shoulder. His visor now facing her warm features that contrasted with how physically cold she looked. 

"This sorta thing is what comes with looking after a kid. Granted it's not usually a life threatening, nightmare inducing horde of spiders. But mistakes get made sometimes, all we can do is our best." She turned her attention back towards what she was meant to be doing, but he continued to look at her. Wondering how she could still find something positive to say despite the situation the kid and Din had put them all in. "Next time, just take me with you whenever you both wanna go exploring some creepy cave." She had that wide smile on her face while she said it. Despite Din's tiredness and unease with how he handled everything that had happened, he felt a little lighter and daresay, happier with her reassurance.

With his mood lifting a little he worked more efficiently, soon enough the windows were off and the cockpit was working. All that was needed now was a quick check over the engines and replacing the windows. Din offered to sort that out while El secured everything below, at first El was happy with that, but once she saw the amount of webs that plagued the ship, she decided that Din got the better half of that deal.

"I hate spiders..." El mainly said it to herself as she brushed away yet another web.

"More than sand?" She laughed, not expecting Din to have a sense of humour at this time, especially given how tired he sounded.

"Definitely more than sand." El was strapping down everything that was going to be stuck in the unpressurised areas of the Crest. Din was gathering the spare windows for the cockpit before going back out into the snow. 

Most of the webs had been broken away by her and everything was strapped down. All she had to do now was ensure that had enough supplies to get them through to Trask. They weren't too far from there, but it was still going to be a long journey. She had gathered their rations and water and made a little pile of it all by her chair in the cockpit. Inside the child and lady were watching Din finish up securing the last replacement window to the cockpit. 

He took his time adding it on, wanting to overly ensure that it was airtight, otherwise take off would be less than enjoyable. 

"Are you both ready?" The Frog lady nodded, holding her eggs close to her while the little one looked up at El, his bright eyes eager to get going. She sat in her chair, all of them waiting for Din to join them. It only took a few minutes for him to. 

He had frost all over his beskar, he never showed how cold he was as he sat in the pilot seat, the child climbing into his lap as he started up the engines.

"Okay, repair's all done. Let's see if we can get this thing going once and for all." The Crest rattled as power surged towards the engines, the heating turned on and they lifted up from the ground. It was a shaky take off, the legs of the giant spider were still on the ship, its dead weight pulling them down a little, but the engines proved to be powerful enough to carry them away.

Din turned the ship, the side hitting the edge of the cave making their passenger squeal nervously. Din ignored the hit and continued the ascension, once again hitting the Crest on the icy side of the hole they had to go through. 

El pressed herself back into her chair, she was hopeful but didn't want to celebrate just yet. The last time they had gotten this far, a giant spider landed on them. However they were above the ice, getting higher into the atmosphere until the ice melted away as the heat of entering space surrounded the ship. The engines sputtered with difficulty and the Razor Crest rattled violently, until suddenly it all stopped and they were in the weightless void of space.

The windows held, thankfully. If they hadn't then they would all be dead by now. Estella gave a sigh of relief and couldn't help the small smile as they got further and further from that awful icy rock. Din was setting the ship to auto-pilot, the course was set and there was no need to hold off sleep any longer.

"Wake me up if someone shoots at us. Or that door gets sucked off its rails." Their passenger croaked at him and he leaned his head towards her. "I'm kidding. If that happened, we'd all be dead. Sweet dreams." 

Estella scoffed as Din leaned back in his chair, his arms resting around the child on his lap. "You need to work on your humour skills." He didn't reply, and she wouldn't be surprised if he was already drifting off to sleep. 

The little one leaned round, looking at the eggs that were in the lady's arms, she stared back at the child, wrapping her hands around her eggs protectively. It appeared she has at least suspected that he was eating them. The child leaned back as both Estella and the passenger also decided to get some sleep.

He waited for a moment before pulling out an egg from the folds of his clothing, quickly stuffing it in his mouth, savouring the taste of the last egg he could have the rest of them unaware of his sneaky egg consumption.


End file.
